Summer's Boys Part One: Year of the Trio
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: In one year three strangers become everything they ever needed while dealing with daddy issues, broken hearts, crazy mentors and a world that has already ended. ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Warning: Slash, threesome M/M/F Scott/Flynn/Summer
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

A/N: This is a story I have been planning for ages. Some of you may have read this on PRU, where I have been posting this. This is one of my Big Epic Fics, enjoy! Oh, and I'm warning people before they get too into the story...there is an unusual pairing that will be featured, however, it is not fully explained until later on in the story. (Second ten chapters, at the earliest)

* * *

"Colonel Truman, sir!"

"Corporal," Mason Truman said, turning from watching squadron drills. "What's going on?"

"Wolf Squadron brought in a refugee; she's demanding to speak with you." The young man said with a salute.

"I don't have time to speak to every refugee, Corporal," Truman said.

"Sir, I understand, but, she says she's Dr K, from Alphabet Soup. She said you would understand. Sir." The Corporal said.

Truman went still, and then said, "Have medical check her over and bring her to my office. I will be there shortly." He barely acknowledged the Corporal as another squadron entered the flight ready room. Their designation read Eagle Squadron.

Truman regarded his visitor steadily, she wasn't much, probably no more than eighteen, but her hand had designed almost the entirety of the dome program they were depending on. "Dr K," he said.

"Colonel Truman," she said, clearly nervous, and confused. "I never expected us to meet in person."

"Neither did I," Truman agreed. "I was under the impression that you never left Alphabet Soup."

"That was true," Dr K replied, "however, Venjix makes that choice foolhardy. Besides, Alphabet Soup was destroyed. I was lucky to escape." Her voice caught and for a moment she looked devastated, "Many did not."

"I understand," Truman said. "Dr K."

"Colonel," Dr K interrupted. "Your…soldiers cannot fight Venjix. Not as they are. Venjix's grinders are not his only weapons. My study of the virus says that there is no weapon available to the…soldiers that can stand for long if Venjix continues his use of metal fabrication."

"What do you suggest, then?" Truman asked, unsure whether to be amused or outraged.

"Power Rangers." Dr K said, she picked up the case that had been sitting by her chair. "I have with me the results of a ten year project. Five transformation devices intended to create five advanced soldiers to fight Venjix. I have the programming codes and designs for weapons, Zord Attack Vehicles, and more for the five."

"Power Rangers," Truman said.

"Project Ranger was a pet project for our team," Dr K said. "We successfully completed prototype morphers and attack vehicles for two others but the operators were killed in the evacuation."

Truman considered Dr K's offer, "What do you need from me, Dr K?"

"Five operators," Dr K said, "resources. Time. I'll need to train the operators in the biohardware, and to manipulate the bioelectric energy field. The Zord Attack Vehicles will need to be built, as well as the weapons. With help, I can have everything ready in six months."

"We may not have six months," Truman pointed out.

"Six months is a generous projection," Dr K replied, "it took five years before we trusted the other two morphers to their operators."

"There aren't that many resources that I can make available to you," Truman said.

"There are computer dump sites here, correct?" Dr K replied, she barely waited for Truman's nod, "I can salvage what I need from there. As long as I remove the wireless components of any desktop I reactivate, Venjix will find no access to my work. In addition, a close loop, fiber optic network will be an ideal protection for your own computers as well." She sat back, "I can spend part of my time creating computers for your people to use as well as my own."

Truman looked down at the stacks of papers on his desk and tugged one with a list of available buildings in Corinth, "I can only give you two assistants right now, Dr K," he said, "and I cannot promise that we will find five operators." He looked at the list for a moment, "I have an old military store house that I can make available now. Something else may become open in time, but I have thousands of people who need supplies and limited space."

Dr K sighed, but nodded, "Very well. In time, however, I may ask for renovations to this store house, specifically a zord attack vehicle storage facility."

Truman signed some papers and pressed the intercom button on his phone, "Lieutenant," he said, "Please send Captain Felix to my office."

"Yes sir," his secretary replied.

"The Captain will see you settled in," Truman said, "and he'll introduce you to your assistants."

"Thank you," Dr K replied.

Truman watched Dr K and her assistants from afar. There were ups and downs, and twice Dr Ashcroft, being the only male on the team, showed up to threaten to quit. Somehow, however, Dr K, Dr Ashcroft, and Dr Kendall reached a point of harmony. As the number of evacuees grew, the trio was able to attach lab technicians to their project, however, none of them stayed. Most were driven away by the sarcastic banter that Dr Kendall and Dr Ashcroft enjoyed. The rest were put off by Dr K's lack of warmth, and youth. She refused to let anyone imply they could control her or disrespect her work; as one young tech learned to his sorrow. Fortunately, they had competent surgeons and the young man would be able to have children some day. They finally managed to find a young man who could stay, named Jinx, who balanced his own sarcasm with a charm that baffled Dr K even as it secretly amused her. Jinx took over as the liaison between the three scientists and the various people who helped with Project Ranger. He approved, from afar, the hiring of mechanics to build the Zord Attack Vehicles, over the protests of others. He even convinced the group to make plans for a true base for the Rangers, complete with Dr K's network of cannons, and TV screens. It began to look like Dr K's six month deadline would be met.

Then Venjix stepped up its attacks. It was with regret that Truman asked Dr Kendall, a munitions expert, to assist in defense planning. When it was time for the operators to be selected, Jinx left. He had been too young to be considered and left in anger that his work would not gain the reward he had seemed to secretly desire. Dr Ashcroft was the last to leave, taking over the environmental mechanics division, with the intent of turning common technologies into their green counterparts to help keep Corinth's air fresh. It was his stated hope that the Ranger technology he'd been working with would transfer into ways to combat Venjix's radiation poison.

It was alone that Dr K entered the completed Ranger Base for the first time. Truman had planned to be there for his colleague, but had been caught up in the business of evacuating a continent. He was not there to see how the young woman took in the living quarters designed for her, and for the future Rangers. He was not there when she sealed herself into the command center and activated her computer system, including the cameras and audio pickups that would enable her to maintain control of a group that would certainly be older than her.

When his computer screen came on with Dr K's special transmission screen, however, he knew that she was settled in her new base. "Well?" He asked, glancing up from the stack of requisition forms; "Is everything to your specifications?"

"It is," Dr K said, and then her voice changed, "I have considered using this voice modification, Colonel, what do you believe?"

"I think it will successfully confuse any of your operators as to your true gender, much less your age," Truman replied after a moment of consideration.

"Good," Dr K replied, "then it is time."

"Time for what?" Truman asked.

"Time to find the Ranger Operators," Dr K replied. "I have taken the liberty of preparing an outline for a psychological evaluation that will enable us to sort out those with the right mental capacity to accept the power as well as noting some ideas for physical testing."

"All right," Truman agreed, "I'll have one of the military shrinks contact you to rough out the final pieces of the first tests. Do you want to look at just the soldiers?"

"Only for the Series Red Operator," Dr K replied.

"All right," Truman nodded, "I leave this in your hands, Dr K."

* * *

Cross references: Birth of the Fridge Cannon and Control Room


	2. Chapter One: Ranger Red

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: The first couple of chapters are a bit stiff, I wasn't listening to the Voice of the story yet. I'll fix it...one day.

* * *

Scott was nervous as he approached the conference room. He'd spent the past two days completing the physical exams for the position of Ranger Operator Series Red, and now he was at the last stage. He was to meet with the three leaders of Corinth City: Colonel Truman, his father and leader of the defense of the City; Mayor Nicole Auerbach, who was supposedly in charge of the civilians, although Scott had heard that she was handing the job over to Colonel Truman because of their newly established state of siege; and the mysterious developer of the Ranger biohardware, a person Scott had only heard his father refer to as 'Dr K'.

Dressed in his formal USAF uniform, Scott paused outside the door for a moment to make sure he was completely ready to face the tribunal. Then he smiled as he reminded himself that all names for the position of Ranger Red had been blocked until the person had come into the interview and Scott had deliberately made sure he had the last interview. Had the Tribunal chosen the Red Ranger already, he would not have come in to be interviewed.  
Now, he knocked on the door, ready to see the look of shock on the face of Colonel Mason Truman as he realized that his son had applied for a position that he, Truman, thought was more dangerous than any other position in the defense group. The door was opened by Corporal Hicks, his dad's personal aide, and after a brief second of surprise, he said, "Come on in."

Scott tossed him a slight salute, and stepped into the room. It wasn't very long, but with the tribunal's table situated at the end of the rectangular room, it did give that appearance. Scott kept his pace steady, not quite a parade march as he approached them. His eyes discreetly sized up Mayor Auerbach, who was watching him impassively. Colonel Truman was watching him with a sort of shocked surprised as Scott came to a stop about five feet from their desk. "Sir," Scott said, coming to attention and saluting, "Lieutenant Scott Truman, reporting as ordered."

"At ease, Lieutenant," Truman said, returning his salute absently, "have a seat."

Scott took his seat with the precision that his boot camp instructors would have wept to see. He could remember the hours of drills they had put him through to see him perform with that ease. As he sat, he glanced at the third spot, and was surprised to find a computer monitor sitting there, with a large black 'K' over a sound bar. "Scott Truman," Mason Truman said, "I know you have met Mayor Nicole Auerbach."

"Lieutenant," Mayor Auerbach said with a nod of her head.

"Mayor," Scott returned.

"This is Dr K," Colonel Truman continued, indicating the screen. "Due to security matters, Dr K will communicate via these screens for now."

"Dr K," Scott said, presenting the screen with a seated salute.

"Lieutenant Truman," Dr K replied, his voice was clearly computer generated, but there was a quality of amusement to it as well that assured Scott that he was human. "Would it be safe to presume that you are related to Colonel Truman?"

"Yes sir," Scott replied, "Colonel Truman is my father."

Colonel Truman cleared his throat, and for a brief moment, Scott thought that his dad was actually laughing at him behind his impassive face. "As you know, we have been testing extensively for Ranger Operator Series Red," Truman began.

"Yes sir," Scott replied, thinking, is that what all that testing was about? I thought they were looking for a dancer or something.

"You are the last of our applicants who have passed those tests," Auerbach continued, giving both Scott and Colonel Truman a withering look. "I only have one question, Scott Truman. Why do you feel you are the best choice for being the Ranger Operator Series Red?"

Scott stood and tucked his hands behind his back, "Mayor Auerbach, Colonel Truman, Doctor K," he began with three slight bows. "I do not stand here to present myself as the best choice for the position of Red Ranger. I come before you because Corinth City is one of the few safe places left and like everyone; I have a right to defend it. I was a pilot, but there does not seem to be much call for those talents now, and I feel that should I join the defense force, I will either be the target of those wanting notice from my father, as leader of the force, or to be judged harsher by my superiors because of who my father is, and my brother's rising star. Not to mention the shunning that I am already beginning to see from those who should be my peers. In this atmosphere, I feel that I would be better served not being so closely associated with my father, however, I can't not fight for Corinth, for the people who have come here seeking a refuge; it's just not me; I was raised to be better than that."

"Scott," Colonel Truman leaned forward, "Are you sure about this? You know that there are other ways you can help protect the City."

"Yes sir," Scott replied as he drew himself up even more. "I just feel that the best way to utilize my talents will be as part of a small group dedicated to the defense of Corinth, and to the destruction of Venjix."

"Do you do this for Kyle Truman?" Dr K asked.

"I won't deny that I would love a chance to take out Venjix because of Kyle," Scott replied, trying to minimize the shock as they mentioned his cousin and close friend, dead in one of the first Venjix attacks, and, in fact, what prompted his father to see him relocated to the Corinth defense initiative early, "however I feel that this desire if I cannot deal with it before it becomes a liability, can be sublimated into defending Corinth." He caught the look on Mayor Auerbach's face and said, "At the suggestion of my commanding officer, I've spoken with both a chaplain and a counselor and I do plan to continue seeing one or both if necessary." He looked at his dad, seeing the shock in the Colonel's eyes tempered what he said next, "Kyle is not the first member of my family I have lost."

"Lieutenant Truman, will you please go through that door while we confer," Dr K said.

Scott saluted and went through the door that Mayor Auerbach kindly pointed out. Inside were six other men, who all looked up when he walked in. "Are they ready for us?" One of the men asked.

"Not yet," Scott replied, "we're all waiting, I guess."

"You're the last one?" The man asked.

"Yes," Scott said. He sat down on a chair, and leaned forward, "They're conferring; so we should have an answer shortly."

The room fell silent as each man retreated into their own thoughts while time passed. Finally, Corporal Hicks opened the door and they stood up. "They're ready, if you will all come in."

The group walked into the room and lined up, although Scott noticed that Dr K's screen was dark. He wondered about that as he took a place at the end of the line. Colonel Truman looked down at the six men facing him, "There were two hundred and two applicants for the position of Ranger Operator Series Red. You six are the best of those applicants." He said, "You have come from all walks of life, and you all are intelligent men who are a gift to Corinth City. However, today, we can only choose one."

Scott knew, from the way his father was steadily not looking at him, that he would not be chosen. Their relationship was too much. "Brendan Johannason." Mayor Auerbach said.

The tallest of the group, a muscular man with bleached, brown hair and the fluid grace of a devoted martial artist, stepped forward. "Dr. Johannason," Colonel Truman said, "While you have been, and will always be, a vital piece of our defense, we have decided that you will be better served in a non-combat position. Point in fact, the leader of Project Ranger has asked you to consider a transfer to the Project in your capacity as a physicist."

"Thank you sir," Johannason replied, "I will take the offer under advisement." He nodded to the two leaders and left the room quickly.

"Lieutenant Scott Truman," Mayor Auerbach said.

Scott stepped forward and saluted.

"Scott," Colonel Truman said, "For the past five years, you have been a pilot of noticeable skill and you have shown some natural leadership. However, we feel that a few more years in the military will be better to nurture that talent."

Scott saluted his father with the precise military degree that his father appreciated and left. To his surprise, Dr Johannason was standing in the hall; "You to, huh?" He asked as Scott closed the door.

"Yeah," Scott said, "I didn't think I'd make it anyway."

"Why not, I mean, I think everyone figured you had the spot locked in."

"I'm Scott Truman," Scott replied, "brother of Captain Marcus Truman, and son of Colonel Mason Truman. Believe me, the only way I'd have gotten that morpher is if all the other applicants fell dead, and even then my dad would probably pick Marcus over me. It is nice to have a chance to try, however." He shrugged slightly, "I have to get back to base; I have to change before simulator training."

"See you around," Dr Johannason said.


	3. Chapter Two: Ranger Red Revised

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Another of the first chapters.

* * *

Scott entered the meeting room listlessly, wearing a pair of his oldest jeans and his brother Marcus's baseball jersey. He slouched his way to stand before the tribunal, and stood there, hands in his pockets, eyes focused on the floor. "Lieutenant?" Mayor Auerbach asked.

Scott looked up, barely restraining a sneer, "I quit the Air Force, Mayor Auerbach." He said bluntly, loading a bit of his anger and self-hate into his voice as his eyes shifted to his father for a moment.

"When?" Colonel Truman asked, leaning forward.

Scott stiffened noticeable, and the face he turned to his father was one of loathing and anger; "About five seconds after you forgot that I was as much your son as Marcus." He looked from the mayor, to the Colonel, and finally the computer screen for Dr K. "Look, are you just here to ask about my behavior," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "'cause I got things to do."

"No," Dr K said, "we asked you to come as a favor, Lieutenant."

Scott took a deep breath, "Dr K, I'm not in the military anymore. Rank doesn't apply to me."

Colonel Truman looked at Mayor Auerbach, who nodded, then he leaned over and said something softly to Dr K. "Be that as it may, Mr. Truman," Dr K said after a moment of listening, "you are here and there is one question that I must ask."

"Shoot," Scott said, crossing his arms.

"Our primary candidate for Ranger Operator Series Red died in the defense of Corinth yesterday," Dr K said, "as did many others. In the wake of this loss, we would like for you to take the position of Ranger Operator Series Red."

Scott, who had made a show of looking out the window while Dr K spoke, turned his head so fast, there was an audible pop that made him, and everyone else, wince. He took three steps to the left and sat down in the chair that he had seemingly ignored when he came in. "Are you ok?" Mayor Auerbach asked.

Scott waved his hand and closed his eyes, _Oh my god, he thought, why me? I thought with the Colonel as my *father* they'd never consider me for the job. Should I do this? Lord knows, I don't want to be a pilot anymore, and I can't even look at my father without wanting to attack him for that dismissed bull._ For the first time in twenty four hours, the deep, soul clenching pain lessened, as did some of the anger he felt for his father. Hope came instead, hope that he could get away from his father and not have to see his dad look at him as if he was asking why he hadn't died in Marcus's place, or with Marcus, instead of coming back. Finally, Scott took a deep breath and opened his eyes, standing up, he executed a perfect salute, "I would be honored," he said, still not looking at his father.  
For a moment, there was silent, then Dr K spoke, "Ranger Red, please report to the Ranger base in one hour to begin your training."

"Yes sir," Scott replied. "Thank you." He turned and headed for the door.

"Scott," Colonel Truman called.

Scott turned, halfway to the door, "What?" He asked.

"Congratulations," Mason Truman said.

Scott looked at his dad for a long moment, and then shrugged, "Whatever."

An hour later, Scott arrived at the Ranger Base dressed in khakis and a red polo. The battered jeep he drove backfired a few times as he stopped outside the building identified as the Ranger Base and walked in through the large doors, "Dr K?" He called as he looked around the large room.  
"Greetings, Ranger Red," the familiar voice of Dr K said. "Please come into the training room. A hiss drew Scott's attention to a set of sliding doors and he hurried over quickly. Inside the room, which looked like it was made from either plastic or Plexiglas, Scott looked around in awe. On one wall were five lockers with suites inside. Before that were a table and a circular platform. "Ranger Red," Dr K said. Scott spun and found himself looking at still more computer screens. "Please take the morpher and engine cell from the table and step onto the platform."

Scott picked up the cell-phone like morpher and the small square that rested on what he could have sworn was an empty table. Then he turned and stepped onto the platform, facing Dr K, "Now what, Dr K."

"Place the engine cell into the top of the morpher." Scott studied the morpher and saw the clasp in moments. The engine cell slid in with ease. "Now, hold out the morpher, say 'RPM' and draw the morpher back so that you can press the yellow button just below the hinge and complete the code by saying, 'Get in gear'."

Scott lifted the morpher, "RPM," he declared before bringing it back to hit the yellow button._ I'll have to work on that,_ he thought as he glanced out of the corner of his eyes to make sure that he hit the right button. "Get in gear." He finished.

Scott had once been shocked by a penny in a light socket, the feeling that ran through him as his hand dropped was similar to that. Then a surge of elation just like when Marcus had first taken him flying, coupled with the satisfaction of a job well done. He stared down at his gloved hands, "Wow," he breathed as he held his hand up like he'd never seen it before. "This is incredible," he told Dr K. "I feel like I'm ready to run from the ridge to the bay, I've never felt anything like it!"

Dr K was silent for a moment, "Yes, well, Ranger Red. We have ten minutes agility training scheduled to begin in  
five minutes. I recommend you stay morphed so that you can adjust to the difference."

Scott looked down at his uniform, "As long as it's just the two of us I can do that, I just have one question."

"Yes, Ranger Red."

"Does have to be so tight? I thought spandex was meant for work-out clothes, not super hero costumes." Scott tilted his head, wondering how Doc would take the tease.

"That is not spandex, Ranger Red," Dr K replied, with a sort of forced calm.

Scott raised an eyebrow, with the instinct granted to younger siblings, he could tell that he'd found a button. He wondered briefly how many others he could push.

"Ranger Red, please step down from the platform and go through the doors before you and prepare for agility training." Dr K said after a moment.

"You got it," Scott replied and walked through a set of sliding plastic doors. The room beyond was similar to the training room, except for the lack of computer screens and colored lockers.

"Shall we begin?" Dr K asked, while a large cannon was lowered.

Scott swallowed, "Hey, Doc, I thought agility was golf balls." He turned to look again for a screen or even a camera.  
A hollow clunk slowed him down, but a sharp contact with his posterior got him moving. "Ranger Red, the point of this exercise is to avoid the balls."

Scott grunted as he moved again. Unfortunately, he failed to compensate for the power now coursing through him, overcompensated and went sprawling, having been hit by an insulting seven times. He growled and flipped to his feet. "Let's do this again," he said, balancing on his toes, eyes focused on the machine. This time, Scott was able to avoid over half of the balls, but the insult was when he relaxed and caught one in close quarters. Groaning softly, Scott collapsed, hand pressed against his thigh. "Doc," he gasped, "Dr K, please, stop."

"Do you need a medic?"

Scott bit his lip, "Yes please," he managed to squeak.

"To power down, press the yellow button twice." Dr K ordered. Carefully, Scott followed orders; and hissed as the pain doubled, no tripled. A whirring made Scott look up; a wheeled vehicle whirred into the room with a bag of ice. "Place that on the injured place, Ranger Red."

"Ice?" Scott wondered, even as he followed instructions.

"In five minutes, we will see if a medic is still necessary." Dr K replied, "The suite is nominally designed to block most pain you will experience, and while tapping into the biofield, your healing increases as much as twenty percent. However, the suite needs time to adjust to your personal biofield and so these moments will occur for only a short time. The more you carry your morpher the easier it will be."

"Doc," Scott said, pushing himself upright, "I have to confess, I only read the cliff notes on your dissertation."

"There are no cliff notes," Dr K replied, "and do not call me 'Doc'."

"That physics guy, Dr Johannason, wrote the cliff notes." Scott explained, even as he inwardly filed away another way to annoy Dr K. "I think he thought he was a fantasy writer, though. He was more into a mystical energy source than he was into the hard science." Scott continued. He moved his leg, and grinned before standing up, "Wow that does work fast; back to work, then, Dr K?"

"Indeed," Dr K replied, "Shall we begin?"

"RPM," Scott said, his grin getting even bigger, "Get in Gear!"


	4. Chapter Three: Red Meets Blue

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Just a warning, this is where the pre-slash begins, not much, but I felt I should warn ya'll.

* * *

Scott walked to the door of the testing room, tugging nervously at the jacket that Dr K had given him to show his status as Ranger Operator Series Red, and then he tugged lightly at red polo shirt collar and brushed his hands over his dark blue jeans. He took a deep breath and looked over the group of military men and women who would be helping him and gave them a nervous smile. Before he opened the door, Scott hit the button that would let him listen to the Series Blue candidates. "I don't know why any of you even bothered to show up," one of them was saying. Scott's eyes jumped to the cameras and quickly located the tall, well-built man who was speaking. "After all, I'm clearly stronger and smarter than any of you."

Scott scanned the rest of the candidates and spotted two young men with identical looks of disgust on their face. Behind them was a rather casual looking man who was slowly shaking his head. For a brief moment, Scott found himself unable to look away from him; however, a soft voice dragged his attention back to his job. It was one of the two disgusted men as he said, "I don't want this bad enough to deal with him. Come on, let's get out of here."

The two left and Scott firmed his jaw, who ever that man was; he'd just lost any chance for a morpher that was for sure. He hit the door open button and crossed his arms. "Good morning," he said, "I am Ranger Operator Series Red and team leader, Scott Truman. You are here as the final candidates for the Series Blue morpher. Come inside and let's get started." The ten men and one woman filed in, "Register at that table," Scott said, pointing to where two military liaisons were waiting, "and then we'll start the final round of tests."

As the other candidates obediently formed up in two lines, the man who'd been bragging outside faced Scott, "Look, Kid," he said, "we both know that I'm the best choice you have for a Ranger, so let's skip this nonsense and just give me the morpher."

Scott looked him over once, and sniffed. In a bored and condescending tone he said, "Every time your lips move, it's going to be just that much harder to earn the blue morpher. Now, get in line, unless you want to spend the rest of the week on KP for the military for attempting to fix the tests." The man jerked back with an ugly look on his face and Scott adjusted his stance so that the coveted badge was clearly visible. "Try it," he said, quietly, "because I have no problem throwing you out of this."

For a moment, Scott honestly thought the man was going to attack him, but finally, the man turned and got in the line. Turning, Scott walked over to Dr K's nearest microphone and leaned casually against the wall beside it. "So," Dr K said, speaking in the ear bud Scott had put on to share his thoughts with his mentor.

"He's one bad egg," Scott replied, rubbing his nose as he did so. "He's just, too much. He'd try to kick my butt and take charge, and he'd ignore you."

"I agree, Ranger Red," Dr K replied.

Scott nodded, and watched as the first group of three was set up on the treadmills. In the group was the stocky man that Scott had noticed, the one who had seemed laid back, and yet annoyed by the big man. He was running easily, maybe not as fast as the others, but there was a steadiness that caught Scott's eye. He turned and looked at the man they'd put in the hamster ball. It wasn't really a hamster ball, but Scott had been struck by the image the first time he had watched a candidate get spun around by the device. The poor guy lasted five minutes before he had to be set free.

A sudden commotion in the third section, where the ex-Candidate was being tested with the rubber balls made Scott straighten up. Sure enough, the man was having an apparently angry conversation with the two technicians overseeing the test. As Scott straightened up, the man's voice rose, "That was a deliberate attempt at my groin!"

"Ranger Red," Dr K murmured.

"I know," Scott said as he strode across the room. "Lt Vargas, is there a problem?" He asked, turning to the technicians.

"No sir," Vargas replied, tucking a strand of her blue-black hair behind her face.

"Yes there is," the big man said, "I thought these tests were supposed to be fair."

"They are, sir," Scott replied.

"I don't see how if your testers are going to aim for the most vulnerable part of a man's body deliberately."  
Scott regarded the man, they were of a similar height, but the man had broader shoulders. "Sometimes they need a few shots to adjust the machine," Scott said. "They pegged me a sweet one with the first ball they threw at me. It's not a deliberate attempt to remove you from the testing. Please, return to your starting point and the technicians will begin again, I'll stand here and keep an eye on them."

"You don't like me, if you had a say, you'd probably toss me," the man sneered.

Scott weighed his options, but knew that he had to do this, "I'm sorry, sir, but this is the third, and final strike against you. Thank you for your interest in the Ranger Program, sir, but I'm afraid that your attitude far outweighs any chance you had of us accepting you. You will not be required to take any more tests. Furthermore, unless or until you can demonstrate a significant change in your attitude towards other people, I'm afraid we will never have a place for you."

"What? Third strike? What are you talking about?" The man demanded.

"Your first strike was before I even opened the door, when your aggressive, loud attitude sent two of the other final candidates packing before they even began their testing. The second was your lack of respect towards me, and your utter contempt for the true purpose of our task, as highlighted by your demand that I ignore this group in your favor. Third is your continued attitude, and, frankly, I don't like you." Scott fought his natural instincts and continued as calmly as he could. "As the leader of the Ranger Team, it is my choice as to who joins or not; you've been loud, rude, aggressive and very off putting in your quest for a power that you are clearly not ready to hold. Now, will you remove yourself from these grounds, or will I need to escort you?"

With a roar of outrage, the man attacked and Scott, ready for it, rolled away from his punch, grabbing his overextended arm and flipping him on to the mat where the avoidance exercises were conducted. The man held still for a moment, then rolled over and flipped to his feet, "You will pay for that," he declared.

Scott felt a cocky grin stretch his face, "You can try." He looked at the military personal gathering, "Stay back, I can handle him."

"That's what you think."

The man again led with his fist, but this time, Scott dodged and landed a kick to the man's solar plexus. After that, it was on, Scott wanted the man down with as little effort as possible, and the man seemed to want to strip him down to his component parts. Finally, Scott saw his chance, when the man charged him. This time, Scott dodged, grabbed the man's arm and slammed him to the mat, twisting the captured arm up and behind his back. He held the man's arm in place with help from his augmented strength. He glanced up and nodded slightly at the military personnel. They moved in and quickly bound the man's hands and started him for the door. "You will pay for this, Scott Truman." He snarled, "You and your father!"

Scott watched the doors slide shut, and then he turned to the other Candidates. "All right, now that that piece of work is out of here, let's finish this. Don't be afraid to ask me anything, but keep in mind, I may not be able to answer everything."

"Is Colonel Truman your father?" One candidate asked.

"Unfortunately," Scott replied dryly. "We don't get along, and we haven't been close in years. When my brother died in defense of Corinth, what relationship the two of us maintained degraded down to barest civility for the most part.  
The team's mentor will handle any and all interactions with the Defense Force."

Activity began to slowly resume, and Scott continued his looking over of the candidates. Again, the stocky man of before caught Scott's eye, as his easy going nature brought the charged atmosphere down. As Scott turned to judge another group, he knew that, if the man proved himself, he wanted him. That nature, and skill, would be a perfect complement to his own, and he seemed forgiving enough for any mistakes that Scott would make. As he caught his eyes drifting back to look at him again, Scott barely held in a snarl; it wasn't like the guy would disappear if he was doing his job! He glanced down at his clipboard and wondered who the man truly was, and if he'd make it to the final interviews.


	5. Chapter Four: Blue Meets Red

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Flynn FTW!

* * *

Scott sat down in his chair next to Mayor Auerbach, a.k.a. as far from the Colonel as possible, and looked at the folder in front of him. Flipping it open, he found that it was the file on their first candidate. _Evan McKenna_, he read, _age 22, mathematician._ Good scores, Scott noted, and a positive assessment from the shrinks. "Are we ready?" Auerbach asked.

"I am," Scott said, as he pulled a notepad out of his bag and put it on the table. He was thankful that Mayor Auerbach was between him and his father, he doubted that the Colonel would approve of the homemade Sudoku puzzles he had drawn to keep himself from being bored.

"As am I," The Colonel agreed.

Auerbach nodded, "Bring him in, Corporal Hicks."

Hicks saluted before opening the door. The young man who entered was not the man that Scott had privately chosen. This one was a tall, slender young man with glasses, black hair and an aura of distance about him. "Mr. McKenna," Auerbach said, "welcome, and congratulations on making it this far. There are quite a few who did not."

"Thank you," McKenna replied with a slight bow. "After Gamble, the big fellow Ranger Truman had removed from the tests, I'm sure nobody thought they'd make it."

Auerbach didn't as much as twitch, but Scott bowed his head slightly to hide his grin. "Well, as you already know Ranger Scott Truman, this is Colonel Mason Truman, our defense leader, and I am Nicole Auerbach. Have a seat, please; we have a few questions for you."

McKenna took the indicated seat nervously, as he tried to look calm; his leg began to jiggle up and down. "Mr. McKenna," The Colonel said, "why do you wish to become a Power Ranger?"

McKenna bit his lip, and looked at his hands for a moment before he looked at them, "I want to be a Ranger because I've always wanted to be one. Having a chance to save the world is something I've always wanted to be a part of."

_Next,_ Scott thought as he picked up his pen and began to work on the first puzzle. He made sure to keep his face impassive, like any good soldier could. He already didn't like this guy; it was a combination of the looks he kept shooting Scott's way, the fact that the man had yet to stop moving and the way the man talked. There wasn't any passion in his words; it was like hearing him read a script, _no,_ Scott thought; _make that, badly read a script._ Finally, though, the man was dismissed to wait. Mayor Auerbach turned to him, "So, care to explain?"

Scott looked at them, thinking, "You mean the remark about Gamble?"

"Yes," Auerbach replied.

"I'm assuming that he was referring to an incident in testing yesterday," Scott said, "There was a candidate who had to be removed from testing after he repeatedly attempted to force his way onto the team. It ended in a physical altercation and he was escorted out by the Military Police. Dr K and I submitted a report of the matter and requested the man be dealt with appropriately, especially considering the threats he made, not only to me, but to Colonel Truman as well." From the way Colonel Truman jerked, Scott wondered if the man had actually seen the report yet.

"I don't approve of violence," Auerbach said, "but it sounds as if you had no choice in this matter."

"We can ask Dr K for his recordings," the Colonel said.

Scott forced himself to ignore his father and gave Mayor Auerbach his most charming smile, "Of course, Dr K has audio and video on the incident if you feel that I was, perhaps, too hasty in my actions. I can arrange to have them brought to your office in the morning, perhaps?"

"That won't be necessary," Auerbach said, she had an odd look in her eyes that Scott thought was amusement. "I trust you."

"Thank you," Scott replied. He looked at his folder "What did you think of the man we just interviewed, Mr. McKenna?"

"No passion," Auerbach said promptly, "he was saying things he thought we wanted to hear, but he didn't feel what he was saying." She turned, "Your thoughts, Colonel?"

"I did not care for him either," the Colonel said. "He wasn't military."

"Is that now a prerequisite?" Scott demanded, forgetting his intention to ignore his father, "Are we now to ignore anyone who hasn't been in the military for this team?"

"No," the Colonel said, "it's just, the military personnel are going to be more discreet if they are…homosexual."

"We're Rangers, not soldiers," Scott said, "I think the 'don't ask, don't tell' policy is something that won't matter for us." He took a deep breath, reminding himself that a full rant on the issue of that policy would not be wise. "I didn't like him either. His scores were good, but he didn't have that drive that I want on my team. He'd do well on the defense force."

"I don't think so," the Colonel replied. "Although I'm sure you'll now make him a Ranger just to spite me or something."

"Um, no," Scott replied, wondering if his dad actually listened to him, or if he just assumed he knew what Scott would be saying. "I already said I didn't want him. He's good on paper but bad in person. No drive to fight, and besides, he apparently can't keep still. I'd probably wind up sedating him for peace and quiet!"

"Next person," Auerbach said abruptly, leaning forward to block their view of each other. Scott sat back, turning to the new folder Hicks gave him. It wasn't the man he wanted, so he sat back to see who this one would be.

The morning drew on, and there was no sign of the man Scott had personally picked out. Then, just after lunch, he showed up. _Flynn McAllister _Scott mused, noting that while McAllister wasn't the best, he was pretty close, tying up the second place scoring easily. When he came in, Scott felt that jolt again as their eyes met. He broke the connection by looking back at the file before him. Greetings were exchanged, and Scott was intrigued by the Scottish burr in McAllister's voice.

"So tell me," Auerbach said, "why do you want to be a Ranger?"

Flynn took a deep breath, "I've always wanted to be a hero, Mayer Auerbach. I've always done my best to be a good person as well. I'm a protector as much as I am a mechanic, and I'd rather die protecting this city than to live in hiding, wondering when the end is going to come. If I can't be a Ranger, then I'll apply for the Defense Force, and if I can't do that, rest assured, I'll find a way to play a part in protecting the city."

"You've had many jobs," the Colonel said, "and been dismissed from all of them."

"Oh, aye," Flynn said, "I'm a bit overenthusiastic at times, but I think that it wouldn't hurt."

Scott nodded to himself, "I heard that you were being considered a civilian hero during the Battle for Corinth," he said, ignoring Auerbach's start of surprise. He hadn't questioned any of the other candidates. "How do you feel about that?"

Flynn shrugged, "It's who I am, Ranger Truman. I couldn't leave that little girl out there alone, much less any of the other people. I just count myself lucky that I got everyone back before the shield went up."

"Thank you, Mr. McAllister," Mayor Auerbach said, "if you'll go through that door, we will let you know shortly."


	6. Chapter Five: Ranger Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Flynn and Scott become teammates...how sweet.

* * *

Flynn regarded the trio who faced him and dried his hands on his legs. He wasn't sure he was ready to do this, although, he wanted to. Oh how he wanted to be chosen as a Ranger. His eyes swept over the tribunal, from Colonel Truman, who had been clearly torn between impressed with him and exasperated; to Mayor Auerbach, who had been emotionless for the most part; and finally Scott Truman, the Red Ranger. None of them had given any hint of their real thoughts during his interview, and they had now excused some candidates, meaning that Flynn's chances were getting better. Flynn let his eyes rest on the Red Ranger, remembering his graceful and skillful movements of the day before, during the fight with the failed candidate. Scott looked back at him and Flynn felt a slight flush coming to his cheeks as Scott's chocolate eyes locked on his.

"Mr. McAllister," Mayor Auerbach said, drawing Flynn away from looking at Scott. He stomped down the flash of disappointment to pay attention; "We have chosen to offer you the position of Ranger Operator Series Blue." Flynn stared at her, "I hope that you will serve Corinth City honorably and well." Flynn slipped his hands in his pocket and pinched himself; it was not a dream. Mayor Auerbach wasn't finished, however, as she raised her voice slightly; "As for the rest of you, there are three more positions available in Project Ranger at this time. We will contact you about them at a later date."

Flynn stood still as the other candidates left, still trying to process his good fortune. "Mr. McAllister?"

Flynn looked up, and found Scott facing him, "Please, call me Flynn. Otherwise, I'll just think you're looking for my father." For a moment, Flynn wondered what his dad would say if he knew that his son was a super hero, at last.

Scott laughed, "I'm Scott. Come with me, I'll introduce you to the head of Project Ranger, the inestimable genius Dr K, and you can test drive your morpher."

Flynn nodded, "Lead the way, then." He tried to keep his curiosity hidden. After all, if there was something strange about a mentor not appearing to pick out his or her own choice.

Scott headed towards the door and Flynn followed. They were almost there when Colonel Truman called out, "Scott!"

Flynn noticed that Scott's shoulders tensed, but he didn't turn around. Instead he held the door for Flynn and then slammed it shut with enough force that Flynn jumped. "Sorry," Scott said. "The Colonel forgets that we aren't speaking at present."

"It's ok," Flynn replied, "I'm not sure that I'm on his good list either."

Scott chuckled as he headed down the hall. "He's impressed with what you did the day the shield came up, but he's annoyed because you aren't military. He has a certain prejudice about that."

"I'd never make it as a soldier," Flynn replied, "It's the whole 'we have the right to dictate your whole life' mentality."

"That is true," Scott agreed, "especially the dictate part. The way I see it, as long as you follow Dr K's training schedule and pull your weight in a fight, there isn't going to be a problem. Do you have a vehicle here?"

"No," Flynn replied. "I came in on one of the buses. I've been meaning to find me a car or something, but I haven't yet." He paused as they stepped into the elevator, "So why didn't Dr K come to the interview? I would have thought he would be the final say."

"Dr K's reclusive," Scott said as he pressed the button for the ground floor. "You'll understand when we get to the Ranger Base." He grinned at Flynn, "Dr K's a good person."

Flynn eyed Scott for a moment, "You know, people say that just before it turns out that the person is a psycho trying to take over the world."

Scott laughed as the elevator door opened, and then shook his head, "Who'd want to take over the world, can you imagine all the paperwork?" Then he stopped for a moment, looking upset.

"Well," Flynn said, trying not to think about the elephant that now stood between them. "How did you come to get the morpher?"

Scott flinched slightly, "Their first choice died in the Battle," he replied as they left the building, "so they picked me. That's my ride." He pointed out a rusted military jeep parked in one of the visitor spots.

"Does it run?" Flynn asked, eyeing the jeep. He also mentally noted that the subject of how Scott his morpher was one to be avoided at all possible costs.

"Somewhat," Scott said with a disinterested shrug, "It hasn't blown up on me yet, at least." He grinned at Flynn before opening the door to the driver's side.

Flynn looked at Scott for a long moment, but the Red Ranger only smiled back. "I'll look at it later," he promised Scott, "if only to keep you from breaking my fool neck."

"What about my neck?" Scott muttered as Flynn climbed in and buckled up.

Flynn snorted, "I take no responsibility for the stupidity of others."

Scott chuckled as he started the jeep with its usual series of back fires. He waited until the jeep was running smoothly, and then backed out of his space. After a few more machine gun like backfires, the jeep began to run smoothly, albeit loudly. Flynn winced; no vehicle should sound like that. He vowed to borrow his dad's tools if he couldn't get some of his own and give the thing a rebuild if that was what it took. Flynn glanced at his teammate, the other man was staring straight ahead, and if he wasn't flushed, Flynn knew enough about people to see the signs of embarrassment as the jeep backfired again.

As they left the military compound, Flynn glanced at Scott, "Where are we going?"

"The Ranger Base," Scott replied, "isn't here because Doc needed more space. Even just the zord hanger is the size of a standard military warehouse. They built most of the compound we're going to specifically for Project Ranger. Some of it was there already, but they had to dig out the zord hanger and refurbish some of the other buildings. It's pretty empty now, because they had to divert so many resources to the defenses the month before the dome went up. Doc said they were going to rebuild some of the staff, but I don't know much about that."

They reached a series of hulking warehouses and Scott drove among them. "That's the zord hanger," Scott said, pointing at one as they drove past, "I haven't been in there yet, Doc says that I have to achieve a certain level of training before I can use a zord. And down here is headquarters, where we'll spend most of our time."

They pulled down a narrow alley that led to a closed building, Flynn glanced at Scott, who flashed him a grin and turned back to the road without slowing. Flynn glanced ahead and then back at Scott. The red ranger began to slow down, but not fast enough to avoid hitting the doors. "Scott," Flynn murmured. The doors to the building began to swing open as they neared, opening inward just enough to let them and the jeep in.

Scott stopped the jeep, and Flynn jumped out, "I am never riding with you again!" He declared, glowering at Scott.

"Just because you can't take a little excitement," Scott replied as he shut down the jeep and climbed out himself.

"I can take excitement, Scott Truman," Flynn replied, "I can't take bad drivers."

Scott laughed and clapped his hand on Flynn's shoulder, "Come on, old timer. Let's get you bonded to your morpher, and then we'll see how much excitement you can handle."

Flynn spluttered as he let Scott steer him out of the large main room in silence, he noted how empty the building felt, and he wondered if there was a reason for that. Where was the developer of the Ranger technology, surely he would be present to meet them. For a brief moment, his mind gave him a picture of Professor X, but he dismissed it. They entered a large room that strongly reminded Flynn of a Tupperware box, given the blank walls and Plexiglas interior. "Welcome to the Ranger Room," Scott announced.

Flynn's attention was caught by the five Ranger suites in their cases. He looked up at the blue one for a long minute. "Flynn," Scott said, bringing Flynn out of his thoughts.

"What?" Flynn asked, turning.

"This is Dr K," Scott gestured to the monitors beside him.

Flynn looked at the screens with their giant K, but before he could say anything, a voice filled the rooms. "Greetings, Ranger Blue. Welcome to the Ranger Base."

"Sweet mother molasses," Flynn murmured. "Uh, hello." He said tentatively.

"Let's get you set up," Scott said, grinning as he headed over to the suites in their cases. Flynn turned and watched as the blue suite lit up for a brief moment before Scott picked up something from the floor. "This is your morpher," Scott said, bringing the items he'd picked up back with him. Flynn held out his hand and Scott put what appeared to b a giant cell phone in it. "And this is the Engine Cell," Scott said, holding up the metallic square. "See this catch? You open it and stick the cell in there."

Flynn accepted the cell and inserted it in the morpher, "Now what?" He asked.

"You hit the yellow button and hold the morpher out and say RPM, Get in Gear." Scott said, stepping out of the way and drawing out his own morpher, "Like this." He produced the engine cell from the case around his neck and slid the cell into its place. "RPM," he hit the yellow button, then thrust his arm forward, "Get in gear!"  
The Red RPM Ranger looked at Flynn, "Your turn."

Flynn took a deep breath, "RPM," he hit the yellow button; although he had to look to make sure he got it right. "Get in gear!"

Power slammed into him, like an ocean wave when the tide came in. He almost staggered as blue light exploded in his eyes. It was an eternity, it was ten seconds, and then he was staring out of a helmet at Scott, who was watching him. "Nice style, Ranger Blue," Scott said.

"Welcome to Project Ranger," Dr K said, "Ranger Operator Series Blue."


	7. Chapter Six: Yellow Search

A/N: First off, if you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not going to tell you I don't own Power Rangers. Secondly another chapter!

* * *

"Hey, Flynn," Scott called, "as soon as you've gotten your water, we have something we need to do."

"I'm coming," Flynn replied; he appeared in the briefing area moments later with two bottles of water. "I brought you one to." He held the bottle out as he approached.

"Thanks," Scott said, accepting the bottle.

"So, what are we doing?" Flynn asked as he glanced between Scott and Dr K.

"You two are going to go through the remaining candidates for the Series Yellow Operator," Dr K replied. His screens came up with schematics to the Zords, "The Yellow Operator's Zord Attack Vehicle is necessary for the creation of the High Octane Megazord configuration. Also, when all three of your individual weapons combine," the screen changed, "you will be able to create the Road Blaster. It is important that we find someone suitable soon."  
Scott put the water bottle in his jacket pocket and picked up a file box that had been sitting on the floor beside him and offered it to Flynn, "You have this box, and I've got one to go through to. I'm just looking for people who sound good. Their personal information isn't here; they've all been assigned a number. We just note which ones appear to be the most promising and they'll be called back in for further testing."

"Why don't we interview them now?" Flynn asked, as he put his water bottle on top of the box and took it from Scott. It wasn't as heavy as he'd suspected, but he still put it down and picked his water bottle back up. "Why all the testing?"

"Because there are hundreds of applicants for each color," Dr K said, "most of who are unsuited to have a morpher."

Flynn watched Scott as he unscrewed his water bottle, "What if someone is given a poor review because their observer was having a bad day?" He asked.

"If an applicant feels they were wrongly scored, they have the option to have a review of the tapes by an outside party," Dr K replied.

"Gamble," Scott growled as he squeezed the water bottle so tightly that it over flowed over his hand.

"I'm sorry?" Flynn said, eyeing his team leader cautiously.

"The guy who was ejected from the program during the physical testing," Scott replied, switching the bottle to his other hand and shaking the now wet one; "his name was Gamble and he's trying to pin the fault of everything on me. The review board seems to be siding in my favor, though. Especially given the threats he made."

"Rangers, as fascinating as this topic is," Dr K said, "it brings us no closer to finding possible candidates for the Series Yellow morpher."

"Yes Doc," Scott said, as he closed his bottle and put it back in his pocket. He then hefted his box. "Mind if I take this home with me? Dad and I are supposed to have dinner together tonight."

"Do not call me Doc, Ranger Red, and yes, you may take those with you." Dr K replied.

Flynn glanced at his box, "If you don't mind, Doctor, I'll stay here a while longer and look through these. I can catch the six o'clock bus back to my place."

"Very well," Dr K replied.

Scott set his box back down, "Sure you don't need a lift? It's not like I'm trying to be on time or anything." He waved his hand slightly.

"No," Flynn said, "I'll take the bus. If something comes up, I can call my dad." Inwardly, Flynn flinched; he tried not to talk about his dad because of Scott's relationship with his dad. He felt bad enough having to see his team leader's relationship with his father fall apart without waving the fact that he had a good relationship with his own dad in the man's face.

"Cool," Scott said, he picked his box back up and headed for his jeep.

Flynn watched Scott leave, wincing with ever backfire. He'd yet to get a look under the hood of that jeep and he wasn't sure he wanted to. "Are you going to tell him?" Dr K asked.

Flynn looked back at Dr K, "Not yet, I think." 

Scott let his voice trail off as he looked at his dad, The Colonel wasn't listening. No, the man's eyes were slightly misty and staring off into the middle distance. _He's thinking about Marcus again,_ Scott thought, _and I can't blame him._ For a brief moment, he felt a rush of sympathy. They had both lost something in the skies beyond Corinth.

His dad sighed and Scott went from melancholy to angry in a heartbeat. He stood, knocking his chair back, "Colonel," he said, stopping his arm on its instinctive journey to salute. He slammed his palms on the table as his dad looked at him, "I think these 'family dinners'," Scott spat the words with as much sarcasm as he could, "Would best be postponed until you are ready to acknowledge that you have a living son; or at least, until you can pretend to be interested in the answers to your own questions." He straightened and glanced around the dining room, and the living room, before looking at his dad again, "I love you, and I also mourn my brother, but I can't compete with his ghost, no more than I ever could when he was alive."

He turned and walked out, keeping his stride steady and his back as straight as any of his drill sergeants would have wanted. He wanted to turn back, to go back to his dad and to be a family again, but when his father didn't call him, he didn't look back. He stopped long enough to grab his jacket from the hall, the duffle of clean clothes he had put together to take in the morning when he went back and the box of files. Then he let himself outside and yanked the door closed so hard the next door neighbors, who were apparently washing their van. "Ranger Scott," one of them said, running over.

"Sorry, Lexi," Scott said, looking up as their father came around the side of the van, "Dr Oliver," he called with a wave.

"Is something wrong?" Dr Oliver asked.

Scott glared over his shoulder for a moment, "Dad and I are not fighting again," he said with a shrug.

"Man," Lexi said, "if Dad and I didn't fight the way you and your dad did, the house wouldn't be standing."

"He's right," Leigh said, "so, going to Ranger Base?"

"Yeah," Scott said, "I don't think I'll be around much. Doc K wants us to move in as soon as we activate Series Yellow."

Dr Oliver chuckled, "I don't think I'll ever get used to hearing that. Back in Angel Grove they were Yellow Ranger and Red Ranger."

Scott shrugged, "Doc K named the Project and all, sir. That's something you'd have to take up with her."

"Maybe I will someday," Dr Oliver replied. He paused for a moment before asking, "Have you heard anything from outside the dome?"

"No," Scott said. "It's just Venjix out there. We haven't had anyone try the barricade yet, although we saw life signs two days ago. They didn't last long, though." He knew the doctor had left friends behind who hadn't made it. There were many with that story.

Dr Oliver nodded, "Thank you."

"Not a problem, Dr Oliver," Scott replied.

"Scott," Dr Oliver said, "I think it's safe to say that you can call me Doctor O, just like my students. We'll probably be seeing each other more than we plan to."

"All right, Dr O," Scott said. He hefted the box, "I have to go, though. Before my dad gets his head on straight and tries to follow me."

Dr Oliver and his twins laughed, "You do that," he said. "And be safe out there."

"Always," Scott replied, "Bye Lexi, Leigh," he added.

"Bye, Scott," the twins replied.

He sat the box down behind his seat and tossed his duffle on the passenger seat and started up the jeep. With a backfiring roar, he backed out of the driveway and headed off to the Ranger Base. Of course, his so called dignified exit could have been better served without the repeated backfiring. 

Flynn glanced up as the Ranger Base doors swung open; he was sitting on the kitchen counter, reading one of the files as he ate. With a mighty misfire, Scott's jeep rolled into the base and stopped. "Ranger Red, is everything all right?" Dr K asked.

"No," Scott said as he jumped out of the jeep. "I know we said we'd wait for Series Yellow to be activated, but Doc, I can't live with the Colonel anymore." He reached into the jeep and pulled out a duffle, "I was hoping I could sleep here for tonight."

"I do not see a problem with it," Dr K said after a moment.

"Sure," Flynn agreed, "It's not the Hilton, but it's a good place."

"Flynn," Scott said, "I thought you'd gone home already."

Flynn sighed, "I started staying here about a week ago," he said, putting the file down and jumping off the counter. "One of the cartels moved into my neighborhood and they've made it no secret that they don't like having a Ranger around. It was either move or work for them. They've left my dad alone, except for the occasional car problem, so, me not being there seems to have taken care of the issue."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked, "I could have helped."

Flynn shook his head, "My fight, Scott, not yours."

"We're a team," Scott said, he strode over and put his hand on Flynn's shoulder, "I would also hope that we're becoming friends as well. That's why I would have wanted to be there, to help."

"Sorry Scott," Flynn said, ducking his head "You're right." He gestured, "I've already picked out a room upstairs, let's go find you one."

"Ok," Scott agreed with a laugh. He gestured, "Lead the way."

"Ah, no," Flynn replied, "Walk beside me, my friend."

As the pair headed upstairs, Dr K's screens went dark, and in a darkened, circular room, a voice muttered, "I will never understand people."


	8. Chapter Seven: Yellow Trials

Disclimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and I'm broke.

A/N: Two chapters! Two Chapters! Just for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Flynn looked over the group of candidates and wondered how Scott had done it. Then he reminded himself that he was _Flynn_ and not _Scott_ and grinned at the group, "Good morning," he called, "I'm Flynn, Ranger Operator Series Blue, and I'm here to observe the testing. If you would all be so kind as to sign in at the table, we can get started. We have a long day today."

The group moved forward and Flynn looked them over, his eyes pausing first on a pretty girl with blond curls who seemed familiar. She wore a pink blouse and fitted black slacks and was talking to the girl beside her a mile a minute. Behind her was a girl with Hispanic blood in her, she kept looking over her shoulder as if expecting someone to be there. In another group was another blond who was staring at the fast talking young man beside her with disbelief. She looked away, at him, and Flynn felt like he'd been shocked by an electrical outlet. From the look that flashed over her face, Flynn almost thought she'd felt it too. "Flynn?" Scott asked, his voice clear over the radio ear bug, "Anybody standing out."

Flynn scratched the back of his neck, "At least one," he said, knowing his low voice wouldn't carry beyond the audio pick up clipped to the collar on his jacket; "is it me, or are there a disproportionate number of girls?"

"Yellow is traditionally a female, Ranger Blue," Dr K said, "Perhaps they felt they stood the best chance with Series Yellow."

"Right," Flynn agreed. "I'd feel sorry for a girl, though. Being the only one on the team will be hard, I'd imagine."

"We just want the one who will be best for the team," Scott said, "girl or boy."

"You're preaching to the choir on that," Flynn replied agreeably.

"I'll be honest," Scott said, "the only girl that made it to physicals in the Ranger Blue training would have been my second choice. You were my first."

"Well, that makes me feel better," Flynn said. He let his eyes run over the room, and they settled on the curly haired blond for a moment, she was on the treadmill and talking to her neighbor with an intense expression. Her neighbor looked bored out of his mind. The girl she'd been talking to earlier was stumbling away from the agility section, heading for a medic as she tried to keep her weight off her ankle. The other blond, the one that had really caught his attention, was in what Scott had termed the hamster ball, which was now stuck in Flynn's mind, in spite of Dr K's correct title. She looked fairly calm as she was spun and flipped, which boded well for her.

A sudden change in noise made Flynn glance around, Colonel Truman had just entered the room. "The Colonel's here," he muttered before heading over, "Colonel Truman," he said.

"Ranger Blue," Truman replied, "I had expected Scott to be here."

"Wait a minute," Scott said, indignant, "he calls you by your title but me by name? What kind of respect is that?"

"Ranger Red," Flynn replied, "is training with Dr K. We agreed that this would give me a chance to actually see the candidates before the final interview to offer my own ideas and insights as to who will be best for the team." He ignored Scott's teeth grinding as best he could.

"I see," Truman replied, even though Flynn thought he didn't understand. "Would you mind stepping outside for a moment, Ranger Blue, I have a question for you."

"Don't do it," Scott said, "Flynn, he's going to ask about me, don't do it."

"This is your decision, Ranger Blue," Dr K added.

Flynn nodded slightly, "As long as it doesn't take too long sir," he said.

"Flynn," Scott whined as Flynn followed Truman back out of the testing area.

Flynn took a chance, "Don't make me laugh," he muttered, scratching his nose to help muffle his words.

Outside, Truman eyed Flynn for a moment, "Ranger Blue," he said, "I have a question about you and your father."

"Laugh?" Scott said at the same time, "Flynn, this is no laughing matter!"

"What about my father and me?" Flynn asked, trying not to snort as Scott continued to rant.

"I understand that your father's residence, and your former one, is in the vicinity of one of the cartels who relocated to Corinth," Truman said.

"Aye, sir," Flynn replied, "and I've wondered about that. They're criminals and yet, they are allowed to be free, like the law abiding citizens."

"That's just it," Truman said, "we agreed to blank slates for every evacuee who was not on parole or currently incarcerated. Until we can prove they're doing something illegal, we can't do anything."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Flynn asked, grateful that Scott had fallen silent.

"My investigators would like to question you about your experiences with the cartels," Truman replied, "I chose to ask first because I am aware of how important your training is."

Flynn hesitated a moment and then nodded, "Aye," he said. "I'd be glad to talk about it, if it'll stop them. It's bad enough that we have a computer virus trying to take over the planet without regular humans destroying every chance we have to make it through this."

"I'll have my lead investigator contact Dr K about setting up the interview so that it doesn't interfere with your training, if that's ok," Truman said.

"Sounds fine to me," Flynn agreed. "Now, if you don't mind, I do have work to do."

"I'll let you get back to it," Truman said.

Flynn started to turn, and then turned back, "Sir, it's none of my business, I know. But Scott, he's a friend, and this, what you're doing, it's stupid. He loves you, anyone who listens can tell. Maybe you should think about that. One of the best moments of my _life_ was hearing my dad say he was proud of me." His piece said, Flynn opened the door and entered the training room.

"Flynn," Scott said, softly, "we are going to have to have a long talk."

"Not right now," Flynn replied, "I'm busy." He was well aware that he'd done something that could be considered stupid, and even terminally stupid. First being to speak up at all and secondly to do so when he knew Scott was listening in. At the same time, it bothered him that Scott refused to consider working things out with his dad. The week since he had come to live on base had been filled with rants about Scott's father and their relationship. If nothing else, Flynn reflected as he drifted to watch the agility training, it would keep Scott quiet for a while if his dad actually did something.

"Ranger Blue," Dr K said over his radio, his normally calm voice tense.

"Yes Doctor?" Flynn replied, ignoring the looks as his voice carried to the observers and testers.

"We have a possible shield breach in Sector 2, Ranger Red has left to investigate. I am down loading the coordinates to your morpher." Dr K replied.

"On it," Flynn said, he stepped over to the group watching him, "I have to leave, Ranger business. Carry on the testing."

"Yes, Ranger Blue," one of the men said.

"Ranger Blue, I suggest you morph, it appears to be an attack bot." Dr K added.

"Right," Flynn said, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, this would be the first time he faced an attack bot. This was the second time in almost a month that one had broken through the shield. He opened his eyes; aware that he had attracted the attention of everyone by now. He released his engine cell and slipped it into his morpher. "RPM," he declared, performing the gestures that had become nearly instinctive from repeated practice. "Get in Gear!" As soon as the power cleared, Flynn raced forward, the door sliding open as he reached it.

There were grinders, and an attack bot that they managed to defeat through luck and ingenuity. As they returned to the Base, battered and exhausted, Flynn wondered if having Series Yellow activated would be enough. He was keeping his eyes open through sheer will power, but even so he didn't realize they'd reached the base until Scott shook his shoulder, "Come on, Flynn," he said as Flynn blinked and looked at him. "I'm too tired to talk about what you said to my dad."

"Had to," Flynn mumbled before he got out of the jeep.

Scott clearly hadn't heard as he headed for the screen array, "Doc," he said, "please tell me that's everything for today? I'm" he yawned, "too tired to do any more right now."

"Tomorrow, we will discuss how today's battle went," Dr K agreed.

"Tomorrow, we have a lot of things to talk about," Scott agreed. Flynn blinked and turned to head for the stairs, barely awake enough to walk.


	9. Chapter Eight: Blue Views

Disclimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and I'm broke.

A/N: Two chapters! Two Chapters! Just for your reading pleasure.

* * *

Flynn woke to someone pounding on his door, barely awake, he stumbled over and opened it, "All right, already," he muttered, "what do you want?"

"Dr K says we have a briefing in twenty minutes," Scott replied.

"I'll be down," Flynn replied, waving his hand as he stepped back from the door. He heard Scott continue down the walk way, whistling as he bounced down the stairs. Flynn peered at his clock, it read oh seven hundred, and he groaned. "Sweet mother molasses," he muttered; "who is awake at oh seven hundred?" He dressed and settled his id around his neck before heading down stairs.

Scott was making himself some oatmeal when Flynn came down the stairs, "Good morning," he said, cheerfully.

Flynn stared at him, "What is wrong with you?" He demanded, "It's seven in the morning!"

"I've been up since oh five-thirty," Scott replied, "did a three mile run, some agility training, grabbed a shower and woke you up. You, on the other hand, slept for nine hours."

"In case you didn't notice, we spent hours yesterday fighting an attack bot? How can you even move?" Flynn groaned.

Scott chuckled, "I'm trained for it, Flynn. You've only been through two weeks of training. We'll get you in shape."

"I thought I was in shape," Flynn muttered as he opened the fridge. "We need to go shopping," he announced, pulling out the nearly empty milk carton. "And it smells like the milk's gone bad or something." He popped the lid, and, without thinking, took a deep breath. "Oh dear God!" He cried, coughing and shoving the carton at Scott, "how can you drink that?"

"I'm not," Scott replied, "I put some sugar and honey in. We need sugar, and fruit. I've always liked frozen blueberries with oatmeal."

Flynn snapped the lid on the milk and chunked it into the waste bin. Then he grabbed the jug of apple juice. "We need to make a list," he said, opening the cabinets. "Why are there never any clean glasses?" He asked, "It's not like we throw dinner parties on a regular basis around here." He unearthed a coffee mug from behind a stack of bowls, "And why do we have coffee mugs? Nobody drinks coffee, well, unless Dr K does." Scott snorted, but he didn't say anything when Flynn looked at him. Flynn shook his head and poured up the apple juice, put the juice back in the fridge and settled on one of the stools.

"About yesterday, did you see anyone you liked?" Scott asked.

"There was a girl that caught my eye," Flynn admitted. "But I didn't get to see everybody in action."

"The girl, was it attraction or what?" Scott said.

"I don't know," Flynn replied, "she was pretty, blond, shorter than us. Looked like she knew what she was doing on the mats."

"Not much to go on," Scott said, "but we'll see what can be done."

"Rangers, it is time to debrief," Dr K announced.

"And good morning to you too," Flynn replied, he drained his mug and put it in the sink with the other empty dishes, Scott added his bowl and the two headed into the briefing area. Flynn settled onto one of the stools in the briefing area and took a deep breath to help him remember the fight the day before. "So, that was an attack bot," he began.

"Yes," Dr K replied.

"Have you learned anything, Dr K?" Scott asked as he sat down on the other one.

"This attack bot is still of the third generation," Dr K replied. His screens lit up to show the schematics. "Although there are small improvements to joint flexibility and the constantly upgraded firewall, this is not a major upgrade as we've been anticipating."

"So instead of fourth generation," Scott mused, "we've got generation three point five. Are you sure Flynn and I will be enough? I don't want to rush selecting our yellow operator if we don't have to."

"I have reevaluated your training," Dr K replied, "to include an accelerated weapons track. Until Series Yellow is activated, we will be spending more time training. Including the manipulation of the bio energy field that is unique to each Ranger."

"Yes, this is the part I don't get," Flynn said, "according to you, I'm supposed to be able to stop time?"

"For ten seconds," Dr K agreed.

"That's not possible," Flynn said, "it's like, dividing by zero, you can't do it."

"I cannot," Dr K replied, "you can, Ranger Blue." He proceeded to explain to them how it was possible and Flynn took advantage of the doctor's distraction to sneak a glance at Scott, who flashed him a wide grin. Flynn slipped some paper out of his pocket and followed it with a pencil. _Bored yet?_ He wrote and tilted the paper to Scott, who nodded as he produced his own paper.

After scribbling for a moment, he tilted the paper back to Flynn, _What were you thinking?_

Flynn lifted a single shoulder, _Ever notice, the longer he rambles, the shorter the agility training runs?_

Scott lifted an eyebrow and shook his head slightly. He wrote something down and tilted it towards Flynn; _You shouldn't stint your training, Flynn._

Flynn sighed and wrote back; _My mom was a gymnast, and she taught me as a child. I've kept up my training for years. It's far more interesting than being hit by air powered rubber balls._

Scott shook his head slightly; _Do you think you'll be able to get to my jeep today?_

Flynn considered for a moment; _I'd have to get tools from Dad. I wasn't able to bring a full kit with me. Do you think Dr K would notice if I went to the bathroom?_

"Are you even listening to me, Ranger Blue?" Dr K asked.

"I'm not sure I understand," Flynn said, glancing up at the screen, "but I'm hearing you speak." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Scott's shoulders start shaking and he felt his own grin threatening to break free.

"Perhaps you should have him try it," Scott managed finally.

"In training today," Dr K replied. "Are you well, Ranger Red?"

"Fine, Dr K," Scott said after a moment. "Now, have you heard anything about the physical tests yesterday, sir?"

"Not yet," Dr K replied, "those Colonel Truman has placed in charge of the military aspect appears to fail to comprehend the urgency we know exist."

Scott shrugged, "That's the Army for you. I wish more GSA or Air Force people had made it, the Army's going to let things go to hell in a hand basket."

"If wishes were horses, beggars would ride," Flynn interjected, hoping to stave off another of Scott's rants on Corinth's defense personnel.

"Indeed," Dr K agreed. "For now, Ranger Red, you have training while you, Ranger Blue, will being training at 13 hundred."

"Yes doctor," the two said in unison and shared a glance.

"Dr K," Flynn said, sliding off his stool, "would you mind if I go to see my da? He'll be worried about yesterday."

"Very well," Dr K agreed.

Flynn hopped of the bus two blocks from the garage his dad had found work at and walked calmly down the street. He kept his eyes moving; worried that he'd be spotted by a cartel member and would have yet another argument with the Oreo Brothers over his presence in "their" part of the city. Nobody seemed to be looking, and Flynn barely held in a sigh of relief as he reached the garage. His dad was standing outside the closed doors with some of the others. "Flynn," Mr. McAllister said, "what are you doing here?"

"Morning off," Flynn replied as he walked up the drive and joining the group. "Doc's training Scott, and I knew you'd want to make sure I was in one piece."

"Heard about it," Mr. McAllister agreed, "sounded like quite the fight."

Flynn tucked his hands in his pockets, "It was an experience, Dad."

"We've got time before the shop opens," Mr. McAllister said, "let's go get some coffee from the diner."

Flynn grinned, "Sure dad."

They walked back down the drive in silence, but once they were on the sidewalk, Mr. McAllister said, softly, "Was it that bad, son?"

"I'm not sure," Flynn replied, "part of me wants to hide, and part of me wants to go another round with the 'bot. The rest of me is torn, this is what I dreamed of, but, I didn't know what I was dreaming of."

"Nobody really does, Flynn," Mr. McAllister replied, "its part of life to be that way. We are all afraid of something, our challenge is to face that fear and keep going. I've never seen you give up when you knew you were right, and that's something you never needed to be taught. Do you know, I don't think I've ever heard you say something wasn't fair? I've heard you say that something wasn't right, but never unfair."

"Life isn't fair," Flynn replied, "but it can be right." He glanced around the street as they reached the diner. "There is something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Aye, Flynn?" Mr. McAllister asked.

"I need tools," Flynn said, "and parts, Scott's driving the jeep that is in serious need of work. I calculated once that his jeep will backfire nine times in twenty-five seconds when it's running 'well'. Scott likes to say that his jeep is possessed, although I think that it's his driving."

"Lead foot?" Mr. McAllister asked as he held the door for Flynn.

"More like an elephant foot," Flynn replied as he headed for a booth. "I don't know if that's because he loves speed or if it's because the jeep's slower than molasses, though. Jeep also needs to be converted. It was here before the battle, but it wasn't at the top of the military list and now that Scott's with the Rangers, I don't know that it's on anybody's list."

"The shop's got a brisk schedule for that," Mr. McAllister agreed, he nodded to the waitress as she poured them both cups of coffee; "but if you can get the equipment and can bring the jeep by, we can do the conversion at the house. I'm sure the two of us can do the job in a single eve…" Flynn frowned as his dad stared over his shoulder, after a moment, he turned to look.

Members of the Oreo Brothers gang were coming into the restaurant and Flynn closed his eyes. If they were looking for him, this was not going to end well. Even if they weren't looking for him, when they saw him, it would go bad very quickly. He started to slide down in his seat while his dad looked down at the table. Nobody moved as the cartel shoulder strikers collected the diner's money. Flynn focused on the table, ears open for the sound of the group to leave. In the eternity of a minute, they were gone and he was moving before the thought had crystallized.

"Flynn?" His dad asked.

Flynn freed his engine cell, "That wasn't right, Dad. I can't sit here and do nothing."

"And if you go after them," his dad challenged, "they will only demand more next time.

"What am I supposed to do?" Flynn demanded, even as he used his thumb to push the cell back in place.

"Nothing," Mr. McAllister admitted. "Not until there's someone in authority who can step in and stop things."

Flynn heard his dad's disbelief as he glanced around. "Colonel Truman has people doing an investigation," he said softly. "I've agreed to speak with them about what's going on. Hopefully, things will be different soon."

Before Mr. McAllister could respond, Flynn's morpher sounded. Flynn held his dad's eyes as he opened the device, "Yes, doctor?" He asked, keeping his voice low.

"Ranger Blue, please return to base, Colonel Truman has asked to speak with you and Ranger Red."

"I'm on my way, sir," Flynn replied. He closed the morpher and sighed, "I'm sorry, da. I have to go; so much for a free morning."

"There is one thing, son," Mr. McAllister said, "walk with me back to the shop."

"Aye, sir," Flynn said.

They paid for their drinks and headed back to the garage. "You know I'm proud of you, lad," Mr. McAllister asked.

"Aye," Flynn said.

"Well, there isn't much I can do for you now, to prove it. So, when I saw a chance, I took it."

"What are you talking about, Da?" Flynn asked.

"This," Mr. McAllister replied as they entered the shop's parking lot. He gestured to one of the trucks parked to one side of the lot. "Her motor could use a tune up, an oil change, nothing major or expensive, and the body could use some rebuilding, but she's all yours."

"Dad," Flynn said, as he walked up to it, "you didn't have to."

"After hearing about the rattle trap Ranger Scott is driving? I wanted to make sure you were in something that wouldn't try to blow up multiple times a day." Mr. McAllister replied gruffly. He pulled a set of keys from his pocket, "You'd best go, son. Never keep your boss waiting."

"Aye," Flynn said, he took the keys, and gave his dad a hug before letting himself into the vehicle. As he slipped the key in the ignition and started it up, he found himself unable to keep the smile from his face.


	10. Chapter Nine: New Heights

Disclimer: I do not own Power Rangers, and I'm broke.

A/N: Another chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

Flynn dropped the hood on his H3, as Scott named it, and grinned, "There," he told Scott, "That should do it." He patted the hood of the truck with a fond smile. He had only just started the work of restoring the vehicle, but he was already feeling fond of her.

Scott looked up from his position hovering over his jeep's engine. "You're fast," he commented. He glanced at his jeep with the same expression he had presented his last attempt to cook. It was the kind of look that indicated complete disinterest in the subject at hand.

Flynn lifted a shoulder as he picked up the rag on top of his dad's other gift, a complete tool kit, and began to clean his hands. "I'm just doing my job, Scott. Besides, I would rather pick up our lass in this rather than your monster." He looked from his second hand truck to Scott's jeep and knew his friend was making the same comparison. While the truck looked second hand and all, the jeep looked like duck tape and chewing gum were all that held it together.

"You don't know that we'll settle for a girl," Scott reminded him as he shut the jeep's hood, clearly conceding victory to the ancient, and badly damaged, vehicle; "we might chose a guy."

"It's possible," Flynn admitted in a tone Scott knew meant he was humoring him, "are we going to get the files back for the final group?" He asked as he headed across the floor of their headquarters for the kitchen.

"No," Scott said as he followed, "the guys who handled the testing will select the top candidates and set up the interviews. We just have to show up that morning." He took a seat on one of the stools and leaned on the bar. "I want you to be in the room, Flynn. Whoever our teammate is, we have to both be able to get along with him or her."

"And how are we supposed to know that?" Flynn asked, as he washed his hands at the sink. "There has to be astronomical odds that we can agree on one person, and have that person be the right person for the job."

"That's a risk we have to take," Scott replied firmly, watching Flynn as the other man opened the fridge and began to look around. When Scott's stomach growled a warning, he hoped his friend was thinking about dinner.

"Ranger Red, Ranger Blue, please come to the Ranger Room," Dr K announced, his voice barely audible over the radio. Flynn shut the fridge and tossed Scott a peach, which he caught easily. "No food in the Ranger Room," Dr K added.

"Come on, Doc," Scott groaned, "I'm hungry."

"Then perhaps you should have eaten earlier," Dr K replied.

Scott put the peach on the counter, wistfully, and Flynn threw his arm over Scott's shoulder, "Come on, after training, we can go visit my da. He has invited us to come over, remember, and if we call first, he'll make hamburgers."

"Ok," Scott replied.

The pair entered the ranger room, and faced Dr K's computer banks, "What's on the schedule today?" Flynn asked.

"Synchronization training," Dr K replied. "This is a skill that will save your life."

"Morphed?" Scott asked, as he always did.

"As you already know," Dr K replied, "you will begin unmorphed."

"Right," Scott said and followed Flynn into the training room.

K let her fingers come to rest on the keyboard as the simulation began. Then she reached over and activated her connection with Col. Truman. "Greetings, Dr K," Truman said, calmly. "Thank you for taking the time to contact me."

"It is no trouble," K replied, "the Rangers are training." She hesitated, and then added, "Scott is doing well. Although it is to his benefit that Flynn does not feel the need to challenge his leadership. I do not project much difficulty in the inclusion of another operator."

"That's good," Truman replied, and K thinks she sees his expression ease slightly. While she couldn't say that she understood the relationship that the father and son had developed; she didknow that Truman wanted to know how his son was doing. "I wanted to discuss with you the subject of the Ranger's transportation. I'm aware that McAllister has his new truck, but it is hardly the vehicle I would use when the Rangers are sent to bring visitors to the base."

"Will this be a…common occurrence?" Dr K asked.

"There are those who do not understand the project," Truman said, "some of them will need visual proof of the base."

"What do you suggest?" Dr K asked.

"I would like to provide Scott with a more, upscale means of transport," Truman said. He glanced away as one of his aids, Hicks; K thought, brought a folder over. "The thing is that I do not wish him to know I am doing so. If you could inform me of a time when my son will not be at the base, I will arrange for the vehicle to be delivered and left for him."

K nodded slightly, "He and Flynn are discussing going to Mr. McAllister's tonight. If that is not too soon, I will be prepared to permit people onto the base."

"It's not too soon," Truman replied, "Thank you, Dr K."

"You are welcome," K replied.

"Is there anything else I need to be aware of?" Truman asked.

"Dr Kendall will be spending time here," K replied, "to complete the work on the Series Black Rocket Blaster. Other than that, things will continue as they have begun, with the sole exception of training the operator for the Series Yellow biohardware in addition to Scott and Flynn."

"Very well," Truman nodded.

K winced as a large crash echoed out of the training room. "Excuse me, Colonel."

"Of course, Dr K," Truman agreed.

K turned back to the screen linked to the Ranger Room camera, and found that in her inattention, the Series Operators had managed to achieve new levels of incompetence, as they picked themselves up and regarded the rather large hole they'd created in the wall of the room. "I didn't think we could knock a hole in the wall," Flynn said, in a dismayed tone. She couldn't see his face through the suite, but she could easily picture his dismay.

"Apparently," K said, "you can, Ranger Blue," she keyed up a replay and winced as she saw how Flynn and Scott had gone down in a heap. "Unfortunately we will have to end training until the wall can be repaired. I suggest you think of ways to improve your coordination and synchronization in the meanwhile."

"No more training," Scott said, "just like that?" He hit the button on his suite to deactivate his helmet, "Doc, no offense, but I didn't think you ever slack on training."

"Due to the nature of your training, Ranger Red," K replied, struggling to refrain from making comments on Scott's ability to think. "Having a contained area is imperative. Therefore, continuing any training before the repairs are complete would be worthless. Where you not saying earlier that you were hungry?"

"Right," Scott replied, looking and sounding like it was a new thing for him to be hungry. He touched the buttons on his morpher, "Power down."

"Power down," Flynn echoed. "I still don't understand how we could knock a hole in the wall."

K felt a surge of anger sweep through her, "You did," she snapped, suddenly wishing for some solitude around the base. "And I strongly suggest you get cleaned up and go…somewhere. Anywhere that *isn't* here; for a few hours at least. If there's an emergency, I will contact you."

"Yes, Dr K," Scott said, he slung his arm over Flynn's shoulder. "Come on, Flynn. Let's go see if your dad will feed us."

"Your dad is the best cook, ever," Scott declared, as they turned down the alley that led to the base. "I really like him."

"I know," Flynn replied amusement and annoyance thickening his accent. "I especially like how eager the two of you were to start exchanging embarrassing stories about me."

"Well," Scott replied, "consider it revenge for what you said to my dad."

"I was trying to help," Flynn protested.

"I don't think there's anything that will 'help' my dad and I. We've had a rocky relationship for years," Scott stared out the window moodily as Flynn slowed down to let the doors open. "This, him being caught up in Marcus, isn't new either. I just wish he'd notice he had a living…"

Sitting in the area Flynn and he had designated their work space was a red sports car. "Sweet mother molasses," Flynn breathed as he parked his truck.

Scott slipped out of the car and walked over to the new vehicle. He trailed a single hand over the black hood, then up the driver's side. British, he noted, like Marcus's old car. He leaned down to look in at the black leather seats. A white envelope was sitting on the driver's seat and he picked it up. 'Scott' had been printed in a disturbingly familiar hand. He turned it over and opened the envelope. Inside was a card, on the front of which was a painted image of a young boy and a man, over which was written, Happy Birthday, Son. Inside was the standard well wishing poetry, but there was a note, also in that familiar handwriting. _Keys in the ignition, title, with your name on it, with the records clerk. Tank is full, and insurance card is in the glove box. Try not to break the speed limit by more than twenty miles for the first week or so._

"Is it your birthday?" Flynn asked.

"Three days," Scott said, leaning in to look in the car; sure enough, there were the keys. "It's in three days. I'll be twenty-three."

"Ah and when were you going to tell me?" Flynn asked.

"Wasn't," Scott replied. "Didn't feel like celebrating the end of the world." He turned to Flynn, "Want to go for a ride?"

"No thank you," Flynn replied. "Like I said last time, I take no responsibility for the stupidity of others. You had more beer than I did, and I'd like to keep my skin in one piece to fight Venjix."

Scott nodded slightly, "Right," he said, "I probably am close to the legal limit." He patted the car absently, "We'll try her out tomorrow."

"After," Dr K injected, "you conduct Series Yellow interviews tomorrow. The training room will not be available until the day after; therefore, tomorrow is an ideal day to conduct interviews."

"Yes, Dr K," Scott replied. He had the nagging feeling that Dr K knew who had given him his car, but he didn't want to ask. If he knew, instead of just suspected, he would probably be angry. "Get to bed Flynn," Scott advised as he headed for the kitchen to get a drink. "We have to be ready to go by oh-eight hundred."

"I hope I can be awake by then," Flynn replied as he headed for the stairs.

"If you aren't up by oh-seven thirty then I'm going to wake you up," Scott replied, taking a glass from the cupboard; "with ice water if necessary."

Flynn's response wasn't actually audible, but Scott could imagine it. He was almost positive that the brief laugh he heard from Dr K's computer bank was also his imagination.


	11. Chapter Ten: Yellow Ranger

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Dr K tapped the final commands into her computer, tracking the Red and Blue morphers and rerouting controls to the work bay where she would be spending her day. Someone pounded on the door to the Control Room. Dr K hit a button and found Dr. Hailey Kendall and someone else waiting for her. The second person was familiar to her, but Dr K held still, trying to figure out why. This person was the one who was pounding on her door, making his face hard to see until Dr Kendall said something and he turned his head. It was Jinx. Dr K hit her microphone button, "Greetings Dr Kendall, Jinx, if you will give me a moment, I will be prepared for our work."

"All right, K," Dr Kendall replied, amused.

"Sure Doc," Jinx said.

Dr K typed her final command and opened the door, "Jinx, I'm surprised to see you here."

The young Asian man rubbed the back of his neck, "I was out of line, Doc. I came mostly to apologize, and see if you needed a gopher around here."

"At the moment, no," Dr K replied, "but you are welcome to join Dr Kendall and I today."

Jinx grinned, "Great. Paul and Nina are mad at me again, I was hoping I could give them a day to relax."

"What did you do?" Dr K asked as she headed across the Ranger Room, "The work bays are this way."

"There may have been a small issue with a fake crime scene," Jinx replied, as he followed her. "What about you? Shoot anyone with your cannon yet?"

"Not yet," Dr K replied as they passed the training room.

"What happened in there?" Jinx asked, his step slowing down, eyes drawn to the workmen walking around inside.

"Rangers Red and Blue achieved a new level of incompetent yesterday," Dr K replied, irritated at the memory, "They knocked a hole in the wall during synchronization training."

"Is that the one where you shoot low level lasers at them from random apertures?" Dr Kendall asked, over Jinx's laugher as she followed them.

"Yes," Dr K replied.

"That is epic, Doc K," Jinx said as he calmed down. "Please tell me that it's recorded? Can I see it?"

"No, Jinx," Dr K replied, "you may not see it." She unclipped her security badge and opened the door to the Zord Attack Vehicle hanger and work bays.

"Why not?" Jinx asked.

"Because," Dr K replied, "it would not be appropriate."

"Oh, come on," Jinx said, "what would it hurt? It's not like I'm asking to take a copy home with me or something. I just want to see what happened."

"No," Dr K said, firmly. She walked down the hallway to the appropriate lab, "I put the Rocket Blaster in here after the test went wrong."

"What's going on with it, then?" Dr Kendall asked as she looked around the lab.

"I finally finished the coding for the plasma launcher," Dr K replied, "and it works. But when I attempted to use the Rocket Blaster on its own, it won't fire. Tests show that it's creating a feedback loop that could lead to an actual explosion if used consistently. I cannot determine the problem."

"Well," Dr Kendall said, "I'd like to look at the readings and the changes you've made. I looked over your coding and I agree. That's not the issue, which means it's a physical issue, and that is my strong point."

"Hey Doc, what's this?" Jinx asked, pointing a pile of parts.

"It's not finished, Jinx," Dr K said, noting that he remembered the rules of her lab well. He wasn't touching, nor was he within reach of anything that looked like a weapon. "It's meant to be a sonar blasting cannon."

"Cool," Jinx replied, "Can I test it when it's finished?"

"We'll see," Dr K replied as she watched Dr Kendall begin her examination of the Rocket Blaster.

"You always say we'll see and then I never get to try anything," Jinx said, pouting.

Dr K couldn't help it, she laughed. It had always been easy to get along with Jinx, the nineteen year old was incorrigible at the best of times, and, from the beginning, had teased her and joked and demanded that she notice and respect him as a person. "You," she told him, "are incorrigible."

"Yup," Jinx agreed. "Hey Doc, why didn't you build a pink morpher? Pink Rangers tend to be hot."

"Because the only person I would ever consider for Ranger Operator Series Pink is you," Dr K replied, relishing in the look of dawning horror on Jinx's face. It had been worth the effort to figure out an appropriate response. "In fact," she continued, "I have already begun preliminary coding for the Rabbit Zord and Bunny Bow."

"Funny, Doc," Jinx said after a moment.

"As you are well aware," Dr K replied, "I do not have a sense of humor." She turned and walked over to stand beside Dr Kendall.

"This is interesting," Dr Kendall said, "I can see where you had to make adjustments to accommodate for the additional wires and motherboard. I haven't spotted the place where you've cross wired anything, though. This will take time."

"I am grateful that you came at all," Dr K replied after a moment.

Dr Kendall looked up and smiled, "K, it's never a problem to help out. I never thought I'd have a chance at working with ranger technology at all." She picked up a slender rod and turned back to the blaster, "How are things between the Colonel and Ranger Red?"

"Distant," Dr K replied. "You were right though, telling Colonel Truman about Ranger Red's progress has kept him off base." She sat down on a stool and settled in to watch Dr Kendall work while Jinx poked around the work bay.  
Just as a quiet peace began to settle, Dr K's comm. unit activated, "Identify," Dr K called, turning on her stool.

"Colonel Truman," the computer replied.

"I got it," Jinx said and before Dr K could stop him, he activated the video phone. "Murskey's Grill, deep fried unidentified. How can we give you a heart attack today?"

"Park," Colonel Truman snapped, "what are you doing on the base."

"Helping," Jinx replied, "how can I help you?"

"Is Dr K available?" Colonel Truman asked.

"I don't know," Jinx turned, "Hey Doc, the Colonel's looking for you, are you available?"

"Of course," Dr K replied. She walked over to the comm. and keyed up the 'K' screen as she pulled on her auxiliary voice modifier. "Colonel Truman, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I need to speak with you in private, Dr K," Truman said.

"Of course, one moment," Dr K replied, she turned off her headset and turned to fix Jinx with a long look, "Don't eavesdrop, or I'll be using my cannons on you."

"Sure Doc," Jinx said, in that way that meant he wasn't listening.

"I mean it," Dr K added, "Julian." She left the work bay and headed back to her control room, the most secure in the complex. As she settled down and the door shut, K wondered if she could justify more day long off-site training, just for a chance to speak with her co-workers. She shook her head and activated the comm., shifting the call with a keystroke. "We're secured, Colonel," she said.

"Thank you, Dr K," Colonel Truman said, "I need you to talk to your Rangers."

"What have they done?" K asked.

"They are going to select an operator that is completely inappropriate to prove that they don't need my wisdom," Colonel Truman replied.

K sighed, "May I speak with them, please?"

"Of course, they're in the office next door, having lunch." Colonel Truman said.

It was the work of moments for K to find her Rangers, "Ranger Red, Ranger Blue," she said, feeling pleasure as they both jumped.

"Dr K," Scott said, resettling himself in his chair, "what's going on?"

"Colonel Truman is concerned about your choices for the Yellow Series Operator, he asked me to intercede," K said.

"Pay up," Flynn said, holding out his hand.

Scott sighed and took something out of his pocket and passed it to Flynn. K thought it looked like candy of some form. "Dr K," Scott said, "it's all right. We aren't really planning to pick someone horrible. We're just giving my dad a hard time. We have seen one person who could be a second choice, though." He held up a folder, "Elizabeth Delgado. She's our age, came to Corinth on her own from Harvard. Her parents never made it to Corinth. She says she wants to be a Ranger because it was something her dad would have supported. His favorite thing to tell her was 'Never Give Up' and she thinks being a Ranger is her way of not giving up."

"The two that Colonel Truman thinks we like," Flynn continued, "are Sydney Drew and Bridge Carson."

"They might be good rangers," Scott said, "but it would take time to settle them. Besides, as good as Ms. Drew is, I'd rather not have to worry about her manicure."

"And Carson, I don't think you'd like him, Doc," Flynn said, "It's probably very easy to change the cannons from stun to kill."

There was a knock on the office door, "Yeah?" Scott called.

"It's Lieutenant Tate, sir," someone called back, "I'm supposed to remind you that you have ten minutes before the next interview."

"Thank you," Flynn called.

"And don't call me sir," Scott added. "Don't worry about us, Dr K. We're aware of what's at stake."

"Very well," Dr K replied and killed the connection.

YOTSBYOTSBYOT

Scott gathered up the remains of his meal and flicked a glance at Flynn, "Did you have to demand my last Snickers bar in payment? That was not cool."

"Of course I did," Flynn replied, "you wagered an oil change." He picked up the last of his trash, "What do we do with this?"

"We'll find a trash can," Scott replied, he walked over and opened the door to show Lieutenant Tate waiting for them.

"I'll take your trash," Tate said, "you'd best get in there."

"Thanks," Scott said, "I appreciate it."

"No problem, sir," Tate replied, holding out his hands to collect both Rangers' trash.

The pair headed down the hall to the conference room where they had been interviewing Rangers. Colonel Truman and Mayor Auerbach were waiting for them. "Let's get this done," Scott said, trying to loosen his shoulders as he headed for the two chairs on the end.

"Aye," Flynn agreed, resting his hand on Scott's shoulder. The warm pressure seeped into Scott's shoulder and he felt himself relax a little.

They took their seats and Auerbach smiled at them, "Are we ready?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," Scott said and sensed Flynn nodding behind him.

"Hicks, who is our next interview?" Colonel Truman asked.

Corporal Hicks handed out the files and Scott flipped his open to see the picture.

_"I'm Summer, let's get you back to Corinth."_

Scott blinked, and flicked a glance at Flynn, who was staring at the folder intently, he nudged Flynn and cocked his head at the file. Flynn nodded slightly, and his lips quirked in a ghost of a smile. "Summer Landsdown," Mayor Auerbach said.

Scott glanced up and, confronted with the face of the girl who had saved his life, and swallowed. Flynn began to nudge his ankle as Summer walked up to face the group. Finally, Scott jerked his foot back. "Ow!" Flynn yelped. Scott covered his face with his hand as Flynn added, "He kicked me."

After a moment of silence, Scott added, "He started it," in his little brother whine.

Summer laughed, Auerbach smiled, and Truman frowned at them, "I'm sorry," Summer said.

"It's all right, Ms. Landsdown," Auerbach said.

"Please," Summer said, "call me Summer."

"Very well, Summer," Auerbach said, "I believe our first question will be, why do you want to be a Ranger?"

Summer bowed her head for a moment, then looked back up, "Someone very dear to me once told me that 'Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.,' When he gave his life to save mine, I promised him that I would make him proud of who I would become. Being a Ranger is one way I can see to earn that pride. I've never done anything like this, three months ago, I would never have considered it, but…"

The klaxon sounded, and Scott and Flynn leapt to their feet. Scott flipped open his morpher, "What's going on, Dr K?" He asked.

"Grinders are making an attempt on the north gate," Dr K replied after a moment. "Energy readings suggest there may be an attack bot."

Scott looked at Flynn, who was watching him. After a moment, Flynn nodded and Scott grinned, "Well then, it's a good thing Flynn and I found our third operator," he said.

"Scott," Colonel Truman said.

Scott glanced at his dad, "Who better than the person who had the highest overall scores? Besides, I know Summer has courage; she saved my life, after all."

Truman stared at him while Auerbach nodded, "If you're sure, Ranger Truman," she said.

"Positive," Scott and Flynn said in unison.

"What about Summer's parents?" Truman asked.

"I don't see them volunteering to put on spandex and helping us fight Venjix," Scott said, "so really, I don't care." He turned, "Summer, if you want the job, it's yours."

"Seriously?" Summer asked.

"Seriously," Scott replied. "Not just because you saved my life, and not just your scores, but because I can tell you'll be the perfect fit for Project Ranger's Yellow Series Operator."

"Ranger Red, I suggest you hurry if you are going to bring Ranger Yellow to the Base."

"One of my men will take her," Truman said, as a second klaxon began to sound.

"Thanks," Scott said, "let's go, Flynn."


	12. Chapter Eleven: Ranger Yellow

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Summer wasn't sure what she expected when Colonel Truman and his driver, a Lieutenant Tate, brought her to the Ranger Base. Certainly, the large warehouse like buildings challenged her understanding of a base, but the building they entered was beyond any expectations she had. There was a jeep parked to one side, with parts sitting on the ground beside it, a kitchen tucked under a balcony that had stairs leading up and several closed doors. "The Rangers live on base," Colonel Truman said, "you'll also be asked to live here. It's probably nothing like you are used to."

Summer frowned at him, "Colonel," she said finally, "if I had my choice, I wouldn't be a Landsdown still at all. As privileged as I have been, I have also seen the flaws of such a lifestyle as well. Please, refrain from commenting on it. I would much rather forget my parents." She let herself out of the jeep and walked around the front, still looking around.

"In here," Colonel Truman said, he walked across the room and through a set of doors that opened as he approached. "Summer, this is Dr K, the head of Project Ranger and creator of the Ranger technology." He indicated a set of computer screens, all of which had a large font K and a sound bar. "Dr K, this is Summer Landsdown."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Summer said, wondering what game was being played here.

"The pleasure is mine," a computerized voice replied as the sound bar jumped.

"What the…"Summer said, looking around.

"Dr K broadcasts from a secure location," Colonel Truman said, "due to security concerns."

"Ok," Summer said.

"That is neither here nor there," Dr K said, "Your morpher is on the ground behind you. Rangers Red and Blue will need your assistance."

Summer turned and spotted the device on the ground; she walked over and picked it up, "So, how does this work?"

"Put the engine cell in the top of your morpher," Dr K instructed, Summer took a moment, but quickly figured it out. "Hold the morpher up, press the yellow button and say 'RPM: Get in Gear."

Summer nodded and took a deep breath, "RPM: Get in Gear," she said, and pressed the yellow button.

It was flying and falling, perfect landings and game winning goals. It was everything she'd ever associated with _good_ and so much more. As she opened eyes she hadn't known she'd closed, she wondered how she'd made it so far without ever feeling this before. Without knowing she could feel this.

"Welcome," Dr K said, "Ranger Operator Series Yellow."

"Thank you, Dr K," Summer replied.

Colonel Truman coughed, "Dr K, the attack bot?"

There was a pause, "The rangers have held off the Grinders and the attack bot has failed to penetrate the city. They are preparing to return to base."

"I should go," Truman said, "I have clean up to supervise."

"You are always welcome on the Ranger Base, Colonel Truman," Dr K said.

"Until next time, Doctor," Colonel Truman said and left the room.

Summer looked at Dr K as the door slid closed, "Now what?" She asked softly.

"Now we discuss your training," Dr K replied. "Your files indicate a history of martial arts study, so that will be restricted to a one hour session three times a week that you may practice and learn new techniques. In addition will be three day, one hour sessions for agility training and strength training. There will be five day synchronization training for one hour and one hour team practice. There will also be training in the use of the Street Sabers, target practice for the blaster mode, training to use the Yellow Series weapon, your energy training and zord training as well."

"Wow," Summer said, "that's a lot of work."

"Hey, Doc, Dr Kendall says…"

Summer turned and found a young man walking into the room from another set of doors she hadn't noticed. He wasn't tall, but slender, with Asian features. He wore black jeans, sandals, a green tank and a white lab coat. "Yes Jinx?" Dr K asked.

"Sorry, uh, Dr Kendall says that she thinks she figured out the problem, but the munitions guys need her back ASAP. They sounded terrified, said something about a weapons misfire or feed back or something." The young man said, his eyes darting over to look at her as he spoke.

"Jinx," Dr K said, "tell Dr Kendall that we can revisit the issue tomorrow if she has time. I have to debrief Rangers Red and Blue as well as finish my discussion with Ranger Yellow."

"Yeah," Jinx said, "sure thing Doc. Dr Kendall invited me to work with her at the munitions lab, so if you ever need me…"

"I fail to see that I should ever 'need' you," Dr K replied, "but in the unlikely event that your assistance is required, I will know how to find you."

"Great," Jinx said, "see you later Doc. And if you use your cannon, you have to let me see the film."

"I don't have to do anything," Dr K replied as Jinx headed for the door.

"But you'll do it anyway," Jinx said before darting out the door.

"Ranger Yellow," Dr K said, "Rangers Blue and Red have returned; to demorph simply press the yellow button on your morpher twice, then report to the briefing room."

"Yes sir," Summer replied. She glanced down and spotted the morpher on her hip. She flipped it open and pressed the yellow button twice. Back in her black pants and yellow button down, Summer left the room for the main room, where Ranger Red and Ranger Blue were waiting.

"I'm telling you," Ranger Blue said, "adding pineapple to a strawberry banana smoothie is better than adding tequila."

"Yes," Ranger Red said, "But you can't get drunk off pineapple. You can off tequila." He looked up and saw her, "Oh, hi," he cleared his throat, "Summer."

"Scott," Summer replied, "Flynn," she added, trying to mask how her stomach fluttered under their joint concentration. She had noticed her attraction to Flynn at the physical assessment, and thought that was all it was. However, her earlier lack of composure and current state of tongue tied made her wonder if that was all it was. "Dr K said there was a briefing."

"Right," Scott said, "that's over here."

"I'll get another stool," Flynn said, stepping away from the vehicles.

Scott nodded, "Has anyone given you a tour yet?"

"No," Summer replied with a slight smile. "Where are we supposed to be?"

"Right, sorry, this way," Scott shook his head slightly and led Summer over to another set of computer screens, with a table and three stools before it. "This is where we debrief." The doors to the room where Summer had bonded to her morpher slid open, and Jinx, minus the lab coat, and an older woman walked out. They stopped as the Rangers did. "Can I help you?" Scott asked, stepping to one side of the table. Flynn, sitting on one of the stools, stood up.

"Rangers, this is Dr Kendall and her assistant, Jinx," Dr K said. "she came to consult on a project. Dr Kendall, Jinx, these are the Ranger Operators."

"It's an honor to meet you," Dr Kendall said politely.

"Likewise," Scott said, and stepped forward, "I'm Scott Truman, and this is Flynn McAllister and Summer Landsdown."

"Landsdown, you mean as in _the Landsdowns?"_ Jinx asked, his appraising glance suddenly more interested.

"Not exactly," Summer replied. She glanced at Scott, who was still talking with Dr Kendall, and shrugged, "I mean; we just happen to share a name." _And DNA,_ she thought to herself.

"Right," Jinx said. He gave her a charming grin.

"If you don't mind me asking," Flynn said, "but, Jinx?"

"I don't use my real name," Jinx replied, giving Flynn the same smile, "I don't know what my parents were thinking when they chose it. Now, Flynn, I like that name. It sounds a bit old fashioned, with just a hint of edge." Jinx tilted his head slightly and dropped his voice a little, "Like a promise."

Summer glanced at Flynn, who turned a bright red, and ducked her head to hide the smile that threatened to break out of her control. "Jinx," Dr Kendall said, "we need to go. You can flirt on your own time, not mine."

"Yes Doc, sorry Doc," Jinx replied and jumped to follow her out of the garage.

Flynn coughed softly, "No offense, but I hope he doesn't come back soon."

"Why not?" Scott asked as he sat down on one of the stools.

"I don't mind…homosexuals," Flynn said, as he sat down as well. "I do mind when they hit on me."

Summer took the third stool, "I would have seen it as a compliment," she said, "I mean, he thought you were attractive, couldn't that be seen as an ego boost?"

Flynn shrugged, "Rangers," Dr K interjected. "I have asked Colonel Truman to provide us with the remains of a Grinder for study."

"Right, they did seem…stronger than they used to," Scott said.

"I believe that the upgrade we have been watching for is beginning," Dr K replied. "Be prepared for a more accelerated training program until Ranger Yellow is accustomed to her new baseline. I have been assured that the Training Room will be available tomorrow, which is when we will begin formal training. Today, after you have cleaned up, Ranger Blue will begin Zord simulator training while Ranger Red will assist Ranger Yellow in learning her way around the base. After Ranger Blue's training is complete, Ranger Red will train and Ranger Blue will assist Ranger Yellow in bringing her things to base."

Summer shrugged, "I don't have that much, I don't really need help."

Flynn leaned over, "Go with it, lass, it's a pass off base. We don't get too many of those," he murmured. Summer shivered slightly and gave him a slight smile.

"Is there anything else, Dr K?" Scott asked.

"No," Dr K replied. "Ranger Blue, I will expect you to be in the Ranger Room in thirty minutes, if not sooner."

"Yes, Doctor," Flynn replied. He watched as the screen went blank, then turned, "Scott, I think Summer should get the big room."

"The big room," Scott said, "you mean the one with its own bathroom?"

"Aye," Flynn said. "It wouldna' be fair to ask the lass to share a bathroom with us."

"I don't disagree," Scott replied, "I just hope that she'll pity us and let us use the entertainment system in there."

Summer smirked as the two looked at her, "That depends," she said, "it depends on what we're watching, when we're watching, and who cleans up the popcorn that will get spilled; because I am not going to be doing all the cleaning alone."

"Great," Scott said. "Flynn, do you want to shower before simulator training?"

"Yes," Flynn said after a moment, "I'll go do that. I just thought we should settle that first."

"Good thinking," Scott said. "Go shower."

Flynn stood up and walked away. Summer watched him for a moment, and then turned to look at Scott, "So," she said after a moment, "this is the Ranger Base."

Scott smiled, "Yeah."

Summer sighed, "Listen, do you mind if I call my parents? I told them I'd let them know how things turned out."

"Sure," Scott said, looking relieved. "I'll set you up in the conference room, and then I'd like to get a bite to eat."

"Great," Summer said.

Scott led her into a small room with a table and a screen on one wall. "Dr K," Scott said, after staring at the screen for a moment.

"Yes, Ranger Red?" Dr K replied, his screen popping up instantly.

"I forgot, how do we make outgoing calls in the conference room?" Scott said after a moment.

"Who do you wish to call?" Dr K asked.

"My parents," Summer said, "I said I would."

"I will handle the connection," Dr K said.

"And I am going to get my sandwich," Scott added, and grinned at Summer, "I'll be in the kitchen when you're done."

"Thank you," Summer said. She took a seat as the screen faded to reveal her parents. "Hi mom, dad," she said.

"Summer?" Her mom said, "Why aren't you back yet, you missed lunch."

Summer sighed, "I made the team. I'm a Ranger now. I'll come by to get my things, but after that, I'll hold you to our deal. One year, no interference."

"We'll keep our side," her dad said.

"Honey," her mom said, "will you at least let us know you're ok?"

Summer took a deep breath, "Yes," she said, finally, "yes, I will. It won't be much in the way of anything, but you'll hear from me." She owed them that, for sure.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Ranger Base

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers (Although I sometimes wish I did!)

A/N: Now everyone knows the layout of the base, if I mess up in future chapters, feel free to let me know, please.

* * *

Summer rejoined Scott in the kitchen, where the Red Ranger was in the middle of consuming a rather large sub sandwich. "Just so you know," Scott said, "My dad isn't going to like you for a while, because of how Flynn and I overruled him. Which is ok, he doesn't like us either. He thinks Flynn is a reckless idiot and we haven't had a positive relationship in years." He took a bite of his sandwich and shook his head, once he swallowed, he added, "Besides, we're about as non-military as possible, which totally rubs my dad all out of joint. Out there," he gestured with his sandwich, "I'm team leader, but here, we listen to Doc K and when we aren't following his schedule, we just relax."

"I'm not worried about Colonel Truman," Summer said, "He's not the one wearing red spandex."

Scott grinned, "Be careful about that, Doc can get pretty upset about the suites being called spandex. Not that Flynn and I don't, but…we try to do it when Doc isn't listening."

"Got it," Summer said.

Scott glanced at his sandwich, picked up a knife from the counter and cut it in half. Moments later, Flynn came by, "Half a sandwich?" Scott offered, holding up the unbitten part.

"Thanks," Flynn said. "Dr K doesn't always make allowances for meals. We snack, a lot."

"I will remember that," Summer said, thinking about her lack of appetite since she'd been in enforced company with her parents. "So about this tour," she continued, "I was wondering about the warehouses, I mean, I didn't think a base would have so many."

"Actually, one of them is a hanger," Scott said, "for the Zord Attack Vehicles."

"The what's?" Summer asked.

"Zord Attack Vehicles," Dr K said, "the oversized vehicles that will be made available to you later in your training. They will be used when massed drone attacks occur, or if Venjix follows the pattern of previous invaders and enlarges his attack 'bots. "

"There's a pattern to this?" Summer said, she vaguely remembered the section on Power Ranges in history, but history was not one of her strong points. "I mean, I know there were other Rangers, I remember from when I was really little, and we studied them in school but, I wasn't the best student when it came to history."

"Sure," Scott said, he shot a look at the computer screen. Summer wondered how long it had taken him to get used to _that._

"Ranger Blue, you have training," Dr K said promptly.

"Let me wash my hands," Flynn said. He crammed the last of his sandwich in his mouth, washed his hands and vanished into the other half of the building.

Scott stood, "I'll show you upstairs, and explain what I know."

Summer stood as well, "Lead on, fearless leader."

Scott grinned at her and led the way up the stairs, "Now, the Power Rangers have been around since 1993, but they haven't been active since the end of the first decade of the twenty-first century. A lot of them retired, at least, the ones whose identities leaked did. As for the others, well, nobody really knows. Back when they were active, there was a pattern to attacks; there would either be an attack by their shock troops, a monster, or alien, or what have you would follow, and eventually monster would become upwards of eighty feet tall. The Rangers used Zords to fight them; they're basically robots that the Rangers had to direct. Since Doc K and my dad agree that Venjix stands a chance of following that pattern, we get giant robots to fight them with, but we aren't allowed to do more than simulations right now."

Summer laughed at Scott's disappointed tone. "Am I to guess that you were a Ranger fan as a kid?" She followed him down the balcony, thinking that there wasn't much explaining of the base going on, but it was fun to talk to someone who wasn't focused on clothes, wealth or popularity.

"I was a little too young to actually see any of them but the last one, but Marcus was really into it." Scott said. "He talked about it to me a lot. He always wanted to be red, or black. He always said that being a leader was cool, but black rangers…had style."

Summer glanced at him as they rounded a corner, and decided that she would ask Flynn who Marcus was. The name was familiar, but she couldn't remember why. "So, where are we going?" She asked, even as she mental winced at the lack of subtlety.

"Right here," Scott said, he stopped at a red door, the only one, Summer realized on this wall of the room. Unless you counted the one at the end of the hall, but that was actually on a different wall, so Summer opted not to. "Go on in," Scott offered.

Summer pushed open the door and stepped inside. "It's…" she began. A tiny, nasty voice in her whispered, _Tiny, too small, I've seen closets bigger than this,_ but she stamped the impulse down, "nice," she finished lamely. The room was probably smaller than it seemed, the walls were painted dark red, with black trim, somehow appearing exceedingly masculine without anything overtly done. It was a wide room, not a long one, and there was a partial wall that obscured part of it, throwing off Summer's depth perception.

"Unfurnished," Scott corrected, "and unpainted. Dr K said the living assignments were up to us, but this was probably supposed to be my room."

Summer stepped into the room, glancing back at Scott over her shoulder, "Why didn't you take it?" She asked.

Scott shrugged as he followed her into the room. "I don't need a giant room to sleep in. I'm not that kind of person. The bathroom and closet are in that half."

Summer nodded and walked into the other half of the room and saw a set of double doors on the far wall, she opened them to find what was clearly meant to be the closet and she glanced back at Scott, "Do you think I have enough clothes to fit in here?"

Scott shrugged, "At the moment, I'm betting that we could combine our wardrobes with Flynn and still have room left over."

Summer grinned, "Exactly." She walked beyond the closet, through another set of double doors into the bathroom. It wasn't big, but it did have a separate tub and shower on one side. It was white tiled with red paint on the upper half. Turning Summer found Scott watching her from the other end of the closet, and from the way he was watching her she couldn't help but wonder, "What do you know about my family?" She asked.

"I assume you're referring to the Landsdowns?" Scott said.

"Well, yes," Summer said, softly.

"I know that your family has money," Scott said, "but it doesn't matter. Not to me. Flynn probably doesn't even know who your family is." He smiled sadly, "You have a chance to be only Summer, anonymous and free; take it."

Summer bit her lip to quell her need to speak and shrugged, she stepped back out of the bathroom and Scott let her walk back into the bed room. "I don't have anything to bring from home," Summer said, "I don't know where to go to get more of anything."

"I do," Scott said, "all the rooms need some furniture. We can set up a cot for tonight and shop tomorrow."

"First, I want to paint," Summer interjected, "this room is like a cave."

"Why don't you and Flynn go get paint supplies while I'm training?" Scott suggested, "We have the right to requisition anything within reason from the Defense Initiative; since you probably don't want to see your parents again anytime soon."

"You sure you don't mind," Summer said after a moment, staring at the room.

"I told you, let us use the entertainment center and we're good," Scott replied

"Why is mine so special, anyway; you don't have a screen in your room?" Summer asked.

"I do," Scott replied, "but you have the projector." He pointed up at the device and Summer laughed. "Come on," Scott said, "let's finish the tour, ok?"

"Lead the way," Summer replied. They walked back through the room and Scott stopped, "That's the fire escape," he said pointing at the window across from the door. "It goes up to the roof and down to the ground. There's another one in one of the empty rooms around the corner."

"Very cool," Summer said, but she wasn't quite ready to try it out. "What else is up here?" She prompted.

Scott nodded and stepped onto the walkway, "This way," he said, heading for the door at the end of the balcony. "You'll like this." He opened the door and Summer walked in. She made it three steps inside before she stopped, staring around in awe. "Hydroponics," Scott said, "we grow a lot of our own vegetables here."

Summer stepped farther in, staring at the bewildering sea of green, "I didn't know," she said, then stopped talking.

"It's part of the sustainability program," Scott said. "Everybody's supposed to grow plants to help the oxygen exchange."

"I heard about that," Summer said. She turned around and smiled at Scott, "I just didn't think I'd find an indoor garden." There was an odd clicking sound, and then a misty rain began to fall. "What?" Summer gasped, and darted for the door, where Scott was laughing. "What was that?" She demanded after coming to a stop outside the door.

"Afternoon watering session," Scott said, pushing the door shut. "Come on, back this way."

Summer eyed Scott warily, but she didn't move.

"Seriously, Summer, I won't do something like that again, I promise." Scott said, "Don't you want to see the rest of the base."

Summer frowned for a moment, and then nodded, "Fine, but try something like that again and you will be in a great deal of trouble."

"I won't," Scott said, "I promise, I won't trick you again today." He started off again, and after a moment, Summer followed. "Now, Flynn and I have bedrooms on this side," Scott gestured at the row of doors off the right side of the stairs. "There are two other empty bedrooms and a bathroom. At the end of the way is another passage to the roof as well."

"Ok," Summer said.

"That's it for upstairs," Scott said, he turned and started down the stairs, "This is the main portion of the ground floor," he said, gesturing to the area that was dominated by the H3, the jeep and his car. To one side was their combined tool collection. "Dr K lets us park our cars in here, so Flynn and I tend to do our car maintenance in here." He glanced back at Summer, "The truck is Flynn's, you'll have to ask him if you can use it. The red car is mine," he smiled slightly, "I'd prefer it if you didn't drive it because I just got it."

"First year possessiveness?" Summer asked teasingly.

"Something like that," Scott agreed, "The jeep, well, I don't care if you drive it; the keys are in the ignition. The catch is that the jeep doesn't run that well. It'll get you where you want to go, but it'll be slow about it, and it backfires like nobody's business. Flynn can't figure out the problem, so I just think it's possessed."

"You're offering the possessed jeep?" Summer asked, amused.

"Just until we can figure out something else," Scott replied, "The way things are going, you'll get a car from somebody. Flynn and I got them as gifts."

"The catch being," Summer replied, "I don't drive cars." Scott glanced at her and Summer smirked, "I ride, give me a motorcycle any day of the year."

"Well, I'll remember that," Scott said, "now, under the stairs, we have our kitchen." He leaped the last set of stairs and swung himself around the railing, facing the kitchen. "It's not much," he continued, "but it works." He eyed the dishes in the sink, "Someone," he said, pointedly turning to look at the Ranger Room, "needs to do the dishes."

"I'll do my part," Summer said, "we can make a chore list."

"Sounds like a plan," Scott replied, in a tone that told Summer he wasn't really listening. "Back here," he led her past the kitchen, "well, you saw the conference room, which we never use. Down the hall here, we have a second bathroom and the laundry room across the way; emergency exit at the end of the hall." He turned and walked back through the kitchen, "This is where we debrief, as you saw earlier, and this," he paused as the doors opened, "is the Ranger Room." He led the way through, "Dr K has us in here when he wants a one on one session. Through there," he pointed, "is the training room, which is currently out of order."

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"There was a training accident," Scott said with a shrug. "They have to fix the room before we can use it again." He led Summer through a different door, "we have the weight room, second entrance to the training room and a half-bath down here. The door at the end leads to the hanger where we keep the Zord Attack Vehicles, but we only go in there at special request. The simulators are back there, along with a lot of rooms that we can't enter. There's another building on base, but we don't go in there either. That's Dr K's workroom or something, but nobody's ever seen what's inside."

"Have you ever seen Dr K?" Summer asked.

"No," Scott replied, "but my dad has."

"Really?" Summer replied.

"Yeah, before the Dome went up," Scott said, "he's been working here on Project Ranger for a while, and there were any number of advancements to the defense that came out of his lab. I won't say that he ever came to dinner, but my dad told me quite a bit about him."

"I'll trust you on that, I guess," Summer said.

"Good," Scott said, "trust is one of the most important things we need." The alarms went off, and the pair looked at each other, "Let's go," Scott said, "it looks like you're going to have a baptism by fire."


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Timeless Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, nor do I know much of anything about the Air Force.

A/N: What I say about Scott's education/military career is based off things I've read about Stargate: Atlantis. If isn't right...there's a reason this is called an Alternate Universe. Also, I can't remember if you use lemons or limes. If I'm right, it's limes, if I'm wrong, it's lemons. Please read accordingly.

* * *

Summer climbed onto the kitchen stool with a groan, her shoulder throbbing. Carefully, she laid her right arm on the counter top and rested her forehead on her arm. She hurt, but her shoulder felt like it had been run through a meat grinder. "You ok?" Scott asked as he sat down beside her.

Summer turned slightly to pin Scott beneath a glare that she had, actually, learned from her mom. One of the few useful things her mom had ever really taught her, actually. "She needs ice," Flynn said. Summer turned and watched as Flynn opened the freezer, before coming back out with a bag of frozen peas. "I'll make you a deal," Flynn said, wrapping the peas in a bag, "I'm going to make a casserole tonight with peas, you can use these, and they'll be soft when I'm ready for them.

"All right," Summer said, "it's my left shoulder." Then sighed in relief as the cold bag was pressed gently into her shoulder; "Thank you."

Things were mostly quiet, after that. Flynn banged around, probably setting up the rest of the casserole, and Scott sat next to her. Summer could see him out of the corner of her eye, holding the bag in place. Slowly, she began to feel better, more human, until finally, with a wince, she sat up.

"You ok?" Scott asked again, moving the bag with her.

"I'll live," Summer replied, messaging the top of her shoulder. "It doesn't hurt as much either."

"That's good." Flynn said, "because I could use those peas if you're done with them."

Summer shifted her shoulder, "I'm done with them," she said calmly, "I think they helped do the trick, actually."

"Great," Flynn said, "Scott, I need them back now."

"Ok," Scott said, and threw the bag at Flynn, who caught it neatly. "Not bad," Scott mused, "for a guy who thinks you can't catch a football."

"Of course you don't catch a football," Flynn replied, opening the bag, "not unless you're the goalie."

Summer frowned, "Wait, what sport are we talking about, _American _football or _the rest of the world _football?"

"He's talking about American football," Flynn said, "I'm talking about real football."He glanced at the other two briefly before turning back to his mysterious casserole.

"Do you play?" Summer asked, "Or are you just a fan?"

"I played some in school," Flynn replied modestly.

Scott snorted, "Your dad tells a different story. Flynn here was, like, starting left wing for his high school's championship team three years running."

Summer whistled, "Impressive," she said, "I used to play."

"Any good?" Scott asked.

Summer shrugged, "I might have been, but I haven't played in years." She stood up, "Do I have time to shower, Flynn?"

"Yes," Flynn said, glancing at the oven, "I'm not ready to put this in, but it takes twenty minutes to cook anyways."

"Great," Summer replied, "I'll be back in a bit."

Scott turned and watched Summer head up the stairs, "Ow," he yelped, turning back to Flynn, "What was that for?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"She's out of your league," Flynn said, pulling out a stool and sitting down, "you know she is."

Scott snorted, "Tell me something I don't know, Flynn." He leaned his arms on the counter and looked across at his friend, "I just wished she trusted us more."

"You don't think she does?" Flynn asked, mirroring Scott's pose.

"No," Scott said, "I don't think she trusts us much."

"What can we do about it? You can't force someone to trust you," Flynn pointed out. "Besides, she's only known us for a week."

"I know," Scott said, "I just, I want us to be the best. My dad…"

"Forget him," Flynn said, "the more you compare yourself to the Colonel, the less you'll be yourself. If Colonel Truman can't figure out just how special his son is, then he's the one with a problem." The Scotsman reached over and put his hand on Scott's arm, "Hey, you're special here you know? I'm no kind of leader, and Summer wouldn't be half the leader you are. Not without training, at least."

The oven beeped.

Scott laughed as Flynn stood up, he suppressed the odd flash of…disappointment, that took him when Flynn drew back his hand, but he kept his face impassive as he watched Flynn put the casserole in the oven. "So, what kind of casserole is that?" He asked.

Flynn grinned, "It's not haggis, and that is all I will say about it."

"Do I want to know what 'haggis' is?" Scott asked.

"Probably not," Flynn admitted. "I like it, but, I've seen it be not well received before." He opened the fridge and rummaged for a moment before holding up an amber bottle and turned to look at Scott.

"When have I ever said no?" Scott asked.

"Right," Flynn said, he took out a second bottle of beer and kicked the door shut behind him.

"Do you know, when they built Corinth, they planned for the brewery?" Scott asked as Flynn opened the bottles.

"Really?" Flynn asked, handing over Scott's bottle.

"Yes," Scott said, then took a drink; "even though they have a very impressive collection of liquor in storage, they planned the brewery. I guess they figured that any group of soldiers would want booze and tried to give them real beer." He tapped a finger on the bottle, "Apparently they convinced the guys from Budweiser to come in and lay it all out, including a place to grow the hops and such."

"Cool," Flynn said. "It must be nice to know all the secrets of the City."

Scott shrugged, "I don't know everything, Flynn. But the vent in my dad's study and the one in my closet were so close that I could hear quite a bit." He grinned and took a sip of beer, "I used to get a bag of chips and a soda and lay up there and listen sometimes. Not that I got a lot of opportunities. There was boot camp and OCS and flight training to go through. Not to mention that I had college classes on top of everything."

"College classes?" Flynn repeated.

"I was going to go for Major, or Lieutenant Colonel," Scott replied, "You have to have a masters for that kind of work. I have my bachelors in electrical engineering, actually. I'm a thesis or such away from my master's degree."

"I don't know that I would have ever guessed that," Flynn said, "you don't seem like the studious type."

Scott shrugged, "I'm just a pilot, Flynn. I barely made it past Airman." And I'm not sure I ever want to be a pilot again, Scott thought, and squashed that thought and shoved it as far from him as he could. He was a Truman, and Trumans were pilots. He looked at his beer, "You know, if I didn't know that I could drink you under the table, I'd think I was a lightweight."

"You," Flynn said, he looked shocked, "You think you can drink me under the table?"

"Of course I can," Scott scoffed, "I am a pilot."

"And I am Scottish." Flynn replied.

Scott got up and opened one of the cabinets, "Want to find out?" He challenged.

"Line them up," Flynn replied.

Scott brought out the bottle of tequila and two shot glasses, while Flynn got out a lime and cut it up. Scott set out the shots while Flynn brought the lime and the salt over to the counter. "Loser," Scott said, "has to take Summer's first synchronization training round tomorrow."

"Deal," Flynn replied.

* * *

Summer stepped out of her room and sniffed, it smelled like something was burning. She hurried down the walkway and down the stair case as fast as she dared. Scott and Flynn were in the kitchen staring at a glass dish that was billowing smoke. Summer coughed, "What happened?" She demanded.

Scott turned, and pointed loosely at Flynn, "He burned dinner."

Summer frowned and glanced around, on the counter where she'd left Scott sitting was a half-filled bottle of tequila, several beer bottles, some limes and a tipped over bottle of salt. Looking back at the two boys, she wondered if she was strong enough to go through another year like her early years of college. As Flynn and Scott wandered over to the counter and began doing shots, she opened the fridge to see if there was any beer left. She didn't care for beer, but she had a feeling she'd be a happier person with alcohol in her.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Meetings and Prayers

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

A month after the RPM Rangers came on line; Colonel Truman came to the Ranger base for a meeting. As they sat down in the conference room, Scott conspicuously chose the chair as far from his father as he could, with Flynn beside him and Summer taking the space closest to the Colonel. Dr K's screen split after a moment of uncomfortable silence and Mayor Auerbach appeared. "Good afternoon, Colonel, Dr K, Rangers," Auerbach said politely.

"Good afternoon," Dr K, Colonel Truman and Scott replied in near perfect unison.

"We are holding this meeting to discuss options," Colonel Truman said, "although your training is advancing as rapidly as we could wish, so are Venjix's attacks."

"Is there something that can be done?" Summer asked when Scott didn't speak up.

"There is an option," Colonel Truman replied, "but it will be short term."

"We have been discussing supercharging the shields," Dr K said, "to prevent Venjix from having a hope of entering the city."

"If you can do that, why isn't it already active?" Flynn asked.

"The energy requirements are such," Colonel Truman replied, "that it is only feasible for two months. Supercharging the shield makes us almost completely isolated, and if there are any survivors, they would die before we could lower the shield enough to send a force out."

The trio exchanged glances, they knew a group of ten had rushed the barricade the day before and had died in the attempt, but an additional fifteen had slipped through that night. "Can we warn them?" Flynn asked. "Is there any way we can help them?"

Colonel Truman glanced at the screen, and Dr K said, "Once we supercharge the shield, there is no way in or out of the dome."

"If we don't supercharge the shield," Scott said, "how long do you estimate it to take before we are overwhelmed?"

"At the current rate of training and an estimation of Venjix progression," Dr K said, "it will be three months before Venjix overwhelms Corinth's protections and defenders."

Scott looked at Flynn, who nodded, he looked at Summer, "I think we should," she said quietly.

Scott turned back to Colonel Truman, "We are in agreement, Colonel. Although I feel for those who remain beyond our shields, in a month's time, we will be better able to protect them."

"Then at 1400," Colonel Truman said, "we will begin the process of supercharging our shields."

Summer leaned over to Flynn, "What's 1400?"

Flynn glanced at her, "That's the time."

"What time is that? The clock only goes to twelve." Summer replied.

Flynn stared at her, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Summer replied.

Scott glared at them for a moment, "It's military time, Summer," he said, ignoring the looks of his father and the mayor. "Subtract twelve to figure it out."

"Are you required to have this conversation every time?" Dr K asked.

Summer shrugged, "Not every time, it's just, really confusing."

"I know what you mean," Mayor Auerbach replied, "I have two digital clocks, one set for military time and one set for what you and I would consider normal time. I've found that it gets easier as time goes by to just make the translations in my head."

"I'm trying," Summer replied.

"Is there anything else we need to know about?" Scott asked, catching Flynn's eye.

"I do not believe so," Dr K said.

"No," Colonel Truman agreed.

"What about those people who came in last night?" Summer asked.

"They are resting comfortably," Mayor Auerbach said, "they should be healthy in no time."

"Thank you," Summer said.

"If that's everything," Scott said, letting his eyes sweep the room.

"I believe so," Colonel Truman agreed.

"Then I have a meeting to get to," Mayor Auerbach said, "until next time, Dr K, Colonel Truman, and Rangers."

"Thank you for your time," Scott said, beating out his father's farewell.

"Have a good day," Summer chimed in.

"With the Council?" Auerbach laughed, "I doubt that will be happening, but thank you for the sentiment." She cut her line.

Scott looked at his dad, and then turned to Flynn, "Flynn, do we still have that bar-b-q your dad made?"

"Yes," Flynn replied.

"Would you mind heating it up for us?" Scott asked.

"Sure," Flynn said, "I'll get out the potato salad too."

"Great, thanks," Scott said. He flicked his eyes at his dad, and back.

Flynn rolled his eyes, then turned to Summer, "Come help me make lunch, please?"

Summer nodded, "Sure, no problem."

The two rangers left with brief nods to Colonel Truman as they walked out the door, and then the screen went black. Scott leaned back and looked at his dad, "Was there something you wanted?"

"They aren't very disciplined," Colonel Truman said.

"They aren't military," Scott replied.

"I didn't expect to be saluted," Colonel Truman said, "but I did expect some dignity."

"Dignity?" Scott replied, "Which part was undignified, me asking Flynn to make lunch, or Summer ensuring that she knew just when we were going to supercharge the shields."

"It's not just today," Colonel Truman said, "don't think I didn't hear about the cookies."

"What about cookies?" Scott asked, keeping his face straight.

Colonel Truman leaned forward, "Did you, or did you not ask an attack bot to 'come to the dark side, we have cookies'."

"Oh that," Scott said, he flipped his hand slightly, "it was a bet." He was seriously struggling not to burst into laughter at his father's expression.

"Scott this is a war," Colonel Truman replied, his face falling into severe lines, "people are dead."

"And I'm trying to keep my people alive," Scott replied, standing up, "and I happened to think that letting them cut lose when we aren't in the middle of a battle is something that will keep them alive." He started for the door.

"This conversation isn't over," Colonel Truman told him.

"Now it is," Scott replied, and yanked the door open. He stalked through the kitchen, "I'll be upstairs," he told Flynn and Summer as he passed them.

"Scott!" Colonel Truman shouted.

Scott broke into a run, but instead of going to his room, he went the other way, headed for the botanical garden. He shut the door behind him and engaged the lock, then dropped down beside the door, leaning his head back against the wall. He looked up, "If you're still watching," he whispered, "I wish you could help me." He closed his eyes, "Marcus, I don't know what to do. I can't look at him without being angry, and I can't talk to him without picking a fight."

After a few moments, someone knocked on the door, "Scott?" Summer called. "Your dad's gone, Scott."

Scott reached up and unlocked the door and pulled it open. "Hey Summer."

"You ok?" Summer asked, slipping in and closing the door behind her.

"I'm trying to be," Scott replied.

Summer slid down the door until she was sitting beside him. "I don't think Colonel Truman will be back for a while. Dr K read him the riot act for trying to order you around."

"Really?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, we didn't hear the start of it, but he pretty much chased Truman out with the power of his voice." Summer replied. She reached over and touched Scott's arm, "Hey, you do know that anger is a stage of grief right?"

Scott did remember that, "Yes," he said, "I had a long talk with a therapist a few years ago. I almost forgot about it."

Summer smiled and shifted closer. Someone began to beat on the door, "If you two want to eat, you'd better hurry up!" Flynn called.

"We're coming," Summer called. She levered herself up and offered Scott her hand. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Scott said, accepting the hand up.

They opened the door and found Flynn heading down the stairs, "Hurry up," he called, looking up at them, "or I'm going to eat all the potato salad."

"Hey, I made that," Scott protested.

"And I intend to enjoy it," Flynn replied.

"Not if I get there first," Summer called and broke into a run, Scott followed her, and couldn't help but laugh when they crashed into each other at the corner. They sorted themselves out and continued to the stairs and down it.

Scott won by leaping off the landing and shoulder rolling to his feet. Flynn, sitting at the table, laughed at him as Scott dropped onto one of the stools. "What?" Scott asked, reaching for the potato salad.

"Nothing," Flynn replied, as Summer joined them.

Scott reached for his water glass and glanced around. Flynn was eating, Summer was picking out ribs, and Dr K's screen had just flicked on. As Scott drank from his glass, he felt something in him relax. This was where he belonged.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Yellow and Blue

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

Summer barely muffled a yawn as she made her way down the stairs. It was earlier than she'd initially thought to be up, but an uneasy dream had awoken her and she had decided to get up rather than try to sleep in. As she rounded the stairs, she found Flynn in the kitchen, slicing fruit. "Good morning," she said, claiming a stool.

Flynn turned slightly, "Good morning, Summer."

"Where's Scott?" Summer asked.

"Dr K has him in there for training," Flynn replied. He glanced at Summer, "We're not joined at the hip."

"No," Summer agreed, "but it's not unusual to see you two together."

Flynn shrugged, "We're friends."

Summer blinked, but dismissed Flynn's seemingly defensive response, and pulled a small bag from her pocket, "I like to design jewelry and make it," she said, watching Flynn peel bananas, "I couldn't sleep last night, so I made this." She dumped out a necklace of blue and white beads. "It's not much, but you were on my mind and all when I made it, so I thought you might like it."

Flynn put the lid on the blender and came over, "Thank you, Summer," he said, picking it up. "Help me put it on?"

"Sure," Summer said. She slipped off her stool and move behind Flynn to fasten the clasp. "I made Scott one too. There, that's done." She stepped back as Flynn turned to her, for a brief moment her hands stayed up, reaching for Flynn, then she shoved them in her pockets. "It looks good on you," she said.

"Thank you," Flynn replied his hand raising up to touch it.

Summer turned around and got back on her stool, "Can I ask you something?"

"You could," Flynn replied.

Summer rolled her eyes, "May I ask you a question?"

"I can't guarantee to answer it," Flynn said, "but ask away."

"I know that Scott's just got his dad left, but what about you? From what you and Scott have said, I know your dad made it to Corinth." Summer replied, eyes fixed on Flynn's as she spoke.

"My mother left," Flynn said, breaking eye contact and turning to his blender. "It was a very long time ago." He pressed a button and the blender's motor made conversation impossible for a long moment.

Summer winced, because she hadn't meant to bring up what was clearly a horrible memory for Flynn. She trailed her finger over the countertop aimlessly as she waited for the blender to stop. Finally, it did, "I'm sorry," Summer said.

"It's alright, lass," Flynn replied, "you didn't know."

"Don't you 'lass' me," Summer said, keeping her voice teasing, "I'm sure you aren't that much older than me."

"I'm twenty-five," Flynn said, with a single shoulder shrug, "I'll be twenty six in a few weeks."

"Darn," Summer said, "I'm just turned twenty-two." She got up and went over to the refrigerator, "How old is Scott?"

"Twenty-three," Flynn said.

"Great," Summer muttered as she pulled out the milk, "looks like I'm not only the only girl, but I'm the youngest too." She put the milk on the counter, collected a bowl and spoon from the drying rack and a box of cereal from the cupboard. "So, what do we do around here when we're not training? Besides meetings and movies, I mean."

"Well," Flynn said, "I'm trying to fix Scott's jeep, but that's more of a mechanical marvel than an actual project."

"What makes you say that?" Summer asked as she made herself breakfast.

"I think it's the convertor," Flynn said, "the one that all vehicles are required to have. I think it's incompatible with the jeep but I can't prove it without taking the convertor off; which I can't do because of the whole no-fuel initiative."

"What does it do?" Summer asked, "Why are you working on it?"

"Mostly, it backfires," Flynn replied, "but the engine is not in the best of shape, and not all of that is because Scott drives like he's suicidal."

Summer laughed.

"You laugh," Flynn said, "but there's a reason I refuse to ride with him, Summer. As soon as I can get my truck painted, the only person Scott will ever have to drive is himself, or you, if you're brave enough."

"No thanks," Summer said, "I'll just wait until I get my bike back from the mechanic's and use that."

"What kind of bike?" Flynn asked.

"Motorcycle," Summer replied, "I've got a Suzuki, but I used to have a Honda. I've thought about getting a Harley but I don't think I could pull it off right."

Flynn nodded slightly and sipped his smoothie.

"Jinx said to tell you hi," Summer said after a moment, "He came by with Dr Kendall on an errand."

"I wish you wouldn't encourage him," Flynn replied.

"I don't." Summer protested and ate the last of her cereal.

"Every time you agree," Flynn said, staring into his glass as if it held all the answers to his questions, "You encourage him. You let him hope that I'll like him one day. I wish you wouldn't."

"All I said was that he said hi," Summer said, getting up to put her bowl in the sink, "it's not like he asked you on a date." She sighed and mentally ran down the chore list, "Besides, I don't think he's trying to flirt. I think it just frustrates him that you don't like him." Satisfied that she didn't have dish duty today, Summer turned, "Besides, Jinx flirts with everybody. It's part natural personality, and part defense. Hailey told me his parents died during the invasion; he probably does it to keep his mind off that."

"I just wish he'd leave me alone," Flynn said, putting his smoothie down. "We have synch training at ten." He turned and strode quickly across the room to his truck. Summer sighed and studied the main room, with the exception of the kitchen and her pool table; a gift from her parents, the three cars dominated the room.

"This isn't a base," Summer muttered, "it's a garage."

"What was that?"

Summer yelped as she spun; Scott stood at the edge of the kitchen counter, looking tired but amused. "Scott! How long have you been standing here."

"I walked in when Flynn walked off," Scott said with a chuckle. "What was that you were saying, about a garage?"

Summer gestured, "I was just saying, with all these cars, it doesn't look like a base, it looks like a garage in here."

"I like that," Scott said, "I'll have to remember it. Did you sleep well."

"Well enough," Summer replied. "How was training?"

"Adequate," Scott replied, "I've never been a fan of agility training, but that's why I work so hard at it."

Summer shuddered slightly, "I won't say it's my favorite either." She opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle, "Here, you look like you need this."

"I wouldn't say no," Scott said, accepting the bottle. "What's Flynn upset about anyway?"

"Jinx," Summer said. "I don't get it, even just hearing his name will send Flynn into a snit."

Scott took a long swallow of water, and Summer moved to settle on a stool to watch him think. "I think," Scott said, dropping his voice slightly, "that Flynn has had issues in the past that Jinx puts him in mind of. I'm not going to ask, and I'm not going to speculate on it any more than that either. Neither should you. I know that trust is important, but we should be able to trust each other not to ask as well as ask."

"Right," Summer said, she turned to look at Flynn, who was busy doing something under the hood of the jeep. "I agree, I just worry about him."

Scott put his hand on Summer's shoulder. "Don't worry, Summer. Flynn will be fine. I think of us all, he's the strongest emotionally."

"Ranger Yellow, please report to the training room," Dr K announced.

"Coming," Summer replied, she touched Scott's hand before it left her arm, "I agree." She said, looking into his eyes for a moment before heading for the training room. She stopped once to look back, only to find Scott bringing Flynn his half-finished smoothie, a soft smile on his face. Whatever is going on, she thought, Flynn probably knows less than I do.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Um, yeah... Not sure how to explain this, so, Enjoy!

* * *

"Summer, are you decent?" Scott shouted as he pounded on her door.

"Just a moment," Summer shouted back, "Does Dr K need us?"

"No," Scott replied. His beating stopped, and then came back in the form of a rhythmic drumming.

"Great," Summer muttered as she threw on clean clothes, "why did I want to do this again?" She grabbed her hairbrush and headed to open the door. She could always smack the red ranger if he was just being annoying. "I really wish they would learn to fear my wrath," she muttered as a second set of hands joined Scott. She took a deep breath and yanked the door open, careful to stand out of easy arm's reach.

Scott and Flynn stood outside her door with the grins she had come to equate with alcohol and movies, "Summer, we finally managed to pry this out of my dad," Scott said, thrusting a DVD at her.

Summer took the DVD and read the cover, "Live Free or Die Hard."

"It's this great action flick," Scott said, "My mom adored Bruce Willis and used to watch these all the time."

"You know the deal," Summer said, "I watch your pick, and you two will watch mine." She flipped her hand, "Now move, please."

The boys stepped back quickly, "Thanks, Summer," Flynn said.

Summer smiled at the blue ranger, "No problem, Flynn." She moved to half lean over the balcony, "Hey, Dr K?"

"Yes, Ranger Yellow?" Dr K asked.

"Are you going to need us again tonight?" Summer asked, from the scuff of Scott's shoes, he probably hadn't thought to ask.

"No, Ranger Yellow. Unless there is an emergency, you are released for the evening." Dr K replied after a moment.

"Thank you, Dr K," Summer said, "you know you're welcome to join us if you want."

"Although the invitation is appreciated, Ranger Yellow, I have my own commitments for the evening," Dr K replied.

"Good night, then," Summer said. She turned to her teammates, "Do either of you mind if we actually pull the mattress out of the couch this time? It should be big enough and I want to stretch my leg out."

"I don't mind," Scott said, "Flynn?"

Flynn shrugged, "I do not mind either. Do you want some ice for your leg?"

"No," Summer said, "but if we aren't going anywhere, I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable." She paused, and then socked Scott in the shoulder, "Don't even think about it, Scott. What are we doing for dinner, anyways?"

"Pizza?" Scott offered as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Summer said happily. "I could go for something greasy and lacking all nutritional value."

"Flynn," Scott asked, looking at the third member of their group.

"I'm not cooking," Flynn replied, "but I'll go get it. How does JKP sound to you guys?"

"Meat and cheese," Summer said, "no anchovies or liver."

"I second," Scott said.

"I third," Flynn said. He leaned over the balcony, "Hey, Dr K, we're going to get a pizza, you want some?"

"No thank you, Ranger Blue," Dr K replied, "as you are well aware, I am not a fan of foods with zero nutritional value."

"All right," Flynn replied. He turned back, "So, extra large meat and cheese, bread sticks, anything else?"

"Ice cream?" Scott suggested.

"Frozen yogurt," Summer countered.

"Smoothies," Flynn offered. When they looked at him, he shrugged, "I thought we were listing favorite deserts. However, Scott, we have banana pudding, cookies'n'cream and rocky road ice cream in the freezer, and Summer, we have raspberry, strawberry and vanilla frozen yoghurt."

"Do we have any bananas left?" Summer asked.

"There are three," Flynn said, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You'd have to get more ice cream," Summer said, "but there's still chocolate and caramel sauce in the fridge."

"I have chopped nuts," Scott offered, "from my sundae the other night."

"Ice cream and pizza," Flynn said, "I'll pick up some more beer too."

"Perfect," Summer said with a smile. "I'm going to go change, if you boys will excuse me."

"I'll go get the food," Flynn said, turning and heading for the stairs.

Scott watched Summer's door shut behind her and then looked as Flynn headed for his truck, "And I," he said to thin air, "will go get things ready in the kitchen."

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDK

Dr K sighed as she hit the keys to close the doors. It had been a period of intense training and designing, but the shield was days away from returning to normal and all she could do was hope that they were ready. She finished her work on the Corinth Firewall and sat back slightly. A soft bell pinged and she called up the back entrance to the base. Jinx and Dr Kendall were there. She keyed the door open and smiled, with the rangers preoccupied, she had work to do. She sealed the Ranger Room and headed to meet Jinx and Dr Kendall at the planning room.

"Good evening, K," Dr Kendall said politely.

"What's up, Doc?" Jinx asked.

"Good evening, Dr Kendall," K said with a slight smile, "Jinx."

"So, what are we going to do today?" Jinx asked, "Am I finally going to get to try out a weapon?"

"No, Jinx," Dr Kendall replied. "Today, we are going to be working on plans to defeat Venjix."

"Isn't that what the…Rangers are for?" Jinx asked. K looked at him as he spoke. Jinx didn't normally stutter.

"Not exactly," K said simply. "They can fight the physical aspects of Venjix, the Grinders and drones, the attack bots. But the difficulties will result in containing the virus itself."

"How do we do that?" Jinx asked.

"That's an excellent question," K replied, "it is, in fact, why we are here."

"What do you suggest, Dr K?" Dr. Kendall asked.

K spread her hands outward, "I honestly don't know."

"I wonder how it got loose in the first place," Jinx mused. "If we knew that, we might be able to duplicate the effects."

"Unfortunately," Dr. Kendall said, "nobody knows who wrote Venjix, or why."

K sank down onto a chair as gracefully as she could feeling a surge of relief that she masked. "Then how do we keep Venjix out of here?" Jinx asked.

"I wrote the computer protocols," K said, simply. "I used the same base code as was used at Alphabet Soup, but I have to upgrade it often to keep ahead of Venjix. Other than dealing with the rangers, the firewall is one of the most important aspects of our line of defense."

"So, as long as you're here to fix the code, Venjix can't get in?" Jinx asked.

"There are others who are marginally acceptable when it comes to computers," K said bluntly. They could possibly, with training and practice, be able to back her up.

"It's a shame we don't know the base code," Jinx mused, "because then we could write a counter virus with the express purpose of rewriting it."

K shook her head, "I don't think that would work, Venjix would instantly detect the change and destroy the virus."

"You don't think it will," Jinx said, "but you don't know it won't."

"The only way it's even remotely possible would be if we had the base code, so that we could start with an adaptation." Dr. Kendall said, "But we don't have the base code so it's not possible."

K bit her lip and looked at the two, Hailey Kendall had accepted her from the moment they'd met. Although she seemed to be occasionally taken aback by K's natural personality at first, now, K couldn't imagine having a better working relationship with someone. And Jinx, K studied him as he debated his idea with Dr. Kendall. The teenage scientist had proven himself the equal of, if not the better of, many of the people chosen to work on Project Ranger. Despite his childish persona, K knew that Jinx deeply felt the loss of his parents due to Venjix's attacks.

She took a deep breath, "What if," she said, trying to keep her professional demeanor, "what if we did have the base code, could we write an anti-virus for Venjix?"

"I don't think so," Dr. Kendall replied, "In this case, I would recommend inviting Dr. Stewart to be a part of the project. He's one of five people I know that would be able to write that program. Of the others, two are confirmed dead, and the other two are missing and presumed dead. But we don't have the base code."

K looked at her two colleagues, "I must ask you both to never repeat what I am about to tell you. Should certain people find this out, it is entirely possible that Venjix will win."  
"I promise," Jinx began.

"No," K said, "Wait Jinx until I tell you what happened. When I worked for Alphabet Soup, I was told that I could never leave due to an allergy to the sun. I discovered the truth and knew that I had to leave." Jinx started shaking his head. "To escape the security that surrounded me, holding me prisoner, I freed a virus I had developed. Unfortunately, I was discovered before I could put the safe guards in place to keep the virus in Alphabet Soup. Within the year, the Venjix Virus was on the offensive. I only escaped Alphabet Soup ten months ago."

"You wrote Venjix," Dr. Kendall whispered.

"No," Jinx said, shaking his head, "no, you couldn't have. It's not possible. You're lying."

"I'm sorry Jinx," K said, "I did."

"You liar," Jinx leapt to his feet, "you said you wanted to defeat Venjix and you let him go. What's your plan, take over the world through Venjix and control it?"

"No!" K replied, "I never wanted anyone to get hurt. I wanted to be free."

"Liar!" Jinx screamed, tears spilling out of his eyes, "Murderer. My parents are dead because of you!"

"Jinx," Dr. Kendall said.

"Leave me alone," Jinx snarled and ran from the room.

K stared at the ground, unwilling to look up at Dr. Kendall. "K," Dr. Kendall said, and gently laid her hand on K's shoulder. "Do you regret what you did?"

"No one could possibly regret this more," K replied.

Dr. Kendall chuckled, "I could think of one person who has a very active guilt complex who, but never mind. K, I want you to know that I'll be here to help if you want me to."

K looked up at Dr. Kendall, and gave her a small smile, "Thank you."


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Red Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Yes, Scott meditates.

* * *

Scott had become accustomed to nightmares, everything from losing Marcus to potentially losing his team had a staring role in his dreams. Tonight was seeing Flynn and Summer fall during an attack by an attack bot. He shot up right with a yell as he came awake, left hand shooting outwards. A yelp and a thud brought him out of the nightmare.

"What the hell?" Flynn demanded.

Scott turned to find Flynn sitting on the floor, with the blanket half burying him. "Flynn?" Scott said.

"Oh sweet Jesus," Summer groaned…from his other side. "I knew I should have woken you up last night!"

Scott looked down, and felt a moment of relief as he saw he was wearing sleep pants and a red t-shirt. "What happened last night?" Scott asked, twisting to look at Summer.

"We fell asleep," Summer replied with a yawn. "It was movie night and we pulled the couch out."

"I remember that," Scott muttered.

"Weren't you in the middle, Summer?" Flynn asked as he threw the blankets onto the bed.

"I got up to go to the bathroom," Summer replied, "and when I came back, Scott had moved to the middle of the bed. So I grabbed my blanket, threw it over the three of us and just laid down here. Next time, its BYOB, bring your own blankets. You are two of the worst blanket hogs I've ever met."

Flynn looked at Scott, who shrugged, "I was gravitating towards the heat. Dad used to have to make sure there was something between me and the fire when we went camping." He lifted his arm to display the burn scars on the back of his upper arm, "I set my shirt on fire when I was five, moving closer to the heat in my sleep. That's why I have an electric blanket on my bed. I like sleeping in a cold room, I hate waking up cold."

"Look," Summer said, "I don't mind you guys hanging around here, but I seriously need to shower. Would you two put the bed back before you leave? Just dump my blanket and pillows on my bed."

"Sure," Scott replied.

"Not a problem, lass," Flynn added.

Scott watched Summer enter her bathroom, then turned to Flynn, "Seriously?"

"What?" Flynn asked.

"You fell out of bed."

"You yelled in my ear."

Scott stopped for a moment, and then nodded, "Point. Let's get this couch back together and clear out."

"Right," Flynn said, he grabbed one of the pillows and tossed it over to Scott, who caught it easily. When Flynn had picked up a second one, Scott made his move, leaping off the bed and catching Flynn across the shoulders.

"Pillow fight," he announced, as he landed on the opposite side of Flynn.

"Oh no you didn't," Flynn declared, lifting up his pillow.

The next few minutes were filled with their shouts and laughter as they beat each other with the pillows. They only stopped when Flynn tripped over the couch cushions and went hard, dragging Scott down with him when he grabbed his friends arm to break his fall. Flynn landed on his back, and Scott on top of him. For a moment, they froze, both panting and breathless from their laughter. Flynn whimpered slightly and jolted Scott out of his sudden shock.

Scott rolled over and stood up, "Sorry," he said, offering Flynn his hand.

"I'm the one who knocked you down," Flynn pointed out as he let Scott help him up.

Scott picked up their pillows and snatched the third, Summer's, from the couch and tossed them on Summer's bed. When he turned around, Flynn had bundled up the comforter and tossed it to him when he held out his hands. That done, they set to refolding the mattress and frame into the couch. "What I don't get," Scott said as they pushed on the frame, "is why this is so hard."

"You haven't got it yet?" Summer asked behind them, startling them. Scott couldn't resist giving her a once over, even if she was wearing a standard yellow shirt and jeans.

"No," Flynn replied sullenly.

"Watch and learn," Summer said, she stalked over and pushed the bed into the couch with one hand. "See, it's not so hard." She rested a hand on her denim clad hips and lifted her hair brush, "Now get out of here you two. We don't want to be late for training after all."

"Yes Summer," Scott and Flynn said in unison.

"I'm going to beat you with my hairbrush," Summer said, waiving it at the boys as they headed for the door.

Once the door had been slammed behind him, Scott looked at Flynn, "You ok, Flynn?"

Flynn sighed, "I'm fine, Scott. Mostly startled was all."

"It wasn't anything sexual," Scott said quickly, and flinched, "I mean, I didn't roll towards you because of anything other than the fact that you were the nearest warm thing."

"It's ok," Flynn replied. "I was a little freaked, but I'm ok. Really."

"Great," Scott said, he clapped Flynn on the shoulder, "Last one in the shower has to wash the Zords!" He broke into a run.

"Hey!" Flynn shouted.

Scott laughed as he threw himself into his room. He knew that things were cool between him and Flynn, as well as Summer. He picked up a pair of jeans and felt his gut clench. He shook his head, he had enough to do as team leader to worry about extraneous emotions.

Showered, dressed and fed, with the added entertainment of Flynn pouting because Scott had "cheated", his words, by using Summer's shower when Flynn had beaten him to their shared bathroom; the trio strolled into the Ranger Room, ready for anything Dr K would throw at them. "What's on the menu, good doctor?" Flynn asked as they lined up in front of the screens.

"Simulator training," Dr K replied, "with the shield scheduled to be dropped tomorrow, we must be absolutely certain that you can handle your Zords."

Scott look at Flynn, then Summer, they both looked back, hearing the odd note to Dr K's voice as well as he had. "Yes, doctor," Scott said.

The trio walked through the training wing, as Scott called the group of rooms off the Ranger Room, to the simulator room and assembled before the big screen for the mission briefing. After a long moment, Dr K's icon appeared. "Today, you will follow a series of preprogrammed simulations. For each one, you will gain points for enemies destroyed, and lose them if you are damaged or killed. You will also lose point for enemies that remain. You will earn extra points for implementing maneuvers and strategies as a team, but you will lose points for going against orders, or breaking away from a formation or plan."

"All right," Scott replied, "do we have time limits?"

"Each simulation will have a target time to achieve your objective," Dr K replied, "finishing before or after that time will affect your point score. After all simulations are complete, there will be a debriefing. At that time we will discuss your actions and plans. This will take up most of your day, although you will have opportunities to take breaks and eat."

"Let's do this," Scott said, grinning at Flynn and Summer, "it sounds like fun."

After the day of training was over, Scott showered again thoughtfully. Although he'd focused on the training, he couldn't help but think about that morning now that training was over. Dressed, he wandered back out on to the balcony barefoot, only to find Flynn being killed by a laughing Summer. Seeing him, the pair froze, "Hi Scott," Summer said.

"Hey," Scott replied.

"What's wrong?" Flynn asked.

"Nothing really," Scott replied, "I just think I'm going to go out for a while. Just drive around a bit."

"Ok," Flynn said, "but it's your turn to arrange dinner, don't forget."

"I won't," Scott replied, "can you make sure there's meat thawed out for me?"

"No problem," Flynn said.

"Not until you give it back," Summer informed him.

Flynn grinned at her, "What will you give me for it?"

Scott opened the door to his room and grabbed a pair of flip-flops, "What did you do now?" He asked.

"He's got my bracelet," Summer replied, "the one I've been working on."

"Flynn, give it back," Scott said, feeling like a parent as he watched Summer try to leap up and grab her bracelet.

Flynn looked at him for a moment, almost absently keeping the bracelet out of Summer's reach for a moment before he gave it to her. "Are you ok?" Flynn asked.

Scott summoned up a ghost of a smile, "I'm fine, Flynn. Just a little tired or something, I guess."  
"Are you sure?" Summer asked, studying him.

"Of course," Scott replied. "I'll be back to cook, ok?" He checked his pockets for keys and wallet, then headed down to get in his car.

He drove off the base and headed towards the largest park in Corinth, the one that held the hope of rebuilding North America when Venjix was defeated. After parking, he wandered into the park, heading obliquely to a memorial that had been erected amongst the trees. Not many people went to visit this memorial, preferring the larger and more ostentatious one downtown.

Point in fact, Scott was the only visitor to the fountain, a fact which made him happy. He settled down on the lip of the fountain, staring at the raised faces that circled the base of the water feature. He drew his feet up to sit tailor style and closed his eyes.

Marcus settled across from him on the floor of Scott's room, "You get angry so easily," Marcus said, "I want to teach you what Sensei Zach taught me. All you have to do is breath."

Scott counted his breaths, letting memory-Marcus guide him into the near meditation state that had served him in the past to figure out answers. Then he turned to a different memory. It wasn't as clear, existing in the endless moment between waking and sleeping. On one side, behind him, was Summer, she had been facing him but not quite touching him except for their feet. Flynn, on the other hand, had been on his stomach he thought. He'd seen his friend sleeping often enough to know that Flynn had probably been as sprawled out as he could get in the small space available.

Scott let his mind drift there for long moments, basking in the feeling of being close to the two people he cared for most in the world.

The alarm on his morpher brought him out of his mind with a jarring note of finality and he stood up stiffly. As he headed for his car, he began to make plans to get another team night together soon. It would be lots of fun.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Next Level

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: I'm not good at fight scenes...but this one I thought was pretty good. For the record, they've been rangers about four months now.

* * *

Colonel Truman arrived at the Ranger base, which even Dr K was starting to call the Garage, to find the Rangers playing soccer outside. Their cars were parked in a row at the end of the drive and they were near the doors. As Hicks drove the jeep up to the doors, the Rangers quickly cleared the way.

"Rangers," Colonel Truman said, "how are you?"

"Tense," Scott replied, in the aggressive defensive manner he'd adopted. "Doc K was getting snappy so we thought we'd burn off some energy." He glanced at the door, "I just wish Venjix would get it over with and attack. He has to know the shields are back to normal by now."

"Don't worry," Summer said, as she put her hand on his shoulder; "it'll be fine."

Scott smiled at Summer and Colonel Truman wondered if anything would happen between the pair. They would make a wonderful couple. "Besides," Flynn added, slinging an arm over Scott's shoulders, and bringing Colonel Truman out of his musings. "Venjix may think he's stronger, but we have the human factor on our side."

"I need to speak to Dr K," Colonel Truman said brusquely, trying not to look as if he was criticizing the trio as he looked at them.

"Right," Scott said as he tensed slightly. Shrugging Flynn's arm off his shoulders, he waved his hand towards the door, "feel free."

Colonel Truman hesitated for a moment, and then headed inside, Corporal Hicks behind him. Inside, he found the base to be echoingly empty without the Rangers' vehicles around, even as he noticed the new paint that had been added to the walls. It turned the utilitarian base into what could almost be called a home. "Colonel Truman," Dr K said, "what brings you to the Base?"

"I wished to see for myself that the Rangers were prepared," Colonel Truman replied, "and to discuss with you a proposal for a new type of weapon."

"The rangers are as prepared as any can be," Dr K replied, "tell me about this proposal."

Scott watched as Flynn and Summer passed the soccer ball back and forth and wondered if they'd even have an attack by Venjix today. After all, it was entirely possible that the computer would decide to attempt to lull them into a false sense of security before unleashing the forces it had been given time to build. He fielded a pass and sent it back to Summer before returning to his own thoughts.

There was little doubt in his mind that Venjix had something planned. Despite the occasional probes that they had detected on the shields, Venjix had been too quiet. Scott silently resolved to make sure they weren't caught sleeping by the machine when it decided to make its move.

As the day wore on, the Rangers switched from soccer to Frisbee, which was degenerating into tackle Frisbee when Colonel Truman emerged from the Garage. Scott barely paid enough attention to wave towards his dad before grabbing Summer around her waist and tickling her so that Flynn could seize the Frisbee.

All thoughts of laughter, however, vanished when the alarm sounded, Scott, in fact, focused on the alert so quickly that he forgot about the Frisbee and yelped when it collided with his head. "I'm ok," he told Flynn and Summer before leading them into the Garage. "What's the alert for?" He asked as they entered the building.

"We have a breach in sector fifteen," Dr K replied. "Sensor energy readings are positive for Grinders and at least one attack bot."

"Right," Scott said, "alert the Defense that we're on our way." He led the way back out of the Garage to where their vehicles waited.

The trio peeled out, and Scott reminded himself to mention to Flynn that his tires felt soft before focusing on the drive. At least they didn't have to worry about civilian drivers. The city had been locked down for the day, and the citizens had willingly retreated to the underground monster shelters.

They arrived at sector fifteen to find the Defense barely holding the Grinders and attack bot back. Scott saw his dad among those firing and wondered how that had happened. As Flynn came up beside him, the blue ranger muttered, "Everybody's here, let's make this impressive."

Scott eyed him for a moment as Summer joined them and they ran towards the fight, freeing their engine cells as they did so. Scott pulled his from his id one handed and his sweat slicked fingers fumbled their grip. The engine cell slipped from his fingers before Scott could realize he'd had a problem. He skidded to a stop to grab the cell, grateful that his dark skin wouldn't show his flush as he lunged for the cell. "RPM Get in Gear!" Flynn and Summer shouted.

Just as Scott reached his engine cell, a flare of pain and a sharp retort made him realize that there were Grinders close. Too close. Ignoring the cell, Scott spun and kicked the Grinder someone had shot. Then he pivoted and, stealing a move from Flynn, cart wheeled. His hand connected with the engine cell by luck and he managed to grab it. Then he was back in the fight, feeling the jarring bunches and stunning kicks in a way that never really showed up until the morning after when he was morphed. Suddenly, Flynn and Summer were with him, creating him a space.

Scott checked the way the engine cell was pointed and slid it into his morpher. "RPM," he shouted, "get in gear!"

After the lights and the power rush swept over him, Scott dropped into a light crouch. "Let's get this over with," he hissed.

"Right with you," Flynn said adjusting his stance to let Scott take his place in the triangle.

"On your six," Summer added.

"Nitro swords," they said in unison.

Scott lifted his sword to block a grinder almost on automatic as something happened. The Power had drawn back enough to make him hyper aware of the world around him, but now it changed. Instead of just feeling pride and confidence, the surety that he could lead his team and defeat the bad guys, that had become the signature of the Power. He began to feel more.

Part of it, which felt blue to him, like Flynn could, swayed and eddied in the corners of his mind. Somehow, he knew that Flynn was comfortable fighting, was even happy to be protect the city.

On his other side was yellow, with tiny hints of pink. This would be Summer, who he sometimes felt disconnected with, but now, he could tell, she was worrying, about people, the fight, the team, even as she was focused on the battle. She recognized him in her mind, welcomed him and then kicked him out with a silent fight now, worry later.

Scott snapped back to the fight, letting the thrumming energy settle into its place in the back of his mind. Still, as the fight grew on, he became aware of a level of synchronization with his teammates that they had never achieved in training, even though they had strived for it. When they executed a speed attack without hitting each other, he rejoiced mentally, because this was surely the key to defeating Venjix.

They followed their speed attacks with Power, Scott started with a burst attack, with Summer's chi energy burst just behind it. Flynn initiated the time freeze so that their morphers could recharge while he hacked away with his Nitro Sword. With the monster clearly on its last legs, the trio summoned their weapons.

"Street Saber Strike," Scott declared, launching himself at the monster.

"Turbo Cannon," Flynn said, before the monster could recover.

"Zip Charger," Summer finished, and Scott flashed back to Summer's loud complaints about getting the device. She'd altered between calling it the "toy car" and the "Noisy Cricket", which had resulted in watching Men In Black to explain the reference. Afterwards, Summer had refused to watch it with them again after he and Flynn had taken to quoting the movie at every opportunity.

They easily connected the three weapons, "Road Blaster," they said, activating the connections.

"Engine cell, activate," Scott added, inserting his cell.

"Fire!"

Scott watched as the expanding energy flew through the air to hit the attack bot. He lifted the weapon with his eyes focused on the attack bot. It hit the ground while exploding and he couldn't quite keep the joy out of his voice as he declared, "Target neutralized."

They disassembled the Road Blaster and activated the return feature, sending the weapons back into the bio-electric field until the next battle. As Flynn reached for his morpher, Scott held out his hand, staring at the bot. A series of creaks and groans became audible, and then the monster seemed to explode, before growing into a fifty-foot monster.

"Dr K," Scott said, "I think it's time to use those Zords, don't you?"

"I am downloading them now," Dr K replied.

Scott nodded to his teammates, unable to keep the grin off his face. They had won; Venjix just didn't know it yet.


	20. Interlude: A Jinx Moment

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This is an Interlude...that's why it's short.

* * *

Jinx sighed as he stepped back from his work bench. He couldn't keep his mind straight, his guilt from yelling at K kept cropping up whenever he least expect it. "Are you ok?" Dr Kendall asked.

"I'm just having trouble concentrating," Jinx replied, "do you mind if I take off a bit early? I think I want to hit the gym."

"Sure," Dr Kendall replied. "You know the rule."

"Never work with explosives while distracted," Jinx replied. "Thanks Hailey." He turned back to his bench and carefully packed up the dangerous pieces of his work and put the screen over the rest to make sure the maintenance didn't disrupt anything. Then, as he walked across the lab, he shrugged off his lab coat. "I'll see you tomorrow," he added over his shoulder as he hung up his coat and slipped his gloves in the coat pocket.

"See you tomorrow, Jinx," Dr. Kendall replied.

Jinx scanned his card and let the door open, then stepped out quickly, scanning his card again on the other side to close and seal the door again. He picked up his leather jacket from where it hung by the door and shrugged it on before letting himself into out into the actual hallway. "Leaving early, Mr. Park?" A passing scientist asked.

"Yes sir, Dr. Stewart," Jinx replied as he zipped up his jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," the man replied.

Jinx strode down the hall as he made sure that his badge was clearly visible from his jacket pocket, greeting the other lab rats and occasional scientist as he went. He collected his motorcycle helmet from the front desk and headed outside.

He'd cleared the base and was on his way to one of the nearby martial arts studios when the alerts went off. Jinx cursed, but pulled off the road and joined the other civilians in walking towards the block's underground shelter. Shouts and crashes made the pedestrians speed up and Jinx began to run with them. It would be his luck to get off early and then wind up in the area of a monster attack.

A crashing boom caused the ground to shake, and the building he was running next to groaned alarmingly. He'd nearly reached the edge of the building when another boom set the ground to shaking. Jinx crashed to the ground as parts of the two story building began to crash around him. He started to scramble to his feet, but something hit his back and the world went black.


	21. Chapter Nineteen: Growing Grief

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: In which we meet someone we all know...

* * *

Scott, Summer and Flynn returned to the Garage to find it filled with unexpected guests. Corporal Hicks and Lieutenant Tate were standing by Colonel Mason's jeep while a man in a set of Air Force BDUs with a solemn expression on his face leaned against a car next to them. "What's going on?" Scott asked as he shut the door to his car.

"Scott," Colonel Truman called from the briefing area, "can you three come here, please?"

The three Rangers exchanged glances and hurried over, "What's wrong?" Scott asked as they reached their table. "Why are all these people on base?"

"Sit down, son," Colonel Truman said.

Scott nodded at Flynn and Summer, who claimed their spots, then folded his arms, "What is going on, dad?" He demanded.

"During the attack," Colonel Truman began, and then paused, "during the attack, there were casualties when some of the buildings collapsed." Scott swallowed, but didn't move, staring stoically into his dad's eyes. "Julian Park, or Jinx, was one of them. Dr K and Park were rather close, as I'm sure you know." Scott nodded sharply; a swishing noise behind him was probably Flynn putting his hand on Summer's arm. "Dr K is unavailable," Colonel Truman continued. "During this time, Dr Ashcroft will monitor the city and Major Bradley will oversee your training." He raised his hand and gestured.

Scott turned and watched as the man in BDUs straightened up and hurried over. Scott studied him for a moment before placing his age as mid-thirties. "Colonel?" He asked.

"Major, this is Scott, Flynn and Summer, the RPM Rangers. Rangers, this is Major Blake Bradley." Colonel Truman said.

"It's nice to meet you," Scott said, he looked at his dad, "You don't trust me to handle training dad? There's a surprise."

Major Bradley frowned, "I assure you, Red Ranger, I am fully qualified to assist you in training."

Scott started to open his mouth, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, "Thank you Major," Summer said, as Flynn cocked his eyebrow at Scott. "Is there anything else you need, Colonel Truman?"

"No," Colonel Truman said. "McAllister, if you would move your truck, I will return to the command tower."

"No problem," Flynn said. He headed across the room with the Colonel on his heels.

Scott watched Flynn, then glanced at Summer, "You ok?" He asked.

"Fine," Summer replied, but her smile was shaky.

"Go shower," Scott said, "get comfortable. Briefing in an hour."

"Right," Summer said, she took a deep breath and started towards the stairs.

"And make sure you eat something!" Scott called after her and waited to see her wave her hand.

Scott turned back to Major Bradley, "All right, Major," he said, "let's talk training."

"Don't you want to go shower?" Major Bradley asked.

"Flynn goes first," Scott replied, crossing his arms. "Training."

"Right, do you have a schedule, or what?" Major Bradley replied.

"With the shields at normal," Scott replied, "we were supposed to revamp our training to maximize our time without draining us. So far, we've all agreed to move our strength training to after supper, and that we don't want to spend more than three hours a day training. I'm sorry that you're going to find this to be a waste of your time, Major. The rangers are self sufficient and non-military."

"Ranger Truman," Major Bradley said, "please, call me Blake. I don't want to force you to accept my help; I am only offering you a level of training previously unavailable to you. I have trained in the martial arts since I was a small child. I am a recognized master of several forms of the arts, and can claim a high level in many others." He gave Scott a measured look, "Amongst my studies, I have even mastered several forms of swords. If nothing else, I could teach you something to help you appear competent to the civilians."

"All right," Scott said, trying to keep his face neutral. He shifted his weight and couldn't hide his wince as his back reminded him of the earlier blow.

"Are you ok?" Major Bradley asked.

"I took an unmorphed blow on my back," Scott replied. "But its ok, we've got really good creams for that.  
Flynn owes me a backrub anyway. And call me Scott; I don't need a fancy title."

"Hey Scott," Flynn shouted, "shower's free."

Major Bradley smiled, "Go shower, ok? Ashcroft's still in Dr K's control room, I think he plans to spend the night or something. I don't have anywhere to be either."

"Thanks," Scott replied. He turned and headed across the Garage and made his careful way up the stairs. Flynn, wearing a pair of sweats, was waiting for him.

"Go shower," Flynn said, "then I want to take a look at your back. Colonel Truman was asking about it."

"What?" Scott asked, "How did he know?"

"Probably because he's the one who shot the Grinder who hit you," Flynn replied. He snapped his fingers in front of Scott's face, "Shower, now!"

"Sir, yes sir," Scott muttered as he walked past his friend. He gathered his things and headed into the shower.

Flynn sighed as he trotted down the stairs and swung around to the kitchen. Spotting the Major sitting in the briefing area, he nodded, "Major."

"Blue Ranger," the man replied. He grinned slightly, "You can call me Blake, if you want. I'm not so much a stickler as all that."

"Call me Flynn," Flynn replied. He popped open the fridge and pulled out the bowl of pasta left over from the night before and set it on the counter. "I'm surprised, though. Most of the Defense Force gives us dirty looks if we mess up their ranks."

Blake laughed, "They do indeed." He settled down on a stool at the breakfast bar. "I didn't actually join the Defense until after the shield went up though. The rank of Major was conferred on me in view of my actions during the evacuation and obvious knowledge of the martial arts and fighting experience."

Flynn pulled out some fruit and some beer, "Want one?" He asked.

"Yes, please," Blake replied. "I lost my whole family in the evacuation," he said, accepting the open beer from Flynn. "I joined the Defense to lend myself to the protection of Corinth. I thought about the Ranger program, but I figured they were looking for younger people."

"You aren't that much older than me," Flynn observed.

"I'll be thirty-seven in a few weeks, Blake said.

"Ten years," Flynn shrugged, "still not old."

"Flynn," Summer said as she cleared the stairs, "is there any pasta left?"

"I just put it on the counter," Flynn replied over his shoulder. "Leave me some, please."

Summer smiled at him as she retrieved plates from the counter, "No problem."

Blake gestured, "How does this work? I mean, you all live together and fight together? Do you have any privacy?"

"We all have our own rooms," Summer replied, as she moved around the kitchen, "and I have a private bath."

"Not to mention we are all lucky enough to have family in Corinth," Flynn added. "When I need space, I go bug my dad."

Summer shrugged, "There's a motocross track that I go ride on."

"I know the track," Blake replied. "I used to be a profession motocross racer."

"Really?" Summer asked, she walked over with a trio of fresh beer. "When did you ride?"

"I retired in 2012," Blake replied, "but I was AMA champion three times."

"You're that Blake Bradley?" Summer demanded.

"Probably," Blake replied.

"I thought you became a history teacher," Summer said, "that was what your bio in AM said."

"I was," Blake said. "As I was telling Scott, I joined the Defense when I got here to get my own back from Venjix. My wife died during the evac."

"I'm sorry," Summer said.

"Hey Flynn," Scott called, "can you give me a hand with this bruise ointment?"

Flynn jumped up; "Sure," he called back. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Sure," Blake replied.

Flynn trotted up the stairs and found Scott in his room. "What do you think of the Major?" Scott asked.

Uh oh, Flynn thought, he took the cream from Scott, as he sat on the bed behind him. "I'm not sure yet," Flynn replied. "He seems nice. Summer was excited when she found out he used to be a professional motocross rider." He rubbed the cream in his hands and began to message it onto Scott's back. "I haven't heard anything to tell me he's qualified."

"What I don't get is why dad thinks he has the right to assign someone without asking first," Scott replied, he sighed, "That feels so good."

"You were hit pretty hard," Flynn replied. "I don't presume to read your dad's mind, Scott. If anything, the Major might know a style we don't. Didn't you say sparring against multiple opponents was good for training?"

"You aren't going to let me be mad about this, are you?" Scott asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I don't let you do anything," Flynn replied. "Are you sore anywhere else?"

"My bicep," Scott replied, "but I can," Flynn began to rub the cream in. "Never mind. Thanks, Flynn."

Flynn grinned, "Do you really want Summer to do this?"

Scott laughed, remembering how Summer had reacted to the idea of rubbing the greasy cream into her male teammates. "Good point," he stood up and reached for his shirt. "Let's go debrief, and see if this Major is worth his rank."

Flynn stood as well and led the way out the door. When they got down stairs, Summer was eating a plate of pasta, and two others were waiting. "I went ahead and heated up plates for you two," Summer said.

"Thanks," Scott said, "you've come a long way from being unable to work a microwave."

"You're still not cooking unsupervised, though," Flynn added.

Blake bit his lip to hide what was probably a smile. The door to the Ranger Room whisked open and a dark skinned man in a lab coat walked out. "Dr. Ashcroft," Blake said.

"Major," the man said, "Rangers, I just received a message from my wife. I'm needed at home. I've set up the automatic alerts, so things should be fine for a few hours."

"Of course," Scott replied, "do you need a ride?"

"No," Dr. Ashcroft said quickly, "I brought my car," he added calmly.

Scott ignored Flynn and Summer as they hid smiles, "We'll see you in the morning then, sir."

"In the morning," Dr Ashcroft replied.

The three Rangers and the Major watched Dr Ashcroft leave, and then Flynn looked at Blake, who looked exceptionally nervous. "Is something wrong?" He asked, calling attention back to the Major.

"There's a reason I agreed to be here," Blake said, he toyed with his beer bottle. "I'm not just a martial  
artist. I know that in history classes now, there's a segment on the Power Rangers." He settled back slightly and looked at the three of them, "Do you remember the team from Blue Bay Harbor? The Ninja Storm Rangers?"

"Yes," Summer said, and Scott nodded.

"That's the one with that was more of an alliance than a team, right?" Flynn asked.

Blake grinned, "Exactly. They were ninjas who became Rangers to fight Lothor and then went back to the academies with Lothor was defeated."

"What about them?" Scott asked.

"I was a ninja student back then at the Thunder Academy," Blake replied, "I was one of Lothor's captives." He shook his beer bottle and took a drink, "The point is, after that year, I was able to finish my training and graduated. Two years later, I stood for my mastery. I'm not just an ex-motocross rider slash history teacher turned soldier. I'm a Thunder Master. Yes, Scott, your dad is aware of my rank, that's why I was made an officer when I joined the Defense, so that I could train officers easier."

Scott nodded slightly, "I guess then it's on me to say welcome to the Garage. May you enjoy it as much as we do." They clinked their beer bottles and laughed.


	22. Chapter Twenty: The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Well, nobody's killed me yet...

* * *

Flynn awoke as his head collided with the arm of the couch moments before he landed on the ground, "Sweet mother molasses," he said, fighting with his blankets.

"I didn't do it," Scott declared in a slurred voice that sounded like he wasn't awake yet.

"God, people are trying to sleep," Summer chimed in. From the thud that followed, she'd probably buried her head under the pillow.

Flynn finally got the blanket untangled and looked up to find Scott looking at him amused, "Did you fall out of bed again?" He asked.

Flynn glared at Scott and picked himself up, "Why do we keep doing this?" Flynn asked. "Didn't I say to wake me to go to bed if I feel asleep?"

"You did," Scott replied and yawned.

"Scott was out before you were," Summer said from under her pillow. "I think I fell asleep after you did, but you were quiet last night anyway."

Flynn sat down on the edge of the pull out bed and wrapped his blanked around his shoulders, "Right," he said, and adjusted the blanket to cover his feet. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I," Scott said, "have sword lessons with Blake."

Summer groaned, "I have a thing," she said, "but if you hurt me in practice, I'll love you forever."

Flynn glanced at Scott and felt his stomach twist at Scott's crooked smile, "After practice," Flynn said, cutting the moment easily, "I'm spending the afternoon with my dad. Unless…" he trailed off, remembering why they had curled up on Summer's sofa bed together.

Scott reached over and laid his hand on Flynn's arm, "You ok?" He asked his chocolate brown eyes dark with concern.

"Aye," Flynn managed after a moment, "I canna ken, Scott," he murmured, the phrases of a childhood and a town he had run from long and hard slipping off his tongue like he'd never stopped. "I dinna e'en gi'e him a chance."

Scott trailed his fingers up Flynn's arm before squeezing his shoulder, "I didn't either."

The alert sounded, sending the Rangers half falling, half leaping off the bed and out the door. "What's going on?" Scott asked as he led the way down the stairs, wincing as his bare feet slapped the metal.  
Blake was standing in the briefing room, mug of coffee in his hands, "I don't know," he said, glancing at them, "I'm not a computer guy."

Flynn rolled his eyes, "Ranger Room," he told them, "Doc K has external controls there." He led the way into the Ranger Room and recalled the sequence Dr K had shown him once, in response to the questions he'd asked. "There," he said, pointing at the screen, "Sector nine, confirmed Venjix activity."

A screen popped up, revealing Colonel Truman, "Rangers, you are needed," Truman began.

"We're already gone," Scott replied as he turned, "Blake, get Dr. Ashford in here. If he's unavailable, try Dr. Hailey Kendall. She's worked with Doc K before. Let's go, team."

After the battle, the Rangers returned to the base to find Dr Ashcroft and Blake waiting for them. Blake still held his coffee cup, while Dr Ashcroft looked exasperated. "Welcome back, Rangers," Dr K said as the trio approached the briefing room.

"Doc," Scott said, unable to keep the smile off his face, "Are you ok? Colonel Truman implied you would be gone for a while."

"I am well, Ranger Red," Dr K replied. "Dr Ashcroft, as always, you have my gratitude."

"You are welcome," Dr Ashcroft replied. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call."

"Major Bradley," Dr K continued, "I understand the Colonel's reasons for bringing you into Project Ranger. I agree that they are valid. If you can continue to take time from your schedule, the Rangers will, no doubt, benefit from your expertise."

"I have all the time you need, Dr K," Blake replied, "provided it doesn't clash with the time I spend with my children."

Flynn sighed; it didn't look like he'd be getting near the kitchen anytime soon. He flicked a glance to his right, and blinked. Summer was coming back to the group with a plate and some water bottles. Flynn moved, taking the water bottles and slipping one to Scott. Summer flicked him a grateful smile as she reclaimed her bottle and offered him the plate, which proved to have bagels on it. Flynn picked one, as did Scott. Summer slipped the plate on the table and took the last bagel.

Flynn glanced at the two men facing Doc K and quickly surmised that their goodbyes would take time. Then he bit into his bagel, almost moaning as the food soothed his empty stomach. He closed his eyes, because there was nothing like a blueberry bagel toasted with butter on it.

"Rangers," Dr K said.

Flynn almost jumped, but settled for waving his half-eaten bagel to show he'd heard him. "Yes," Scott said, after taking a sip from his water bottle.

"It is not time for eating," Dr K said pointedly.

"I'm sorry, Dr K," Scott said, "but we didn't eat anything before we had to fight that 'bot. This will hold us until after the briefing."

Dr K was silent, which Flynn took as permission to finish enjoying his bagel, as did Summer. Dr Ashcroft had left already, but Blake had struck up a conversation with Dr K about training, which Flynn knew he should follow, but his attention was caught by Scott and Summer. The two were eating, but had renewed an argument that had started during the fight. "A chi energy blast," Summer said, "will disable twice the Grinders than a burst attack."

"Not happening," Scott replied, he pointed his water bottle at Summer, unmindful of the water that sloshed out. "A burst attack requires a lot more movement then an energy blast, by definition; it'll take out more Grinders."

Summer danced back from the water, "As if! I use more energy in a chi energy blast, energy which takes out Grinders." She waved her bagel, "You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Over you? In your dreams," Scott scoffed, "I totally beat you in this battle field."

"So not happening, Truman," Summer said, she flung her hand outward, "You are jealous. Admit it, you only wish you could look as awesome as I do in a fight."

"Ranger Yellow!" Dr K hollered.

The three Rangers turned and Flynn swallowed his last bite of bagel; Summer's half-eaten bagel had flown out of her hand in her earlier gesture and was now stuck to Dr K's screen. As they watched; the bagel began a slow slid off the screen to land on the floor with a soft plop. "Uh, oops?" Summer offered sheepishly.

"Ranger Yellow," Dr K said, in a sort of forced calm voice, "Your liberty is now cancelled. It has come to my attention just how… dusty… the computer screens are. In addition, the kitchen shows many signs of being unfit for human habitation. I suggest you consider it your training for the day to rectify the situation."

"Yes Dr K," Summer replied.

"Ranger Red, Ranger Blue, due to Venjix's early attack, you may consider yourselves to be at liberty for the rest of the day." Dr K continued, "You will not assist Ranger Yellow in her… training."

"Yes Dr K," Flynn and Scott said in unison.

"Dismissed," Dr K continued, "we will debrief at a later time."

"Scott," Blake said, "if you want to have some of those lessons now, I'm sure that we can find an empty training room on the Defense base."

Scott grinned, "Sounds like a plan. Do you want to meet over there or would you like a ride?"  
"I'll need a ride," Blake replied.

"Give me ten minutes," Flynn said before Scott could say anything, "and I'll drive you. Scott pretends to forget that we don't let him drive visitors."

Scott dropped his hand heavily on Flynn's shoulder, along with a look of mischief, "You're right," he said. "I'll just meet you there, Blake."

Summer shifted her stance, "I'm going to go put some real clothes on, Dr K and some shoes, then I'll come down and get to work."

"Where are your shoes, Ranger Yellow?" Dr K asked.

Summer sighed, "The alarm went off while we were still in bed. I did not stop for so much as a dressing gown on my way out."

"Then why is Ranger Blue wearing pants?" Dr K inquired.

Flynn blushed, reminded of that night when he'd indulged in his preference for sleeping au natural and being awoken by the Venjix alert. He'd come down in his kilt, that being close to hand and easy to pull on as he rushed for the door. Since then, he'd tried to make a point to wear, at least, his boxers. Dr K, however, had a sixth sense for the nights when he gave into the temptation again for the alerts always sounded on those nights.

"Because he fell asleep in Summer's room," Scott said, "we all did."

Flynn glared at Scott, because as much as they all liked Major Blake Bradley, they'd only met the man the day before. Besides, he wouldn't dare glare at Dr K for bringing up the fact. "Go, change," Dr K said.  
The trio headed up stairs, wincing at the feel of the cross hatched metal of the treads. "We'll help you clean up later," Scott told Summer.

"If you promise to deal with the bed yourself," Flynn added, remembering the struggle they'd had with folding the bed back into the couch.

Summer smiled at them, "I'll see you later."

Flynn stepped into his room and paused at a memory, "I have a thing," she said, "but if you hurt me in practice, I'll love you forever." He shook his head and headed for his closet. Scott and Summer, and Flynn himself, would dare many things, but Flynn seriously doubted any of them would be audacious enough to fling a half-eaten, buttery bagel at Dr K.


	23. Chapter Twenty One: An Eventful Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I'm noticing a theme in named extras in this chapter...do you?

* * *

Flynn shut the door to his truck with a sigh as the garage door finished closing; he'd been forced to put off his long overdue trip to his dad's another two days since Jinx had died. Now, he was finally getting to spend time with his dad, and if he couldn't talk to him about how it had felt to find himself waking up with Summer and Scott on Summer's couch, he wouldn't be forced to think about it. He ran a hand down his blue shirt, uneasy without the leather jacket he'd left on the truck seat. He checked his pocket for his solar morpher and touched his id, then he shook his head, "I'm getting daft in my old age," he mused. Then he walked up the steps and into the house.

Flynn opened his mouth to call to his dad, but a crash made him freeze. "The cartels aren't happy," someone said, in a clear but cold voice. "All you have to do is agree to do some work for us."

"As I have told you before," Mr. McAllister replied firmly, "there are dozens of qualified mechanics in Corinth. Chose one of them."

A crack of flesh meeting flesh jerked Flynn out of his shocked pose and he began to move. He slipped through the mudroom to take refuge in the office. From there he could see through the kitchen to the dining room. There were two men standing in the arched opening to the living room. That would be where they had his dad. Flynn knew he should call for help, or back up, but he couldn't. Instead, he slipped out of the office and moved to hide between the kitchen island and the counter that divided the kitchen and the dining room. Flynn could now, barely see more men in the living room. Two of them flanked the fire place and a third stood in the middle of the room.

"Now, Mr. McAllister," the third man was saying, "you have two options. You can chose to obey the cartels and work for us or you will come very close to losing your life."

"Kill me," Flynn's dad replied, with an odd slur to his voice, "and your cartel will be lucky to be chucked into the military prison."

There was another crack, but Flynn hadn't seen the man move, there were people Flynn couldn't see. He started to stand, hand reaching for his morpher, when a faint sound of a squeak made him start to turn. A hand went around his neck; the second caught the hand going for his morpher. "One noise," his assailant breathed, "one false move and I will slit your throat."

Flynn froze, mentally calling himself five kinds of idiot for leaving himself open like that. "Stand," the voice commanded. Flynn straightened slowly, flinching as his captured arm was forced up behind his back. "Move," the voice ordered.

Flynn let himself be steered into the living room. His dad was sitting in a chair that had been dragged in from the dining room, his nose and lip were breeding freely and there was mottled discoloration around both eyes. "An intruder," Flynn's attacker said shortly. "He came in through the garage."

"Interesting," the man standing in the middle of the living room replied. Flynn took a moment to glance around, besides his captor and the leader, there was another man standing over his father, who was now holding his dad by his shoulder. Two men flanked the exit to the front entrance. He clenched his fist, if only he had his other hand free, he could get help here fast. "And who are you?" The man asked.

Flynn grinned at the man, "You don't recognize me?"

"Should I?" The man replied.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm famous," Flynn replied, "but I am fairly well known." He hissed slightly as his captor twisted his arm up.

"Let him go, Landors," the man ordered.

"Thank you," Flynn said as he was freed, he slipped his hands in his pockets as he readjusted his stance. "Just out of curiosity," he said as he activated the radio feature on his morpher, "Why are the nine of you here? Surely you don't need that many people to beat up one old man."

"That's none of your business," the leader said, "And you will be answering my questions."

"Or what, one of your bully-boys is going to try to beat me up?" Flynn asked, freeing his hands and trying to look casual. Scott was better at it, but Flynn hoped he could keep these people from doing anything until help could show up. "You do know that I've called for help, right?" Flynn asked, "I'm not so stupid as to walk into a situation like this without backup." Of course, I had no clue what was going on when I walked in, and with two driveways, I wouldn't necessarily have seen their vehicle either.

"What is your name?" The leader demanded.

"What's yours?" Flynn countered, "Because I was taught to never talk to strangers."

Flynn's capturer, Landors, circled around in front of him, and at the leader's nod, through a punch. Flynn threw his arm up instinctively, caught the punch on his forearm, turned the block into a grab and flipped the man onto the ground. Flynn glanced at his dad and then back at the leader, "Really?" He asked. "I mean, really?"

"Landors," the leader said, "take him down."

"Gladly," Landors replied.

Flynn turned to the man and steadied himself, Here we go! He thought.

Landors led with another punch, which Flynn blocked, then countered Landors's attempt at a kick. After that, Flynn let himself become lost in the rhythm of attack and counter attack; it was almost like sparring with Scott, but there was no reason to hold back and one very good reason to win. "Police!" A voice shouted followed by a crash.

Flynn tossed Landors to the ground and spun. Time slowed down, just like when he activated his ability, as the leader produced a gun. Flynn launched himself at the man, feeling like his body was moving in molasses. Just as he collided with his target, a gunshot went off. He knocked the guy to the ground and rolled off him as the military police swarmed the room.

Flynn picked himself up as the leader was subdued. "Ranger Flynn?" Someone asked.

Flynn started to look up, "Yes," he began then froze, "Dad!" He shoved past the woman who stood before him eyes locked on his dad, and the blood. "No, no, no, no, no," he said, dropping down by his dad's head.

Two people were working on his dad, trying to stop the blood flow from his side. One of them looked up, "It hit his right side," he said, "it appears to have missed his lung. We're taking him to the hospital."

"I'm going with you," Flynn said.

"All right. If you move back, we'll get him on a stretcher." The man said.

Flynn drew back and watched as they put his dad on the stretcher, then stood and looked at the woman, "I'll answer any question you have at the hospital," he told her bluntly. "I'm not leaving my dad."

The woman nodded, "Someone will meet you there."

At the hospital, Flynn had to stand by and watch as his dad was whisked off to surgery, leaving him to pace in a waiting room. "Ranger McAllister?" Someone said.

Flynn turned, hoping to see a nurse, but it was one of the military policemen, "Yes?" Flynn asked, "That's me."

"I'm Lieutenant Ford, I need your statement of the incident, please," the man said.

"Ok," Flynn replied. He watched the man sit down with his notebook open. "I was coming to see my dad. I try to see him once a week, but we've been busy so I hadn't seen him in two weeks. When I got there, I put my truck in the garage, because if I don't, his neighbors all 'drop by' to meet me. I also put my jacket in my truck, but I put my morpher in my pocket. I let myself in through the garage, but before I could call out, I heard someone say 'The Cartels aren't happy; all you have to do is work for us.' And Dad said there were other mechanics, to pick one of them. I think someone hit him then. I hid in the office and when the coast was clear, I moved into the kitchen. I could see two people standing in the door way, two by the fire place and a third I could kind of see more towards the middle of the room. Someone told my dad if he didn't work for the Cartels he would…" Flynn stopped.

"He would what?" Ford asked.

"He would 'come very close to losing his life'," Flynn said quietly. "I was about to send the emergency alert to Doc K then, but I was stopped by someone grabbing me from behind. He implied he had a knife so I cooperated then. He led me into the living room, where they had my dad. There was a guy holding him in a chair and two more blocking the entrance to the front hall. The guy I'd seen before seemed to be the leader, he tried to question me, but I played him off. He ordered the guy who caught me to let me go, and identified him as 'Landors'. I activated the radio on my morpher so Doc K would know what was going on. I knew I needed to stall, so I did the best I could. When I wouldn't tell them who I was, Landors tried to hit me, but I tossed him instead." Flynn stopped for a moment as footsteps approached the waiting room, but the nurse passed them by.

"Go on," Ford said.

"The leader ordered Landors to 'take me down'," Flynn said, "So Landors and I fought. He was good; too, he's definitely had training. That's when they busted down my dad's door. I tossed Landors while he was distracted, saw the leader pull a gun, tackled him and my dad got shot."

"I have a few questions," Ford began.

"Ranger McAllister?" Someone said.

Flynn spun and blinked at the doctor standing before him, "Yes, my dad, is he ok?"

"I'm Dr. Woolsey" The doctor said. "You might want to sit down."

Sit down, Flynn thought; the word swirled through his head. People asked you to sit down when they had news, usually bad news. Oh God, he thought, he could feel the blood leaving his face. Flynn felt light headed, he blinked, my dad, he's dead? "Flynn!" Someone said before a rushing sounded invaded his ears and Flynn was overwhelmed by blackness.


	24. Chapter Twenty Two: Always a Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Cameo!

* * *

Scott sprinted into the ER, skidding to a stop at the nurse's station hissing curses, "Can I help you, sir?" The nurse asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mr. Craig McAllister," Summer said, popping up beside him, "he and his son, our teammate Flynn, arrived earlier today."

"Of course, Ranger Yellow," the nurse said, she typed at her computer for a moment, "Mr. McAllister is still in recovery, but Ranger McAllister is in Room 10."

"Flynn was admitted?" Scott said, "But Doc K said he was fine."

"Dehydration and shock," the nurse replied promptly. "He apparently passed out in the waiting room."

Scott braced his hands on the counter and leaned forward, staring at the tiled floor for a moment, and then he straightened to look at Summer. Summer looked back at him and rolled her eyes, "If the doctor says he's ok," she said. She turned back to the nurse, "Room 10, you said?"

"Yes ma'am," the nurse replied.

Summer smiled, "Scott and I are going to go check on our teammate then. Thank you for your help, Nurse," she checked the id tag, "Grayson."

"It was my honor," Nurse Grayson replied.

Summer took Scott's hand and pulled him away from the counter and through the examining rooms. They found room ten and Summer opened the door.

Flynn lay on the bed with his eyes closed, an I.V. drip in his arm. "Do you know how cold this is?" He said in an aggrieved tone. "Are you trying to turn me into an icicle?"

Scott snorted as he pulled the door closed behind him, "I thought we were trying to kill you by knocking you out of bed."

Flynn's eyes shot open and he stared at them for a moment before groaning, "Now my day is complete," he said.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked stepping hesitantly into the room.

"Aye, Scott," Flynn said, "I'm fine. Apparently I'm not drinking enough water." His hand brushed his bed, and Scott took that as invitation to walk over and sit on the side of the bed. "So, what happened? I thought I heard the alert, but, I was in the middle of something."

"Some grinders," Scott said, shrugging his shoulder, "Nothing Summer and I couldn't handle this time."  
Summer settled on the other side of the bed. "Dr K didn't tell us you were here until we got back or we would have been here sooner."

"The city needed you more than I did," Flynn replied, "I understand."

Scott frowned, "Flynn, the team comes first. You know that. We'll do our duty for the people of Corinth, but that doesn't mean we couldn't have been there the moment you needed us."

Flynn opened his mouth to respond when the door opened, "Ranger McAllister?" A lady asked.

Scott blinked, and then realized that it was Elizabeth Delgado, the Defense corporal who had almost made Ranger Yellow. "Yes," Flynn said, "can we help you?"

"I am Corporal Delgado, I was wondering if we, my partner and I, would ask a few more questions about today," she said.

Flynn nodded, "Aye lass, I will answer a few questions." Delgado smiled and stepped in, followed by a tall, African American man who looked to be near her in age. "Fuck," Flynn said, and began to stand up. "Get out."

"Flynn?" Scott said, surprised to see the anger in his friend's eyes. Summer grabbed Flynn's shoulder, "What's going on?"

"That's the cartel goon I fought," Flynn spat out, fighting against Summer's hands. "Landors."

"Actually, this is," Delgado began.

"I don't care," Flynn said, "get out."

"But," the man said.

"Flynn, stop," Scott said, "before you yank your I.V. out." He stood up and stalked forward, "I suggest you both leave." He said blocking their advance into the room. "I don't know, and frankly, I don't care what you have to say, we can take this up with my father, Colonel Truman, when the doctors say that Flynn can leave."

"You're making a mistake," Delgado said, softly.

"I'm protecting my team," Scott replied, his voice quiet and tense. "I suggest you get him out of here before Flynn gets away from Summer. Tell the Defense that Flynn is not available for questions right now, but we will contact you when he is."

When Delgado continued to hesitate, Scott took a pointed step forward, Landry eyed him for a moment, then put his hand on Delgado's shoulder, "Come on, Z," he said, pulling her back. "We'll leave them be."

Delgado hesitated then nodded, "Sorry for disturbing you," she told Scott stiffly before leaving.

Scott turned back to the bed, where Flynn was sitting, glaring at the door, "So, what was that about?"

Flynn blinked, and looked at Scott, "What?" He asked.

"I would like to know why I just kicked members of the Defense from your hospital room," Scott replied.  
Flynn shook his head, "Delgado might be because I remember her from the interviews. But the guy, Landors, he worked for the cartels. He's the one who caught me at my dad's house."

Scott looked at Summer, "Ok," Scott said, "maybe he's, I don't know, an undercover cop or something."  
Flynn snorted, "I don't care," he said, lifting his chin. "He was there, if he wasn't working for the cartels, he had a duty to stop them. The least he could have done was to let me deal with them instead of threatening to slit my throat."

Scott became aware of a growl-like noise filling the room, seconds before it cut off, he realized it was him. Summer stared at him, eyes slightly narrowed while Flynn's eyes were wide with surprise. "Sorry," Scott said. He started across the room, but turned as the door opened.

"All right, Ranger McAllister," a man in a white coat said as he walked into the room. He was looking at a folder in his hands, but looked up as he closed the door. "Oh, I see you have visitors."

Scott barely refrained from sharing a look with Flynn, "I'm Scott Truman, Ranger Red," he said, offering his hand. "This is our other teammate, Summer."

"Of course," the man said, taking Scott's hand and shaking it firmly. "I think I expected to see you here earlier."

"Grinder incursion," Scott said shortly.

"Right, I'm Dr Harvelle, and I'm here to do a final check up before we release Ranger McAllister here." The doctor replied, peering over his glasses at the trio.

"As I told you," Flynn said, "I'm fine. I just want to check on my dad."

Dr Harvelle chuckled, "Now, I used to work at BioLabs in Silver Hills, more specifically, I was the head of the Silver Guardian's clinic. I know how you Rangers can be; Commander Myers would say he was fine if he'd had his arm amputated. Just sit still and we'll see to getting you out of here."

Scott hesitated, then nodded to himself, "Summer, will you see Flynn back to base?" He asked, "I need to have a few words with Colonel Truman."

Summer smiled tightly, "Of course, Scott," she said.

"I'll see you later Flynn," Scott said, slipping his hands into his jean pockets to keep from reaching for his friend.

"Right," Flynn replied.

Scott left the hospital and soon found himself striding into the control tower above the city. "Colonel Truman," he said, struggling to keep his voice neutral.

"Scott," the Colonel said, surprised.

"May I please have a word with you in private?" Scott asked, barely refraining from crossing his arms over his chest.

"About what?" The Colonel asked warily.

"Colonel." Scott tensed as Landors appeared beside him, "My report."

"Scott, this is David Cooper," The Colonel said, accepting the folder from Landors. "He's been part of an undercover assignment with the Cartels."

Scott bared his teeth in a mockery of a smile, "Oh, we've already met," he said. "In fact, that's why I wanted to speak to you."

"I see," Colonel Truman looked between the two men as he stood, "Corporal Cooper, you and Corporal Delgado are at liberty until tomorrow at 0700."

"Yes sir," Cooper replied with a brief salute.

"Scott, if you'll follow me," Colonel Truman said, he led Scott into a private office and pushed the door closed, "what can I do for you?"

"You can explain to me," Scott said tightly, "just why David Cooper threatened to slit Flynn's throat today during the home invasion of Mr. McAllister's place."

"He was undercover," Colonel Truman replied, "he needed to keep up appearances."

"Bull," Scott replied. "There is no reason for a cop, one of the good guys, to make that kind of threat."

"David Cooper has been undercover with the Oreo Brothers cartel for five years," Colonel Truman said, "he worked with for the Boston Police before coming to Corinth. Given our need to get the cartels behind bars, when he came to me, I accepted him. To the Oreo Brothers, he is Jack Landors, a conman with 'extra' talents. If Cooper threatened Ranger McAllister, I am sure he had a good reason."

"Whatever," Scott replied, seeing yet another area in which he and his father would not see eye to eye. "I suggest you send someone else to debrief Flynn on today's incident. He was irate when Delgado and Cooper showed up." He turned and put his hand on the door knob. "I think it's understandable, after all, Cooper stood back and watched while they beat up his dad before he threatened Flynn." He began to open the door.

"Scott," Colonel Truman said, "there is one thing."

Scott looked at his dad, "Yes?"

"Keep an eye on Flynn; we're having security put on Mr. McAllister. Apparently the 'job' they wanted McAllister for was based on some research he did for the SAS years ago. If they were willing to go as far as they did with Mr. McAllister before, they may not hesitate to do so again."

Scott nodded sharply, "Yes sir. Summer and I will make sure Flynn is fine. Thank you for telling me." He opened the door and stepped outside.

As the door shut, Scott could have sworn he heard his dad say, "It doesn't always have to be a battle with him, does it?"


	25. Chapter Twenty Three: Moments in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

* * *

Summer shut the door to the garden with a sigh, like Scott, she was coming to find this room as a sanctuary. Unlike the big estate gardens and the parks, this little greenhouse was a private piece of Mother Nature. She trailed her fingers across the plants as she walked down the clear aisle, breathing in the rich earth and subtle hints of flowers. Flynn was back and Scott as well. However, Scott had locked himself in the training room and Flynn was in his room doing whatever it was he did in his room. They, who had so little privacy, who had, in fact, needed little privacy, could not stand to be in the same room right now.

Summer stopped beside a grouping of blue flowers she couldn't name, staring at the cerulean petals she felt tears growing in the corners of her eyes. _They'd almost lost Flynn today._ She gasped as the thought made itself known, and then moaned as the truth of it kicked her in the guts. Five months into this and she couldn't imagine her life without Flynn and Scott. Even knowing the price she would pay for this, she couldn't picture a future without them. She moved on to a grouping of red flowers, bright and bold in their color. Some few mingled with the blue flowers in a contrast of colors that was so like her teammates.

Whether it was staying up to watch movies and falling asleep on the sofa or looking out for each other after the hard battles, Flynn and Scott were in so many ways her world now. She couldn't imagine choosing one or the other, because they were too intrinsic to each other as well as herself. Scott had been lost when he'd heard about Flynn's ordeal, and so _angry_ when he'd heard Flynn's story.

Summer knew that she was the only one who would ever see that side of Scott for what it really was. Just as she had seen Flynn watching Scott and his dad circle each other like a pair of dominate males, neither ready to give an inch, but both yearning for it all the same. She had seen Flynn's skillful diffusion of confrontations.

_They are not meant for me_, Summer told herself and transferred her gaze to a grouping of sunflowers. _I am promised to another._ Even as she told herself that, she put her hand to her chest, trying to keep the pain inside, the pain of loving that which she could never have. Knowing the door was locked; Summer lowered herself to the ground, letting the tears pour down her face as she balanced on the verge of admitting something that she should never tell anyone. The secret she would take to her grave because she would never, ever, go back on her word. _Even if I am never happy again_, she told herself, _I will obey my parents._ She drew her knees to her chest; _At least, they do not love me._

***BREAK***

Flynn held his journal in his hands, unsure, for the first time, of what to write. He had filled the battered leather binder with all of his dreams and hopes and fears, but there were no words for today. He'd almost buried his father; he'd almost lost his friends. Now, having heard the truth of Landors, or Cooper, Flynn could admit, the undercover cop had saved his life.

Flynn trailed fingers over the leather, feeling the secret he was sworn to protect. _Dad said they were after your dad for some SAS work he did._

There was only one project Craig McAllister had been a part of when he was in the military, one reason they would have gone after him and Flynn was the holder of that secret, it was in his blood. Flynn put the journal back on his dresser, _You have the same talents,_ his dad said in his memory, _I never regretted doing what I did for my country. One day, I hope you will be able to say the same._

As Flynn sat down at his desk, his eyes fell on a picture of him, Scott and Summer at his dad's place. They were so much a piece of each that it hadn't taken a second thought for them to squeeze together for the picture. That was the three of them; Flynn couldn't imagine a morning without Summer drinking Scott's orange juice or Scott putting way too much butter on his toast. He couldn't imagine a day without Scott splitting a sandwich or Summer throwing herself into their training, determined not to be the weak link. _We've got to trust each other, because in the end, lacking trust means we'll lose each other._

Flynn picked up the picture; his thumb obscuring Summer's face as he studied the man he knew was his best friend. Scott; with his grin and his easy charm hiding his splintered family and overwhelming pain. Scott; who cried on his shoulder for a father who never seemed to care, and who pushed him to spend time with his own father. Scott had been their leader from the beginning, never questioning his role, but always wanting to be reassured. Dr K had finally told Flynn that Scott had been her first choice, but Colonel Truman had blocked the appointment. Flynn wasn't sure what had made Colonel Truman change his mind, although he suspected it was the death of Marcus.

Flynn moved his thumb so he could stare at Summer. Brilliant, happy Summer, who sought perfection in everything and was so afraid to let herself be free. There was no doubt in Flynn's mind that she was his sister just the same as Scott was his brother. As Flynn put the picture back, he ignored the little voice inside him with the ease of a life time of practice. _If this is filial love, then what the hell will Eros feel like?_ Flynn knew if he listened, he wouldn't like that answer.

***BREAK***

Scott grunted as he avoided another set of balls. Sweat was pouring in his eyes and his limbs were trembling after the battle with the Grinders and the time he'd spent here. The ball machines suddenly went dead, "Dr K?" he said, "I wasn't done yet."

Dr K said nothing, but the guns withdrew and Scott groaned. He wasn't ready to think about today yet. He'd learned something about himself that he wasn't sure he was ready to face. He left the training room for the kitchen; it was a sure thing he was locked out of all the training equipment now. From the way the doors slid closed on his heels, it was pretty clear how Dr K felt.

Scott's eyes tracked upwards as he walked into the kitchen, even though he couldn't see the doors, he knew where his team was. Flynn was in his room, writing, or at least trying to write, in the journal he kept. Summer would be in the garden, seeking the same sanctuary he so often desired. Scott opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. From the blue label, Flynn had done the shopping last.

Scott's hand tightened on the water bottle at this second reminder of Flynn. _Blue eyes had met his, "I have no clue what project they're talking about. My dad retired a long time ago."_

If there was one thing Scott knew, it was how bad Flynn was at lying. When Scott had told Flynn about why his dad was a target, Flynn had lied to him. Scott grimaced, because Flynn didn't lie often, and never to Scott.

If Scott had expected anything of his team, it was honesty amongst them. _Right,_ he thought staring at the water bottle. _You're the one keeping secrets. Summer thinks she knows your secret, Flynn assumes and who the hell knows what Dr K thinks. If they had the key, they'd disown you. Especially Flynn._

Scott hurled the water bottle, taking a vicarious joy in watching it slam on the wall and bust open. He turned and ran across the room grabbing his jacket as he went. There were some things he couldn't deal with; not after almost losing a third of his soul.

***BREAK***

Dr K watched Scott peel out of the Garage and sighed. Things weren't looking so good, but she was the one who had to face the Colonel. "And you're saying that McAllister had no clue what his father could have done for the SAS?" Colonel Truman was asking.

"I am positive," Dr K replied firmly. "If anything has been demonstrated, it is the reluctance to lie between the three of them. They will tell each other any problems or issues they face long before they would admit to an outside such problems exist. As previously predicted, the Rangers regard me as 'not here' when the screens are off."

"And how are they reacting?" Colonel Truman asked, "I know Scott was particularly upset earlier."

"They are coping with the issues," Dr K replied, "they will, no doubt, have another of their movie nights and in the morning will be back to the normal worries."

"You're sure?" Colonel Truman asked.

"I never say something unless I am absolutely certain of the veracity of my statement. You, of all people, should understand that." Dr K said. "Was there anything else you wished to ask me? I still have work to do."

"You'll inform me of any problems?" Colonel Truman said.

"With no hesitation," Dr K replied. After Truman's comm. shut off, Dr K stared blankly at her programming codes, wondering if she'd done the right thing, again, by lying to the Colonel.


	26. Chapter Twenty Four: Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I couldn't help it...another cameo. For the record, I'm not sure why this job works for him, but I think it does.

* * *

Flynn put the last of his dad's clothes in a duffle and looked up; Scott was watching him from the bedroom doorway. "What?" Flynn asked.

"I was going to let it go," Scott replied, "but I can't."

Flynn sighed, "You want to know why I lied to you."

"Actually, yes I do," Scott said, he walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "You know how important trust is for is."

Flynn sighed, "I knew you would know I was lying, and I'm glad you waited to confront me." He zipped the bag shut and moved it to the floor before sitting down beside his friend. "The thing is, I don't know how secure Dr K's security is." He said, "Anything can be hacked with enough time and patience."

"So, why are the cartels after your dad?" Scott asked.

"Because of the project," Flynn replied, "please don't ask me to tell you, because I promised my dad I wouldn't a long time ago. The best I can do is tell you that yes; my dad was involved in a top secret military project."

"I won't," Scott said promptly. "I can understand why you won't tell me about it. I won't tell my dad that you know anything either."

"Thank you," Flynn said.

"Is there anything else," Summer called as she came down the hallway.

"Just my dad's clothes," Flynn called back, turning towards the door.

Summer smiled as she came in the room. "Did you two sort out what's bothering you?" She asked.

"Yes," Scott said, "and as soon as we've dealt with Cooper, we'll be even better."

"Scott," Flynn said, resting his hand on Scott's arm. "Don't, please. I was thinking about it, and do you know, he probably saved my life?"

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"I would have been fighting him from the moment he touched me without the threat of a knife," Flynn said. "He had the jump on me. Also, if he hadn't of been there at all I would have gone headlong into the fight without a second thought. They'd probably have shot me before I made it through the doorway."

Scott frowned, but nodded, "I can understand that." He stood up, "So, let's get this stuff over to the on-base housing and go get your dad."

"Sounds like a plan," Flynn said, letting Scott pull him up.

Summer took the duffle before either of the guys could and headed out the door, "So, how did you two talk Colonel Truman into hiring Mr. McAllister?" She asked.

"We didn't," Scott and Flynn replied in unison.

"I went to the guy in charge of the mechanics," Scott continued, "and he told me they were hiring civilian mechanics. Flynn and I gave the guy Mr. McAllister's resume and explained who he was. Jonathon was the one who arranged the on-base housing."

"Colonel Truman didn't really have much to do except sign the hiring forms," Flynn said, "and I did everything short of blackmail to see that happen."

"And when one of the other mechanics complained about Mr. McAllister getting preferential treatment because Flynn was Ranger Blue," Scott said.

"I," Flynn interrupted, "told him that of course he was, but that the man had to be stupid if he couldn't figure out that the only reason I was using my status, and that my dad was letting me use my status was because it wasn't safe not to."

"It was a bit more Scottish sounding than that," Scott added, "speaking of which, when are you going to teach me how to swear like that?"

"Never," Flynn replied.

Scott's morpher chimed, "Yes, Dr K?" Scott asked.

"Please remember that you have to be at the school at 1400 hours today for the presentation." Dr K told them. "You will be cutting it close."

"Right," Scott said, "we won't forget."

"Just try not to be late," Dr K replied. The click as he cut the connection was almost as distinctive as if the doctor had actually come out and said, "This time."

"Great," Flynn said as Scott put up his morpher, "this day is going to be so much fun."

"You wish," Summer replied.

They left the house and Flynn paused to lock the garage door before joining Summer in his truck. As he rolled his window down, Scott pealed out behind them, making Flynn close his eyes. "You ok?" Summer asked.

"I'm going to have to replace his tires again," Flynn predicted as he pulled out. "And I've got to replace his brake pads."

Summer laughed, "Flynn, don't ever change," she told him.

"I'm serious," Flynn replied he gestured to Scott's vanishing car, "having done work on Scott's jeep and his car, I have come to a conclusion."

"Let's hear it," Summer said.

"Mason Truman is not a cheap bastard," Flynn said, "he is, in fact, a wise man. He knew that Scott would drive like a bat out of hell if he had a car that could handle it. He took steps to insure that Scott did not have a decent vehicle while he, Colonel Truman, was required to pay to maintain it."

Summer laughed, hard and loud, and Flynn grinned. Because Summer had not been happy lately, ever since the home invasion she'd been upset, and a little depressed. Flynn suspected that they had all been shaken by the incident. Certainly, the fact that even Dr K was insisting he drink more water would have made that clear. "Thirsty," Summer said.

"What?" Flynn asked, "I'm sorry, I was woolgathering."

"I asked if we could stop, because I'm thirsty." Summer replied.

"Not a problem," Flynn said. He got his bearings and drove them to a grocer that he'd often shopped at for his dad.

"Want anything?" Summer added.

"Something that doesn't taste like water," Flynn replied lightly.

"You got it," Summer said as Flynn parked his truck. She let herself out of the truck and ran inside.

Flynn's morpher went off, "Hello?" He asked.

"Where are you?" Scott asked.

"Summer wanted a drink," Flynn replied.

"No alcohol until after the kids meet and greet," Scott said firmly.

"I'm sure Summer know how to use restraint," Flynn replied airily. "Speaking of which, I'm sorry I'm going to miss team night."

"You and me both," Scott replied, "It wouldn't be the same to camp out with just Summer."

Flynn chuckled, "I'm sure that you could find something to do while I'm gone."

"Let's not go there," Scott said in a dry tone.

"Agreed," Flynn said, "here comes Summer," he added as the Yellow Ranger came out of the market. "So, we'll meet you at my dad's place, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan," Scott agreed.

The two hung up as Summer climbed in the truck. "Scott was wondering where we were," Flynn commented.

"He worries too much," Summer replied, "here, do you like lemon or berry?"

"Lemon," Flynn said, he took the bottle she handed him, "Flavored water? Really?"

"You said you didn't want something that tasted like water," Summer pointed out, "and this is enhanced water, so it's better for you."

"I feel like I've drank enough water to float a row boat," Flynn muttered, putting the bottle in his cup holder. He started the truck and pulled back out into the street.

"Well, you freaked us out when you fainted like that," Summer replied.

"I did not faint," Flynn protested, "I succumbed to shock and dehydration resulting in a lack of consciousness."

"Flynn," Summer said, amused, "that's fainting."

"You don't have to actually say it," Flynn replied.

Summer fell silent for a bit, staring out the window while Flynn navigated the busy streets. "How long have we been here?" She asked suddenly, "It feels like it's been forever."

"They closed the dome twenty three weeks ago," Flynn replied. "Scott keeps track."

"Almost six months," Summer mused. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I," Flynn admitted.

They reached the on base housing where Flynn's dad would be living, Scott was standing outside the house talking to another man. When the truck pulled up, they both turned to look, Flynn slid out, "Hey," Scott said, "this is Charlie Thorne, the nurse from the Clinic."

"Hi," the man said, "it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Flynn," Flynn said, "thank you for agreeing to do this."

Charlie smiled, "I've served my time on the front lines, Ranger Blue. Now it's my job to keep the home fires burning any way that I can."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't expect you to be here so soon," Flynn admitted.

"The Clinic got a call from a Dr K, asking, demanding actually, that someone come help you get the place ready. Something about keeping you from being late?" Charlie replied.

Scott and Summer laughed as Flynn shook his head, "We've got to go visit the school this afternoon. We were late last time."

"It was some grinders," Scott added, "it wasn't like we planned it."

"My kids go to that school," Charlie said, "Monica's been talking about your visit for the past week."

"Monica Thorne?" Summer asked.

"No, Monica Rocca," Charlie said. "We weren't married."

"Oh," Summer said, softly.

An awkward silence fell for a few minutes, then Flynn clapped his hands together, "Let's get this stuff moved in."

"Right," Charlie replied, seemingly relieved for the distraction.


	27. Interlude: The Advance

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Creepy interlude is creepy...

* * *

ALL HAIL VENJIX

I walk amongst these fragile creatures unknown and unseen. Just another sand scoured lump of fragile flesh to their limited senses. I am one of many making their way to that final enclave of foul abomination; Corinth City. Stolen memories and fabricated flesh keep my secrets safe, as other memories and flesh shield others. We are the hidden virus, made in the image of man.

ALL HAIL VENJIX


	28. Chapter Twenty Five: All Fall Down

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: For *Andrea, for giving me this idea. Warning, this is where that really weird relationship comes into play: M/M/F (Scott/Flynn/Summer)

* * *

A shriek jolted Scott from sleep; he rolled backwards and found himself falling. Through some twisted acrobatics, Scott managed to land on his rear, and protected his head from the threatened meeting with the nightstand. "What?" Flynn asked.

"Flynn?" Scott asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he yawned.

"Ogden's beard," Flynn yelped.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked, finally getting his eyes clear enough to see Flynn, sitting, shirtless on the bed. Scott froze at the almost open invitation to stare at his friend as the shriek that had awoken him drifted back to the front of his mind. He glanced down and whimpered both because of his own state of undress and the yellow sheet that attempted to preserve his modesty. "Oh God," Scott groaned as the hangover headache began to throb in his temples.

"Summer," Flynn said, as if he was still trying to process everything. "She wasn't wearing anything." He turned to look at Scott, "You're not wearing…I'm not…what did we do last night?"

_We destroyed everything,_ Scott thought, "I can't tell you what you want to hear," he said, instead.

Flynn went still, shaking his head slightly, "No," he breathed.

Scott started to untangle himself from the sheet and Flynn made an odd whining grunt, "What?" Scott asked looking up.

Flynn shook his head and, with a speed akin to activating his time freeze, bolted from the room. Scott pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them. He put his head on top, unable to believe he'd encouraged something like this. _Stupid, stupid idiot_, He thought bitterly, _you know better than anyone how Flynn would react. And Summer… what the hell did you do? Why weren't you thinking?_

The sound of Summer's shower cutting on jolted Scott from his thoughts and he began to move. He stripped Summer's bed and left the comforter folded at the end of it. No way was he going to ask her to deal with this. He also sorted out the various items of clothing as he came across them, pausing only to pull on his own jeans as he went. Retrieving Flynn's jeans from the couch, he spotted Summer's jeans on the fire escape and went out to fetch them. That led to spotting something else of Summer's on the ground and he went after that as well.

Summer's room done, Scott folded Flynn's jeans over his arm and stepped out onto the walkway. As he always did, he began a visual sweep of the Garage. A flash of color made him look upwards and he blinked. Hanging from one of the support beams on the ceiling were three socks, one red, one blue and one yellow. They looked as if someone had hung them up to dry. Scott shook his head slightly and continued his looking, collecting Flynn's shirt from the railing as he did so.

The cars were parked neatly in their places, and Summer's bikes were in their places, nothing looked like it had been destroyed, but there were items of clothing everywhere. Scott shook his head, wondering what they had gotten up to before…he stopped that line of thought. His headache increased with the movement and he went still for a moment. "Oh," Flynn said.

Scott opened his eyes to find Flynn, wearing shorts and carrying clothes, standing outside his room. "I, uh, brought your things," Scott said, "what I could find, I mean."

"Thank you," Flynn replied, accepting them. He looked a little wild around the edges, which meant to Scott that he was still freaking out about the whole thing.

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine," Flynn replied, jumping backwards. He shut his door with enough precision that it wasn't a slam, but with a finality that meant it could just as well have been one.

Scott sighed and went into his own room, collected his shower things and headed down stairs to the third bathroom. "Ranger Red," Dr K said, "what occurred last night…"

"Is not open for discussion," Scott replied harshly. "I'll clean this up, and no mention of it will leave the Garage by anyone."

"That is not acceptable, Ranger Red," Dr K said.

"It's going to have to be," Scott said.

"I am concerned that you were so drunk that Major Bradley drove you home," Dr K said.

"Problem solved," Scott replied, "I think we just became permanently sober." _Blake brought us home? I have to talk to him as soon as possible._

"I thought you went out to celebrate Flynn's return to the garage," Dr K said.

"We celebrated all right," Scott muttered, "Do you mind if I take my shower now, Doc K?"

"Proceed, Ranger Red." Dr K replied.

After his shower, and a third of a bottle of aspirin, Scott set to work collecting jackets, shirts, socks and shoes from around the Garage. As he retrieved Summer's other sock from the blender, he wondered at the ingenuity of drunks. He remembered them playing a game, and a lot of giggling, but he couldn't actually remember when the 'game' had become something more.

Putting the clothes in neat piles on the pool table, Scott looked up to find both of his teammates were still shut into their rooms. He gathered Flynn and Summer's clothes and took them upstairs to leave outside their doors. Then he fetched his own clothes and put them in his dirty clothes pile. As he headed back downstairs, finally awake enough to feel somewhat hungry, Dr K's screen activated, "Ranger Red, Colonel Truman wishes to have a word with you."

Scott sighed and headed over to the screens, "Yes, Doctor."

Colonel Truman appeared on the screen, "Rangers, Scott," he said, "are you ok?"

"Hungover," Scott replied with a wave of his hand, "but I'll be fine. What's going on?"

"I need you to come to the West Gate," Colonel Truman replied. "Your teammates do not need to come if they aren't feeling well, but I do need you."

Scott nodded, "Yes sir."

The call cut off and Scott glanced over his shoulder to find Summer in the kitchen, from the half-empty glass of water and bottle of aspirin, she was following her own recipe for a hangover. "Hi," she said, staring at her water.

"Hi," Scott replied, studying her. "You ok?"

Summer glanced up at him and tried to smile, "Yes."

He looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "If you don't want to go, you don't have to."

"Oh," Summer replied.

Scott flinched, because yesterday, they would have been in the cars and gone already. You really screwed this up, he thought. "I mean, I, you, if you want."

"Scott," Summer said, with a hint of her former good humor, "I think I will stay. That way, Flynn won't think we abandoned him or something."

Scott flinched again at the thought of his best friend, "Yeah," he said. "I'll bring back breakfast, ok?"

"All right," Summer agreed.

Scott checked his pockets as he headed for his car, pulling out his keys as the doors to the Garage began to open. He slid in his car and started it, but the usual calm euphoria that the motor's roar gave him was muted.

He drove carefully out of the Garage, not even tempted to peel out, or stress the transmission, or any one of a hundred things that made Flynn shake his head and Dr K comment on posting speed limits on base.

Arriving at the gate, Scott frowned as he saw a group of people standing under guard, and the number of armed military personal standing between them and the city. "What's going on?" He asked.

"A new Venjix plot," Colonel Truman replied, turning from one of the groups of military personel. "Come here, Scott."

Scott walked over, trying not to wince under the filtered sunlight. In the middle of the group was a man, or rather, a statue of one, "What is it?" He asked.

"We thought it was a refugee," Colonel Truman replied, "this group made it in last night." He nodded at the people under guard.

"I didn't know we had anyone planned to come in," Scott replied, feeling guilty.

"They ran the barricade on their own," Truman replied. "Venjix appeared to ignore them. When they came in, this thing just froze. Preliminary analysis says that it's a 'bot."

"An android," Scott said, "we wouldn't have known until it attacked." The thought chilled him and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Exactly," Colonel Truman agreed.

"The question is," Scott said, his mind racing over the implications of the android's discovery and what it could mean, "how many of these are already in the city, and how to we keep the rest out."

"I will be consulting with our science departments," Colonel Truman replied, "so that we can come up with a quick and surefire way to determine if someone is human or not."

Scott nodded, "I'll alert my team to the possiblilty that we'll be fighting androids." He took a deep breath, "Now, the real question is, who gets the 'bot? Dr K will want to analyze it, I'm sure."

"I'll discuss it with Dr K," Colonel Truman replied.

"Is there anything else you need, Dad?" Scott asked, looking away from the creepy android.

Colonel Truman eyed him for a long moment, "Not right now," he said. "Go eat something."

"Yes sir," Scott replied. As he headed for his car, he realized that, for the first time he wasn't ready to head back to the Garage.


	29. Chapter Twenty Six: Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: And now I put them all back together again.

* * *

Flynn sat on the floor in his room, leaning back against his bed, staring at the desk, and the picture of the three of them. He had one knee drawn up, while the other was bent in front of him. _I'm not a homosexual,_ he thought and winced, because he knew how untrue that statement was, now. _You slept with Scott_, he told himself. "But I also slept with Summer," he said aloud, as if speaking the words could make it easier for him to accept.

His door opened and Scott stood there, dressed in his customary dark jeans, red shirt and jacket. Only the way he squinted slightly and held himself stiffly gave away the night's escapades. "We have an emergency team meeting, down stairs," the red ranger said bluntly, "in five minutes." He paused, hand on the door, "It's not about what happened, Flynn."

Flynn tried to pretend he hadn't seen the hurt flare in Scott's eyes as he flinched away from his name before the red ranger had closed the door. Flynn shuddered slightly, but stood up. He brushed off his pants, straightened his shirt and grabbed his jacket, ready to face his teammates. Then he sat down on his bed, dropped his jacket beside him, buried his face in his hands and whimpered. There was no way he was ready to face them.

He sighed, and raised his head, his eyes falling on a picture of his dad. He straightened slightly, knowing his dad would not approve if he quit without trying. He stood up and opened his door, wondering why Scott had called an emergency team meeting. As he headed down the stairs, he felt guilty, because he'd never had to wonder about it before.

Summer sat at the table in the briefing area, her head pillowed on her arms, a glass of water sitting in front of her. Scott was standing by Dr K's screen, talking to him quietly. Flynn grabbed one of the chilled water bottles from the fridge, paused, and then took one out for Scott as well. Then he walked over to sit down across from Summer.

Scott turned as his stool slid on the concrete, "This morning," Scott began, he faltered as he looked at Flynn. "This morning, I received a request from Colonel Truman to join him at the West Gate. Last night, or early this morning, a group of survivors braved the barricade and came into the city. At the time, it was assumed that they'd been very lucky." Scott took a deep breath, "However, as they were being processed, one of the survivors began to act strangely. At first, they feared it was a seizure, but the survivor stopped moving in a standing position, not unlike a statue."

Flynn frowned, "What was wrong with him?"

Scott flicked his eyes at Flynn, before returning to stare at the table. "It was an android, preliminary scans indicate that it is, in fact, a Venjix 'bot."

"An android," Summer said, "you mean a machine that looks human?"

"Didn't Venjix try that already?" Flynn added.

"The android," Dr K said, "is a later generation than the previous ones; at least a generation four, if not five. The upgrades include artificial readings to simulate life for the primary sensors utilized by the Defense. It is entirely possible that the android could have passed in Corinth for an unknown amount of time with very little effort."

Scott nodded, "This also leads us to the question, is this android the first or one of many?"

"Further speculation will have to wait," Dr K, announced, "the android is being brought to one of the isolated work bays on base. As I will be assisting in the work on the android, I will not be immediately available. I suggest minimal training, due to the degree of inebriation you experienced last night."

As the trio flushed and tried to look anywhere but the screen, it went black. Flynn took his water bottle from the table and began to toy with it. Scott stood there in front of them, and Summer had put her head back down. Flynn snuck glances at the two of them, noting the way Scott rubbed his forehead, and wondered if they were hungover. "So," Scott began.

Summer lifted her head, "I want to go back to bed," she said quietly. "I want out of this nightmare."

Flynn glanced at her in shock, but when their eyes met, he looked back at the table. "You can't," Scott said, "it happened and we have to deal with it."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this," Flynn said.

"We have to at some point," Scott replied, his voice harsh. "We all have our demons and our issues with what happened. I'm not saying we'll have a sharing moment, but I'll say this, I do _not_ want to lose either of you over this."

"That's what you're worried about?" Flynn asked, "That'll you lose us?"

"That is my main concern," Scott replied.

"Scott I'm not gay," Flynn replied as he stood up, "this, what happened, it's not ok."

Scott's smile was not much different from the one he used when he talked about his family, "I'm not gay either, Flynn."

"Then the fact that we," Flynn stopped, he couldn't say it, he could barely think about what happened.

Scott sighed, "Did you ever hear of the term bisexual?"

Flynn backed up, his mind suddenly thrown into a whirling mass of panic, "No," he said, "no, ye cannot."

"I am," Scott said.

"No," Flynn whispered, as the last few pieces of his world joined the shards already piled around him.

"Flynn," Summer said.

"I need some air," Flynn said, he turned and all but ran for his truck. He climbed in and hit the automatic door opener as he started the engine.

"Flynn!" Scott shouted, his voice tight with pain.

Flynn threw his truck into gear and pealed out of the garage in a manner reminiscent of Scott in better days. He fumbled with his seatbelt with one hand as he steered with the other.

The path he drove had become familiar in the past few weeks as he'd commuted from his dad's place to the Base, finding all the familiar turns and businesses were exactly what he needed to calm down. When he got to his dad's place, Flynn felt completely and utterly drained. As he slid out of the truck, his dad came out of the garage, wiping his hands on a rag. Nothing really needed to be said as Flynn stared at his dad, but when his dad embraced him, Flynn could feel, if not whole, at least, he was safe.


	30. Chapter Twenty Seven: Power Rising

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Life Goes On

* * *

Summer woke up with her alarm, after she turned it off, she sat on her bed, torn between actually waking up and curling up under the covers and pretending it was a week ago. A week ago, Flynn had come back from taking care of his dad. They'd been happy, best friends, practically a family. There had been no alcohol, no games taken too far. She could meet Scott's eyes and touch Flynn's shoulder without wondering how they would react to her. She was torn from her thoughts by a loud squeal. Summer winced, because Scott only drove like that when his dad was involved. She slid out of bed and got ready for the day.

As Summer slid on her jacket, she heard Scott's voice. He wasn't talking loud enough for Summer to understand, but she could tell from his volume and tone that it was another Colonel Truman rant. Summer tugged her jacket straight and checked her morpher was in her pocket and her ID around her neck. Satisfied that she was as put together as she was going to get, Summer walked out of her room, averting her eyes from the three socks that were still hanging from the pipe by looking into the main area of the Garage. Scott had stopped yelling and was leaning against his car, head bowed; Summer walked quickly down the walkway and down the stairs. Cautiously, she walked over by her friend, "Hey," she said, "is everything ok?"

Scott looked at her, "He doesn't get it," Scott said. "We're not military. That means we don't have to obey his rules."

Summer leaned against the car, "What happened?"

"Someone," Scott glared at Dr K's screen, "told Dad we had a fight and that Flynn wasn't staying at the Garage right now. So now, Dad felt he had to keep me after the Defense meeting to lecture me on the importance of keeping the team together."

Summer started to look over, expecting Flynn to be there, waiting for Flynn to answer. Remembering that Flynn wasn't there was like getting punched in the gut. Summer took a deep breath, "Scott," she said, "your dad worries about you." She thought back over everything she'd seen, "the fact that he worries about the team the way he does is because he worries about you. What happened, I was there Scott. The relief on his face when he saw you, he wasn't acting. He was as worried about you as he was about Marcus. His reaction to what you said, it was cold, but he had just taken on the task of keeping nearly a million people safe. I'm not excusing what he said, I'm just saying, maybe he made a choice. Personally, I think it was a bad one."

Before Scott could reply, the alarms sounded, they turned to the K screens instantly. "Dr K," Scott began.

"An unusual energy build up has triggered the sensors," Dr K replied. "I am endeavoring to pinpoint its origin."

"Ok," Scott replied.

"However, there is a grinder incursion," Dr K said. One screen lit up to show the shopping center as the last of the civilians vanished before the grinder onslaught.

"Let's go," Scott said.

Summer grabbed her helmet as she sprinted for her bike, throwing it on and snapping it as she straddled it. She kicked the kick stand up and started the bike, pulling out just behind Scott.

At the shopping center's outdoor food court, Summer couldn't hide the emptiness of not having Flynn with them. The steady Blue Ranger had been their strongest fighter. "Ready?" Scott asked her.

Summer nodded, freeing her engine cell, "Let's do it," she replied.

"RPM Get In Gear," they shouted as they morphed.

They hadn't morphed since that day, and Summer couldn't help but to gasp at how wrong it felt. She'd had Scott in her head since their first battle. He was as analytical in battle as he wasn't anywhere else. His focus, drive and determination had often spurred her to greater heights than she'd previously dreamed. But Flynn wasn't there.

Flynn with his surface of focused determination and the deep inner core with worry and fear, where Scott had provided the action, Flynn had provided the drive. Summer faltered for a moment, but then the grinders were there and she pushed aside thoughts of how wrong it was for Flynn not to be there as she focused on the fight.

The grinders were driven out of the city and as the pair headed back to their vehicles a lone reporter arrived, "Ranger Red," he began.

"Ranger Blue twisted his ankle during training," Scott said bluntly. "Although it is a minor injury and will be healed before the day is over, it was agreed for him to sit this out; had there been an attack 'bot he would have been a part of the fight, as he always is. The Rangers are here to protect Corinth. We will always defend Corinth." He moved past the reporter, powering down as he walked.

Summer paused, "It's really nothing," she told the reporter. "Red's just mad that it happened is all. You know how it is, you run the same drill over and over and just when you think you've got it you mess up and someone gets hurt."

"Ranger Yellow!" Scott called.

"Coming," Summer replied. She tilted her head toward the reporter, "he's going to be unbearable all day." She walked away from the reporter, demorphing as she did. She stopped and turned, "What's your name, anyway?" She asked.

The reporter pushed his unruly hair from his eyes, "Devon, Ranger Yellow. My name is Devon."

"Right," Summer grinned, "I'll have to remember that." She turned and walked past the quietly fuming Scott. He didn't say anything until they got back to the Garage. "What?" Summer asked as she headed for the kitchen.

"That's what I want to know," Scott said, "you were flirting with that reporter."

"If you had to chose, what would you want tomorrow's paper to read, 'Red Ranger and Blue Ranger fighting,' or 'Venjix attack foiled'?" Summer asked as she took out the makings for a sandwich. "Because the way you snapped, we would have seen the first one. I just distracted him from your temper with a little harmless flirtation. It didn't mean anything."

"Summer," Scott ground out as he followed her into the kitchen, leaning against the sink.

"Besides," Summer added, taking a plate from the cabinet and pulling the bread from the bread box, "He was way too old for me."

"I don't like you flirting," Scott said.

"Deal with it," Summer replied as she made the sandwich. "It's not like you own me, Scott."

"Summer," Scott said, softly.

"Scott," Summer replied, firming her voice, warning Scott that they were getting close to the territory neither of them wanted to approach. She pointed, "You want a sandwich?"

"Sure," Scott said.

Summer passed him her plate and started a second one. She put the sandwich things away and pulled out some grapes and a pair of water bottles. "So, I was thinking, we haven't done any Zord simulations lately," she said, handing Scott one of the bottles.

"We need to," Scott agreed. "Unless Doc K has something else planned, maybe."

The alarms went off again and Summer groaned as she put her plate down. "What now?" She asked.

"There is a breach in Sector Five," Dr K announced. "Energy levels indicate an attack bot."

Summer glanced at Scott, who had a hard look on his face, "Contact Ranger Blue," he ordered, "I don't care what excuse he gives you. Tell him he has a duty and a promise to protect Corinth. He's to be there. Summer, let's go."

This time, there were no civilians to be evacuated, only the inadequate Defense forces, suicidal and brave from the way they faced the attack 'bot. "Scott," Summer said as they ran past the Defense.

"He'll be here," Scott replied as they stopped before the bot and the grinders.

They morphed and attacked, Scott taking the bot and Summer focusing on the grinders. As they surrounded her, however, Summer's unease began to grow. There were so many of them. She spin kicked to give herself some breathing space, but was quickly, too quickly, surrounded again. Scott shouted in surprise, distracting Summer. Moments later, she found herself landing on Scott, hard. As she struggled to pick herself up a bright flash of blue light made her freeze.

In a delicately carved box featuring a rhino on the cover, a white band began to softly vibrate in it's protective padding.


	31. Chapter Twenty Eight: Power Growing

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Return of Flynn

* * *

Flynn let himself into his dad's house, juggling the groceries he carried carefully. His dad was at his half day of work at the garage, and Flynn had taken the opportunity to bring home food. As he put the bags on the counter and all too familiar chirp sent his hand to his pocket. But the morpher was gone. He turned as it chirped again and spotted it lying on the kitchen table. He dove across the room, sending the scrap book his dad had been showing him to the floor. "Dr K?" He asked, straightening slightly.

"Where have you been?" Dr K asked, "Never mind. There's an attack bot in sector eight."

"I'm on my way," Flynn replied, already on his way back out the door. Spotting Charlie coming in next door, he called, "Hey, Thorn!" The red head turned, "Ranger emergency, can you do me two favors?"

"What kind?" Charlie asked.

"Pick my dad up at the shop," Flynn said, "and maybe deal with the groceries for him? I'd do it," he opened his truck, "but it's a 'bot."

"Go," Charlie said, "and don't worry about anything.

Flynn threw himself into his truck and cranked it up. He opened his morpher again, "Sorry, Doc, I'm leaving Dad's now." He pulled out of the drive with a squeal of tires that would have done Scott proud.

"You should have been here," Dr K replied. "Not to mention you missed the grinder incursion earlier."

Flynn muttered a phrase his dad would have smacked him for if he'd heard it. "I'm sorry Doc; I was dropping Dad off and decided to get groceries. I left my morpher on the kitchen table."

"If you were at the Garage, this wouldn't happen!" Dr K replied.

Flynn fishtailed to park next to Scott's car and raced to join his team. Seeing them both on the ground, surrounded by Grinders, Flynn suddenly couldn't breathe. He flipped the catch on his morpher as he released his engine cell. "RPM," He shouted, "Get in Gear."

"Flynn?" Scott said his voice so full of joy and relief that Flynn almost faltered.  
Instead, he knelt and offered his hand to Summer, "I'm here." He said softly, "And I should have been here sooner."

Summer put her hand in his and the world exploded, but in a good way. Summer was there, more concerned for him than she'd been about her own predicament, while Scott was overjoyed with Flynn's appearance and relieved. There was a dark overtone to Scott though, but before Flynn could figure it out, the attack bot claimed all of their attention.

The fight was short and brutal, as they often were, but when it was over they looked at each other and they all knew that things weren't going to be better yet. There was no magical guarantee that they would be fine for ever and ever. They returned to their vehicles, and when Scott looked at him to rib him for his parking job, the smirk faltered and died as they looked at each other. Flynn followed Scott back to the Garage, trusting Charlie to look after his dad while he tried to fix his own mistakes.

At the Garage, Flynn watched as Scott, and Summer headed for the stairs. Then he slid out of his truck with a sigh. "Ranger Blue," Dr K summoned.

Flynn didn't even look at up, instead he headed into the Ranger Room, "Aye Doctor?" He asked.

"What happened today?"

"I was an idiot," Flynn replied, "I did not think to make sure I had my morpher with me when I left my dad's place."

"Ranger Blue, this is not the first time you have left your morpher somewhere. As Ranger Red and Yellow have endeavored to help you, I have said nothing. This cannot be allowed to continue any more. I cannot remove you from the Ranger program, but I will issue a very strong warning, Ranger Blue. If you arrive late to a battle or miss an alert without being in a position of extreme duress. If you forget your morpher. I will have to suspend you from Project Ranger and construct a new, blue morpher."

Flynn swallowed, "Aye Doctor, I understand completely."

"That being said, I do not understand the cause of this ridiculous argument you are having with Ranger Red, but it needs to end. You are still a part of Project Ranger, Ranger Blue, whether you will or no. That said, you will return to the Garage immediately. Your father is well on his way to recovery and, as you yourself have said, there is a nurse living next door who may help him when he needs it."

"Aye Doctor," Flynn replied.

"You may go." Dr K said.

Flynn walked out of the Ranger Room and found Scott and Summer standing in the kitchen. Scott looked as if someone had yanked the rug out from under his feet while Summer only looked sad. He turned away from them and started for the stairs, almost running as he crossed the Garage. He did run when he hit the stairs, taking them two at a time as noisily as he could. He slammed the door to his room behind him with all the fource he wished he could use to shut the door on his fear, confusion and unease. He leaned against the door and slid down it, sitting with his knees pulled into his chest.

When he'd gone to his dad, it had taken mere hours before Craig McAllister had the whole, reluctant, story from him. Then his dad had shocked him. "You honestly didn't expect it, son?"

Flynn let his head fall back with a thump. He had never dreamed his dad would be ok with what had happened. "Flynn, you know about Uncle Ari, he lives on Mirinoi now. He married his husband the year you were born."

Why had he never put together that Uncle Ari's partner Joe wasn't Josephine, but Joseph? He'd always thought he had an aunt on an alien planet, even if he'd never talked about it. _Family secrets,_ he thought bitterly, _everyone has them. Mine are just a little more extensive._

Two uniforms were hidden in the back of a closet. Two morphers hung on the sleeves. If an item could be said to be humming silently, those two morphers were. Lights began to flicker on and off on the devices.


	32. Chapter Twenty Nine: The Yellow Legacy

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: Hailey Helps Out

* * *

K couldn't keep the sigh of relief from escaping her lips as Dr Kendall came into the Ranger Room. She locked the door to the Room and opened the command center, "Are you ok?" Hailey asked, "You sounded desperate in your message."

"I am desperate," K replied. "Let's go over to the Zord hanger."

"Good, we can at least look like we're doing something," Hailey replied.

K shook her head slightly as they headed down the hall and into the workrooms off the Zord hanger. K picked up a box of candy before falling into the office chair in front of one of the monitors. "I don't know what I'm going to do with them." She said.

Hailey sat down in the other office chair, "What's going on?"

"It all started when Flynn returned from helping his father. To celebrate, the team went out for alcohol." Dr K said.

"All the best parties start with alcohol," Hailey said.

"Major Bradley drove them back," K continued.

"I hope he got that on film," Hailey muttered.

"What?" K asked.

Hailey smiled, "Drunken rangers? That's got to be worth a few laughs."

"I went to bed after locking down the base," K continued, "the Rangers were intoxicated, but happy, so I did not worry about them. The next morning," K stopped and turned, "well, see for yourself." She typed a few commands and a recording began on the screen.

Clothes were scattered over the bottom level of the Garage. "Oh my," Hailey said.

"That's not all," K said. She typed a second command and the view changed to the walkway, "That is Summer's room."

The door open and Flynn came out, racing away.

"He was naked," Hailey commented.

"It gets better," K replied.

Scott stepped out.

"Oh my," Hailey said, "if I were younger and unmarried."

"Yes," K said, "Summer was also in the room."

"Oh," Hailey said, "oh my." She began to laugh, "Oh dear!"

"I don't see what's so funny about this," K commented.

Hailey threw her head back, laughing with all her might. After a few minutes, she calmed down, "I'm sorry, K. It's just, this, it isn't the first time."

"I am fairly certain it is," K began.

"No, no, I mean, it's not the first time Rangers get carried away while drunk," Hailey replied. She leaned forward slightly, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but I not only know some former Rangers, but I did a job not unlike yours."

"What do you mean?" K asked.

"When the Dino Thunder Rangers were active," Hailey said, "I was their tech support. Tommy did the work on the Biozords, but I built the bikes, weapons, morphers. All of that, I was responsible for. Tommy was one of the original rangers; we met when he was in college." She smirked at her friend, "He and his friends were big on 'going out' over the weekend. However, during finals, he had to stay in and study. We became roommates his junior year, when I was doing my post graduate studies. That year, his friends decided he needed a Saturday off and they would stay at the house. I was supposed to spend the weekend out of town with my boyfriend, but we broke up and I came home early. That's when I learned why Tommy never got drunk in Angel Grove."

"What happened?" K asked.

"I had to drive up to Turtle Cove and bail him out Sunday morning. Among other things, I had to bring Tommy his clothes. Waiting there was Ashley Hammond and Dana Mitchell, along with an assorted group of other women."

"Ashley Hammond, as in the Yellow Astro Ranger?" K asked.

"Yes," Hailey replied. "When Tommy saw me with the others, he knew he was busted. In exchange for not telling Sam, he told me everything."

"Everything," K replied.

"Everything, including the fact that Rangers, when they get drunk, lose a lot of their inhibitions. Now, I know that's a standard fact about alcohol, but Rangers are a little different. You see, there are a lot of people that could be Rangers. Minds, reflexes, there are a million different factors and about a quarter of the population has them. The thing is, when the Power was created, the Eltareans and their allies had certain personality traits in mind. Over time, those traits have become the de facto requirements for Rangers. One in a thousand people have that perfect mix to be able to take up a morpher. There's a catch that the Eltareans didn't factor in their plans. Humans with a morpher, they change. One of the former Rangers has been doing a DNA study in Rangers and their children. It's incredible, but one of the things that has been proven is that the alterations cause havoc when Rangers get drunk and when they're sober." Hailey stood up, "There are a ton of videos made of the Rangers doing things, drunk and sober, that you and I would never consider."

"What type of changes?" Dr K asked.

Hailey shrugged, "For the most part, they're all active, even the geniuses. They don't think twice about having hobbies like race driving, rock climbing, sky diving, and snorkeling. Well, no," Hailey smiled, "not snorkeling. Not after the Muranthias incident." Hailey sat back down, "Jason and the first ones, they didn't realize at first how much they changed; but their parents noticed and people talked. They almost blew their cover before they began to adapt. After that, they looked after the ones who followed. The energy they experienced, a certain outlook on danger. You and I would say they're reckless, but they aren't. Not for them. They're stronger, harder, less prone to danger, and they're highly emotional. What happened with your Trio, it won't be the first time something like that has happened."

"That's nice, how do I get them to work together?" K asked.

"The only yellow besides Summer that is in Corinth is Chip," Hailey said, "Chip is a body healer, not a mind or a soul healer." She braced her elbows on her knees, laced her fingers together and rested her forehead on her hands. "Ashley could help, but the Megaship can't come close without risking the virus, same with Maya. Trini and Tanya died in Angel Grove. Kira was confirmed dead in Reefside. Dustin vanished when the Academies were overrun. Ronnie died with Will and Dax covering the buses from San Angeles. Lily died in Ocean Bluff. Kelsey never made it in with the Mariner Bay group. Taylor vanished just before they banned all space travel. No one knows if she died or not. God, I hate having a perfect memory."

"Yellows, you mean other yellow rangers," K said.

"Right," Hailey replied, "Yellow Rangers are healers. There are three traditional categories, Mind, Body and Soul. Body healers are like Chip, they're strongest with the physical. Many of them become doctors and nurses. Mind healers tend to be psychologists, psychiatrists or counselors if they chose to follow their strengths. Soul healers are the most difficult to describe. They're like mind healers in the way they work, but what they're good at is helping people find their own healing. They don't just hand over the answers, they help you find them. Tanya was a perfect example. She had Tommy so well trained; she wouldn't even have to call him. He'd call her as soon as he needed to. Dustin was her protégé. He didn't always have the right words, but he understood things. Kira was another soul healer. She was different though. She understood the boys, but she didn't push them. She was like a sponge. With a few words from her, you would find yourself telling her everything. Ashley, though, she was the fourth type of Yellow. She didn't specialize in anything. She just tackled each problem and went on from there. She used to patch people up and get their story and they'd walk out of the infirmary feeling so much better. In a pinch, I'd say to get Rose or Dana in here, but only as a last resort. Pink Rangers aren't Healers, but they're good for their teams. The catch is that Pinks work best with their team. They need a certain bond with the people they're helping."

Hailey blinked and grinned, because K was writing down everything she said, "Oh you don't have to do that, K. I've got the papers that Trini and Tanya wrote on the nature of the colors I can give you. I'm sure Tommy won't mind if I wanted to."

"Do you think it will help them?" K asked, "Knowing all of this?"

"I'm sorry, but the only ones who can help those three are themselves. There are ten retired Rangers in Corinth. Three of them are originals and they live on the same block. One of them is Tommy, and the sole surviving Dino Teen lives across the street from him. There is one Turbo Ranger and he lives in an apartment near his job. Mack and Rose share a house on the opposite end of Corinth from Tommy and the others. The only Ninja Ranger lives in an apartment by himself while Chip lives on base near the military medical center. Dana also lives near the medical center, but she's on the far side from Chip. And the only Jungle Fury Ranger to make it to Corinth lives over his restaurant with his non Ranger wife. They all know each other and they spend time together when they can, but Mack and Rose don't go out with the Rhino and his wife as a first choice. Chip doesn't babysit Dana's daughter when Dana has to work. None of them interacts like that. A Ranger turns to his team first, and then other Rangers. When a team loses a Ranger, they don't reach out for grief, they bring it in. They isolate themselves. Anti depressants are the most often proscribed medication in Corinth, people visit their shrinks to talk about everything from their lost spouse to their lost goldfish. There are ten people in Corinth who hold the legacy of Earth's Rangers, who have had to bury their husband, wives, lesbian life partners, best friends, siblings, even some of their children and they don't go talk to psychiatrists about it, they don't take medication. That's the heritage your three Rangers are taking on themselves and that's why you can't just pick a military shrink to come talk to them."

Hailey laughed, "They tried that, you know, they sent Dana to counseling since she's the only Light Speed Ranger who survived. She went to all three mandatory sessions and didn't say anything at all. I don't mean she didn't talk about them, I mean she sat in there in complete silence for a whole hour. J…the Blue Turbo, hacked the security feed for the last session at Dana's request. It was sad; the lady had no clue about what to do. She kept trying to start a conversation and Dana would just look at her and totally cow her."

"How does this help my Rangers?" K demanded.

"It's proof that you can't help them," Hailey replied. "What little I've heard tells me that Summer is either a Soul Healer or she's like Ashley, a bit of all three. She just doesn't have the starting point. She probably doesn't even understand that she's supposed to. You can't just tell her to do it, because that can cause more harm than good. I won't do it, because I'm not a Ranger and frankly, I've never wanted to be."

"What about the yellow you said lived in Corinth?" K asked.

"Chip? He won't do it. For one, he's just a body healer, and for two, he lost too much. He's nothing like he was before; half the time, he won't even acknowledge he was ever a Ranger at all." Hailey sighed, "His partners were killed in front of him, and his other teammates never made it. Chip survived because he had their children to take care of; he couldn't risk his life because of them."

"What am I going to do?" K asked.

"You can either hope that they get their act together," Hailey said, "or pray for a miracle."

The dresser top was crowded, pictures, figurines, children's toys covered it so that there wasn't an inch of clear space. The wand had been relegated to the back of the dresser, and after one too many bumps, it had fallen behind the dresser. Out of sight, out of mind, it lay gathering dust, it's crystal tip covered by an errant sock. When that tip lit up, the black sock and the dust kept its yellow light from being visible.


	33. Chapter Thirty: Breaking Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: For a refresher, Lexi and Leigh are Tommy's kids.

* * *

Flynn woke up late, at least, he thought peering at his clock, Scott would tease him for sleeping until 0700. He rolled out of bed, ran a hand through his hair, and grimaced. The gel he had tried yesterday had become rather glue like and as he shook his hand, it clung like old engine gunk. He stood up and collected his clothes from where he'd left them with his clean hand and headed out to the bathroom.

"You haven't figured out anything else, Doc?" Scott was saying.

"I have not, Ranger Red. I assure you, I would have informed you immediately." Dr K replied.

"Right," Scott said, "sorry, it's just unnerving to know there's a weird energy out there that I can't do anything about."

"I can assure you of this," Dr K replied, "it is of a similar nature to the Bio Electric Energy Field. Therefore, it is highly unlikely that it is caused by Venjix."

Flynn leaned over and could see Scott pacing around the pool table. "Good morning."

Flynn jumped, and turned to find Summer leaning against the rail beside him, "Uh, good morning Summer," he said.

"A week ago," Summer said, "Doc began to get weird energy readings. They've been growing all week and he hasn't figured out anything about it. Dr Kendall even came to use Doc's equipment to see what she could make of it and didn't have an answer for us."  
"Really," Flynn said.

"Flynn," Summer said.

"Aye," Flynn asked.

"I'm your friend," Summer said, "and I'm only saying this because I'm your friend." She leaned forward slightly and pressed her hand on Flynn's arm.

"What?" Flynn asked as he swallowed nervously.

"You really need to shower," Summer said, "your hair looks like you were cooking with fat and ran your fingers through it over and over." She smirked at him and walked away. "I'd do it before Doc decides you've been up here long enough."

"Right," Flynn said and headed into the shower.

Once he was clean and dressed, Flynn headed downstairs. "I can't believe there's no real way to tell the difference between the androids and Humans," Scott was saying. "There has to be something, energy, high metal concentration, radiation, I don't know."

"We have not completed even a third of our tests, Ranger Red," Dr K replied. "Just because our preliminary scans are inconclusive does not mean that all of our scans will be so."

"I just, I don't like mysteries, Dr K and here lately we've had them showing up right and left." Scott replied.

Flynn walked into the kitchen and found a plate with biscuits and sausage waiting for him in the warmer. "Scott cooked," Summer offered from her spot watching Scott and Dr K talk.

"Should I be worried?" Flynn asked, getting a bottle of apple juice from the fridge and retrieving the plate.

"I'm not running for the bathroom," Summer replied.

Flynn shrugged and sat down beside her. "Still nothing on the androids then?"

"Yup," Summer replied. "The only thing we know for sure is that they're out there. In this city or outside it, they are waiting."

"What about refugees?" Flynn asked.

"Colonel Truman sent a squad out to pass the word on," Summer replied. "They lost contact this morning and are presumed dead."

"There's a cheerful thought," Flynn replied and began to eat.

"I know, but people should be aware of what Venjix is up to," Summer said. "I just wish we had a way to be certain that someone or something is what it appears to be."

Flynn had just finished his second sausage and biscuit when the alarms went off. "Rangers," Dr K said, "I believe we have found a second android."

Flynn took a swallow of juice to clear his throat and followed Summer up to the screens. A young woman in a business suit was flinging people and furniture around in an outdoor café. Grinders were coming out of a sewer grate behind her. "Let's go then," Scott said.

"Rangers, you must be careful," Dr K said, "the androids are stronger than any of the bots you have fought in the past."

"We'll be fine," Scott said.

The trio turned and ran for their vehicles. As Flynn slid into his truck, though, he couldn't help but wonder if Scott was being optimistic. As he followed his leader from Garage, he realized that Scott hadn't even looked at him since he'd gotten up that morning.

"I have it here somewhere," Charlie muttered as he moved frames around on the dresser. "They're going to kill me if I lost it. Damn it!" He watched as one of the action figures, a Mystic Force doll; fell behind the dresser. He knelt and looked underneath the dresser, "Son of a Sith!" He added and lay down flat to get his hand underneath the dresser. He withdrew his arm stared at what he held. A slender piece of wood about the length of a ruler with a yellow crystal on top; it was in fact a wand.

"Papa, are you ok?" A little girl asked.

Charlie smiled, "Hey Firefly," he said, pushing himself to his knees. "I'm fine. I just couldn't find this."

The little girl came over and leaned against him as he knelt on the floor. She touched the gem with a single finger, "Is it glowing because the magic's back?"

"I don't know," Charlie replied, brushing some of her brown curls from her face. "Maybe. I have to go see some friends, so you're going to have a baby sitter."

"Is it Mr. McAllister?" She asked.

"No, Firefly," Charlie said, "their names are Lexi and Leigh. I expect you and the others to be good, ok?"

"Ok Papa," the girl said and hugged him.

Charlie slid his arm around her thighs and stood up, "I knew I could count on you."

"Papa," the girl said.

"Yeah Firefly," Charlie asked.

"Do you think, when I'm bigger, I'll make Daddy's wand light up?" She asked.

"Maybe," Charlie said. "It's magic, anything is possible. For all you know, you could inherit Mommy's wand."

"No," the girl said, "Monica's going to have Mommy's wand. I want Daddy's wand. I want to make my plants grow big and big until I can make a tree just like Rootcore."

Charlie chuckled, "Maybe you will, one day." He focused on his wand and flicked his hand, turning it into its more compact and hidden form. As he slid it in his pocket, the doorbell rang. "Go get your brother, Firefly," he said, putting his daughter down. "And get Monica from her bedroom."

"Yes Papa," the little girl said and ran off.

Charlie opened his front door with a smile, "Are you Charlie Thorne?" The young man on his front porch asked.

"I am," Charlie said, "You must be Lexi."

"Right," Lexi said, he turned and waved his hand. "My sister's parking the car, Mr. Thorne."

"Call me Charlie," Charlie said with a smile.

"I'll try, sir, but my father taught me to respect my elders." Lexi said.

Moments later, a girl came jogging up the walk. "Hi," she said, leaping the three stairs onto the porch, "I'm Leigh."

"I'm Charlie," Charlie said and shook her hand. "Come in and meet the kids."

"Sure," Leigh said.

Charlie led them into his living room, where his three were sitting on the couch. "Lexi, Leigh, this is Monica, my eldest," he rested his hand on his ten year old daughter's shoulder, absently pulling her red hair back as he did so. "And these two are the twins, Gwen and Arthur; also known as Firefly and Wildfire." He brushed his hand over his son's dark brown curls, smoothing them. "Brats, these are Lexi and Leigh Oliver and they'll be watching you for the rest of the day. Mind them like you do me. Lexi, Leigh, there's a monster shelter in the basement. Do NOT take them to one of those public rat holes. The kids can show you how to get in. I hate to run, but I'm going to be late as it is."

"Don't worry," Leigh said, "we'll be fine."

Charlie smiled, "You two are the best."

Summer grunted as she hit the ground; "Summer!" Flynn called.

"I'm ok," Summer replied, pushing herself up. Hands grabbed her and she was yanked up. She threw her weight onto the grinders and kicked, knocking another one back. "Where are they coming from?"

"Does it matter?" Scott replied as he came up beside her. Flynn appeared on her other side. "Flynn, we need breathing space."

"Right," Flynn replied. "Ten second burst."

Summer blinked, and the area around them was clearer than it had been. "Thanks," She said.

Heat washed over her, with the concussive noise following as she went soaring. As she hit the ground, her helmet vanished. She looked up and found the android smirking at them as she brushed her hand on her pants. "Looks like I win," the android said, sounding human in a way that chilled Summer to her bones.

Scott grunted as he began pushing himself to his feet. Summer began to push herself up and screamed as POWER ripped through her. She felt like she was being turned inside out and vaguely she could hear Scott and Flynn also crying out. White light blinded her and Summer struggled to breath.

"Looks like you could use some help, Ranger." A light, male voice said, and a hand touched her suit. "Don't worry, we yellows stick together." 


	34. Chapter Thirty One: DinoStorm RPM

Disclaimer: No Ownership of Rangers Here

A/N: I know, I'm weird...but my other option seemed to be a zombie fic...

* * *

As Scott struggled to see past the blinding light, a hand fell on his shoulder, "Take a moment and get your vision back brother." The voice was a mix of maturity, youth and amusement. "It's been a while, but I think we can handle a couple robots." The hand vanished.

Scott frowned, because that didn't sound like Marcus. He shut his watering eyes and shook his head just as his morpher sounded; he fumbled for it and lifted it up, "Doc?"

"Ranger Red, is everything well?" Dr K asked.

"Not really," Scott said after a moment, realizing that his vision was clearing, "but I think we got some help."

"You think?" Dr K repeated.

"I can't exactly see at the moment." Scott said, blinking again. "There was a really bright light here; didn't it register on your sensors?"

"The energy peaked and vanished," Dr K said, "that and the android and the grinders are all I have detected."

"Hold on," Scott said, and looked up, "Ok, I can see. Flynn and Summer are picking themselves up and there are Power Rangers."

"Ranger Red," Dr K began.

"No, Doc, there are Power Rangers, like Ranges from the past." Scott said as he managed to get, somewhat shakily to his feet. Flynn stumbled over, "Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Not exactly," Flynn said, and leaned over, "Doc, any idea how where these Rangers came from? We have two Red, two Yellow, a Blue and a Green Rangers."

Summer joined them and half hung on Scott's other shoulder, "I can't think of who they are," she said, "but I know that we covered them in history class."

Scott frowned as he studied them around the last remnants of light blindness. One red, one yellow and the blue were clearly a team, both from their synchronized movements and from their dinosaur themed uniforms. The other three made no real sense. The other yellow had a lion theme and his uniform was the same shade as Summer's, the red's uniform, however, was a distinctly darker shade, and if Scott had to pick an animal for him, he'd say a bug of some sort. The green ranger matched none of them, having a star on his helmet and a gold vest. The green ranger bugged Scott, like Summer, he could remember them from history class.

"Scott!"

"And the day just got worse," Scott muttered before turning, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing?" Colonel Truman asked.

"I've been trying to get my sight back," Scott replied, "and my breath. How have you been dad? Collected any more paper cuts?"

"Is this a family reunion or a fight?" Dark Red asked the green one.

"Does it matter?" Green replied.

"On that note, we need to get back to this fight," Scott said, and hit the button on the morpher to bring his helmet back.

Summer and Flynn followed suit. "Feeling better?" Summer asked.

"Actually, yes," Scott replied as they walked past the Grinders and approached the Android.

"Had enough?" The Android asked.

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing," Scott said, he lifted up his Street Saber; "Street Saber Strike!"

"Turbo Cannon!"

"Zip Charger!"

The Android was blown back by the attack, and when it stood up, half of the synthetic skin had been blown away or blackened. "She who fights and runs away, lives to fight another day," the Android said before bolting.

"That was too easy," Scott muttered.

"It can't hide anymore," Summer replied, "we took that from it."

"Next time, we'll kill it," Flynn agreed.

"All right," one of the Rangers said, "Now that the mechanical freaks are gone, Cam, what the hell did you do?"

"I don't know, Hunter. This wasn't in any of my calculations." One of the other Rangers replied. Scott turned to find the six Rangers watching them.

"Thank you," he said. "We needed that breather."

"We've all been there," the Dino themed Red Ranger said. "I'm just glad we were able to give you that."

"Where did you come from?" Scott asked as he banished his helmet. "I was under the impression that any Rangers that made it to Corinth didn't have Power anymore. At least, that was what we were told."

"We're not from around here," The dark Red Ranger replied; "Where ever here is."

"You can say that again." A familiar voice said.

Scott turned, and found Blake at the head of a small group. "Blake?" He asked.

"Blake? No way," Dark Red said, "What happened on your trip?"

Blake tensed slightly, his attention on the Rangers, as was the man in the white shirt standing beside him. "I don't know why you decided to pretend to be him," he said. "Venjix should have known as soon as you got here that we'd tell the world the truth."

"What? Blake, what's going on?" Dark Red demanded.

"Don't act like you know me," Blake said. "I know Hunter's dead."

"Blake?" Scott asked.

Blake took a deep breath, "I wasn't telling the whole truth when I talked about my past, Scott." He glanced at the man beside him, "I wasn't just one of Lothor's victims. I was Lothor's enemy." He lifted his hand slightly to display a distinctive device on his arm, "I was the Navy Thunder Ranger."

"White Dino," the man beside him said.

"Red," a curly haired man said, glancing at the woman beside him.

"And Pink," she said.

"Operation Overdrive," they finished together.

"White Jungle Fury," a tall blond said.

From behind him stepped, "Charlie?" Flynn asked.

"It used to be Chip," Charlie said, "Yellow Mystic Force and Knight."

"I'm sorry," one of the Yellow Rangers said, a man by the voice. "This is going to sound crazy, but, it is a crazy idea."

"What?" Summer asked.

"What year is this?" He asked.

The other morpher Rangers stared at him and the green one groaned.  
"It's 2022," Charlie offered.

The Ranger took his helmet off and tucked it under his head, "For us, it's the year 2010." He said.

"Time travel? Dustin, really?" Green said.

"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," Yellow replied.

"Holmes, Dustin?" Green asked in a bemused tone.

Dustin grinned, "Dude, Sherlock Holmes is my hero. Besides, Chip is about a year away from getting his knighthood, and he said when it was Sir Thorne, he'd probably drop Chip in favor of Charlie. If Vida didn't kill him for it."

Scott turned away because he knew things were about to go to hell in a hand basket. Then he turned back to find Summer and Flynn watching him. "Flynn, my dad, for some unknown reason, listens to you. Tell him we need ground floor rooms to be secured for these people. Summer, ask Blake and who ever if they would come up with ways to prove that these are who they say they are."

"Right," Flynn said.

"On it," Summer agreed.

Scott walked over to the new comers. "Look," he said, "I hate to do this, but I need you to go with the military. As you have seen, we're fighting an enemy that can make his monsters look human until they start shooting laser beams. And if Blake is right."

"I understand," Dustin said, "can't be too careful." He turned slightly, "You never know when your new friend will turn out to be working for your enemy. Right Hunter?"

"Right," Dark Red said. "We should demorph, anyway."

Their morphs faded away, leaving a group of people about Scott's age surrounding him. "I'm Scott Truman, team leader," Scott said, "my teammates are Flynn and Summer."

"Dustin," the yellow said. "My Crimson friend is Hunter and that's Cam."

"Crimson?" Scott repeated, looking at the smirking blond.

While the group burst into laughter, the blond covered his hand with his face, "It's quantity versus quality, Scott. Most people consider me a Red if that helps your brain." He said as the laughter died down.

"I'm Conner," the other red said with a grin, "Kira and Ethan."

"Scott," Colonel Truman said, rather loudly.

"And that would be my dad," Scott muttered, "excuse me." The group let him pass, "Dad, they've agreed to go quietly. Just so long as you don't take them over to the prison."

"Why shouldn't I?" Colonel Truman asked.

"Because, they may be who they say they are," Scott replied. "Look, just give me twelve hours to figure this out, ok? If I can't prove that they're time traveling humans then I'll hand them over to you."

Colonel Truman stared at him for a moment, "Twelve hours, Scott." Then he walked away.

Scott took a deep breath and dismissed his morph as he turned around; he had a lot of work to do. 


	35. Chapter Thirty Two: Settling In

Disclaimer: No Ownership of Rangers Here

A/N: Just to point it, for Dino Thunder and the ninjas it's been seven/eight years since they were Rangers (before the time travel). They've grown up. It's not OOC...it's maturity. Amusingly, this means that they're all in the same age range. Summer's still the youngest though.

* * *

Three cars pulled into the Garage, releasing the Rangers and their guests. "Ok," Scott said, "first things first, you need to come meet someone." He steered them over to the briefing area. "Dr K, these are our time traveling guests."

"Greetings," Dr K said, "I am Dr K. Dr Kendall, when you have a moment I would like to speak to you in person."

"Right," Hailey replied with a smile.

"If you don't mind, I'd like it if you could all repeat your names; I want to make sure I have them straight." Scott added.

"Right," the blond haired man in the dark red shirt agreed. "I'm Hunter Bradley, Blake here is my adopted brother. I'm a Thunder Master and Head Teacher of the Thunder Academy. I am also the Crimson Thunder Ranger."

"Cameron Watanabe," the man beside him said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I'm the head Samurai instructor at the Wind Ninja Academy and the Green Samurai Ranger."

"Me next, right?" Dustin said, "I'm Dustin, Dustin Brooks. I'm a mechanic, motocross rancer, Earth Ninja and Yellow Wind Ranger."

"He's also about to get his masters in mechanical engineering," The sole girl in the group added with a smile. "I'm Kira Ford, singer, songwriter and Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Conner McKnight," added her red-clad shadow, "Soccer player, Red Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Ethan James," the last one said, "computer hacker and Blue Dino Thunder Ranger."

"Ranger Blue," Dr K said, calmly, "please insure that your color-compatriot stays far away from my computers."

Scott froze, he could see Summer's jaw dropped and he knew that Flynn, behind and to his left was just as stunned. "Dude, you ok?" Conner asked.

Scott shook his head slightly, "Yeah," he said, turning back to smile at Conner. Then he cast a weather eye on the self-admitted hacker, who was looking confused. "Dr K, we'll get them settled upstairs."

"Where will they all sleep?" Dr K asked.

"Kira and I will room together," Summer said instantly.

"Hunter and I have already volunteered to bunk together," Cam added.

"Dustin can have the pull out in my room," Scott added.

"Ethan and I are getting the other empty room," Conner finished.

"Very well," Dr K said.

Dr Kendall smiled at the group, "Dr K and I are going to be busy, but if you need us, don't be afraid to call."

"Yes Hailey," Conner, Ethan and Kira said in unison.

They all watched her vanish into the Ranger Room, and then K's screens went blank. "Ok," Scott said, "Did Doc just make a joke?"

"Does he even have a sense of humor?" Flynn said. He glanced at Ethan, "Dr K was talking to me about you. Short version is, don't mess with the computers."

"Don't even look like you're messing with the computers," Scott added. "Dr K has an extensive security system."

"Including cannons in many cruel and unusual locations," Summer muttered.

"Are you still on about that?" Scott asked.

"He called me fat and he shot me!" Summer replied.

"What?" Conner asked.

"Dr K keeps a cannon in the fridge," Flynn said, gesturing towards the kitchen, "Summer had a midnight ice cream craving. Dr K told her she shouldn't have ice cream that late and when Summer wouldn't listen, he used the fridge cannon on her."

"Ok, I've heard stories," Hunter said, "but that's crazy."

"That's the Doc," Scott replied. "This is our base, specifically, the Garage. We live here, train here, all that good stuff. This is the briefing area, where we meet up with Doc to talk about what's going on with Venjix and the best place to get information on attacks."

"Venjix," Dustin said, "is the bad guy, right?"

"Right," Kira said, then she smacked him in the back of his head, "stop pretending to be stupid for a while, ok?" She glanced at Summer, and then at Flynn, and finally at Scott with a penetrating and thoughtful look.

"Fine," Dustin said, then he pointed at her, "but this doesn't mean I'm going to pretend to be Trent or Cam or whoever it is you think I should be."

"I would never ask it of you," Kira replied.

"And now that our yellows have had their moment," Conner said, "you were giving us a tour?"

Scott grinned, "Yeah," he said. "Back where Dr. Kendall, Hailey, went is the Ranger Room, and the training area which is self explanatory. There's also access to the Zord Attack Vehicles, but we aren't allowed back there."

"You aren't," Flynn replied.

"You aren't either," Scott pointed out, "not after that, how did Doc put it, oh yeah, 'disappointing but not unexpected display of incompetence.'"

"You knocked me into the wall first though," Flynn retorted.

"And why the boys de-age themselves," Summer said smoothly, "we move on." Ignoring Scott's sputtering and Flynn's indignant snort, she pointed, "Back there is the conference room we don't use, the laundry room and the downstairs bathroom. It's a full bath and the rule is to leave the door open when no one's in there to save confusion. We also have our kitchen, which isn't much, but it serves. Food is color-coded, but basically anything with a green lid is free range. If it's red, it's Scott's, blue is Flynn's and yellow is mine, obviously." She paused and turned, "When Series Green is activated, we're going to need a new color scheme," she told Flynn.

"I'll work on it," Flynn replied. "We also have my bar, which is non-alcoholic, but if you ask nicely I'll be happy to share one of my world famous smoothies. I'm also something of the primary chef around here. Summer is not allowed to using anything other than the microwave unsupervised and anything Scott makes that doesn't involve an open flame should be treated with respect."

"What that means," Summer added, "is that he eats it first."

Everyone laughed, drowning out Scott's outraged "Hey!"

"Also down here is my pool table," Summer added. "Anyone who wants to play a game later is welcome."

"And now we go upstairs," Scott added, "follow me, please." He led them all upstairs, and gestured, "Door at the end of the hall leads to the roof. Next is the empty room, and beside that is Flynn's room."

"And if the quieter pair would claim it, I would appreciate it," Flynn added.

"Conner, Ethan," Dustin said promptly, "I suggest you take it."

"We aren't loud!" Cam protested.

Dustin grinned, "Are you sure Hunter?"

"Dustin," Hunter said. He studied him for a moment and sighed, "Dustin's right Cam."

"But," Cam began.

Hunter muttered something in his ear and Cam nodded, "Uh, yes, Hunter. Conner, Ethan, you take that room."

"Excellent," Conner said.

"Next to that is the bathroom," Scott added, "this is strictly guys, or that's the way we've worked it out. We'll have to rethink that now, I believe. After that is the other empty room, Hunter, Cam. Then is my room, Dustin. I'll show you your bed in a minute."

"Around the corner is my room," Summer added, "it has a private bath so the boys were gentlemen enough to let me have it." She gestured to Kira, "I said I'd lone you a shirt, if you want."

Kira smiled, "Thank you, Summer. I'd appreciate that."

The two girls headed away and Scott coughed, "The other door over there is what we call the garden. It's part of the oxygen and water reclamation system that Corinth depends on to survive. The door isn't locked, you're welcome to look at it all but please don't damage the plants. One day, they'll be part of what will help us rescue this planet."

"Samurai Ranger," Dr K said.

"Yes?" Cam asked, cautiously.

"Dr Kendall and I were wondering if you would be so kind as to join us." Dr K said, "We were reviewing the recordings of your arrival."

"Sure," Cam said, "I'm on my way." He headed back downstairs.

"Something else to remember," Scott said, "Doc blacks the screens when he's busy, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know what's going on. He has cameras in all of the 'public' areas and monitors in the bedrooms. The bathrooms are clear by courtesy. The roof has cameras and monitors but no audio recordings. We haven't had the grinders show up on base, but there isn't a one of us that's not expecting it."

The alarms went off and Scott cursed, bolting back down the stairs as the others cleared the way for him, Flynn on his heels. As they reached the monitors, Summer hit the stairs, "What do we have, Doc?" Scott asked.

"Grinder incursion in sector seven," Dr K replied. "No indications of the android or an attack bot."

"Right," Scott said, he turned and spotted the Rangers on the stairs. "We'll be back." He told them as he headed for his car. Summer was already heading out, with Flynn just behind her. "Go ahead and get settled in. Extra sheets and such are in the storage closet just off the laundry room." He slid into his car and peeled out after them.


	36. Chapter Thirty Three: What Happened

Disclaimer: No Ownership of Rangers Here

A/N: For reference, you can consider the Rainbow Brotherhood stories to be background for Summer's Boys...at about the time of the time travel, there is a divergence in the time stream the cause will be explained later.

* * *

Cam walked into the Ranger Room and glanced around, Hailey was waiting for him on the other side of the room, "Hey," she said, "we're back here."

"Ok," Cam said, trying to absorb the shock he felt at seeing Hailey looking older. He'd just seen her a week back when she'd come down to see the work he'd been doing. To see the lines on her face and the white hairs made him feel deeply unsettled. "Did you help build this place?" He asked.

"Some," Hailey said, "but it was Dr K who did the work. She created the bio-hardware they use from scratch, right down to creating the connection to the Grid."

"Why didn't she just use the Lightspeed equations?" Cam asked as he joined her and they started down a sterile corridor.

"Because nobody told her they existed," Hailey replied.

"Wait," Cam said, "Dr K is a woman? She seemed…masculine."

Hailey chuckled, "She hides her identity from the Rangers for several reasons. You won't meet her in person either; she'll remote access the lab as she does the Garage. Don't disabuse the Rangers from using the masculine pronouns; it's a layer of protection for her."

"Why does she need protection?" Cam asked.

"Because Venjix knows that I am the one who will engineer his downfall," the synthesized voice announced. "Also, the people of Corinth are uneasy with technology now, the work that I do is very similar to what Venjix does. There is a five percent chance that if my identity and the work I do for Corinth is revealed there will be an uprising."

"Oh," Cam said he glanced at Hailey. She had a fond smile on her face as they walked passed a set of double doors. There was a hiss of air and as Cam spun, the doors shut firmly.

"The Rangers are not permitted back here," Dr K said, "I close the doors to prevent their curiosity from overwhelming their understanding of the rules."

"In here," Hailey said, and led the way into a work room. She settled into one of the chairs, "Have a seat, Cam," she added.

Cam sat down, trying not to look around like he was a tourist. "Now," Dr K said, "what happened to bring you here?"

Cam took a deep breath, "It all started six months ago, when the Elder and Senior Rangers requested a meeting with myself, Jus- uh, Blue Turbo Ranger, Mr. Hartford and Angela Fairweather. Blue Turbo turned down the request, but the three of us arrived at the meeting…

_"Cam," Shane said, "thanks for coming."_

_Cam nodded slightly, "Of course I'm going to be here for this. What's going on?"_

_"I'll explain in a minute," Shane replied. "Go in and find a seat."_

_The meeting took place at the Aquabase, and the conference room reflected that, having a wall of what Cam knew couldn't be glass. Beyond that was a beautiful shot of the sea floor, teaming with life. In the room, Cam spotted people he'd met briefly, most notable being Mr. Hartford, the guy who had created Operation Overdrive. In addition, there was Dr. Tommy Oliver, who nodded at him, and Hailey Kendall, who was playing with her wedding ring. "All right," a tall, dark haired man said as Shane walked into the room, "this is everyone."_

_"Would everyone find a seat please," he continued._

_Cam maneuvered himself to be beside Shane, figuring if he had to ask questions he could get his teammate to be more forthcoming than any of the others. Shane flashed him a slight grin before turning to look at the speaker._

_The door swung shut with a hiss of air. "My name, for those of you who have never met me, is Jason Lee Scott. I'm Earth's Elder Red. This is my wife, Elder Yellow Trini Scott." The pretty Asian woman beside him waved her hand slightly. "I'll let the rest of you introduce yourself one at a time."_

_"I'm Billy Cranston of Aquitar," said the man beside Trini, "I am technically Elder Earth Blue, but as I am no longer a citizen of Earth the title is mostly ceremonial."_

_"Dr Tommy Oliver," Dr Oliver said easily. "But I'm sure everyone here has met me at some point." There was laughter around the table._

_"I'm Hailey Kendall," Hailey said, "although most of you know me as Hailey Viktor. I worked with Tommy on the Dino Thunder project although I've never been a Ranger myself."_

_"I'm Carter Grayson," said the next man, "I'm Lightspeed Red and I'm mostly here because Jason and Tommy asked to use the Aquabase for this meeting."_

_"Angela Fairweather," spoke the next woman. "I was head of the Ranger research team here at Lightspeed and developed the Lightspeed Rangers' weapons and vehicles."_

_"I'm Shane Clark," Shane said, "Senior Earth Red and Air Ninja."_

_"Cam Watanabe," Cam said, "I did the technical work for Ninja Storm and served as the Green Samurai Ranger."_

_"Andrew Hartford," Mr. Hartford said from his spot next to Cam, "I developed the technology for Operation Overdrive."_

_"Mack Hartford," the young man beside Mr. Hartford said, "I'm the Red Overdrive Ranger. I'm not exactly sure why I'm here."_

_"Thank you," Jason said, "the reason we've asked for this particular meeting is to place a task before all of you." He looked around the table, "Among this group we have four people who have developed and adapted Ranger technology, usually working from scratch or without guides. This talent is important because our world is in danger and it is not a danger that can be solved by using weakened morphers and wishes." He moved away from the table a bit and began to pace._

_"Not long after I became a Ranger, I made friends with a group of Red Rangers. Among them was a Syrian Ranger who became a close friend of mine. He was working on a project called SPD, which was meant to serve as a police force amongst the Syrian colonies, using experimental morphers." Jason stopped and turned, "These transformation devices are not Ranger Morphers such as we use. They tap the grid, and the bearers take on a Ranger like aspect, but they are not Rangers. There is a filter on the device that diffuses the Grid to such an extent that anyone could pick up the morpher and use it. The inventor was an Eltarean Silver Ranger who wanted to create a group that could, say, fight the Putties, or Kelzacks."_

_Jason started pacing again, "Four years later, Syria was destroyed by an unknown enemy and the SPD became Space Patrol Delta. They offered their services to small colonies without Rangers, and began to gain a reputation. On paper, SPD is a wonderful organization." Trini cleared her throat delicately, and Jason nodded, "However, I'm not here to rant about SPD. The short version is that SPD has been corrupted and instead of protecting planets in need they are slowly but systematically destroying young Ranger Teams that don't have a strong Senior network such as Earth has developed. We have people who are trying to find the source of the rot so that it can be burned out, but for now, we want to make it very clear that Earth is not open to their designs."_

_"How?" Cam heard himself asking._

_"There are several ways," Jason said, "one of them we ask each of you, Andrew, Cameron, Hailey and Angela, to consider. We'd like to reactivate the morphers that were drained during battle." He looked at them, "And we'd like you four to spearhead that effort."_

Cam sighed, "We agreed, naturally, and set to work immediately. Since I was intimately familiar with the Wind and Thunder morphers, I worked with them and when Hailey became pregnant, I added the Dino Thunder morphers to my studies." He looked from Hailey to the ubiquitous computer screen, "I thought I had managed to get the morphers reenergized without causing damage to us or causing the Power to seek new bearers, today was the test. Shane had work at the Academy and couldn't be there, but Dustin could. Blake and Tori didn't want to be there because Tori is going to have their second child any day now and neither of them wanted to risk it. Trent should have been here, but he's laid up in the hospital with a broken leg. Dr O told us that he had his Zeo Powers and that was enough for him."

He stood up and began to pace, "I don't understand," he said, "I did all the tests and they worked. I had every safeguard in place, and every test I conducted with the Samurai Amulet came out perfectly. This time, when I flipped the switch to begin the recharge it seemed to go as it should, but when we morphed, we ended up here." He turned to them, "I just don't understand what we did wrong."


	37. Chapter Thirty Four: Recap

Disclaimer: No Ownership of Rangers Here

A/N: When Blake retired, he became a history teacher. I don't think I've actually written something from Conner's POV before...

* * *

Conner was not sure what to think about what was going on. He understood that they were in the future. And, dude, Trent got OLD! But beyond that, he was still trying to understand the shape of things. The Rangers were probably the only part of it that he got, and he liked Scott Truman, the guy was clearly a Red worthy of the color, but he still didn't understand how the Rangers could let something like this happen.

Not to mention that Kira knew something, and from the looks she was giving Dustin he knew that he probably wouldn't understand until she spelled it out for him. Hunter was being the inscrutable Sensei, which meant he had no clue what was going on, was freaking out about Blake and would probably self destruct as soon as everything was fixed.

"Ok," he said, as Hunter and Ethan followed him into his room, "Does either of you get what's going on? I mean, who they're fighting and why and all that?" He sat down on one of the beds and looked up at the other two.

Hunter shrugged, "Not really," He sat down tailor style on the other bed and frowned as it squeaked. "I mean, they say he's a computer virus. I'm not Ethan or Cam, but I've never seen a virus do this."  
Ethan sighed, "It's not actually a virus." He pulled out the desk chair and sat down. "From what I've heard, it probably was one at one point, but it's now an AI. That's Artificial Intelligence. This isn't the first time Earth has been threatened by AI life forms."

"When was the first?" Conner asked.

"The Zeo Rangers fought the Machine Empire, who was robots," Ethan replied.

"Weren't they the ones who they fought during the Red Team Up?" Hunter said.

Conner winced reflexively and Ethan nodded, "Remnants of the Empire led by General Venjix tried to reawaken Zedd's zord, Serpenterra."

"Venjix," Conner said, "isn't that the name of their bad guy?"

"It is," Ethan replied. He went still as Hunter looked between them, "You don't think…"

"Is it possible?" Conner asked.

"It could be. If any part of Serpenterra was scavenged, then they could have found parts of Venjix too." Ethan replied.

"Serpenterra blew up," Conner said, "Cole hit it from the inside."

"But he survived," Ethan said, "given what I know about the Zords, it wouldn't have been hot enough for complete destruction."

"Wait," Hunter said, "for the one who isn't a Dino Thunder, what are you talking about?"

"What if," Conner said, "this AI, this Venjix, wasn't new? What if someone found the remains of General Venjix from the Machine Empire and downloaded him? No one would expect him."

"But then the Zeos would have stood a chance," Hunter said, "They were the counter to the Machine Empire the first time."

"This isn't the Machine Empire though," Ethan said, "it's a new enemy, or at least, that's what the Zeos would have believed just like everyone else. RPM has become the counter to Venjix, who probably isn't fighting for Mondo and the Empire anymore."

"We could ask Hailey," Conner offered. "She'd know if it was possible."

"Conner?" Kira said, opening the door.

"Don't worry, we're decent," Conner replied.

Kira and Dustin came in, "What's going on?" Kira asked.

"We were just talking about Venjix," Conner said.

"Oh," Kira replied. "I'm worried about RPM." She sat down beside Conner, "I think there's more going on there than meets the eye."

Dustin looked around the room, and then shrugged before leaning against the desk, "Kira's right," he said, "It's like they've had a big fight, only worse."

"We've been in their company, what, two, three hours, how can you tell?" Hunter asked.

"The way they look at each other," Kira said. "Scott's the worse at it, I think. When he was talking to his dad, there were times he'd hesitate, like he was waiting on something."

"Flynn keeps staring at Scott, always when Scott isn't looking and mostly when he thinks no one is looking at him." Dustin added.

"Summer's torn between them," Kira continued, "she's made more aborted gestures than I've seen in a bad break up. It's like watching Kim, Tommy and Kat at a Ranger reunion."

"The only catch is," Dustin said, "none of them have been dating, much less each other." At the looks, he shrugged, "I asked; Summer's hot."

Kira covered her face with her hand, "Why couldn't Tori be here?" She muttered.

"Is that a trick question?" Conner replied.

Kira glared at him then relaxed, "I'm sorry, I'm really freaked out about this. Not to mention what my manager's going to say if I miss an engagement."

"We're all freaked out about this," Hunter said, "but we're Power Rangers, we are all aware of the fact that things like this can happen."

"Point in fact," Dustin said, "it happened to Tori."

"It did?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, she was surfing and when she got back to shore the Rangers were the bad guys, the aliens were good and Mara, Kapri and Lothor were hippies, I think." Dustin said, "Dude it was so weird to hear about, I mean, Hunter can be evil, Blake can be evil, but me?"

"Actually," Ethan said, "you can be evil," he absently rubbed his side.

"I know you can't still be sore, it was seven years ago!" Dustin protested.

"Sorry," Ethan replied, dropping his hand, "long memory."

Someone knocked on the door, "Who is it?" Conner called.

"Scott Truman."

"Come in," Ethan called.

Scott opened the door, "Everything all right?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Yeah," Conner said, "we were just going over what happened."

"Ok," Scott said, he hesitated, "Mr. McAllister, uh, Flynn's dad, invited us for dinner. He said you were welcome to. Charlie called to and said that the older rangers were going to come over to Charlie's place if you were going to be there."

Conner looked at Ethan, who shrugged, and Kira nodded slightly, then across the way to Hunter, who raised an eyebrow. "We'll have to find Cam," Hunter said, "and did you see where Blake went?"

"He's downstairs," Scott replied, "he said he was giving you space."

"Oh," Hunter said. More looks went around the room.

"Look," Scott said, "I get that you don't want to share all your business with us, but there is a conference room downstairs that's big enough if you want to meet there. Or the roof, even, we've never done much with the roof, but it's a nice place to be."

"Right," Conner said, he stood. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I need to rehydrate."

"Right behind you," Ethan offered.

Conner slid past Scott and onto the walkway, where Flynn stood. "Good fight?" Conner asked.

"Aye," Flynn said, rubbing his hair with his towel; "No sign of the Android at least."

Conner nodded and made his way down the stairs, "That was weird," Ethan said as they reached the ground.

"What?" Conner asked.

"They're nervous," Ethan said, "or maybe awestruck would be a better term."

"It's not surprising," Blake said, coming out of the kitchen.

"Jiminy Cricket," Conner blurted out, "Give a guy a heart attack."

"Jiminy Cricket?" Ethan repeated as they walked into the kitchen.

"Eth, I just spend three months running soccer camps for ten year olds," Conner said, "we don't use bad words around them." He opened the fridge.

"Whatever," Ethan said. "What did you mean Blake?" He accepted the water bottle Conner handed him and leaned against the counter.

"In 2015, the Education Board revised history to include the Power Rangers," Blake said. "It's not surprising because Scott, Flynn and Summer all spent about six weeks studying the Rangers and their affect on the United States. Summer's school actually rated a visit from Mack and Rose during their Say No To Drugs week." Blake gestured, "With over half the Rangers maintaining their secret identities, they acquired a sense of mysticism in the minds of America's youth. These great defenders who stepped out of their normal lives to defeat evil and then vanished back into the crowd. You're their heroes, and they're getting to meet you, and not just meeting you years after being Rangers, but you are pretty close to fresh off the front line. Remember how it felt when you met the Elders? That's what they're experiencing, except they had no warning what so ever about you."

"I wish they'd get over it," Conner said as he boosted himself up on the counter and opened his water bottle. "It's not like we're all that special." He studied Blake over his water bottle for a moment, noting the wrinkles and the gray hairs. "What about you, how'd you end up here?"

"Dino Thunder Red, please do not sit on the counters." Dr K said sharply.

"What?" Conner asked.

"Dino Thunder Red, please get off the counter," Dr K repeated.

"He's talking to you, Conner," Blake said, "get down."

"Oh," Conner said and jumped down. "I do have a name," he added.

"I prefer to keep things from being personal," Dr K replied.

Conner grinned at the computer screen, "Really, Doc, that sounds like a challenge."


	38. Chapter Thirty Five: Dr O meets Dr K

Disclaimer: No Ownership of Rangers Here

A/N: For the record, this whole things was to have Dr O meet Dr K. I think Dr O can call it a win.

* * *

Ethan found Flynn the next morning making breakfast, "Hi," he said cautiously. He tugged at his borrowed shirt, "I guess I should thank you for the clothes."

Flynn smiled at him, "Good morning, Ethan, and you're welcome. It's the least I could do after yesterday."

Ethan smiled, "It wasn't anything the other Rangers couldn't have done you know."

"But you did it," Flynn said. He regarded the bowel he had been adding things to and picked up a spoon.

Ethan shrugged, "That's how it works. With so many rangers we can't pay back, but we can pay it forward and help the next group." He crossed his arms, and then uncrossed them, "Can I help in any way?"

"I've got it," Flynn said, "but thank you. I'm used to making breakfast while Scott and Summer are doing their cardio. It's nice to have a moment of peace."

"And I'm disrupting that, I'm sorry," Ethan said. He pulled out one of the stools and sat down, crossing his arms and resting them on the counter.

"It's quite all right," Flynn said. "I don't mind being interrupted. At least with you, I don't have to slap a lid on breakfast and head off to fight grinders and probably an attack 'bot."

"Right," Ethan said, he watched Flynn finish stirring his mixture and then pull out a frying pan. "What do you do all day, do you work or something?"

"Being a Ranger is my job," Flynn replied, "all three of us are just Rangers. We train a lot, between the Zord Attack Vehicles and the weapons and our specific abilities, there's a lot to master. Today, for instance, we have our weekly synchronization session and Scott's car needs a tune up and an oil change, not to mention daily cardio and weight training."

"Wow," Ethan replied, "we trained, but not like that. The Power gave us all the knowledge, we just had to adjust. Not to mention Kira, Conner, Trent and I were high school students and Dr O was our science teacher."

"I couldn't imagine being a Ranger and going to high school," Flynn replied as he pulled bread out of a bread box and opened it. "I have a hard enough time keeping our cars in shape and learning some about the work Dr K does."

Ethan shrugged, "Well, the Elders all were students, so Dr O's old teammates taught us some tricks. Lightspeed, Time Force and Wild Force were all adults and being Rangers was their primary job. Cam and the others were ninja students and Dustin, Hunter and Blake had jobs as well. Mystic Force, the group after us, Chip's group, they all had full time jobs and some of them went to the local community college; Operation Overdrive was another group of twenty-some things, and Jungle Fury's group, well, they weren't in traditional high schools. I know Theo had a G.E.D. and I think Lily did too, but Casey had his diploma. I'm not sure about RJ, but Dom would probably know."

"You know a lot about the Rangers," Flynn commented as he began to toast the bread.

Ethan shrugged, "We're a family, Flynn, one of the downsides is that we hear all the stories. I swear, TJ's pizza story is one of the worst. The only thing I can think of that is worse is having Marah and Kapri in a closed environment with Dustin and Chip."

"Who are Marah and Kapri?" Flynn asked.

"Cam's cousins," Ethan said, and then shrugged, "sort of. They were Lothor's nieces by marriage who switched sides after Lothor left them for dead. I don't have much to do with them because Kapri is off world a lot, working with Rocky on Javor and I'm not sure what Marah's doing."

"She works for Kelly," Dustin said, looking for all the world like he wasn't even amused at Ethan's rather impressive acrobatics as the blue struggled not to fall off his stool in shock. "Ever since Storm Charger's got a second store, Kelly has needed the help and Marah's not as dumb as people think."

"Dustin," Ethan said, finally straight on his stool, "Don't sneak up on people, you nearly gave me a heart attack. I'm not a ninja you know."

Dustin shrugged slightly, "Technically, I'm not either," he said with a shrug.

"What does that mean?" Ethan asked.

"I graduated from the Academy not long after we dealt with Lothor," Dustin said, "I followed tradition and taught for a year, moved to Georgia and set to work completing my degree at Georgia Tech after a rather impressive blow up between me, Shane and Tori about my education choices. Although I am, and will always be, an Earth Master, I'm not really a ninja because I'm not affiliated with the Academies anymore."

"Oh," Ethan said.

The three of them turned as the Garage doors began to open; Summer and Scott, followed by Conner and Hunter, walked in. "Morning," Scott said as they headed across the room.

"Good morning," Ethan and Dustin replied in unison.

"Morning," Flynn added a beat behind them; "breakfast should be ready by the time everyone is done showering."

"Thanks," Summer said as they all headed up stairs.

"You don't run with them?" Dustin asked.

"No," Flynn replied and began to pull plates from a dish drying rack. "Scott and Summer depend more on speed and agility in fighting so they use running as a way to keep trim. I'm not a runner, but I do use gymnastics to keep me agile and as my cardio. I also do more strength training than they do." He put food on two of the plates and slid them in front of Dustin and Ethan, "I hope we have enough eating space," he said. "That was the one thing we left out of the redesign."

"We'll manage," Dustin replied and took a bit. "This is excellent."

"Thank you," Flynn said, blushing slightly as he brought his own breakfast over.

As they ate quietly, they began to hear voices above them, until one emerged a clearer than the others, "Hey, Summer," Kira asked, "Why are there socks…"

"You don't want to know," Summer interrupted her smoothly.

Dustin and Ethan exchanged glances and looked at Flynn, who was now nearly as red as the plate he stared at as if it would tell him all the secrets of the universe if he waited long enough.

A rumbling groan heralded the opening of the garage doors and two minivans rolled into the garage and parked. "Who is that?" Ethan asked.

From one van emerged Charlie and from the other was an older man with salt and pepper gray hair. "Good morning Charlie," Flynn called, "is everything all right?"

"Fine," Charlie replied, "morning Ethan, Dustin."

"Chip," they said in unison.

Ethan studied the older man, wondering where he'd seen him before. He was dressed in black pants, a dark green sweater vest and a white button down and with his black, square framed glasses; Ethan knew he'd seen the man before. "It's been a while, Ethan," the man said with a smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"Dr O?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Dr O replied. "Just out of curiosity, didn't anyone tell you that the list wasn't a bucket list?"

Ethan grinned, "That's Trent's goal, not mine sir."

"What list?" Dustin asked.

"The list of things that can only happen to Tommy Oliver," Dr O said with a sigh.

Ethan turned, "Flynn, this is one of the greatest Rangers to ever serve, Dr Tommy Oliver. He served as the first green ranger, the first white ranger, the third red ranger and then as our mentor as the black ranger. Billy may have served the longest in a single color and Adam served on almost as long, but nobody has ever served in as many colors and as long as Dr O ever did."

Flynn had paled with every word Ethan said, "Look," Dr O said, "I'm just a regular guy, point in fact, I'm a paleontologist and a high school science teacher. You don't have to act like I'm the second coming or anything." He turned slightly to look at Ethan, "I just came by because, like Charlie, I have a van and we volunteered to take the Dinos and the Ninjas shopping so you can train."

"Ok," Flynn said faintly.

"Flynn," Scott said, "are you ok?" He shouldered past Dr O to stand beside his teammate, hand reaching out but not quite making contact with the blue ranger's elbow.

"Fine," Flynn said.

"Morning Scott," Dr O said.

Scott jerked, "Dr Oliver, what are you doing here?"

"Since I mentored Ethan and his teammates and I drive a van I sort of volunteered to take them clothes shopping," Dr O said. "Since I was busy last night and couldn't stop by the party."

"Trent did say you knew them," Scott said, mostly to himself. "Did you know they were Power Rangers?"

Ethan snorted, Dustin bit his lip and both very carefully did not look at each other. "Well," Dr O said, "I won't say it was something they kept as a secret from me."

Ethan caught Dustin's eye and they burst into laughter, even Flynn managed a weak chuckle. "What's so funny?" Conner asked as he and Hunter wandered into the kitchen, "Is there anything to eat?"

Flynn slid off his stool and began to dish up breakfast. Ethan turned pointedly away from Dustin and calmed himself. "Scott just asked," Dustin said, "if Dr O knew we were Power Rangers."

"Of course he did," Conner said, "it was his fault in the first place."  
The room feel silent except for the scrap of the spatula in the frying pan and the faint hum from the computer servers as the K screen in the briefing room came on. "Did we miss something?" Kira asked as she and Summer came off the stairs.

"Conner put his foot in his mouth," Dustin offered, standing up. "And no one told Scott who Dr O is." He moved through the standing Rangers to put his plate in the sink. "Flynn, breakfast was excellent, I complement you on your skills."

"Thank you," Flynn said.

Dustin then moved back through the group, throwing Kira a significant look before he walked over to join Charlie.

"I'm still confused," Scott said, "what was so funny?"

"Dr Oliver," Ethan said as he took his plate to the sink, "is one of the original rangers. He served as green, white and red before passing the Power to TJ Johnson. He later took on the black Dino Thunder Power. He's one of the rangers we see as legendary because no one has served as long or in as many colors on Earth." He leaned against the sink to watch as Summer and Scott reacted.

Summer flushed slightly and bit her lip, looking over at Scott, who nodded once. "All right," Scott said, "I understand." He brushed one hand over his jeans and offered it to Dr O, "Welcome to the Garage, Dr Oliver."

Dr O smiled and shook his hand, "Thank you," he said and glanced around, "I think I could be justified in saying this place beats the Lair hands down, but I also have to say that the Power Chamber and the Command Center were more advanced."

"I fail to see how the buildings utilized by the Rangers in the nineties could possibly be superior to what we can achieve today," Dr K said, making all of them jump. "The advances in technology alone would imply superiority to what you once worked with."

Dr O eyed the K screen for a moment, "You must be Dr K," he said. "Hailey's mentioned you. And yes, in terms of the Lair, this place does have superior technology seeing as the Lair was built using Earth based technology with exception to the communications unit I maintained to keep in contact with friends and allies on other planets. The Power Chamber, and to a lesser extent the Command Center are still superior because they had been constructed by and with Eltarean equipment and upgraded every five years with the latest advancements. This is because of a treaty that is a key component to the founding of the Galactic Defense Pact and Ranger Accords. Any world with a rating of Level Three technology or less that is either a strategic target or possesses supernatural or natural worth to the degree that it is at risk of being targeted by the Alliance may be given the technology to create a Ranger team, but no other technology can be given. Earth has several interesting factors, not the least being that it is one of the rare planets that have access alternate and pocket dimensions with next to no effort on a sorcerer's part. Examples of this are the Nemesis Triangle, where Maligore was once imprisoned and the Desert of Sorrows where Ninjor's Temple resides. Also, the Moon was the location for the sanctuary of the Zeo Crystal until we Rangers had need of its power and quested for it." He crossed his arms, "I've seen some amazing things being built by Earth since 1993 and I've done my part in creating technology needed by Earth. In fact, by now, I wouldn't be surprised to see that we're edging into Class Four level technology, given Cam's work on teleportation and your own work with bio-electric energy fields and combing the energy with the Power. In the end though, American ingenuity and Japanese technology still fall short of the technology Eltare and other planets consider standard."

Ethan glanced at Conner and Kira, who shared grins; it was always nice to see Dr O shut someone down. "I see," Dr K said. "Interesting that you know about my work, Dr Oliver; I would not have thought that a paleontologist would understand it."

Dr O laughed, "Maybe not, but I am a Power Ranger and once you started accessing the Grid we all sat up and took notice."

"Perhaps we should make time to meet and discuss this," Dr K said.

"Ask Hailey, that is, Dr Kendall," Dr O said, "In the meantime, I believe that we have errands to run and your team has training."

"Indeed." Dr K said.

"But I haven't had breakfast yet," Conner protested.

"Hurry," Dr O replied shortly.


	39. Chapter Thirty Six: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Power Rangers.

A/N: These people are a mess, you do know that right? But not to worry, Kira and Dustin are going to fix everything.

* * *

Summer sighed as she sat down on the bench on her fire escape. Kira was in the shower, and the boys were off doing things she really didn't want to think about. Instead, Summer just rested, leaning back on the cushion that protected her from the metal siding of the Garage, thinking about how everything was beginning to spiral out of her control. First, there was That Night, and then the Android and now these time travelers who walked in, and watched them all the time. Conner and Hunter revolved around Scott, and Ethan had bonded with Flynn while Cam worked with Hailey and Dr K to send them back. Dustin bounced between the groups, even spending time with Cam and the others one afternoon and Kira, well; Kira seemed torn between hovering and waiting. "You ok?" Kira asked, sticking her head out the window.

Summer jumped, "Kira!"

"Sorry," Kira said. She sat on the window sill, "You were lost in thought there."

Summer smiled, "I was."

Kira watched her for a moment, "Summer, I think there's something you should know."

"What's that?" Summer asked.

Kira slipped out onto the fire escape and sat on the stairs. "We're yellows, and being a yellow ranger means that we're Healers." She held up her hand, "Let me explain, please. Yellows are the Healers, and there are three primary categories. The first is the most obvious, the body healer. That's what Chip, Charlie Thorn, is. They're the ones who are good at taking care of people physically. They aren't that good at talking with people. Then there's the mind healer. Those are the ones who are like shrinks. They analyze and ask 'how does that make you feel' and usually have doctorates. The first yellow, Trini, she was a mind healer. Ask Dr O about her later, if you want. The third kind of Healer is the Soul Healer. Dustin and I are soul healers and I think you might be one too. What we do is we talk and we listen. We don't psychoanalyze, we don't profile, and we don't force people to face things. We just put people in a position where they can tell us what's going on and then we help them fix it. I know you know of Ashley, the yellow Astro Ranger. She doesn't label her abilities; she does what she has to in any situation."

"I'm telling you this for two reasons, the first being that you don't have another yellow who can tell you this and the second being that I can tell that there's something wrong here. I'm not talking about Dr K either, although…" Kira trailed off, and then shook her head, "never mind. There's something going on between you, Scott and Flynn. Whatever it is, it's affecting your team badly. If you want to talk about it, I swear I won't tell people, except maybe Dustin, just to point him to one of your teammates." Kira spread her hands, "I can't force you to tell me, I'm just telling you that I'm willing to listen."

Summer stared at Kira for a long moment, and maybe it was because there was something familiar about the other woman, or maybe it was just that she'd been wishing for someone she could really talk to, she burst into tears.

Warm arms encircled her, and drew her into a solid, warm presence that was familiar in the strangest way. Summer didn't care; she just clung tightly and let her tears fall. It wasn't the first time she'd cried, but it was the first time she'd cried with someone there to hold her. So she cried, for her parents, for Andrews, for all the times she'd been hurt, or afraid, and she cried because she was lost and wanted to be rescued. Finally, there were no more tears, and Summer felt as if she'd been cleansed. "I'm sorry," she said.

"Never apologize for crying," Kira replied, "never ever apologize for crying Summer."

Summer sat back slightly, "I must look terrible," she began.

Kira produced a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it over, "You look less tense," she said. "Want to talk?"

Summer dried her eyes and nodded, "I don't know where to start, though." She whispered.

"Begin at the beginning," Kira prompted, "how about, how did you come to Corinth?"

Summer nodded and began to talk. After haltingly telling Kira about the birthday party, Summer found the words came easier, like she'd opened up a flood gate inside of her. She told Kira about Andrews, and saving Scott, and her parents. She talked about deciding to join Project Ranger, and the deal she'd made to do it. Then she talked about fighting Venjix, and training, and living with Scott and Flynn. Finally, she told Kira about That Night, in halting words and long pauses. When she was done, she looked up at Kira hesitantly.

"Well," Kira said, "that is a mess. First off, your parents and their little deal is probably one of the more underhanded things I've ever heard about. You are an adult in the eyes of the law and more than that, you're a Ranger. If you really choose not to go through with that deal, you have grounds. Colonel Truman said he would honor the Eltarean Accords if he had to, so if nothing else you can hold them off with the knowledge that if they pressure you into marriage during the war they could be arrested for war crimes. I know you don't want that, but it's an option. The simple fact that you're a Ranger and a key part of Corinth's defense makes any attempt by them to force you a criminal offense if you chose to make it so. Other than that, what happens has to be your decision."

"Second, I have to say that most people in Corinth are walking PTSD studies. You handle it better than a lot of them and if it gets worse, I would insist you see a shrink. I'm not qualified to do that kind of head shrinking." Kira shrugged slightly, "I think it's because I tend to see most shrinks as quacks. Trini's the only one I ever really trusted, and that's probably because she was also a yellow."

"Ok," Summer said.

"Lastly, is you Scott and Flynn," Kira said, "and that, I can probably help you with. First things first, how do you feel about the boys?"

Summer looked down, "I-I think I'm in love with them, both of them. Is that wrong?"

"No," Kira said sharply. "No matter what anyone tells you, who you love and how you love is your choice. Your heart knows what you need better than anyone else. Most of the Rangers I know aren't actually married. Jason and Trini were, but Tanya and Adam weren't. Dr O was married, but his wife wasn't a Ranger. Dom and Fran are considered married, but other than a Buddhist priest blessing them; they've never done anything official as far as I know. Dana and Carter never formalized anything either, I don't think. We Rangers tend to follow the Eltarean custom of Life Vows. These are formal oaths given to the being or beings you love, to be with them in all things, for so long as what binds you is love. If you fall out of love and want to move on, it's easier than getting a divorce."

"What about kids?" Summer asked.

"When a child is born, the blood parents create a contract," Kira replied, "they each stipulate what they're planning to contribute to the child's upbringing. If the conception was contracted, that is, one of the blood parents was hired to create the child, then they specify who is the child's parent and what role, if any, the other blood parent will play in the child's life. If the children are young when the parents decide to split, then they are sent to live with a relative until things are settled rather than put them in the middle of the battle. Older children are sent to school, usually a boarding school, and share the holidays. They also designate who will care for a child in the event of their death. Sometimes the contracts are argued in court, but it's very rare."

"Wow," Summer said.

"It's confusing," Kira admitted, "and it has problems, but it works. Also, the Vows aren't meant to be just between a man and a woman. It's meant to be a declaration of love, and love isn't limited to one person, it's meant to be shared." She smiled, "My team and I, we were normal once, I think."

"What's normal?" Summer muttered.

"Exactly," Kira replied. "Now, I'm going to tell Dustin about what happened." She stared into Summer's eyes. "Scott and Flynn are more likely to talk to him than to me. At least, Flynn will. They're both mechanics, and that gives them common ground. If nothing else, Dustin can figure out what's going on in Flynn's head. There is one thing I need to know from you, however."

"What?" Summer asked.

"I don't want you to answer this right now," Kira continued. "I want you to think very hard before you give me an answer, because this is very important."

"What do you need to know?" Summer asked.

"What do you want," Kira said, "if your parents didn't force you to make that deal, what do you want? Do you want to be with them both, do you want just one of them, or do you want neither of them and to just be friends? I'll listen if you want to talk it out, but this has to be your decision. When you've made it, and Scott has made it and Flynn has made it, then we can build from there."

Summer nodded, "I'll think about it."

Kira smiled, "Now, I think we've kept the boys waiting long enough. Let's go eat."

"Right behind you," Summer replied.


	40. Chapter Thirty Seven: Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

A/N: Here we go, muture, not goofy Dustin doing what he can. I almost switch POV midway through, just to have Dustin give the boys a thorough talking to but I think I'll save that for later.

* * *

Flynn wasn't sure what to think of the new arrivals, and beyond a few random conversations, he tended to stay out of their way. So it was a surprise when he was working on Scott's car, changing the oil filters, to have Dustin hand him the filter he'd sat down out of reach. "Thanks," Flynn said.

"Welcome," Dustin replied. "Nice car."

"It could be," Flynn grunted, "if Scott would stop driving it like he stole it."

Dustin chuckled, "I hate those kinds of drivers. They're tearing up their cars, and then they turn around and blame it on the mechanic."

"I know," Flynn replied. "It's why I never really wanted to work as a mechanic."

"Being a mechanic," Dustin said, "is what got me through college."

"Oh," Flynn asked.

"I used to ride motocross," Dustin said, "and I learned how to fix my bike just so that I could compete. I worked part time at an extreme sports shop where I got my gear and I got my license at eighteen. I learned cars on the side, mostly because Tori's van was a real piece of work. If we wanted to get anywhere, we had to keep the van running. From there, I graduated to rebuilding my car."

"What kind?" Flynn asked.

"My baby is a 1966 Corvette, a real classic, and I rebuilt her from scratch. Had to have her painted professionally, but she's beautiful, and when she starts, she growls." Dustin's smile was fond and his eyes distant.

"Sounds like the kind of car I wouldn't mind working on," Flynn admitted as he tightened the top on the filter. "Around here, we have hybrids and solar cars, part of the sustainability initiative."

"Shame," Dustin said, he gestured, "what's with the jeep anyway."

"That," Flynn said, "is not a jeep. It's a mechanical monstrosity."

"What's wrong with it?" Dustin asked.

"What isn't," Flynn corrected. "I think it should be scrapped, but Scott keeps if for sentimental reasons." He shut the hood of Scott's car and followed Dustin over to it. "We gave up trying to fix it after our cars were working because of the problems. Part of it is because Scott drives like he does, but it's old, it's been through a war, and the converter on it doesn't work properly."

Dustin pulled the hood and took a long look, "You've done everything but rebuild the transmission and the engine, haven't you."

"Aye," Flynn replied, "It's not worth the aggravation now that we have perfectly good cars to use."

"Uh-huh," Dustin said, "mind if I get underneath?"

"Be my guest," Flynn replied, "I've got a board over there, if you'll grab that, I'll get a flashlight."

"Thanks," Dustin said.

When Flynn came back with a flashlight and a wrench, Dustin grinned at him before sliding under the jeep. "So," Flynn said, "what's with your team, I mean, how did you come to have a crimson ranger?"

"Well," Dustin said, "although Hunter, Cam and I use the term team, we're actually an alliance. I'm a Wind Ranger, and there's a Red Wind Ranger, Shane, and a Blue Wind Ranger, Tori. We're unusual in that, actually. I was the first male yellow on Earth and Tori was the first Lady Blue. We were the ones who first went up against Lothor. Back then, Cam was the Sensei's son and a tech guru, he wasn't a ranger yet. That was back when we were one step away from expulsion from the ninja academy for lack of commitment. We weren't bad, we just weren't good students. Getting the Power helped, it channeled our ninja powers until we figured out how to do it right and it boosted them. Anyway, we made Lothor angry because he couldn't defeat us, so he activated his secret weapon; the Thunder Rangers. Lothor had captured the Thunder Academy same as he had the Wind Academy, and so he brainwashed the Thunders into believing our Sensei killed their parents. Then he set them lose.

"Eventually, with the help of their parents' ghost, we broke through the brainwashing and formed an alliance with Hunter and Blake. They called themselves Crimson and Navy and we went with it." Dustin grunted and the wrench banged off something. "Then Cam went back in time and got the Samurai amulet from his mom and learned that Lothor was his dad's evil twin. He came back the Green Samurai Ranger. That's why we're an alliance, because we have three separate energy sources and two red rangers. Ninja Storm is also one of the longest running alliances as well."

"How did you defeat Lothor?" Flynn asked.

"The first time, we, Shane, Tori and I, used our ninja powers to shove him into the Abyss of Evil. He got out, though and teamed up with the Dino Thunders' enemy, Mesogog." Dustin paused, "Come to think of it, we never did learn what happened to him." He slid out from under the jeep, turning his head toward the pool table. Then he groaned, "Hey, you guys, get a _room_ we do not need to be seeing that."

Flynn looked up, Hunter had Cam pinned against the side of the pool table, too close for it to be innocent, especially not with Cam's hand where it was. There was a roaring sound in his ears as he stared at them, memories that he'd fought to bury just to act normal rising like a crimson tide. He moaned, and when someone touched his arm, he bolted, fleeing up the stairs to his room before he could blurt out any of the thoughts and questions filling his mind.

He paced around the room, trying to fight back against the memories, when a voice intruded in the room. . "I'm sorry about Hunter and Cam," Dustin began. "They've been 'friends with benefits' for years and didn't think much beyond dealing with their tension. If I'd realized it would bother you, I would have said something. I'm sorry I didn't mention it to you, but I kind of thought that Cam would have better sense than to let Hunter start something like that in public."

Flynn sat down at the door, wondering what Dustin was talking about.

"A lot of people are surprised to learn there are gay rangers," Dustin continued. "But the thing is, we really don't care about Earth's idea. We spend a lot of time off planet, talking to people about Earth and a lot of the prejudices we worry about don't exist. They don't even have a word for same-sex pairings. Some cultures don't approve of cross-species parings, but only an isolated planet like Earth worries about gender or number of partners. It's like religion, beyond acknowledging the Power and its influence in people, there's not a lot of belief in higher consciousnesses that control our lives."

Flynn tilted his head back to stare at his ceiling, trying absorb Dustin's words even as they echoed in his mind.

"I don't really know much about the originals, Dr O's teams, that is. I do know that Carlos Vargas and TJ Johnson is a pair, as are Kai and Leo. Kelsey, from Lightspeed and a fellow yellow, has a stated preference for the female persuasion. On my team, well, Shane's mostly female oriented and Blake's our token straight guy. Tori's straight to. Hunter's straight male while Cam has shown himself to be open to either gender. As for me, well, a look at my dating history would suggest that I'm female oriented, but that's because I have the exceedingly bad taste to fall for men who are female oriented or already committed. I don't know what kind of make up the Dino Thunders have, although I know that Kira is male oriented. Chip, that's Charlie to you, is open to either gender, point in fact; he was in a committed multi-person relationship. From what I've heard since we got here, that relationship lasted until they died fighting Venjix. His relationship was with a female and a male."

Flynn's breath caught and he clenched his hands as a moment of clarity came to him. His hands relaxed and he felt oddly calm. Maybe he wasn't the best at reading people, but Flynn heard no disgust or condemnation in Dustin's voice as he spoke.

"Op Overdrive, now, you had Mack and Rose, obviously and I think Ronnie and Tyzonne had a fling before Ronnie settled down with Will. Or not settled down, really, because they're off as much as they are on and really, I still don't know if their daughter's going to turn out normal with all of it. Anyways, that's not something I want to speculate on right now. With Jungle Fury, well, the way I heard it was Casey homed in on RJ from day one. Lilly said it was hilarious because RJ was trying to be their Master and yet he was falling for Casey right back. Of course, Lilly had Theo and Dom courted Fran." Dustin continued. He laughed, "Once upon a time, I'm sure we were normal, but we're better now."

Flynn stood up and carefully opened his door. Dustin was sitting on the floor outside, on a pillow. When the door opened, he didn't look up or move. "We get better because that's the only thing we can do. All of us had our ups and downs and quirks that caused problems, but we also had those little things that fit us together as a team."

Flynn followed Dustin's stare, and found Conner, Kira and Ethan standing near the jeep, talking. Rather, Kira was talking to Conner and Ethan and the boys were listening. Flynn noticed that Conner and Ethan were standing close together and at the proper angle that only a slight twitch would get their eyes to meet up. The smiles they shared when they looked at each other were achingly familiar. It was the look, the smile, he'd shared with Scott.

"Flynn," Dustin said, catching his attention. The yellow ranger was standing, holding his pillow. "Being a yellow means a lot, but one of the most important is that I'm really good at listening." He tilted his head slightly, "I'm also good at keeping secrets."

Flynn took a step back before he'd even processed Dustin's words.

Dustin nodded, "Whenever you're ready Flynn, just ask and I'll listen." He started back down the hall, then stopped and turned. "But ask yourself this, Flynn. If what happened was a mistake, why does it hurt you so much?"


	41. Chapter Thirty Eight: Stories to Tell

Disclaimer: No ownership of Power Rangers here.

A/N: Yeah, in Song, I made reference to Conner being like Cole, a man of peace who fought for the cause and not actually a warrior. (Or, he could have been, if he wasn't so immature.) No offense is intended to the military, this is the view of someone who is too free thinking to ever be comfortable with military discipline and who may have attended or been threatened with military school. (Not sure yet which.)

* * *

Scott wasn't sure at what point his life went insane, but he did know that the arrival of the time travelers had, in a very strange way, put so much of his life back on an even keel. In the week and a half since their arrival, he'd seen so much change in the team that he was stunned. Summer wasn't hiding from the world behind her gay laugh and brittle smile anymore, and if she did spend time lost in thought, that was ok. It meant something. Moreover, she'd started to touch again.

He hadn't even realized it until she'd stopped, but Summer liked to touch people; a hand on his arm or shoulder to calm or distract him, leaning against him or Flynn when she was tired, curling up into his side when they bunked together on movie night. She had taken a step back after everything had gone wrong, and more than once had aborted a gesture. It was after another run in with the cyborg that it happened. They were sitting in the briefing area talking with Dr K when Summer had leaned over slightly and rested her shoulder against his. Later, she'd put her hand on Flynn's arm while talking to him.

Flynn, on the other hand, seemed unnerved by the other Rangers. He kept his distance for the most part, and if he was reluctant to engage in conversation with them, he never let on when he was talking to them. Still, it surprised Scott to see him and Dustin talking to each other while working on the old jeep. Or rather, Dustin worked on the jeep and did most of the talking while Flynn listened and handed over tools. Ethan was the other person Flynn dealt with the most, usually they talked about the computers, but after Flynn admitted to liking some comic book series that Ethan knew, they were off debating the finer points of 'Truth, Justice and Apple Pie.'

As for himself, Scott couldn't deny that talking to Conner and Hunter was interesting. Conner was the more laid back of the two, but with a strong underlying passion. He freely admitted to being more insensitive as a teen, but, as Kira teased him, maturity looked good on him. Hunter, on the other hand, was quiet, almost brooding in a way. Scott read him as having a short temper, but he never seemed to get angry, no matter what happened. Even when Dustin, Kira and Summer teamed up to give him a 'makeover' while he was sleeping, Hunter had a steady calm that Scott envied.

Still, Scott held back a little from them, trying to find what the catch was, that they would suddenly have a group show up, from the past no less, who could help them. Between that and his dad's visit, he wasn't surprised to find himself hiding on the roof of the Garage one day. "Your dad is a gas bag."

Scott whirled, only to find Kira swinging over the fire escape and onto the roof. "What?" Scott asked.

"He talks way too much," Kira elaborated, "and is in desperate need of a pin in his chair."

Scott half smiled at the mental image, and then frowned, "What do you mean?"

Kira sighed, "I asked him if he could find out if some people made it to Corinth. I didn't want to see them, that would be weird, but I just wanted to know. Instead, I got a lecture."

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"Told him to get the stick out of his rear and walked away," Kira replied calmly. "I've worked with the military at Lightspeed, and Colonel Mitchell can be a pain, but your dad, he doesn't get us. He doesn't understand Rangers and he won't even try."

Scott frowned, "That's my dad you're talking about."

"I know," Kira replied, "and I'm actually being nice. You should hear what Conner thinks. Maybe you shouldn't, not if you still care for him." She sat on the ledge beside him and looked at him, "Scott, Summer told me some about your dad. Not a lot, just some things that were pertinent to her story. I can't pretend to understand, my dad is a wonderful man who supports me in everything. Dustin, well, his dad is on the go a lot. They don't even get to talk all that often even. I'm not even going to pretend I can tell where you're coming from." She trailed off with a smile, "Sorry, I'm babbling."

"It's ok," Scott said.

"No, it's not," Kira replied firmly. "It's not ok because I did come up here for a reason." She touched his arm lightly, "Scott, I'm a yellow ranger; I've been one for the past six years. Not only that, but I've been mentored and trained by two of the best. Yellow rangers are healers, and not just medical healers like Chip. Dustin and I are soul healers. We're not psychiatrists, although we could be called counselors or mentors. I always think of it as us being _listeners_."

She smiled when Scott looked into her eyes, "You listen," he said, "and what have you heard?"

Kira tilted her head slightly, her brown eyes warm with something Scott couldn't quite understand. "A great many secrets," she replied. "but I also heard about this one night, with alcohol." She giggled.

"I don't think it's that funny," Scott said, suddenly too tired to be irritated.

"I don't know," Kira said, "I mean, did you and Flynn really invite a 'bot to come to the 'dark side' for cookies?"

Scott smiled, "Yeah, we did." He admitted.

"Or the thing with the jeep?" Kira persisted. "Did you really try to jump the jeep?"

"We did," Scott said with a grin.

"All right," Kira said, "then what about the fact that you really aren't allowed to answer the video phone?"

Scott couldn't help but laugh at that memory, "True," he said after a minute.

"You are such a red," Kira said, shaking her head, "but, I think Conner may have you beat there."

"Really," Scott asked.

"Oh yes," Kira nodded, "Conner made the _intergalactic news_ the day he got initiated. They never did find his sock either. Then there's Andros, and man, if you knew Andros. He's really formal and withdrawn in public, and his predecessor not only got him drunk, but he was then filmed, naked, singing the dirty version of a song about Rangers. Or TJ! I think Dr O has a copy of that." She shook her head, "Of course Dr O has a copy of that. He's got copies of all the reds."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

Kira glanced behind him and smiled slightly, "He has copies of all the Red Rangers being initiated by the other Reds. It's sort of a Rite of Passage."

"Oh," Scott began, "I was never initiated."

"Well," Kira said, "I don't know about that, I'm just a yellow and all." She kicked her feat against the ledge.

"You asked Dad if he would find out about somebody," Scott said, "who?"

"My half-sister and her family," Kira replied, she rolled her eyes, "I already know my half-brother made it."

"Oh," Scott said. "Maybe I could find out."

"Thanks," Kira said softly. She slid off the ledge, "Now, with your dad in a meeting with Dr K, that means the training rooms are off limits." She dusted her hands, "It also means that we can actually do something meaningful. Conner, Hunter."

Scott turned to find the two Rangers standing behind him; Conner had his hands in his jean pockets and an amused smile on his face while Hunter had his arms crossed and a slight scowl on his face. "Hi," Scott said.

"Scott," Hunter said, tilting his head forward, "I hate to say this, but your situational awareness is crap. Don't worry, we'll help you with that if you want."

"What we really think you need to learn," Conner continued, "is how to fight using your environment."

"We've been watching your tapes," Hunter said, "and you don't think outside the box well."

"Or, I don't know, at _all_," Conner said.

Scott frowned at them, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Exactly," Conner threw his hands up, "I've heard you're ex-military and that's the problem."

"Conner," Kira said sweetly, "kindly refrain until I'm out of sight at least."

"Sorry Kira," Conner replied easily. They all watched as Kira vanished over the fire escape. "As I was saying, the military doesn't approve of original thinking in its grunts, that's why so few Rangers ever come from the military and none of us who were Rangers young would ever go _into_ the military." He paused, "Except Lightspeed, but Carter's a wuss."

"You do realize you've just managed to insult my family," Scott asked, "we've been military since World War One."

Conner bit his lip and glanced at Hunter. "That's what you get for running your mouth," Hunter told him with amusement. "He is right about Carter, though. On the other hand, there haven't been that many military rangers. Kai was the first, and he's anal-retentive, then there's Dana, but she's a pink and pinks are…not my thing. Eric, on the other hand," Hunter grinned, "Eric got what he needed from the Marines and is a fine Ranger."

"You just like Eric because he's just as dark and brooding as you are," Conner said.

Hunter rolled his eyes, "Yes, _Cole._"

Conner sucked a breath between his teeth, "That was cold, man, so cold."

"Um, is there a purpose to this?" Scott asked.

"Huh," Conner said, "oh, uh, yeah. We were wondering if you'd be interested in doing some training with us; off-base, out of the training room type stuff."

Scott looked at the two of them and shrugged, "Ok," he said, "sounds like it might be interesting."


	42. Chapter Thirty Nine: Family and Fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: Remember, 'Song' is background for Summer's Boys...it's the plot that keeps on giving!

* * *

Summer walked into her room and froze, because Kira was there, sitting on the couch under the window, and crying. "Kira," Summer said softly, "What's wrong?"

Kira jerked slightly and looked up, a piece of paper fluttered out of her hand and drift to Summer on a breeze from the open window. "Summer," Kira said as Summer picked up the paper. It was a photograph. "I'm ok," Kira wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Summer turned the picture over, a woman with her sandy blond hair pulled into an elegant French twist and dressed in clothes that looked expensive, hugged a boy with dark brown curls and a huge smile and a pretty girl with curly, light brown hair and a matching smile. They all had oval faces similar to Kira's, and Summer thought they were probably a mother and her twins. "Who is this?" She asked, looking up.

"My sister, Rebecca," Kira said, she stood and came over, "my nephew Daniel and my niece Jessica." She took a corner of the picture and Summer let it slid from her hands. "Scott looked it up," she said, "they never made it to Corinth."

Summer frowned, "I think I've seen that woman before."

"It's possible," Kira said, "my mother's first husband was incredibly rich, and so is Becca's husband." Kira paused, "Actually, you know my half-brother, or know of him, I guess. Chazz Winchester the Third."

"Oh God!" Summer yelped, because she knew that name; it was burned into her memory.

Kira laughed bitterly, "I already know that my brother is an unimaginative, well-bred poodle, ok?" She slid the picture into her back pocket, "I told him so the last time we saw each other. Becca, on the other hand, is amazingly normal and the twins are absolute sweethearts."

"Why do you have a picture of them?" Summer blurted out, because really, she was supposed to marry Kira's _nephew? _It was the only thought she could hold on to and the one she really didn't care for.

"Because, besides my parents, 'Becca, Jessie and Danny are the only members of my family worth knowing," Kira replied. "I have a picture of my parents, but it's so worn I put it in a frame." She wiped her face, "My mom died years ago, so I don't have all that many pictures of her."

Summer laid her arm on Kira's forearm, "I'm sorry," she said quietly. She tugged slightly, and Kira slid into the hug easily. "I'm sorry the only survivor of your family was the family poodle."

Kira laughed as she stepped back, "Thanks, Summer. Hey, if you decide not to marry them, tell my brother that. Say I told you."

Summer laughed too, "I just might have to."

"Kira, Summer!" Dustin called, knocking on the door.

"Come in," Summer called as Kira produced a handkerchief from her pocket and dried her eyes.

"What's happening?" Dustin asked as he walked in, he paused, "Kira, you ok?"

"Mostly," Kira replied. "Scott tracked down Jessie and Danny. They never made it to Corinth."

Dustin's face paled so fast, Summer thought he would faint, "Oh, Kira."

Just like that, Kira was in Dustin's arms, her tears falling yet again. Dustin rested his hands on the small of her back and buried his face in her shoulder. Summer shifted slightly, and then moved off slowly to her closet. She'd come in to change for an evening out, so she did so. A knee length, black pencil skirt, yellow, button down blouse and black strappy sandals with kitten heels gave her a sophisticated look, and she let her hair down to soften her look even more.

Coming out of her closet, Summer found Kira and Dustin sitting on her couch, talking softly, "Is everything all right?" She asked.

"Yes," Kira said, with a slight smile. "Sorry about that, though."

"That's all right," Summer said. "Are you changing, Kira?"

"Why?" Kira asked.

Summer blinked, "I'm sorry, I was supposed to ask. We're going out for dinner because Flynn doesn't want to cook and Doc K said he'd blast all of us if we ordered pizza again. Do you want to come with us?"

"I'd love to," Kira replied, "what should I wear?"

Summer smiled, "We chose a nice Italian restaurant, so just something nice. Not jeans, that's too casual." She gestured to her closet, "You can raid my closet if you want. My mom's always sending me things that are completely inappropriate to being a Ranger."

"Thanks," Kira said, getting up. She vanished into the close as Summer sat down on the edge of her bed.

For a long moment, she studied Dustin, who looked back at her calmly. "Thank you," she said finally, "for what you're doing for Flynn. I know Kira told you what happened, and we're all hurting from it, but Flynn has had the worst time accepting it."

Dustin smiled, "It's not a problem, Kira. We're yellows, fixing Rangers, and others, is our stock in trade. I just hate the fact that the only yellow you've had is Chip. Don't get me wrong, he's a great guy and he's awesome with kids, but he's just not good with this kind of thing."

"Dustin," Summer said, "there is nothing you could have done to prevent this from happening. No one had any clue that Venjix would become this bad when it started and no one knew how many people would die."

"Summer," Dustin said, "we're going to go back at some point. I have faith that Cam, Hailey and Dr K can figure out what happened. When we do, we're going to know, and we'll change things. It won't be easy, but we can do it."

"How do I look?" Kira asked.

Summer twisted to look and smiled, "You look great. That dress is perfect for you."

Kira had chosen a dress Summer's mom had sent her that had never looked right on Summer. On Kira, it was a flattering, simple black dress that Kira had accessorized with a wide yellow belt, yellow pumps and earrings. "Kira, you look perfect," Dustin said.

"Thanks," Kira said. "I take it everyone's waiting on us?"

"I'm sure they won't mind," Dustin said as he stood up, "you two look fabulous."

Summer looked over Dustin's clothes, yellow button down, khaki dress pants, brown shoes and smiled, "You look good to. I wasn't sure about that when you bought it, but it's perfect."

"Thanks," Dustin said. They looked at each other for a long moment, and Summer wondered just what lay between her fellow yellows, because there was a lot said in that look. Then they both looked at her and Summer swallowed under the two sets of brown eyes. Finally, Dustin blinked, seeming to have come to a decision. He bowed slightly and offered an arm to Kira, "My lady Yellow." The look on his face was, odd; Summer would almost have called it slavish devotion if it weren't for the sparkle of mischief in his eyes and the way his lips twitched as if he was fighting a smile.

"My lord," Kira said with a haughty smile, slipping her arm through his with an ease Summer couldn't help but to envy. Kira flipped her hair and looked at Summer, "We're taking her to, you know. It wouldn't be fair if we ignore her."

Dustin heaved a sigh and turned to Summer. "My lady," Dustin offered his other arm to Summer as he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"My lord," Summer said, barely able to keep from giggling as she slipped her arm through his. She was beginning to understand what they were doing, and she pictured the look on Scott's face if she went down stairs hanging on Dustin's arm like a debutant.

"I've captured her," Dustin said in a stage whisper to Kira, "she didn't even realize it was a trap."

Kira giggled, "Excellent, my lord."

Kira opened the door and stepped out at an angle, Dustin right behind her. Summer tried to pull her arm free, but Dustin held her tight and pulled her after. "You aren't going anywhere," he told her with an overly dramatic evil leer. "You are my pretty captive."

Summer giggled, because Dustin's evil leer looked as adorable as a growling puppy; especially when he had hair falling into his eyes. "What am I," Kira demanded with feigned anger; Summer could see the smile on her face, "Chopped liver?"

"You are my other pretty captive," Dustin declared gallantly, or as gallantly as he could when he was trying not to laugh.

"Oh no," Kira said, giggling.

"Oh yes," Dustin said, "come my pretties, we must feast." He stepped forward and Summer found herself being dragged along even as she laughed. They came around the corner and Summer froze at the sight of Flynn, staring at them. "Ah ha!" Dustin declared, "Just who I've been looking for. Flynn, I have two beautiful women as my captives and I only need one." He freed his arm from Summers, "So I'm giving you this one to do with what you will." He put his hand at the small of her back and pushed.

Summer stumbled forward and into Flynn, who caught her easily and steadied her. "What am I supposed to do with her?" Flynn asked, completely lost.

"Take me to dinner," Summer said, "because as beautiful as I am, I need a proper escort to keep me safe." She slipped her arm through Flynn's, "Come on," she said, "I'm starving." She tugged on his arm to get him moving and whispered in his ear, "I just want to see the look on Scott's face. Play along."

Flynn eyed her for a moment and then drew himself up as he turned to Dustin, "Dustin, I think you got the short end of the stick. This here is the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on."

As their eyes met, Summer couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, because for one moment, Flynn's smile was genuine and without pain.


	43. Chapter Forty: Love is in the air

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

A/N: My sister likes to ask me for relationship advice. That's about as close to a relationship I've ever gotten.

* * *

Flynn found himself stopping outside his door to check the mood of the Garage, as he leaned on the railing, he found Dustin buried in the jeep while Summer gave Conner and Ethan a lesson at the pool table. From the way Ethan sounded, the two reds had agreed to a two on one on Summer and they were getting their collective butts kicked. As he walked slowly along the walkway, he watched as Hunter walked away from the kitchen with two water bottles in hand. He stopped by the jeep and passed one to Dustin. "It's sad."

Flynn jumped, and turned to find Kira standing in the corner, watching Hunter and Dustin. "What's sad?" Flynn asked.

"Dustin and Hunter," Kira said. "Dustin really likes Hunter, he has for a while. Hunter seems to like him back. But, Hunter got together with Cam back when they were Rangers. Dustin saw some things and he things they were serious. Cam and Hunter have both asserted they were friends with benefits and the one date they went on has been referred to as the 'date from hell'. Dustin won't go for Hunter, even though he still really likes him, because he thinks Hunter and Cam are or should be a couple. Even if Hunter would make a move, Chip wouldn't go for it. You'd have to lock them in a closet or something."

"Why are you telling me this?" Flynn asked, shifting his stance.

"Because," Kira said, "I want you to help me get Hunter in the closet. I can get Dustin in, no problem. Hunter's the challenge."

"Again, why me," Flynn said.

"Because Dustin's trying to help you," Kira replied, "because he's done a lot for you. I don't know, maybe because someone around here deserves to be happy?" Flynn looked at her and Kira tilted her head, "After all, Scott's convinced that _he's_ destroyed your team by letting you three get as close as you did and Summer's upset because you barely talk to them and I don't know what's going on in your mind because Dustin volunteered to be your sounding board. Conner's freaked because he was supposed to be talking to sponsors about his camp. Ethan has work that he's missing by being here and it's not likely he'll keep his job if we're gone too long. Cam's supposed to be starting a job with the government soon and he's concerned that if he's late, then he'll not be there. I've got things that I'm missing because of this accident. The least we can do is let Hunter and Dustin finally be happy."

Flynn rubbed the back of his neck, "Let me get back to you on that," he said before starting down the stairs.

"Flynn," Kira said, "you have a right to be happy. You aren't right now. Maybe you should figure out what will make you happy."

Anger flooded through Flynn, where did this girl, who hadn't been there, who didn't know the first then about him, get off saying that. "What would make me happy would be for this whole mess to have never happened," he snapped, coming back up the stairs.

"It happened," Kira said, "it happened and you have to face that, Flynn. You can't stick your head in the sand now; you have to deal with it. The way I see it, you can be touchy, miserable and compromise Corinth, or accept it, recover and move on." She crossed her arms, "As my generation likes to say, Flynn, deal with it." She pivoted and stalked off.

Flynn huffed out a breath and turned to find that the other occupants of the Garage were staring at them. He shook his head and headed down the stairs, intent on the doors. As he walked through them, Dustin appeared beside him. "I'm sorry about Kira," Dustin said, quietly. "I should have talked to her."

"It's ok," Flynn said grudgingly, staring at the pavement as he walked.

"She has a reason for the way she acts," Dustin continued, as if Flynn had never spoken, he scuffed his foot on the ground. "Her team almost split over something despite her best efforts." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "They had a five man team, but one of theirs, Dr Oliver, wasn't as close. Trent, their fifth member, was turned evil by their enemy. When he was returned to the side of good, he promised the Dino Thunders he wouldn't keep anymore secrets from them. Even as he said it, he knew there was something he wouldn't tell them. Trent's dad had been in a lab accident, creating the alternate form and personality of Mesogog, their big evil. Kira could tell Trent was holding something back and she tried to get him to tell her. But, she had a crush on him, and she let him put her off. When the truth came out, Kira was in a bad position; she'd spoken for Trent to Conner and Ethan, putting a wedge between them. They've come back from it, but Kira feels that she should have done more for her team."

"So she's transferring her guilt to us?" Flynn asked, glancing sideways at Dustin.

"Something like that," Dustin replied with a shrug, "I think she's feeling frustrated that she doesn't have the magic words to make things better for your team." He sighed, "I won't say that it excuses what she said, but at least you know some of what is motivating her."

Flynn nodded slightly, "What happened," he said softly, "was the most amazing and the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced. I wanted it to happen, even though I could never admit it. I chose to ignore how I felt about them; I convinced myself that we were nothing more than friends. As shocking as what happened was, what hurt me the most was having every illusion stripped away all at once."

"How do you feel now?" Dustin asked after a minute.

"I don't know," Flynn said, stopping and looking back down the drive to the Garage. Scott stood in the doorway watching them. As Flynn looked, Scott turned slightly and Summer appeared, slotting herself against him in a way that had been second nature to them. "Scott and Summer are perfect for each other," he half-whispered, "I don't get why they want me."

Dustin coughed, "You're their balance. Flynn, some people go through life and all they need is one person to love them. Dr Oliver, Hailey, Blake, and Dominic are that type of people. Dr O had Sam before she died, Hailey has Mr. Kendall, Blake had Tori and Dominic has Fran. They will probably never go looking for someone else to love. Chip, Charlie rather, needed two; Vida and Xander. Now that he's lost them, he's lost himself. Say what you will, but Chip is one of my best friends all other things aside. Not only are we Earth's only yellow fellows, but we have a lot in common. Including the way we aren't afraid to just be, crazy or not. Some people will never have a relationship with the kind of love Chip or the others had. The person they could have had isn't free, or they never meet, or any one of a hundred things. Think about this, though, you've met two people who love you because you are Flynn McAllister. They don't love you because you fix their car, or you've done something for them, or you're family, they love you because you snore, and you wear a skirt when you have to get dressed in the middle of the night and you think haggis is real food even if they don't. That's something special; there aren't that many people, even amongst us Rangers, who can say that. Even if you never become steady lovers with them, you can love them, it's ok. The world needs all the love it can get."

Flynn took a deep breath as he continued to stare at Scott and Summer. His eyes stung and he began to blink, "Why?" He asked.

"Because you deserve it," Dustin replied.

"No, I don't," Flynn choked out.

"Then do something to deserve it," Dustin said.

Flynn slid a glance at Dustin as he dried his eyes, "You're good at this," he commented.

Dustin shrugged, "I was the relationship guru back in college. My roommate used to call it irony, because I could say exactly what someone needed to hear, but I was the one perpetually single."

Flynn nodded slightly as he closed his eyes. He wasn't ready to really work things out with Scott and Summer, but now, he felt just a little bit better about the whole thing. As he followed Dustin in the direction of the Garage, he made a mental note to track down Kira, first to apologize and thank her and then to volunteer his services in the plan to get Dustin and Hunter to realize that they belonged together. Hopefully, he could figure out what was going on with Scott and Summer before Kira suggested such a solution for him and his friends.


	44. Chapter Forty One: Justin

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this finished sooner, it's been 'almost done' for a couple of days now...

* * *

Scott leaned on the table in the briefing room, watching Kira and Dustin by the jeep. Someone had turned the radio on, so he couldn't hear what they were saying, but from the way Kira kept gesturing, she wanted Dustin to do something. Finally, Dustin slid out from under the jeep and stood up, picking up a rag to clean his hands as he stood up. Together, they headed past the table, with Kira declaring, "I'm serious, Dustin, this thing is like Mesogog huge."

"Don't worry, Kira," Dustin said, "I'll kill the spider."

Scott frowned as they vanished into the back hallway. After a few moments, there was a yell and a slammed door. Then Kira walked back out, whistling. "Is everything all right?" Scott asked.

"Perfect," Kira said as she headed across the Garage for the door.

"Scott," Summer said, coming out of the Ranger Room, "Come spot me in the weight room, please?"

"I don't know," Scott said, "something strange is going on."

"If you come with me," Summer said, "I'll explain everything."

Scott sighed, "Fine," he said and stood up to follow her.

They had barely started working out when Flynn and Kira came in the room with big grins. Kira had her arm through Flynn's and she leaned against him heavily, "That was perfect," she told him. "Hunter never knew what hit him."

"What did you do?" Scott asked.

"I locked Hunter and Dustin in a closet," Kira replied, "Flynn helped."

"Why did you do that?" Scott asked giving Flynn a long look. The Scotsman shrugged slightly back at him, but freed his arm from Kira's arm and wandered over to stand, half-leaning against the wall, at Scott's right shoulder. Scott tried not to sigh in relief as he looked back at Kira, from the slight tilt of her head and small smile he wasn't sure he'd succeeded. Not that he could help it, having Flynn positioned where he could guard his back and give his advice always made Scott feel better. It had almost hurt when Flynn had stopped standing there.

"Because Dustin loves Hunter," Kira said, "and Hunter returns it even if he doesn't realize it. I've been trying to get them together since Hunter and Cam called off the 'with benefits' aspects of their friendship. Dustin deserves someone who can handle him being a goof, yet still recognize and respect his brain too." Kira dropped down on one of the weight benches, "Dustin is very smart, maybe not as smart as Cam or Hailey, but he's above average."

"Not that you'd know it to look at him," Scott said.

"You don't know what you're talking about," a familiar voice interrupted.

"Blake!" Kira said, standing up, "I was beginning to think you were avoiding us."

Blake grinned as he stepped in the room, "Avoiding you? Kira if Dustin thought that, he'd steal one of Summer's bikes and come track me down. I've been busy; I do have a job you know."

"You keep saying that," Kira replied, and hugged him. "Be careful around Hunter for a few days."

"What did you do?" Blake asked.

"I locked him and Dustin in one of the closets around here," Kira shrugged, "hopefully, Hunter will take the hint and set Dustin straight about Cam."

Blake grinned, "_Thank_ you, Kira. They never did get together like they deserved, even after Cam went off to Washington. Now all you have to do is get Shane and Dustin to get over themselves and that whole university fight they had and…" he trailed off, his smile fading. "Just, thanks, ok? Between Dustin's honor and Hunter's blindness they were really lonely, you know?"

"I could tell," Kira replied tilting her head slightly, "those videos you loaned me, I could tell. Any decent soul or mind healer could have seen it."

Blake snorted, "Anyone with a pair of eyes could have seen it if they knew what to look for."

"Don't worry about Shane either," Kira added, "as soon as I get back, I'm going to lose Trini on his skinny red butt. If he can keep up that senseless grudge of his after she gets through with him then I'll have a pow-wow."

"That is a fate worse than death," Blake said, "good thing you're on our side."

Kira smirked, "Better a friend than an enemy Blake."

"What's a pow-wow?" Summer asked.

Kira jolted slightly as if she'd forgotten that Scott and Summer were there. "A pow-wow is one of the scariest things a Ranger can face," Blake said. "That's when a group of Lady Rangers get together to have a long talk with another Ranger over a behavior or action that they've undertaken. If you want to know who to punch in the face, that would be Leo Corbett from Mirinoi, Red Galaxy. His habit of leaving a note behind as he runs off to save the galaxy is what started it."

"You mean, thank, right?" Kira said lightly.

"What?" Blake asked.

"You meant if they wanted someone to _thank_ they should talk to Leo," Kira replied.

"I meant what I said," Blake replied.

"I _know_ what I'm talking about," someone shouted suddenly.

"What in the world?" Flynn said as they all looked at the doorway.

"If you persist in your attitude, I will have you escorted from the premises," Dr K announced.

Scott was moving and he didn't have to look to know that Flynn was looming over his shoulder by the time they reached the back entrance to the Ranger Room. Summer popped up at his left hand as the door slid open, darting a nervous look at him as he took in the scene.

Hailey stood there, holding onto a younger man with dark brown hair cut short and a belligerent face. "Is everything all right, Doctor K?" Scott asked, "We heard raised voices."

"My name is Justin Stewart," the man said, barely glancing at Scott. "I hold a quad doc in quantum physics, astrophysics, quantum mechanics and bioelectric physics; I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Not to mention," Hailey said, "that Justin is the Blue Turbo Ranger."

Scott glanced at Flynn, who shook his head slightly. Summer's hand brushed his, silently signaling her readiness to act. "Ranger Red, Ranger Yellow and Ranger Blue," Dr K announced, "Your assistance is not currently needed, you may return to your physical training. If your presence is needed I will inform you."

"Of course," Scott said calmly, "Dr Kendall, it was nice to see you again."

"You to, Scott, Summer, Flynn," Hailey replied.

The trio stepped back and let the door close as 'Dr Justin Stewart' and Dr K started their discussion again. "Wonder what that was about," Flynn commented as he watched through the plastic.

"None of our business," Scott said firmly, he leaned against Flynn's shoulder as he turned and headed back towards the weight room. Blake was still in the doorway, and Kira was waiting just inside. "Dr Kendall brought someone to meet the doctor," he told them, "it was nothing big."

"Who was it?" Kira asked as she sat back down.

"A Doctor Justin Stewart," Flynn said with a half shrug.

"No way," Kira said, straightening, "Hailey got Justin, no way. I have to say, go Hailey."

"Why, do you know this doctor?" Scott asked.

"Justin's one of Zordon's Rangers," Kira replied, "He was the youngest Ranger to ever fight for Earth and one of the smartest. He became a Ranger when his predecessor was injured and couldn't take the Turbo powers and then he stayed when Dr O and the others passed their powers to TJ, Ashley, Carlos and Cassie. Some people called him the missing Ranger because everyone knew that Andros and Zhane were from KO-35, meaning that there had been a fifth Turbo Ranger. Ashley told us that Justin stayed behind to be with his dad, and to keep their identities secret. After they went into space and became the Astros, Justin had to be normal again. He wasn't happy about it, but who could blame him. To all intents and purposes, he was abandoned by his team." Kira took a shuddering breath, "We yellows don't blame Justin for distancing himself from the Ranger legacy, but that doesn't mean any of us will let him go without a fight."

"Damn straight," Blake said firmly, "Once a Ranger."

"_Always_ a Ranger," Kira chimed in unison with a soft smile.

"Hey Kira," Flynn said after a long moment of silence.

"What's up?" Kira replied.

"I was just wondering," Flynn said, "I heard Conner mention Dino powers when he was talking to Ethan. What was he talking about?"

Kira grinned, "The Dino Thunders have 'civilian' powers, not unlike the ones you have when you're morphed. Unlike the Ninjas, who channel the elements, ours come from our gems." She tilted her wrist to let the bracelet she wore glint in the light. "Conner has speed, Ethan can make parts of his body hard and armored like a Triceratops's skin, and I have a sonic scream, the Ptera-Scream, we called it. Trent is a chameleon, or he would be if his gem was active, and Dr O can turn invisible. Because Dr O has been so many colors and has at least one active morpher, his powers never actually went away afterwards and I got my power back to an extent a couple of years back. Operation Overdrive ran afoul of this guy, Thrax, and their morphers were damaged. While they were fixing them, I was asked to join a mixed team to cover for them. Afterwards, I could tap the Power, but not strongly, not until Cam and Hailey started work on the project. Hailey used my morpher as the template to power the others."

"Tori's morpher didn't work afterwards," Blake said, "she told me that."

"Tori's morpher was different than mine," Kira replied. "As I understand it, the Ninja Storm Morphers are techno-based, where as the Dino Thunder morphers are not." She trailed off, "I wonder," she jumped to her feet, "I'll be back, I have to ask Cam something." She ran from the room.

Blake looked at the RPM Rangers and shook his head, "Yellow Rangers," he said, as if he was explaining a question Scott hadn't even realized he'd asked.


	45. Chapter Forty Two The Closet SEE WARNING

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: The Closet. OMG. _**WARNINGS HERE **_for guys making out and a brief not quite indirect conversation about sex. I would call this chapter a rated 'M', possibly. If anyone thinks I should kick up the raiting let me know ok? This is the only chapter with this much...detail...so I didn't originally plan to do so. Originally, this was suppsoed to be an interlude but... mature!Dustin and the Talk and...wow, it was too long to be an interlude it _had_ to be a chapter. And I'm gushing. Sorry guys.

* * *

Dustin grunted as Hunter crashed into him, he caught a brief glimpse of Kira and Flynn before the door shut and they were left in the dim light of the overhead lights. "You ok," He asked, holding Hunter steady as the other man found his balance back.

"Yeah," Hunter said stepping back. He ran his fingers through his hair, "What the hell man? Flynn said you were really upset."

Dustin smiled slightly as he crossed his arms, "I'm upset and you came running to my rescue. We are so predictable." As Hunter gave him a long look, Dustin tilted his head, "Kira told me there was a giant spider that I absolutely had to kill."

"Then what's going on," Hunter said, looking around the room and trying the door.

"We've been locked in a closet," Dustin replied with a slight eye roll, "probably until we admit that were desperately in love or something. You used to threaten Blake with it all the time."

"How did you know that?" Hunter asked, turning back to him.

Dustin laughed, "Because Tori told me. This was before you figured out that Blake told Tori all your little secrets every chance he got to keep her from learning all of his."

"Which Tori then told you?" Hunter asked.

"I was the gay best friend," Dustin replied, "It was what Tori needed me to be."

"Tori's gay best friend, Shane's best friend," Hunter muttered, "you always tried to be something for everybody."

"I've never been anybody but myself," Dustin replied, "it's how other people interpret me that makes them happy."

"So you say," Hunter replied. He leaned against the wall, looking at Dustin, "So how's Georgia?"

"Hot," Dustin replied, "lots of bugs, kind of dull. How's life at the Academy?"

"Good," Hunter replied, "I'm working on a second mastery now."

"Congratulations," Dustin said, "I know that's a lot of hard work. I had enough trouble dealing with Earth."

"I think you're selling yourself short," Hunter protested, "you were good back when we were Rangers."

"Most of that was the Power, Hunter. Besides, when Sensei and I switched bodies, he proved how much I have yet to learn." Dustin said, he leaned against his wall and slid down to the ground, settling himself tailor style.

"Then why did you leave?" Hunter asked.

"Because it was time for me to go," Dustin said with a single shoulder shrug. "Some people are meant to learn to control the power of the universe and some aren't; I just happened to be one of the people who aren't interested."

"Oh," Hunter said. "I thought it was just that you didn't like teaching."

"That's Tori," Dustin said.

Hunter shifted, leaning his back against the wall beside Dustin, "Tori's too much a water ninja to be anything else, why do you think she's such a surf nut?'

"Not true," Dustin replied, "Why are we talking about Tori anyways?"

"I have no clue," Hunter replied as he sat down across from Dustin. "Maybe we should find a new topic. Like why Kira would lock us in a closet anyways?"

"Kira doesn't want us to lose a chance to fall in love," Dustin said, he tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling. "I don't know why she keeps trying; I got over it a long time ago."

"Got over what?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing," Dustin said, glancing at Hunter, then back up. "Nothing you need to worry about."

"Look, I don't know Kira like you do," Hunter said, "but she wouldn't do something like this unless she had a pretty good idea that it might work."

"Kira, like Tori, is stuck five years ago," Dustin said, barely able to keep the irritation out of his voice. "They aren't seeing the present."

"Five years ago?" Hunter repeated, "What happened five years ago?"

"Nothing!" Dustin said, throwing his hands up in frustration, "Not a damn thing, Hunter. Kira thinks something was going on back then because Tori told her that. It was during the Once a Ranger mission."

"What did Tori tell Kira?" Hunter asked, "Whatever it was, she clearly hasn't forgotten it."

Dustin sighed, "I don't want to talk about it ok? It was right after the big fight we had."

"Oh," Hunter said, "I still can't believe you and Shane aren't talking any more, you guys were joined at the hip back when we were Rangers."

"Actually, we weren't," Dustin replied, "we just happened to have some of the same hang outs, or if we were, it was Shane's idea."

"Really?" Hunter asked.

"When do you think I had _time_ to hang out?" Dustin demanded, "When did you ever see me having fun back then?"

"You were always…" Hunter began, and then stopped, frowning in thought.

"Exactly," Dustin replied, "I had a full time job at Storm Chargers, as the head mechanic, plus doing assistant manager stuff for Kelly. I had my sport, motocross and that takes up as much time as a part time job, if not a full time one, especially if I wanted to win. I had ninja training and college courses. Then, whenever Lothor felt like it, I had Ranger duties. Now, when did I have time to hang out? When did I actually show up somewhere besides the track or Storm Chargers without planning for it at least two days in advance?" He took a deep breath, "Do you know, Shane and Tori didn't understand me _at all?_ They never even tried. They were always on my case about being late, they didn't seem to understand that it was all I could do to show up in the first place. When Tori went surfing, it was cool because she was communing with her element, and Shane's skateboarding was for fun too. Yet when I spent time at the track training or practicing, I was the one who got chewed out for it. When they wanted to do some 'group activity' and I told them I couldn't come, do you know how many times they assumed I was blowing them off. Or when I said I'd be there and got there late, how many times I heard that air head comment? _Do you know how many times I got yelled at for having my life, and a job when any money they had was given to them?"_ Dustin ran his hand through his hair, "My mom's well off, I won't deny it, but I rarely used her money, even when she threw it at me. I earned my money the hard way, and Tori and Shane acted like their worlds were ending when I had to work instead of do something with them."

"Wow," Hunter said, "you've been sitting on that, haven't you?"

Dustin shrugged, "I guess. It's not as if they'd understand."

"I never got that," Hunter said, "I mean, I know you guys were close, practically best friends, but every time they cracked on you for forgetting, or being late, or even missing practice, you always let them believe what they wanted."

"I was tired of fighting them," Dustin replied, "they were some of the only friends I have ever had, so I didn't want to lose them. All they asked of me was to be there a lot of the time. They didn't ask me to do their school work, or to change, not really. It was nice, not to be used."

"Two years younger, right?" Hunter murmured.

"Yeah," Dustin said. "You know, until Cam told them, Shane and Tori never realized that?"

"It doesn't surprise me," Hunter said in a dry voice. He snapped his fingers, "I know what Tori told Kira."

"What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

"Back when we were rangers," Hunter said, "for a while, I thought you had a crush on me. After you bolted when I kissed you, I thought I was wrong, but then, I heard you talking to your mom that day we were riding and it started to rain."

"You were listening?" Dustin replied, trying not to panic.

"I didn't really mean to," Hunter admitted, "but I did. You thought I was dating Cam and nothing I could do would change your mind because I didn't want to call you out. Tori told Kira you had a crush on me."

Dustin sighed and lowered his head, resting his hands on the back of his neck, "Yeah," he said, "she did."

"Was it true?" Hunter asked softly.

"Once, it was," Dustin said, equally quite, not looking up at his friend.

"Not anymore?" Hunter asked.

"I assure you," Dustin said, "What I feel for you now is _not_ a crush."

A hand came to rest on his knee and Dustin jerked up, looking into Hunter's dark blue eyes that were suddenly much to close. For a single moment of infinity, they stared at each other as Dustin's hands slid off his neck and Hunter's hand burned like a brand on his knee. Hunter began to lean in slowly, as if giving Dustin a chance to move away if he wanted to, but want to or not, Dustin couldn't move, he could barely breathe. The kiss was as soft as it was hungry, as gentle as it was demanding and not at all like the kiss that had been burned in his memory so long ago. Dustin wanted it to never end, but as the same time, when Hunter leaned back, he stared at his friend accusingly, "Stop doing that!" He told him. "As wonderful as kissing you is, you can't keep doing it instead of talking to me. How do you even know that what I feel isn't platonic friendship?"

"Is it?" Hunter asked breathlessly.

"Not the point," Dustin replied, "I'm not a fuck buddy, Hunter. I don't have casual sex because it feels good to me. Most importantly, I don't want someone who doesn't want to be exclusive."

"Ok," Hunter said.

"Remember about three years ago, when Kira was hunting me down like a mad woman?" Dustin asked quietly.

"Yeah," Hunter replied, obviously confused.

"Marah and I almost got married," Dustin said, he watched Hunter's face darkened and pushed on regardless, "Kira stopped us. What lay between us, it's good, we're better friends now than we were before. We were just looking for things we couldn't give each other, and it would never have worked. The thing is, I want that, whoever I spend my life with, I want to marry them. You've always said that you didn't like being tied down, you like being single. I don't want you to decide to be with me because you're in lust because it won't be forever." Dustin reached up and brushed his finger over Hunter's lips, "I'm not saying I don't want you, it's just that I want forever too."

Dustin stared at Hunter, unable to hide his feelings of fear and uncertainty. He'd just laid his heart open to his best friend, now he had to see how many pieces he'd get back. Hunter stared at him with an unreadable expression for long moments, even after Dustin dropped his hand. Finally, Hunter sat back and Dustin felt his heart sink. Hunter, however, chuckled and shook his head, "Dustin, you've never been normal." He scooted forward until their legs were touching. "Baby, we have, apparently, had a lot of miscommunication over the years. That kiss, in the forest, I don't know why I did that really. It's just, Cam had said something about your crush and you had this look." Hunter trailed off, then put his hand on Dustin's knee, "I wasn't bragging about being single, I was trying to get you to ask me out. I don't know that I can promise you forever, but I can promise tomorrow, and I'll keep promising tomorrow for as long as I can."

Dustin wondered what it was about Hunter that he could freeze him in place with a cage of words and looks. He licked his lips, "Can," He began, then cleared his suddenly dry throat, "can I kiss you?"

"I hope you can," Hunter replied. Dustin leaned forward, resting one hand on the ground for balance. This kiss, their second or third together, the first one he initiated, set a fire in his belly, especially when Hunter rested his hand on the back of his neck and held him close. Dustin drew back after a moment, and stared into Hunter's eyes. "What?" Hunter half-whispered.

"I'm not as experienced as you," Dustin said finally.

"How not as experienced?" Hunter asked, his lips quirking in a smile.

Dustin adjusted the way he was kneeling when Hunter didn't move his hand, "With girls, I'm experienced. With guys, not so much. It was never right, right person, right time, right place whatever."

"Dustin, you're talking in circles," Hunter murmured.

Dustin chuckled, "Sorry," he said, trying to look somewhere than at Hunter. "I guess, if your definition of 'virgin' applies only to not having sexual intercourse, then." He stopped, blushing.

"You're a virgin?" Hunter said, catching him under the chin with gentle fingers and drawing him up to look at him. "I can't believe someone wouldn't take, I mean, wow, that's totally not what I was expecting."

Dustin sighed, "Like I said, it was never right, for numerous reasons, and the one guy who didn't understand no," he paused, "should be done with physical therapy in the next few months."

"What did you do?" Hunter asked, releasing him.

"He thought kidnapping me would be romantic," Dustin said, "and I have objections to being kidnapped. They grabbed me, I fought back, and like I told the judge, I'm a martial artist, in that situation someone was going to get hurt. Then I told the prosecution they were lucky I'm a nice person because I had solid grounds to sue for attempted kidnapping. The judge called it self-defense and told the prosecution that he wouldn't push for that attempted kidnapping charge if they didn't sue for me to pay medical expenses."

"Wow," Hunter said, "why didn't we know about this?"

"When do I talk to any of you anymore?" Dustin retorted.

"Right," Hunter said, "we need to do something about that. For now, however," Hunter leaned forward and was kissing him again, one hand cradling the back of his neck and the other sliding over his hip to draw him closer. Dustin was not at all loath to respond to that pull.


	46. Chapter Forty Two: Out of the Closet

Disclaimer; I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: If I could laugh evily I would. This chapter just screams for evil laughter I think.

* * *

Conner and Ethan came back to the Garage at dinner with the RPM Rangers; they'd gone out to have a chat with some of the other Rangers in the city only to be interrupted by a Grinder incursion. After joining the RPM Rangers, they caught a ride back with Flynn. When they got back, Kira was playing pool against herself and with the exception of the active K Screen in the briefing room; no one else was in sight. "Hey Kira," Conner said, leaning against the table, "where's Hunter and Dustin?"

Kira jerked up, guilt flashing over her face, "Sweet mother molasses," Flynn muttered, "We left them in there."

"In where?" Ethan asked.

"The closet," Kira said matter-of-factly, "Think we should go check on them?"

"I think we should let them out," Flynn replied.

"Not unless or until they figure out what's between them," Kira said firmly. She put her stick on the table and sighed, "I'll go check on them." She jogged back behind the kitchen and down the hall towards the laundry room.

"Has she done that before?" Dr K asked, making them all jump.

"It's not really Kira's style," Conner replied, "She's a wordsmith. Now _Tanya_ would have done this years ago. Kira and Dustin are more of the talk things out sort. Kira more than Dustin, but still for Kira to have locked them up means that she's mad at them but doesn't want to hurt them."

"Hurt them," Scott began.

"Kira, did you need something?" Ethan said, loudly.

Kira grinned as she came out of the kitchen, "I was just looking at what types of water bottles you had. I think the boys need to cool off."

"We've got some water guns," Flynn offered and headed into the kitchen.

"Why do you have water guns?" Conner asked, turning to look straight at Scott.

Scott shrugged, "The environmental controls were broken a while back and it was exceptionally warm. The guns were part of some of the combat exercises we performed during that time period to insure that we did not suffer from either dehydration or heat exhaustion."

Summer snorted, "What he means is we had a heat wave and used them to cool off while Doc K was helping to fix things. We kept them in case it happened again, but it hasn't." She smiled, "It hasn't stopped us from using them, though."

Flynn appeared with a water gun, "Here you go, Kira. This one will be especially helpful in cooling them off."

Kira accepted the small plastic gun and hissed, "Wow, that's really cold!"

Flynn grinned, "We keep a couple in the crisper drawer," he said with a casual shrug, "Verra useful in stopping a water fight."

Kira chuckled and headed back towards the closet again. Conner shook his head, "Better be ready to cover her," he advised Ethan, picking up a cue stick casually. Ethan nodded slightly and moved around to the other side of the table.

Two yells of outrage echoed from the corridor, with a counter point of mocking laughter. After a few minutes, Kira strolled back into the main area of the Garage, "Thanks Flynn," she said, tossing him the gun. "They needed it."

"The pleasure was mine," Flynn replied, slipping the gun in his pocket.

Hunter and Dustin walked into the Garage sheepishly, with Dustin half-hiding behind his taller teammate. Just as they came in speaking distance of the rest of the group, Cam walked out of the Ranger Room. "Hey Cam," Hunter said, cautiously.

"Hunter," Cam replied, "is everything all right?"

"Yes," Hunter said, then cleared his throat, "yeah, it's fine. Have a good day?"

"It was interesting," Cam replied, "I finally had a chance to meet the infamous Justin Stewart."

"Is that a good thing," Dustin said, "or a bad thing?"

"When I figure it out, you'll know," Cam replied, "and how was your day?"

Hunter turned to look at Dustin, who stared back, his mouth partially open, for a long moment the two of them just stared, as if they'd fallen into their own little bubble. Finally, Dustin smirked, "Kira locked us in a closet after lunch and we spent the afternoon making out. Hunter said you and I should trade rooms but he won't say it to your face."

Cam blinked and looked between them, "You finally talked it out?"

"Well," Hunter said, catching Dustin's hand, "I wouldn't have said talked."

Dustin bumped Hunter, "What is with you and thinking that kissing explains everything? Yes Cam, we used the Queen's English to figure out what is between us."

"Excellent," Cam said, "I said you two needed to be locked up together years ago."

"So did everyone else," Kira said, "I only waited because I figured Hunter would blow the lock of whatever closet I picked out. If he did so here, Dr K would have had a new mobile target for her cannon system."

"This is all well and good," Conner said, "but Hunter, we need to talk in private."

"Sure," Hunter replied. He looked at Dustin for a long moment. Finally, the shorter brunette put his free hand on Hunter's shoulder and used to balance himself as he rose up to kiss Hunter. It was a move that could have looked ridiculously cheesy, but Dustin made it work. "Go," Dustin said, stepping back, "and don't get turned evil."

"I won't," Hunter replied, "not now that I've got you."

"That's either exceptionally sappy," Scott muttered.

"Or really cute," Summer said with a soft sigh.

"Or both," Flynn finished.

Dustin flushed, but smiled as he did so, "So, Cam, Scott, how do you feel about changing roommates? You don't have to but I'd really like it if you would switch."

Cam eyed him for a moment and then turned to Scott, "What do you think?"

Scott shrugged, "I get up early, oh-five hundred to be exact, for training. As long as you don't wake me up at night I don't care who my roommate is. I'm ex-military; I can share a room with anyone."

"But not a bed," Flynn said, in a distracted tone, quite as if he didn't realize he'd said it out loud. At least, he didn't realize it until he looked up and found himself under scrutiny by everyone.

As his face started to go red, Summer laughed, "You're right, he steals pillows and blankets, hogs more than his fair share of the covers and then complains that he's cold."

"Not to mention," Flynn said, his blush cooling, "the fact that when he fights his nightmares, he _fights."_

"Guys," Scott said raising his hand, "that's enough."

"Not to mention the number of times he's channeled an octopus," Summer said with a grin, "he's like a limpet or something, I swear."

"And how many times did I fall out of bed because he's pushed me so close to the edge in his sleep and then freaked out while he was waking up." Flynn finished with relish.

"You got him back that…" Summer trailed off as the elephant in the room appeared between them.

"Yeah," Flynn said, he cleared his throat, "I did."

The two of them stood there for a long moment before Scott sighed, making them jump, "Cam, Dustin, if you two want to trade rooms, I'll help." He said, turning to them. "If we do this now, we'll be done in time for me to make dinner."

"Sounds like a plan," Cam said.

"Flynn," Dustin said.

"I'm good," Flynn said, "its ok, really."

"Then I'll join you," Dustin said, turning to Cam and Scott.

"Summer, Flynn," Kira said, "I have a question for you, while they're moving things about."

"All right," Summer said.

Kira led the two off to the briefing area with Ethan tagging along behind while Dustin headed for the stairs. Scott looked after his teammates, and then turned to follow Dustin and Cam. As they entered Cam and Hunter's room, Dustin cleared his throat, "Is that the first time?"

Scott jerked, "What?" He asked.

"Is that the first time Flynn actually said anything about what happened?" Dustin said.

"I think so," Scott replied, "at least, after we all stopped yelling the day after and he came back."

"Good," Dustin nodded, "that was good. He needs to stop obsessing over it. Every time you three get tense about it, then you take a step back." He began to strip the bed with green sheets while Cam began to open drawers and stack them on Hunter's bed.

"Dustin, that night was the worst thing that could have happened to us," Scott said.

"Not true," Dustin replied, "it was the best."

"It was going to happen either way," Cam added, "and you know it. If not then, it would have been at a worse time."

"Cam, not helping," Dustin said. "Remember, you do tech stuff, I'll worry about their souls."

"Sorry," Cam said, "out of curiosity, are you sure about Hunter?"

Dustin sighed, "It's been coming, Cam. You know that as well as I do. Maybe if I hadn't been so bull headed it would have happened before, but it's now." He bundled up the sheets and headed for the door, "At least this way, Hunter will stop tormenting you when you're trying to program."

"He hasn't done that in years," Cam replied, "Not since Omino tapped him as the next Sensei for the Thunder Academy." He took half of the small stack of clothes and followed Dustin. Scott took the rest.

"And that is the other reason people will ask about me and Hunter," Dustin said as he let Cam pass him, he leaned towards Scott, "I'm a thoroughly grounded mechanical engineer, very much in the here and now. Hunter is a slightly mystical motocross racer about to become Sensei of a Ninja Academy. Not that many people will actually know about that part, but still, he _meditates._" There was a glint in Dustin's eye, "I can't wait until Nick meets him."

"Who is Nick?" Cam asked as they entered Scott's room.

"Nick Ashford," Dustin said, "my roommate in school."

"Ashford," Scott said as he put his burden, "tall guy, African American, really likes coffee?"

"Yeah," Dustin said, "you know him?"

"He worked with Doc K on Project Ranger back when they were building the Zords and he's filled in a few times since," Scott said.

Dustin smiled, "I'm glad he made it. If we run into him, I'll make sure to say hi." He began to strip his bed while Cam and Scott switched the clothes in the drawer Scott had made available to him.

Suddenly, Scott yelped, and Dr Oliver faded into view as Conner and Hunter appeared in the doorway, "We're borrowing Scott for the evening," Dr Oliver said, looking from Dustin to Cam, "someone will need to fill in for him if something comes up."

"We got it," Dustin said.

Dr Oliver shoved Scott towards Conner and Hunter, they seized his arms tightly and dragged him out the door. "What," Cam began.

"Red initiation," Dustin replied. "Hunter said something about that earlier."

Cam nodded and turned back to putting his things away while Dustin made the bed.


	47. Chapter Forty Three: Ranger Lessons

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

A/N: This is sort of my bringing together all the different things I wanted to happen chapter. It features Scott post-initiation, another "Why Rangers Drink" speech, and one that I almost posted earlier on, but decided to come back for, that is, Conner McKnight's We Be Mentors speech, the unscripted version.

* * *

Scott came back to the Garage at dawn, tired, clearly hungover and oddly silent. "Are you well?" Dr K asked him as he let himself into the Garage. Scott waved his hand half heartedly as he headed up to his bedroom. He came back downstairs ten minutes later dressed in a red track suite. He let himself back out of the Garage and Dr K watched him on the outer cameras as he began his daily run.

Hunter and Conner arrived as Flynn started making breakfast, "Where is Scott?" Flynn asked as they took seats as the breakfast bar.

"Dr O dropped him off on his way to work," Conner said with a slight grin. "It was kind of a long night." He pulled a disk from his jacket pocket and slid it over to Flynn, "Watch it in good health man. I'm going to go bug Ethan because I don't have a hangover." He slid off his stole and headed off.

Hunter twisted to watch him go and shook his head, "What a lush, he's probably still drunk."

"You went out drinking," Flynn said, "with Scott."

"Yes, we did," Hunter replied, toying with the disk. "It's a Red thing. Even though I'm technically Crimson and not Red. I was surprised, though, Scott actually can carry a tune when he's drunk, and his strip Macarena wasn't that bad; not as good as the Tommy and Conner Show, but still, not bad. Couldn't get him to do the Tootsie Roll, but the conga line was inspiring."

"I'm sorry," Flynn said his tone laced with incredulity, "what did you do last night?"

"Took Scott out drinking, Reds only," Hunter said with a sly grin, "it's the sort of thing we have to tape, for posterity and all. At least Scott isn't going to make the morning news."

"Why would Scott make the news?" Flynn asked.

"Conner did," Hunter replied, "on three different planetary systems. He says it was Dr O's fault, but evidence exists that suggests that Conner is the one responsible. Especially after Nick's initiation. Shane ripped him a new one over that. Andros did, back on KO-35. Cole was arrested and had to be bailed out by someone borrowing his morpher. Jason, Tommy and Rocky got kicked out of Desere so many times we can't actually go back. Carter and Mac set records in the Ranger Games on Eltare. Wes and Eric made nice with the Elder Rangers at the Conference their year. Shane almost flattened the Haven once when he lost track of how many drinks he had and his powers went haywire." He got up and got himself a bottle of water from the fridge. "There are as many stories about how, why and where Earthian Rangers did stupid shit that I'd need another week just to talk about all of them."

"Then why drink," Flynn asked.

"Because sometimes it's the only thing you _can_ do," Hunter replied, leaning against the fridge. "No matter what, the time will come when you can't do anything else, to escape, to forget, hell, even to remember. The Power changes us, even if it can't be proven by science. We become more than we were before." He pointed the bottle at Flynn, "Take injuries for example. Before you were a Ranger, you may have been a 'fast healer', but it wasn't something a doctor would put in a medical journal. Now that you are a Ranger, the more serious your injury the faster it heals. As long as you're active, you'll have that advantage, no matter what. After you retire, if your morpher still works, you'll still be a fast healer, but not as fast as when you were active. If you drain your morpher, you'll heal slower each time, but you'll always heal faster than a normal person does. Your metabolism is going to speed up too, if you start losing weight, eat more. It won't go down much after you retire, and that means you'll have more energy than before you got that morpher. You may have already noticed that you're faster, more agile and stronger than you used to be. That doesn't really go away. Your senses got a boost with the Power, and that might fade a bit after, but not all the way. Alcohol helps us cope when we get overwhelmed. Also, we're extreme people, we couldn't stand to be sedentary. It's why so few of us have office jobs. Closest any of us got is Jason and Trini, Jason was a lawyer and Trini was a psychiatrist."

Hunter eyed Flynn for a long moment, "It's hard to really explain, you have to experience it to really understand."

Conner burst into the kitchen, "What's up?"

"Just explaining why we drink," Hunter replied.

"Because it's fun," Conner said, "or because of the Power stuff?"

"Power stuff," Hunter replied.

"Oh, that," Conner shrugged.

"I have noticed a difference in the Rangers' physical activity," Dr K commented suddenly, "I did not correlate it to their morphers however."

"Of course you didn't," Conner muttered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dr K demanded.

Conner ran a hand through his hair and faced the briefing room screens. "It's just that your method of mentorship seems to be counterproductive in terms of the _mentoring_ portion of things."

"I fail to understand what you mean," Dr K said.

Conner walked up to the bank of screens, "You ask Scott, Summer and Flynn to trust you. You offer them technology beyond what they'd normally see. You place yourself in the position of being their mentor, and you prefer to be impersonal? I don't know what reason you claim to have to hide who you are, but they're Rangers. The Power would not have chosen them if they couldn't handle whatever your secret is. That's part of what being a Ranger is, to accept and adapt beyond the norm. All of the Rangers have stories of things that happened to them that would leave normal people in a mental hospital with a bunch of sedatives and a straight jacket. Ask the Elders, their mentor was a giant, floating head, or the Ninjas, their Sensei was turned into a hamster."

"Guinea Pig," Hunter grunted.

"Ever since we defeated Mesogog," Conner continued as if Hunter had not spoken, "I've built and maintained a serious of soccer camps up and down the West Coast. You may have heard of them before the world went to pot. One thing I know, one thing I've learned, you can't lead a team to victory if you can't trust your team and your team can't trust you. I'm not saying you need to come down from your ivory tower today, but there's going to come a time when you have to choose. Either you'll tell them who you are, or you'll lose them."

"Conner," Flynn said and Conner jumped.

"You've been thinking about this, haven't you?" Hunter said before Flynn could finish his thought.

Conner's smile was bitter, "I'm not eighteen anymore, Hunter. I'm still a Red, still as reckless as any other Red, but I'm also a mentor, a coach, and a father. I've had the honor of being Dr O's successor as well. I know, as would any Red, that looking after a Ranger team is the worst time to keep things from being personal. Besides, I'm not, nor have I ever been a so-called Warrior Red. I'm a 'missionary' Red. I fought because it was the only choice we had to stop Mesogog. You tease me for being like Cole, but the thing is, I am. Back when I got my morpher, I wasn't mature enough to really understand all of it, but I am now. Tell you the truth, if I had been this old when I found that Dino Gem, I would have left it for someone else." He stepped back, "With great power comes great responsibility, Flynn, Dr K. We Rangers have the greatest Power known to man therefore our responsibility to man is greater than any other."

"That would have been a great speech," Kira observed as she slid around Conner, "until you quoted Spiderman."

"What was I supposed to do?" Conner asked, "It was a perfect opportunity. Besides, I heard you quote Batman the other day when those kids were talking about the Dino Thunder Rangers."

"My audience was six and seven year olds," Kira replied, getting a glass from the cabinet, "there's a twenty year difference there."

"Still, it was the right quote for the moment and it sounded good until you had to speak up and ruin it." Conner said.

"I ruined it?" Kira repeated, she nudged Hunter out of her way on her quest for orange juice, "You did that all on your own. Why are you giving Doc K the mentor speech anyway? I told you to leave it alone because Dustin and I could handle it."

"Because it was the right moment for it," Conner replied, "and that wasn't the scripted version either." He made a face, "I always sound like my dad when I use that one."

"Probably because you borrow his best lines for it." Kira replied.

"Whatever," Conner said dismissively, "I've got a five mile run to finish."

Kira watched Conner leave and shook her head, "That is why the Dino Thunders never could have lived together."


	48. Chapter Forty Four: Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: This is the beginning of the end for Part One. Just for some background, about five years ago Ranger time, Dustin and the others had a major fight. Dustin literally hasn't spoken to Shane since and barely speaks to Tori. Dustin emails Cam sometimes, usually about his classes and Hunter calls him up out of the blue to chat, or he'll see Blake on the motocross circuit, which is when he might see Tori. One thing none of the others has asked is what Dustin was really fighting about. Cam asked Dustin to help him because Cam knew Shane and Tori wouldn't mind if Dustin was part of things, whereas if their positions were reversed, Dustin probably would have refused to show up because he doesn't want to talk to the other Winds.

* * *

It was three days later when Cam sat up and pulled off his glasses with a grin, "I've got it."

"What?" Hailey asked, turning to him from her terminal.

"I don't know what caused the transfer," Cam said, "but I know how to replicate it. I know every equation and program I wrote for the Thunder, Wind, Samurai and Dino Thunder morphers. If we can write them out and implement the programs in a reverse sequence, we should reverse the Power flows to send us back."

"That'll be easy," Dr K said.

"Not exactly," Cam said, "because the morphers are all different. The Dino morphers will be the easiest because they are a set, but Dustin, Hunter and I have completely different morphers. For that matter, all of the Wind morphers were unique."

"Why?" Dr K asked, as if the question was being dragged out of him despite his best efforts.

"Because of the element aspect," Cam replied, "each of the morphers had to be calibrated to a specific element or else they wouldn't have been able to access their ninja abilities while morphed. Dustin, as an Earth Ninja, is grounded by his element. His Power has to be channeled in a specific way to accommodate that. Tori, on the other hand, needed her Power to flow more like her Water element and Shane's had to be able to account for things like using the element to essentially fly. Hunter and Blake, on the other hand don't actually channel _thunder,_ despite the name they use. They channel lighting. Their power, therefore, had to act as a ground. It's nearly the reverse of Dustin, where his Element was the ground. The Samurai Amulet, on the other hand, doesn't have an element component, which makes it different. While I do _have_ an element, I can't use it when I morph because Samurais don't commonly utilize the elements the way Ninjas do. Instead, the Amulet had to convey to me the Samurai fighting techniques, not unlike what the Dino Gems did for the Dino Thunders." Cam slid his glasses on, "There's two possible complications in addition to reconfiguring the equations and programs."

"What's that?" Hailey asked.

"First, I'm going to have to have their morphers for at least a week because that's how I calibrated everything the first time. Second, the device that I need to put the equations and programs into the morphers will have to be built." Cam replied calmly.

"We can build it," Hailey said, "just tell us how."

"I didn't build it," Cam said, "I couldn't configure the device and write the programs for the Dino Morphers."

"Then who did?" Dr K asked.

"Dustin."

xxXXxx

"Wind Ranger Yellow," Dr K announced, making Dustin jerk away from Hunter and effectively ending their impromptu make out session in the laundry room.

"Yes, Dr K?" Dustin said as he leaned against Hunter.

"You are needed in the Zord Hanger Bay," Dr K replied.

Dustin sighed, "I'll be right there, Dr K."

"Baby, you know you don't have to," Hunter murmured, holding him tightly and nuzzling his ear.

"Dr K wouldn't ask me if Cam didn't insist," Dustin said, reluctantly squirming back, "I think I know what they want to ask, so I can be back in an hour to finish this. Just in time to help fold the laundry." He smiled at Hunter, who sighed. Dustin kissed him gently, "I promise, Hunter, I won't make you finish the laundry on your own."

"Ok," Hunter said, he watched Dustin head for the door. "Hey," Dustin turned back, "tell Cam he owes me a sparring match."

"I will," Dustin said with a smirk. As he walked down the hall, he took the time to put himself together, tucking his undershirt back in, fixing his collar, making sure his pants were closed, that sort of thing. He was smoothing down his hair as he passed through the briefing room to the kitchen, barely looking over to see who was there.

He felt presentable by the time he reached the work bay that had been devoted to the problem of getting him home, but the look Cam gave him left Dustin positive that they all knew what he had been doing. "Cam, Hunter says you owe him a sparring match," he announced as a greeting, and confirming any suspicions they might be harboring.

"I'll mark my calendar," Cam replied dryly. "We do have an excellent reason to interrupt your love nesting, though."

"Yeah," Dustin said, unable to keep his face from scrunching up at Cam's nickname for what they were doing; "what's that?"

"The device you built me for the morphers," Cam said.

"The charger, you mean?" Dustin replied, toying with one of his sleeves, Hunter had popped the button off and it felt weird flopping around his wrist.

"Waldo," Cam snapped "focus!"

Dustin looked up, about to glare at Cam, but going instead with his best kicked puppy look, the one that made everyone back down. "Dustin," Hailey said, "the device you built, do you think you can recreate it?"

Dustin looked at Hailey, then at Dr K, then back to Cam, "Rebuild it, why?"

"We think that there's a chance we can get back," Cam said, "if we reverse what I did to charge the morphers."

"Which you need the device for," Dustin nodded. "I think I can, but you're going to have to give me some time. It was hard enough to do the first time." He ran his hand through his hair, "Hunter will be pissed," he muttered, louder than he meant to.

"Hunter is going to have to deal if he wants to get back," Cam snapped.

Dustin closed his eyes, "Cam, can I talk to you in private, please?"

Hailey stood up, "I need a bathroom break," she announced, "I think I had too much coffee." She hurried out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Dustin stared at the K screen until it darkened before turning back to Cam. "You know," he said finally, "I never thought you were that stupid, Cam."

"What?" Cam asked, "I was just saying."

"No," Dustin said, "you need to think real hard Cam, do you remember just _why_ I stopped talking to Shane and Tori specifically and everyone else peripherally?"

"Because you wanted to go to Georgia Tech and Shane and Tori didn't want you to leave," Cam replied, "there were nasty things said on both sides."

"Wrong," Dustin said. "That wasn't even a major factor in the fight."

"Why then," Cam asked.

"Because not a damn one of you ever tried to listen to me," Dustin said, struggling to keep his tone steady. "You all saw what you wanted me to be, not who I was." He sat down in Hailey's chair, "Shane and I started fighting when we became Rangers. I still don't know why everyone thought we were best friends when we spent more time not talking than hanging out. Shane dropped everything he could get away with to be a Ranger, doing the bare minimum to look normal and I didn't. He didn't understand, and he didn't try and what Shane saw was the common perspective."

"That's not true," Cam protested.

"Cam, I was a professional motocross rider," Dustin said, "I wasn't just riding circles on the track for the fun of it; that _was_ my job. Maybe I wasn't sponsored, or part of a team, but I paid my way on the track. I was also working full time at Storm Chargers as the head mechanic and assistant manager. I was even going to college full time. You know my mom was well off, I know you know about the car she gave me when I was sixteen. Want to guess how much of _her_ money went into _my_ education? Want to guess how much of _her_ money paid for _my_ races, parts, protective gear, parts or that new bike I had to get?" He leaned back and crossed his arms, "Not a pretty penny. When I was with her in public and she gave me money, it was to protect her image as a loving parent struggling after her husband left her. I damn near paid her rent to use the basement when I was eighteen. Any money she gave me I turned around and used for keeping up the basement, or the car, or clothes and food if I was having money troubles. How many of you put that together when we were Rangers? Sensei did. Hunter guessed some of it."

Dustin took a deep breath, "Here's another one, want to guess how many times I came to practice with my ribs, or my ankle wrapped? Want to guess how much sleep I really got when we were Rangers? All I can really say is thank the Power that Rangers have greater strength, stamina and endurance, because there's no way I was sleeping half as much as I should have trying to get everything done." He stared at the Samurai, "Want to know why Hunter will be pissed? Because I'm going to say yes, I can rebuild that device. It's going to take a lot of effort on my part, because it was much an elemental device as it was a computer part. Building it last time was _easy_ because I built it at the Academy, on purified ground."

Dustin stood up, "Do you know how sick the Earth is here? Corinth is doing everything they can to keep their land uncontaminated, more power to them, but how much does that help me when all I have to do is to go a little deeper, open up just a little bit more, and touch the Earth in the Wastelands? It's worse than city Earth. City Earth tends to be dead and dying. The Wastelands are that, waste. It's the equivalent of a pure spring in the center of a toxic waste dump, separated by a flimsy, paper barrier. I seriously think that most of the Earth Ninjas are dead or dying right now, because of how filthy the Earth is. I know I'm going to end up sick as a dog if I'm not careful, and that's without building that thing." He started for the door, "Let me know when you need it, though. I'll give Dr K a list of equipment I'm going to need for the mechanical aspect."

He pushed the door shut behind him before Cam could recover enough to stop him. He headed back towards the Garage, and he wasn't running, but he was walking very fast. After all, he had a someone waiting for him.


	49. Chapter Forty Five: History

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

A/N: I keep forgeting that Blake isn't a time traveler. He's twelve years older than the others.

* * *

Scott wished he knew what was going on in the Garage these days. All he really knew was that Summer, Flynn and he had come to a truce and if they weren't quite at the level of synch they'd once been, they were much improved from what they'd been when the time travelers arrived. As for the time travelers, Scott thought the Dino Thunders were ok. He wasn't really sure because they spent most of their time off base, visiting their teammates and the other Rangers, putting together a sketch of what had led up to Venjix from a Ranger point of view. They seemed happy whenever they came in, if a bit tired. The Ninjas, however, well, he was getting used to Dustin and Hunter's semi-permanent lip lock, and he still didn't see much of Cam even with them sharing a room. He went to bed before the green ranger and often times the only proof he had that Cam had even tried to lie down were the messed up sheets on the other bed.

On the few occasions that Cam, Dustin and Hunter were in the same room, much less in close proximity, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut with a knife. Hunter was pissed at Cam, and to a lesser extent Hailey and Dr K because of Dustin. Dustin was upset with Cam, but wouldn't really talk about it, and spent a lot of time in the garden when he wasn't with Hunter. Cam was upset because of Dustin and determined to avoid Hunter. If Hailey or Dr K knew what was going on, neither of them would talk about it with him.

This state of things passed for two weeks, with the tension ratcheting higher every time the three so much as looked at each other. It came to a head, however, over lunch. Cam had been locked up with the other two for almost twenty-four hours and Hunter had pried Dustin out of the garden to eat. They had even relaxed enough to joke with Flynn about eating habits and tease Summer about her so-called flawless table manners. Then Cam came out of the Ranger Room and walked over. He looked exhausted, but his voice was steady, "Dustin, do you have a minute?"

"He's eating," Hunter said, arm going around the smaller man possessively.

"Hunter," Dustin said quietly, "its ok."

"No," Hunter said, "Cam can say whatever it is in front of all of us."

Cam hesitated, "Your call, Dustin."

"Just say it," Dustin said.

Cam nodded slightly, "We think we'll have the last of our part done in seven days."

Dustin nodded back, "I gave Dr K my list this morning. I'll have it done in time."

"What's going on?" Summer asked as Cam headed back through the Ranger Room.

Dustin shrugged and half leaned against Hunter, "It's part of getting us back to our own time. I have to build a device to channel energy through the morphers to recreate the transition like I did to recharge the morphers."

"That was an elemental device," Hunter said, "I didn't know you built it."

Dustin lifted a single shoulder, "I was the one Cam trusted with the right element and knowledge to do it. He would have done it himself if Hailey hadn't of gotten pregnant."

"Element, you mean Earth," Scott asked.

"Yeah," Dustin said, "I have to infuse it with Earth energy to make it work."

"But you said that the Earth was toxic around here," Hunter protested, "Dustin, you can't possibly channel that kind of energy."

"I can," Dustin said, "it won't be pleasant, but I can do it."

"Dustin, that energy could kill you!" Hunter said.

Dustin jerked away from Hunter, "What do you know about Earth? Your mastery is Lightning, and your second is Air. I can handle the Earth here. It won't be easy, and it won't be pleasant, and I'll probably throw up my liver or something, but I can do it."

"There has to be another way," Hunter replied, "one that won't risk you."

"Any way we do it, there's a risk," Dustin said, standing up, "there's _always_ a risk. If you don't want me to risk myself, why don't you just ban me from motocross? That's an even bigger risk than this is."

Hunter recoiled in shock, "Dustin," he began.

"Hunter," Dustin replied, he put his hands on the table and leaned forward, "I'm not asking your permission. I'm asking for your help. There isn't another way to do this. Cam has looked, Hailey has looked and Dr K has looked. They even had Justin look into it. Building this device isn't something I'm jumping up and down to do, but it has to be done."

"How can I help?" Hunter asked.

"I have to be outside, not out of the dome, but just, outside. I need to be in the Earth in a serious way. I'm going to need someone to watch my back and help me get back to the Garage every day." Dustin took a shaky breath, "You're the only person I trust, and I mean really trust, to have my back in this. I can't keep my guard up and commune at the same time, and with my shields lowered, I'm not going to be able to avoid how bad the Earth is."

Scott noticed that Flynn and Summer were staring at the two ninjas, Summer with her water glass in her hand and Flynn with a fork full of food halfway to his mouth. None of them wanted to remind the two that they were there. "All right," Hunter said, "I'll be there. I don't like it, but I'll be there."

"I don't like it either, lover," Dustin replied, reaching out to cup Hunter's face, "but I also want to go home." They stared at each other for a long moment, "Besides, I'm not starting anything until we've dealt with the bigger issue."

"What's that?" Hunter asked.

"The android," Dustin said, "we can't just leave it for Scott's team, not while we're here and can help."

"What," Scott said, startling his teammates and the two ninjas, "sorry," he added.

"It's ok," Dustin replied.

"Dustin's right," Hunter said, "we can't go anywhere until that _thing_ is dealt with. It's already proven to be a difficult opponent for you."

Scott grimaced, not wanting to be reminded of the number of times they'd encountered the android and had been outclassed. "It's not necessary," Flynn said, glancing from Scott to Summer as he put his fork down on his plate, "we can take care of Corinth."

"Flynn," Summer said, "this hasn't exactly been our finest hour."

"It wasn't," Flynn replied, "because of the elephant in the room."

"You're saying that's gone?" Summer said, putting her glass down.

"No," Flynn said, "It's more like the purple sheep in the room now." He leaned forward, "The thing is, we can handle Venjix and its bots."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Conner said, making the group jump. The Red Dino Thunder Ranger walked around the partial wall into the kitchen, Kira, Ethan and Blake following him. "Sometimes, things happen, and you need back up. It's part of being Rangers."

"So what," Scott said, finding his voice back, "you guys had a monster you couldn't handle?"

"More like a couple of Ninjas," Kira said.

"Hey, we said we were sorry," Dustin objected.

Blake grinned, "Lothor got out of the Abyss of Evil and turned the Winds evil. They totally wasted the Dino Thunders."

"They did not trash us," Conner objected, "we were totally about to kick their butts when you guys showed up."

"Lothor used tainted Power Disks," Dustin said, "we trashed the Ninja Academy."

"Again," Hunter interjected.

Dustin gave him a nasty look before turning back to Scott's team, "Then we headed up to Reefside, to take care of the Dino Thunder Rangers. Lothor figured that if he trashed the Rangers, then Mesogog, he'd have a clear shot at conquering the world and getting his own back on Sensei."

"Cam, Blake and I got our Powers back," Hunter said, "we sacrificed them to get Lothor in the Abyss in the first place. Then Cam recharged the _real_ Power Disks."

"We pretended we were evil," Blake said.

"Again," Dustin interjected snidely.

"And got them to switch Disks," Blake finished; acting like Dustin had never spoken. "That made them good again."

"Then we teamed up and kicked butt on Lothor and Mesogog," Conner said.

"What did happen to Lothor," Hunter asked, "he never showed up after the battle?"

"Trent said Mr. Mercer said that Lothor and Mesogog had a showdown in Mesogog's lab," Kira said, she glanced around the group hesitatingly, "Mesogog stuck Lothor in one of his stasis jars and put him in cold storage. When we blew up the island, Lothor went up with it. Either he's buried at the bottom of the ocean or he was destroyed. Cam and Hailey keep scanners on the site, but they've never found anything. Cam said Sensei Watanabe said it was for the best because Lothor couldn't hurt anyone down there."

"What did you mean, Dustin, when you said 'again'?" Summer asked before anyone could respond to Kira's words.

"The Thunders," Dustin grinned, "were evil twice." He looked over at Blake, who nodded slightly, and then at Hunter, who simply put his arm around Dustin's shoulder and drew him close. "Lothor used his dark Ninja powers to beguile them into believing Sensei had killed their parents, and then he turned them lose on us."

"We were originally going to find the location of the Wind Academy from Dustin," Hunter said, "because we all ride motocross. Before we ever showed ourselves as Thunder Rangers, we befriended Dustin."

"It was one of the things Shane and I fought about," Dustin said, "I still don't understand all that Shane was thinking at the time, but he was angry about it." He leaned against Hunter, "Just as I was making friends with Hunter and Blake, the Thunder Rangers showed up. Now, you have to understand that at the time, Shane, Tori and I weren't the poster children for Ninja discipline. You can ask Cam, but we were literally going to be expelled the day Lothor attacked. We'd been late to class one too many times and showed up just as Lothor destroyed the Academy and after he'd captured the students and teachers except for Cam and Sensei."

"Lothor hit the Thunder Academy too," Hunter said as his thumb began to tease Dustin's hair.

"Sensei Omino barely managed to do more than give us the morphers and tell us where the Zords were," Blake added from his perch at the bar.

"We fought," Hunter said, "but Lothor captured us."

"When he realized we had the morphers," Blake said, "he decided his best choice would be to get us over to his side."

"His academy spy told him our story," Hunter continued, "so he tried to convince us that Sensei Watanabe was to blame. It didn't work, so he got creative," Hunter glanced at his brother, but Blake was simply staring at him in confusion. "He tortured me, trying to convince me to get into this machine he had. Finally, he threatened Blake, I tried to be strong, but when he was brought back that first time." Hunter cleared his throat, "Lothor's greatest strength was to exploit weak points and I had sworn to take care of Blake making him my weakness. I went into the machine to keep Lothor from hurting Blake and then I convinced Blake to submit as well."

"We broke into the Wind Academy," Blake said, "using the crush Tori had on me in my favor."

"We broke their morphers via overload," Hunter said, "leaving Earth vulnerable."

"Tori decided to go down to the water to surf and clear her mind when this monster attacked," Blake said, catching their attention. "She was heading out when the attack happened and she stood against the monster even though she couldn't morph. I saw the opportunity and I went for it, attacking the thing unmorphed and taking a bad hit. The monster had these bio-electrical creatures that dehydrated whatever they came in contact with. Instead of taking me to the hospital, Tori took me to the Wind Academy entrance, where Cam was able to pull the things off. I saw how Tori got into the Academy while I feigned unconsciousness and later pretended to not remember everything that happened."

"In return for what Tori did to Blake," Hunter picked up the tale, "we destroyed the frog thing."

"When Lothor made it grow, we went after Sensei Watanabe," Blake said.

"We broke into the Academy, subdued Cam and captured Sensei," Hunter said.

"Then we stayed to taunt the Rangers," Blake added.

"We left the Academy and headed to the Mountain of Lost Ninjas, there to find a powerful artifact called the Gem of Souls, which would allow us to overpower Sensei's shield globe and destroy him," Hunter said.

"It was a dangerous journey," Blake said, "we had to fight the ghosts of dead ninjas, with the help of the Winds."

"If you could call it help," Hunter muttered.

"But before we could break Sensei's shield, we were stopped," Blake said, "by our parents."

Hunter coughed, "Blake was adopted from Korea," he said, "as a baby. The Bradleys were the only parents he ever had. I was seven. When Dad called us on Lothor's bull, the Gem freed our minds."

"Then Hunter used the Gem as a shield to stop Lothor's attack," Blake said, "breaking the Gem into a bunch of pieces."

"That was the first time the Thunders turned evil," Dustin said, "they went off to clear their heads and came back with a plan to infiltrate Lothor's ship."

"Naturally, it was a trap," Hunter said, "and we were brainwashed again."

"By Choobo no less," Dustin added, he smirked at Hunter before looking at Scott. "Picture the stupidest, most incompetent person you know. Choobo was worse."

"We dragged the Winds to this island in the middle of nowhere," Blake said. "I broke free of the control."

"But Hunter was affected by a face full of hallucinogenic steam created by the island," Cam said, joining them with a notebook in his hands, Hailey just behind him. "While they were busy freeing Hunter, I was trying to figure out how to stop the whole world from becoming an ice age and locate them."

"Which explains Shane's favorite 'Cam says'," Dustin concluded. At Cam's look, he shrugged, "In response to 'Is that you Cam?' Cam said, 'No, it's the phone company, are you happy with your long distance?'" He twisted slightly to look at Cam full on, "You know we have to take care of the android before we can go, Cam."

"I know," Cam began, only to be cut off by the monster alerts.


	50. Chapter Forty Six: Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers

A/N: I don't write battle scenes well. Also, I always liked the _idea_ of the Shield of Triumph, I just wasn't a fan of the battleizer.

* * *

They found the Android in the forests outside the urban center of Corinth, surrounded by grinders. It had been nearly a week since the time travelers had pledged to help them destroy the Android and they were all tired of the hunt. Twice before they'd detected the unique energy of the Android only to arrive after the thing had finished whatever it was it had been doing. Neither time had been an actual attack, no one hurt and nothing destroyed, but it was clearly up to something and that made them all nervous. More than that, they'd been ambushed every day by grinders during the search, sometimes even twice in one day.

"Oh look," Conner said, "more robots."

"Bringing back up?" The Android asked, "For me? You truly are the weaklings my master painted you as."

"There is no shame in needing help," Dustin said, "besides; we're allies, you brought minions."

The Android laughed, "Minions, allies, there is no difference."

"That's what you think," Hunter said.

"Grinders," the Android called.

They attacked the grinders together, sorting themselves out into their triads with little thought. Kira kept her scream to a minimum, but that made it even more devastating when she did use it. Ethan and Conner weren't nearly as shy, Ethan stood his ground easily, covering for Kira when she needed it, his armored skin flashing blue with ever hit. Conner, on the other hand, streaked through the battle field, occasionally helping the other teams as much as his own. The Ninjas, on the other hand, used their elements, making Hunter a dangerous fighting partner for anyone except Dustin, who grounded the occasional stray lightning with comparative easy. Cam was a deadly fighter, close to the Ninjas so that he could be helped if he needed it, but far enough away, that he wouldn't be hit by the lightning.

As for Scott and his teammates, they were slowly getting used to fighting the grinders unmorphed. Cam and Ethan had explained that their Powers were adjusting to their body as much as they were adjusting to the Power. It would make them stronger, but slowly. Once the other morphers were activated, the Power would come more readily, and they would find fighting grinders unmorphed easier than they did now. In the meantime, Scott and his team had invested in leather gloves to protect their hands from the grinders' metal parts, and spent a lot of time in the on-base infirmary dealing with the pain and bruises they collected every evening. Nevertheless, they hadn't given up yet, and Scott knew they wouldn't, not until they could handle grinders with the same ease their allies did.

Finally, they'd cleared away enough of the grinders to face the Android, lining up together to deal with their enemy. Conner turned to Scott, "you ready?"

Scott looked at his teammates and nodded, "We're ready."

"Ready," Hunter echoed.

Scott inserted his power cell, "RPM, get in gear!" He declared, in synch with Flynn and Summer.

"Dino Thunder, power up!" Conner, Kira and Ethan cried.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form," Dustin called, "power of Earth."

"Thunder Storm, Rangers Form," Hunter called, "power of Thunder."

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form," Cam called, "Green Samurai Power."

"Grinders, attack!" The Android shouted, pointing at them.

Scott stepped forward to meet the grinders, ducking under one attack and throwing his own punch in return. As he pivoted to get his weight behind the move, he felt it. Flynn and Summer, Blue and Yellow, slid into his mind, as tightly as if they'd never left in the first place. They synched their next attack and pure joy rippled between them at its success. "Nitro swords," they called, pulling their weapons.

They moved through the grinders together, finally emerging to face the Android, "Again?" The Android demanded.

"Again," Scott replied.

Their suits began to power up, the black wheel-like devices on their arms and legs spinning to signify the buildup of power. At the right moment they leapt forward as one, first with a speed attack, and then with a synchronized series of kicks, punches and saber strikes. It was perfect in a way Scott feared they had lost. "Scott, clear the way," Hunter called suddenly.

The RPM Rangers spun out of the way, and the Ninjas went on the attack. Faster even than Scott's team, they struck. Dustin was barely visible as he moved, his sword cutting through the air like a whip. Hunter's stick was equally fast, and devastating. Then Cam came in, with a larger sword. They left the Android reeling. The Dino Thunders were next. Conner in and out with a staff, then Kira with two dagger-like weapons, and finally Ethan with a shield to block the Android's attempt to retaliate at them.

"Maybe we need something a little stronger," Conner said, raising a fist.

"Super Dino Mode," the three of them shouted.

"Super Samurai Mode," Cam added, stripping off his heavy vest and realigning his helmet to make it more streamlined.

Scott nodded to his teammates, "Street Saber Strike," he shouted, and launched himself at the Android to distract it from the others.

"Turbo cannon," Flynn echoed.

"Zip charger," Summer finished confidently.

That attack done, it was time for the Dino Thunders, suits altered by the power up, to come in again. Finally, they pulled back, "Time to bring them together," Conner said as Ethan produced his shield again.

"Z-Rex Blaster," the Dino Thunders announced.

"Road Blaster," Scott called for his team, "engine cell activate."

It was almost enough, if Hunter, Dustin and Cam had been a team, they would have had the firepower they needed. If they had Series Black and Green, they would have had it. Instead, they all had to watch as the Android began to pick itself up. "Nice try," it ground out.

"We aren't done yet," Conner announced, producing a shield out of nowhere. "Guys, I need a boost."

"Of course," Ethan said.

"You only had to ask," Kira agreed.

The Blue and Yellow Dino Thunder Rangers held their hands over their chest, creating an energy ball that they sent to Conner, and his shield, "Triassic Power, engage!" Conner called. He stepped forward, "You should never think that Power Rangers are done with. Shield of Triumph, Activate." Lightning danced around Conner and the monster, and before Scott could do anything, they vanished.

"What the," Flynn began.

"Rangers, what happened to Dino Red?" Dr K asked.

"Conner activated the Shield of Triumph," Kira said, she sounded a little tired.

"He pulled the Android in the Mezo-Verse," Ethan continued, "he'll be able to draw enough energy to finish it off there."

"If he can pull the Shield," Kira said, turning to Ethan, "do you think he has the Rover too?"

"I think we're about to find out," Ethan replied.

Conner and the Android reappeared, Conner standing, holding his shield in a guard position, while the Android imploded. "That is that," Conner announced, turning away.

"I see you've been holding things back," Scott said as he stepped over to Conner.

"I wasn't sure it would work," Conner replied, "the Shield wasn't part of Dr O and Hailey's work; it was a relic of Zordon. I didn't know it would come into I called for it."

"You're in big trouble now," a distorted voice cried.

They turned and saw the Android growing, but it was different, it no longer looked fully human, and the bigger it got, the more misshapen it became. "Doc," Scott said, "we need the Zords."

"Downloading now," Dr K replied.

Conner bowed his head for a moment, and then called out, almost joyfully, "Mezodon Rover!"

xxXXxx

Back at the Garage, Scott eyed Conner for a long moment over the roof of his car, "Shame you guys aren't staying," he offered grudgingly. "That kind of fire power could come in handy."

"It wouldn't have been effective," Conner replied, "not for long." He collected his team with a glance and headed for the briefing area.

"What do you mean," Summer asked as she trailed after Kira.

"It's why so many Rangers died fighting Venjix," Ethan said, claiming a seat on one of the chairs they'd drug out of the conference room. "Each Ranger team _has_ an enemy. We had Mesogog, Dustin and they had Lothor, you have Venjix. Your Power is at its strongest when you're fighting Venjix."

"We'd probably get in a few good battles like that," Cam said, "before we couldn't adapt. That's why Earth had new Rangers to face every threat, because the Power required it of us."

"Besides," Conner said, "I can pass in Spandex, but can you imagine the kind of work we'd have to do to look good."

"It is _not_ Spandex," Dr K announced, startling them.

"Actually," Ethan said, "it is." He smiled slightly. "Or rather, Spandex is the acronym for the translation of what the suit is made of: Synthetic Polyatomic Antimagnitized NeoMagical Defensive ExoSkeleton. It loses something in the translation, but that's what it is."

Scott imagined he could hear Dr K's teeth grinding over the speakers as he exchanged delighted grins with Flynn and Summer.


	51. Chapter Forty Seven Giving Things A Push

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers and Just Words is a song performed by Emma Lahanna (aka Kira) in RL

* * *

Flynn watched as Hunter half-carried Dustin to the truck and got him in the backseat. The Earth Ninja was pale and shaky, his shirt soaked with sweat. He looked as if he was ill, but his brown eyes were bright and clear. "How much more," Flynn asked, struggling to hide his revulsion to the way Dustin looked.

"It's done," Dustin rasped out as Hunter slid in the backseat beside him. "It's completely done." He leaned against Hunter, who cradled him gently.

It had been a week since Dustin had begun working on the device that would help send them back. Every day, Flynn had driven Hunter and Dustin to a secluded park at dawn and collected them at sunset. Every day, Dustin looked worse than the day before. He had lost weight, and every day, it had been harder for him to eat, much less keep the food down. Every day, Hunter had become angrier and angrier, but he didn't stop Dustin. He refused to fight Dustin's choice, and stayed with him.

Flynn put the truck in gear and drove them back to the Garage. There, Hunter actually carried a feebly protesting Dustin upstairs to shower while Flynn took the case with the device in it to the Ranger Room. Cam was waiting, "It's done," Flynn told him.

"How's Dustin," Cam asked as he took the case carefully.

"Sick, weak," Flynn replied, "still arguing with Hunter about what he can and cannot do."

Cam nodded, and started to turn away, then he stopped and turned back, "Thank you," he said in a tight voice. Then he turned and walked quickly out of the room.

Flynn turned and found Conner standing just outside the door to the Ranger Room, conveniently where Cam would not have seen him, but able to eavesdrop. "Hi," Flynn said cautiously.

Conner grinned, "If you're wondering, Cam doesn't thank people often. You should feel special."

"I'll do that," Flynn said as he continued into the kitchen. Summer was there, stirring the pot he'd left the stove. "How does it look?"

Summer looked up and smiled at him, "Looks good, I think."

Flynn nodded, "Hopefully this will be good for Dustin," he said softly as he slid around her to begin making biscuits from scratch.

"Do you think so?" Summer asked.

"I talked with Charlie," Flynn replied, "and he recommended it."

"Smells good in here," Scott commented as he stepped off the stairs.

"Soup," Flynn replied, "vegetable beef to be exact."

"Yeah?" Scott asked.

"Hopefully, it's something Dustin can keep down," Summer added, smiling at Scott.

"Good thinking," Scott replied as he stepped between the two of them, "Flynn," he added.

Flynn looked up at Scott, wondering if his Red actually needed something or…

Whatever thought Flynn had been contemplating vanished as Scott kissed him, it was quick and light, just a gentle brush of lips before vanishing. While Flynn blinked and tried to process it, Scott turned his head away and gave Summer a similar kiss. Unconsciously, Flynn turned as Scott backed away, and stared after him as Scott vanished into the Ranger Room. Summer made an odd noise before clearing her throat, Flynn turned to look at her, "Wonder what that was about," Summer said.

"Who knows," Flynn replied, turning back to get the flour out. He couldn't keep from smiling though, even as Summer began to hum a song that Flynn vaguely recognized.

Kira clenched her fists as she watched from across the Garage where she and Ethan were playing Uno. "What," Ethan asked.

Kira tore her gaze away from the two in the kitchen, "Nothing," she said, forcing her tone to remain calm.

"You're mad," Ethan said, "what did Scott do?"

"He's pushing," Kira replied, "and I don't know if Flynn's ready to be pushed yet."

"I think you underestimate Flynn," Ethan replied.

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"He's a Blue," Ethan replied, "he needs time to think things over and maybe he has problems thinking clearly when his emotions are involved, but he's good at collecting and assimilating information."

"What does that mean?" Kira said, exasperated.

"That beyond the 'I never thought I was bi' emotional trauma," Ethan replied, "Flynn's second concern was the society here." He flicked a glance up at Kira, "We talk, Kira. He's Blue, I'm Blue, it's not uncommon. Flynn was afraid of what sort of attitude a homosexual relationship would face in Corinth, especially given that in their time line 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' wasn't repealed by the President. Colonel Truman and the Council have agreed that they're not banning any sort of relationship between consenting adults. Some of the citizens aren't happy, but since their choices are here or the Wasteland, there hasn't been any overt hate crimes, it's hopeful that they've learned their lessons."

Kira smiled slightly, "But Flynn still isn't as well adjusted as I'd like."

"He isn't going to miraculously _become_ well adjusted if Scott and Summer tiptoe around him," Ethan countered.

Kira sighed, "You're right," she half whispered, staring at her cards intently. "I just don't want them to destroy what could be a good thing with a moment of carelessness."

"I don't think they will," Ethan said. "Not twice. They're going to be very careful now that they know what could happen."

"What's going on," Conner asked as he approached.

Kira glanced up, "Oh, we were just playing cards."

"Deal me in?" Conner suggested as he sat down with them.

"Sure," Kira said, "if Ethan doesn't mind. I've totally lost where we were."

"Not a problem," Ethan said and began gathering up the cards.

"Dustin finished the device," Conner offered as he watched Ethan shuffle. "We'll be out of here soon."

"Good," Kira said, "I was worried about him."

"The sooner we get back the better," Ethan agreed.

"What were you two talking about anyway," Conner asked.

"Scott gave Summer and Flynn a kiss," Ethan said.

"Really?" Conner said, "Good for him."

"What?" Kira asked.

"When we were initiating Scott," Conner began as Ethan started to deal cards, "he poured out the whole story to us, not to mention the fact that he is completely head over heels for both of them. He was in tears, afraid that he'd have to choose one because of what they did."

"Then what happened," Kira asked.

"Mack said that what he needed to do was to court them," Conner replied. "To treat them like a boy and a girl he wanted to date. To take it slow, but to make sure they knew what he was doing. Tommy said that he would do private dinners, but since it's just the three of them normally, that wouldn't really be a problem." Conner put a card on the pile, "I took Scott around to talk to Chip, since Chip was in the kind of relationship Scott wants. Chip asked me to do it, by the way, once he heard what was going on from Rose. I didn't stick around for that conversation, but if anyone could help Scott figure it out, Chip would be that person."

"Chip _volunteered,"_ Kira said.

"Well, yeah," Conner replied, "I don't know why you didn't do something like that in the first place."

"Because Dustin said it was a bad idea," Kira replied, "Chip lost both of his loves. We didn't want him to feel obligated to do something that would cause him more pain."

"Sometimes you yellows feel too much," Conner opined as Ethan played a card.

"Sometimes you reds don't feel enough," Kira snapped, dropping her cards and standing up. "I don't want to play anymore," she announced and stalked away.

"What did I say?" Conner asked.

Ethan sighed, "I think you hit the nail with the hammer and Kira didn't appreciate it."

"Oh." Conner replied.

After dinner, Kira produced a guitar and held it up, "Summer found me this," she said quietly, "I thought I'd play a few songs."

"You play?" Scott asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah," Kira replied. She settled herself on a bar stool at the others gathered around. "This one, I call _Just Words_," she told them and began to play.

As she played, Cam leaned against the table, drinking a beer. Dustin was seated on a stool, leaning back against Hunter, eyes half closed as a finger tapped along to the music. Scott, Summer and Flynn drifted over to sit on the stairs, Scott sat on the highest step, in the center. Summer was on his right, and down a few steps leaning against his leg while Flynn sat on the same step as his feet, with one arm hooked around them casually.

For one measured moment of time there was peace in a world slowly going to hell. No questions or fears and anger, only peace and contentment.


	52. Chapter Forty Eight: How To Save A World

Disclaimer: I still don't own Power Rangers

A/N: This was always part of the Time Travel plot, although I might could have written it better.

* * *

Doctor K took a deep breath and touched the button that would let her page the Garage; "Dino Thunder, Ninja Storm, please come to the Ranger Room," she said firmly. The two teams looked up in surprise, but headed her way. When Scott would have followed she said, "Ranger Red, I wish to speak to the Dino Thunders and Ninja Storm alone."

"Ok," Scott said, but that didn't stop him from watching while the six Rangers from the past disappeared into the Ranger Room and were sealed within.

Dr K made sure that her voice would only sound in the Ranger Room, to ensure that no one would eavesdrop and learn something they could never know. "I brought you here to give you the final pieces to stop Venjix," she told the Rangers.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

Dr K reached out a shaking hand and opened the door to the control room as she pulled off her headset. Then she turned as the door slid open, stood up and stepped out as they stared at her in shock. "I am Dr K," she told them.

For a long moment, they stared at her in blank shock, then life began to come back to their faces. Hunter looked amused, Dustin thoughtful, Conner annoyed, Ethan was still surprised and Kira looked like she wanted to hug her. "It's an honor to meet you," Cam said with a slight smile.

"I don't think you'll say that after you hear what I have to tell you," Dr K told him quietly.

To her amusement, the six Rangers picked out places on the floor, Dustin and Hunter practically in each other's lap, Conner and Ethan propping each other up, Cam sitting with his back perfectly straight, and Kira in the front, ready to leap to her feet if she had to. "I was born to a family I can no longer remember," Dr K began, "I was stolen from them when I was five years old, not long after the truth of my genius came out. Told that I was allergic to the sun and could therefore never go outside, I was raised at a government facility called Alphabet Soup. I created weapons, wrote computer codes and deciphered cryptic messages. By the time I was eight, I could no longer remember the name I was born to, only the name I had been given, 'K'. When I was eleven, I was given a series of tests, after which I was told that I was now a Doctor. When I was thirteen I was given two new projects that from the beginning were exact opposites. The first you have seen the results of here, Project Ranger. The second, you have seen the worst of, Project Venjix."

"_You_ created _Venjix_?" Cam blurted.

"It was never supposed to be released," Dr K said, "it was only supposed to be used as a test for security protocols. They never expected me to achieve the level of autonomous interaction that I did."

Kira leapt to her feet and threw her arms around her, "Don't worry," Kira said as she released her, "We aren't going to hate you."

"How did Venjix get free?" Conner asked.

Dr K took another breath as Kira sat back down, "When I was fourteen, my minders brought the first people my age I had met since I'd come to the Soup; Gem and Gemma. Like me, they had been raised there, and like me, Alphabet Soup had left its mark on them. They were the test pilots for the first generation of Project Ranger, specifically they were bonded to the Gold and Silver morphers. By my fifteenth birthday, even if I could not call them friends, they were quick to insist, loudly, that I was their friend. One day, as I was working on Project Ranger, I saw a butterfly. Excited and curious, I followed it. I hadn't seen any sign of the outside world since I was four years old and I was desperate for something. What I found was a window that had been left open, I stepped into the room and into a ray of sunshine. I did not get sick, I felt no pain, and I realized that I had been lied to. I was _not_ allergic to sunlight, I was _not_ forced to stay indoors for health reasons. If I wasn't, then neither was Gem and Gemma. We could leave Alphabet Soup." She looked away, "It never occurred to me not to take them."

"To escape the security at the Soup, security that _I_ had designed and perfect, I knew what I had to do." Dr K looked at each of them for a moment, "I had to use Project Venjix, but first, I would need to put up a firewall to keep it in the Soup. Otherwise, there was no telling the amount of damage the AI virus would cause." She rubbed her arms, feeling the grip of the security man who had grabbed her. "I was stopped before I could put the firewall in place, but after activating Venjix. They kept me isolated for most of the following year before letting me work on Project Ranger again. I was never allowed to be alone with Gem and Gemma after that either. We could only see each other when the Gold and Silver Rangers were needed to test something, and to talk about non Project related matters would lead to more punishment. Three years later, four after I freed Venjix, it came for the Soup. I knew that the government had built Corinth and was intending to use it as a refugee camp, and that's where I intended to take the programs and morphers for Project Ranger. When the directors made it clear that they would kill me before letting me escape, I thought I would die. If the directors didn't kill me, Venjix would. But I forgot about Gem and Gemma. They escaped their confinement and came for me, arriving just in time to stop the Directors. They helped me get out, and then when back in for the Gold and Silver morphers. They never came back out and I was forced to run for Corinth on my own."

Dr K closed her eyes, unable to see if there was hatred in the expression of these veteran Rangers.

Warm arms encircled her, the faint scent of vanilla told her it was Kira. A second set of arms, a scent of Earth and sandalwood, also hugged her, she peeked. Dustin.

"You are an amazing woman," Conner said softly from beyond the circle of arms. "You're strong, brave and worthy of being a Ranger."

"You are not to blame," Hunter added, "no more than the first Green Ranger, second Pink, Titanium Ranger, Silver Wild Force, my brother and I, White Dino Thunder, Red Mystic Warrior, the Mercury Warrior, or Jarrod of Pai Zhua. You did what you had to."

"We don't hate you," Ethan said, "we understand."

"You feel guilty," Cam added, "and you probably always will, but you didn't stop, you didn't give up. You gave Humans the ability to fight back. You spend hours every day searching for a solution and you aren't going to give up."

Dr K freed herself from the double hug, feeling exceptionally uncomfortable with the contact and stared at these six Rangers. She respected them, both because they were Rangers, and as human beings; their acceptance of what she had done was more than she'd ever dreamed to accept. "K," Kira said, "what can you tell us about your family. If we can find you, we can prevent Alphabet Soup from taking you."

"In your time," K said, "I've already been missing a year." She took a piece of printed paper from her pocket, "These are the coordinates to Alphabet Soup, along with everything I can remember about the people I saw. Gem and Gemma will go missing soon if they haven't already. They were six when they came to the Soup."

"A year," Kira gasped, then stared at her for a long moment.

"Kira, what is it," Conner asked.

"Emma?" Kira breathed.

"I'm sorry?" K asked, mostly to cover for the sudden jolt she felt.

"Kim," Kira said, "Kim's daughter."

"No way," Conner said, and then peered closely at Dr K for a moment and shook his head, "I don't know Kira."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, saving Dr K from asking the self same question.

"Kim Johannason," Kira said, "formerly Kim Hart. Gold medal gymnast and the first Pink Ranger. She had _three_ children, not two. James, Rebecca and_ Emma._ No one talks much about Emma in this time, but in our time, she was kidnapped last year. I don't know if she could be called a child prodigy, but was five when she disappeared." When everyone looked at her, Kira shrugged, "James and Rebecca vanished in the evacuation, Kim told me. She hopes they're ok, and making their way to Corinth slowly to avoid Venjix."

"How does she know they're still alive?" K asked.

"Because James is a Ranger-elect," Kira replied, "he'll be a Black Ranger. Kim said the only reason he doesn't have a morpher is because he was too young the last time the Astros were on Earth, but that the Black Astro Morpher would have gone to him. Just like the Pink and Yellow Astro Morphers will go to Lexi and Leigh, or Silver belongs to Zhane's son and as much as Andros would like Terran to have Red, he's a Blue through and through, and Phoenix will get the Red morpher."

"How do they know?" K asked, "How can they be so sure that the morphers will go to the right Ranger?"

"The morpher knows," Conner said, "and when the right Ranger comes, events will conspire to get the morpher to the person. That's how Kira, Ethan and I became Rangers."

"Trent said the white gem actually leapt off a table to bond with him," Ethan offered.

"All you have to do is keep your eyes open," Conner continued, "and even if you're not sure trust your Rangers. Scott has a good head on his shoulders when his emotions are clouding it up."

"Flynn to," Ethan said, "he's a Blue, and very logical, so even if he's arguing against a Ranger, it'll be more like he's the Devil's Advocate."

"And if all else fails," Kira finished, "Summer is a Soul Healer. She's not used to her instincts, but she's learning to trust them. If she says someone should be a Ranger and the other two can't come up with a good reason why that person shouldn't be a Ranger, then trust her."

"It's not just instinct," Dustin said, "it's the Power. The Power knows it's Rangers and like will summon like."


	53. Chapter Forty Nine: The World's Hope

A/N: I mentioned very early on that Dr O and Colonel Truman were neighbors. The chapter where Scott moved to the Garage.

Also, OMG IT'S DONE! I can't tell you how it feels that I've finally finished Part One. Even knowing what has yet to be written, it's done. I don't have to worry about writing another chapter. Keep your eyes peeled though. I intend to have Part Two: Get in Gear coming out sometime soon.

* * *

It was time, the Rangers gathered in the Ranger Room divided by their colors. Conner and Hunter were giving Scott some quiet advice while Kira and Summer embraced. Ethan, Flynn and Cam were looking at some computer program with Dr K. Colonel Truman had been invited to join them, as well as Dr Oliver, Trent and Blake. The two soldiers were uneasy in the presence of their CO and stayed somewhat away from him. Besides, it gave them a better view for the meeting between Colonel Mason Truman, leader of Corinth's Defense and Doctor Tommy Oliver, legendary Ranger and nominal leader of the remaining Earthian Rangers in the wake of his best friend's death.

The fact that the pair were neighbors and had often commiserated on raising teenagers over a morning cup of coffee made this meeting even funnier.

"So you're a Power Ranger," Truman said.

"Retired," Tommy replied mildly. "Technically, I still have the Zeo Powers, but the only other surviving Zeo Ranger lives on another planet."

"Oh," Truman replied, uncertain as to what to say.

"With the exception of the Astros, Galaxy and Wild Force Rangers, all the teams lost people," Tommy continued. "The team with the most Rangers _in Corinth,_ is Mighty Morphin', that is, the original Rangers. Only the Black Ranger actually has his full Powers. The Pink Ranger can summon her Ninja Power, but the Ninjas are at a third of their strength since the Coins were destroyed. _I_ still have my Ninja Powers, for that matter."

"Venjix claimed many lives," Colonel Truman agreed, softly.

"Rangers, it is time," Dr K announced, rescuing people from their awkward goodbyes.

"Let's do this," Conner said, squaring his shoulders as he stepped into the cleared area of their departure point. Kira hugged Summer, Scott and Flynn, kissed Trent's cheek and fled to join him. As she tried to wipe away her tears with a hand, Conner passed her a handkerchief and then took her free hand in his to offer her some comfort. Ethan looked over the data, shook Flynn and Scott's hands, accepted a hug from Summer and joined his teammates nervously.

"Bye," Dustin muttered as he hugged Summer one last time, he shook Scott and Flynn's hands, then paused, looking at Truman. Even as Hunter hissed as him not to, Dustin deliberately stepped into Truman's personal space and stared into his eyes. "One day," he said finally, "you'll have an opportunity to pull your head from your ass and realize you have a son you love dearly. I can only hope that day will come before it's too late." Then he turned to join the others, letting Hunter hold him tight with an arm over his shoulder. Finally, Cam stepped away from the monitor and the device Dustin had built. The device began to hum as Cam walked across the room. Just as he stepped over the line into the target area, the hum reached a fever pitch before a flash of light signaled the departure of the Rangers.

For a long moment, all anyone could do was dry watering eyes. Then Truman left without a word, followed by Blake and Trent. Tommy hesitated a moment, but when Flynn hugged Summer and Scott slid an arm over Flynn's shoulder, he left them to comfort each other.

YOT

The world twisted, flipped and shook, white light blinded them and a roaring whine deafened them. When it cleared, they stood in the middle of Cam's living room. "Hello?" Cam called hesitantly.

A clatter and the sound of shattering glass preceded the arrival of Blake and Trent from the kitchen, and Shane and Tori from up stairs. "You're back!" Tori cried gleefully, throwing her arms around Dustin without hesitation.

Kira threw herself at Trent, kissing him with passionate desperation.

Hunter grabbed Blake for a hug before the Navy Ranger could blink, but gripped his brother tightly as his brain caught up.

Tori stepped back suddenly, "Sorry," she began hesitantly.

"It's ok," Dustin said, he glanced at Shane shyly, "I think we need to talk. We've left a lot unsaid for a long time." He glanced over at Hunter and Blake, winked at Tori, and spoke up, "Am I going to have to get jealous, Hunter?"

Hunter jumped, releasing his brother as if he'd been burned while Cam, Conner and Ethan laughed, "N-no," Hunter said.

"Relax," Dustin said, "I'm teasing."

"How long have we been gone?" Conner asked after staring at Trent and Kira for a moment.

"Almost two months," Blake said, "what happened?"

"Cam screwed up," Dustin announced gleefully.

"It was weird, we were in the future," Hunter added, he poked his brother, "you got _old._"

"It was horrible," Conner corrected, "and we have to stop it."

"What, did SPD take over?" Shane asked.

"No," Conner said, "and maybe we should reconsider that."

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain later," Conner added, "Kira, stop kissing Trent. We have a mission to complete."

Kira stepped away from Trent, but clung to his hand tightly. "What kind of mission," Shane said softly.

"The kind that will save Earth," Conner replied. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, "Cam, see what your security clearance can tell you about Alphabet Soup and the 'directors'; Ethan."

"Security hack on a military satellite," Ethan agreed.

"I'll go talk to Kim," Kira said, "and Tanya. See if there are any other Ranger kids missing. Trent, you coming with me?"

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," Trent replied.

"Dustin," Hunter said, "you should go to the Wind Academy."

"Right," Dustin said.

"What happened?" Tori asked quietly.

"The Earth was contaminated," Dustin said, "and I had to commune to help us get home."

"We'll see that he makes it safely," Shane told Hunter even as Tori slid her arm around Dustin to steady him.

"Good," Hunter said, "then get back here, we're going to need your help with this."

"What are we doing?" Shane asked.

"We're going to rescue a little girl," Kira said quietly, "before she is forced to destroy the world."

YOT

In the remains of the Rocky Mountains, two men stood facing the southeast. Behind them was a secluded valley filled with maybe fifty people, clad in rags and starving. The men were watching a black car as it drove away, heading for a sanctuary they could only dream of. "Do you think he'll make it?" One asked softly, tugging at the yellow lined black leather at his throat.

"He has to," the other replied, adjusting the red band that kept his hair out of his face. "He's part of Earth's last hope."


End file.
